Los caballeros de Athena
by aurora undomiel
Summary: La primera constelación brilla en el cielo, anunciándole a Shion que el tiempo de preparar la venida de Athena ha llegado. La constelación es Sagitario. Historia que narra la llegada y el pasado de todos los caballeros, asi como las relaciones entre cad
1. Sagitario

I

El primero en llegar fue Aioros, junto con su hermano Aioria. Shion sabía que esos dos niños llegarían a ser parte fundamental en la historia que se comenzaría a tejer a partir de ese momento. La constelación de Sagitario brillaba en el cielo como hacia mucho no lo hacía, anunciando que el próximo niño merecedor de la armadura de aquella constelación estaba listo para recorrer el camino que su alma estaba destinada a llevar. Porque son las constelaciones quienes escogen a su portador, y en el momento en el que lo crean más conveniente irradian luz con mayor potencia para que en el mundo se sepa que un caballero está listo para tomar el camino.

"En verdad que las estrellas, luces de esperanza, son los agentes de la diosa Athena" pensaba Shion.

Shion había ubicado al pequeño Aioros en Grecia, cerca del santuario. La constelación de Sagitario lo guió a un orfanatorio, dónde no tardo en identificar al niño. Shion se impresionó cuando lo vio. El niño de siete años estaba de espaldas y Shion pudo observar que sostenía una manta blanca, donde por los lloriqueos adivinó que había un niño. El joven Aioros volteó hacia Shion y cuando lo hizo, éste tuvo que detenerse. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Y volvió a mirar al niño, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar estaba un joven de cabellos claros y ojos verdes, cal cual le sangraba la frente adornada por una cinta roja; su expresión era de desafío, con una mano sostenía una manta blanca donde Shion pudo ver a un bebe de cabellos morados y con la otra procuraba mantener una guardia. Shion escuchó unas voces y la visión se esfumó.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso? Él es, lo sé, pero ¿Quién era ese bebe? ¿De qué lo protegía? " pensó Shion.

- ¿Señor? - el niño, ante la expresión de Shion se asustó un poco - ¿Está usted bien? -

Shion se recargó en la pared, y se fue sentando lentamente en suelo. No podía comprender la visión que había tenido, pero ésta le había asegurado que el niño que tenía enfrente era el futuro caballero de Sagitario.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Aioros, señor.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - Shion debía saber si el niño tenía lazos familiares.

- Hace dos meses que estoy aquí, con mi hermano - el pequeño niño sujetó más fuerte la manta blanca.

Shion volteó a ver a la manta, esperando encontrar al bebé de cabellos morados. En su lugar encontró un pequeño nene de cabellos claros, que apenas y abría los ojos. Shion se preocupó. El niño no debiera de tener lazos fuertes, o por lo menos no debiera contar con obstáculos que le impidieran convertirse en caballero, y aquel bebé... sabía por la manera en la que Aioros miraba al bebe, y por como lo sujetaba, que el nene era lo único que el niño tenía, y que no lo dejaría.

- Aioros, siéntate por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

- Pero los demás niños se han ido ya a cenar, debo ir, mi hermano tiene que comer y le tengo que preparar algo en el biberón...

- Aioros escúchame un momento y luego yo mismo te ayudaré a preparar la comida de tu hermano.

Aioros estaba desconcertado y no podía creer lo que oía. Nadie en el orfanato le llamaba por su nombre, siendo tan pequeño le decían "niño", "chamaco", "pequeño" y en cambio aquel señor extraño de cabellos verdes y ropas extrañas lo tuteaba,y es más mostraba interés en él.

Como todos los huérfanos, que aprenden a defenderse a temprana edad, Aioros estaba listo para hacerlo pero la mirada que el extraño le dirigía era una de confusión, fascinación y tristeza. Nunca había visto a nadie así, o por lo menos nadie que lo mirara a él de esa forma, así que decidió esperar unos momentos.

Aioros se sentó frente al extraño, sin mirarlo frente a frente pues estaba mirando a su hermano, que ante la presencia de aquel que tenía en frente se había calmado.

- ¿Has visto las estrellas últimamente Aioros?

Extrañado por la pregunta Aioros le respondió - No, señor. Estamos dentro del orfanatorio todo el día, y no podemos salir por la noche...

- Pero seguramente ¿puedes mirar por una ventana no?

- Pues.. sí... pero en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo de hacerlo, antes lo hacía pero ahora... - el niño se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Antes lo hacías?

- Sí, cuando mi padre vivía.

Shion esperaba que el niño se derrumbara después de pronunciar esas palabras. Pero no lo hizo, por lo cual se sintió aliviado. El niño demostraba carácter al aceptar su suerte y también la obligación de todos los caballeros: defender al inocente. Defender a Athena. El joven Aioros vio a Shion desafiante, y éste recordó la visión.

Aioros deseaba llegar al grano ya, recordar a su padre era doloroso, y éste señor sólo demostraba curiosidad, no compasión. Su expresión era de estudio y Aioros se sintió fastidiado.

- Señor, mi hermano debe comer y yo también, así que si podría decirme porque está aquí ...

- Disculpa Aioros. Se que tu padre no ha muerto hace mucho, y lamento tu pérdida. Pero ahora debes escuchar lo que te voy a decir con atención porque cambiará tu vida.

Aioros se quedó en silencio, su mirada reflejaba incredulidad.

- La constelación de sagitario está brillando como hacia más de dos siglos no lo hacía... ¿Qué signo zodiacal eres Aioros?

- Sagitario señor.

- Como lo imaginaba. Ahora, ¿Sabes porque está brillando?

- No, no lo sé.

- El guardián de la constelación de Sagitario está listo para empezar su entrenamiento, es por eso que brilla.

- ¿Entrenamiento?

- Así es. Verás Aioros, hay 88 constelaciones, y cada una tiene un caballero, un guardián, un protector.

- ¿Y que protegen? ¿Las estrellas?

- No exactamente. Los caballeros protegen a los inocentes, a este mundo, a Athena. ¿Sabes quien es Athena?

- Sí. He oído de ella en la escuela... pero Athena está muerta, señor. Y pues no era verdadera era sólo una deidad a la cual los griegos profesaban su fe, pero en verdad no existía...

Shion decidió que no quería seguir ese rumbo de conversación, siendo uno tan pequeño no logra entender muchas cosas. Pero tendría tiempo de enseñarle a Aioros y a todos los demás discípulos quien era Athena.

- Aioros, te he sacado de este lugar. Tu destino no está en estas paredes. Tú deber lo ha marcado tu constelación, que es la cual me ha guiado hasta a ti.

Aioros se paró repentinamente, no entendía lo que el hombre decía. - No puedo ir, mi hermano me necesita. - volteó hacia Shion y le dijo - Sin mi hermano no voy a ningún lado señor.-

Shion le quitó a el bebe a Aioros en un movimiento que éste no pudo ver. - ¿Qué hace? No le haga daño por favor, es lo único que tengo...

Pero Shion no lo oía, tenía su mano sobre la frente del nene y trataba de encontrar algo en él que le permitiera estar junto a Aioros y sin buscar mucho lo encontró. Shion encontró fragmentos de ¿recuerdos? ¿el presente? ¿el pasado? ¿el futuro? No sabía exactamente que era, eran fragmentos de imágenes. Una mujer de cabellos morados mirando hacia el suelo, y ahí, un joven de cabellos claros y armadura dorada arrodillado. Un rugido. Un joven muy delgado con una armadura de bronce. Un castillo. El santuario.

- Tú hermano irá con nosotros.

Shion tomó la mano de Aioros y sin que este supiera como, estaban frente a unas ruinas. - Este es el santuario de Athena, Aioros. A quien defenderás y protegerás... tu deber por ahora será entrenarte y ganar la armadura de sagitario. Tu constelación te ha escogido, prueba que eres digno de ella.

Aioros oía lo que el hombre le decía con sorpresa. Sonaba descabellado, pero dentro de sí... lo sentía tan real...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

II 

- Debes llamarme Patriarca Shion, o Patriarca, Aioros, no SEÑOR, si estoy viejo pero no lo aparento ... ¿O sí? -

- ... ... digamos que no Shion -

Shion no corrigió a Airoros. No le dijo nuevamente que debía llamarlo Patriarca. Habían pasado apenas dos semanas, y Shion acostumbrado a la soledad de más de doscientos años se había encariñado con el pequeño de siete años. Era el primer discípulo que habían encontrado, y era más especial porque el mismo lo había encontrado. Pronto se formó un lazo que ni la muerte de ambos podría romper.

- ¿Porqué debemos entrenar, si Athena no está Shion? -

- Porque ya te lo expliqué Aioros. Athena pronto vendrá. -

- Pero ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Cómo vendrá? ¿Será un bebé como mi hermano? ¿Tendrá padres? ¿O será huérfana como Aioria y yo? - 

La verdad es que Shion no sabía la respuesta de esas cosas, y empezó a preguntarse las mismas cosas que Aioros. Él era muy joven cuando la reencarnación de Athena por la que él había peleado había llegado al mundo. Y francamente no recordaba mucho. De hecho sólo veía a la diosa cuando debía protegerla personalmente. Y estando en la primera casa de doce pues no eran muchas las ocasiones. Bastaba con sentirla en el santuario.

Aioros creía que cuidaría a otro bebé como su hermano. Se le hacía muy claro cual era su misión, la entendía perfectamente y eso era lo que asombraba a Shion. Aioros comprendió rápidamente que su objetivo era proteger a Athena de cualquiera, pues ella se encargaría de traer la esperanza al mundo. Y eso era todo. No sentía la obligación de amarla, era algo implícito. Él sólo pensar en un bebé o una muchacha con semejante destino, le hacía llorar, le daban ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y protegerla de todo mal.

- Basta de preguntas Aioros, tenemos mucho que hacer y créeme que pronto, antes de lo que imagines tendremos a Athena entre nosotros. -

- Sí Shion, espero poder verla pronto. -

Shion se sorprendió. Para ser un niño de siete años, Aioros mostraba cierto carácter y más curioso una pasión por la diosa que no había visto en muchos de sus compañeros. No tenía dudas. Aún cuando no comprendía todo (hacia demasiadas preguntas para el gusto de Shion), tenía claro cual era su misión. El nene Aioria no había sido un impedimento. Shion también le había tomado cariño al "nene" como él le llamaba. La verdad era que Shion se sentía sumamente bien, tenía compañía despues de tanto tiempo. Lo único que hacía antes era entrenar, reflexionar y hablar telepáticamente con Dohko, su viejo amigo y hermano que vigilaba los Cinco Picos.

- Aioros... -

- Espera Shion déjame terminar ... ah... ya -

- Bien, ¿Cuántas abdominales hiciste? - 

- Pues... cincuenta pero Shion es que me duele mucho... - 

La mirada de Aioros lo desarmó. Bueno apenas llevaban dos semanas, no le podía decir al niño "HAS DOSCIENTAS" simplemente no podría hacerlas. Habría que llevarse un ritmo.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Ahora descansa, déjame ir por el nene y espérame aquí, porque tenemos que hablar. -

No aguardó la contestación de Aioros. Se dirigió a la cabaña que tenían enfrente y sacó al nene de la cuna. Era ilógico que Shion viviera en el salón del gran maestro, o sea él. No quería que Aioros estuviera sólo, y más que estuviera tan lejos. Y aparte aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, el no quería estar sólo, sin Aioros y sin el nene. Shion decía que cuidando al nene, obtendría práctica para cuidar a Athena, claro si es que ella venía como bebé. La visión de Aioros defendiendo un bebé de cabellos morados ya no le preocupaba tanto, pero se pregunto si ese bebe tendría relación con Athena.

Shion regresó con Aioria en brazos, y se sentó en el suelo frente a Aioros.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos, déjame decirte ... -

- ¿Puedo cargarlo? -

- ¡Aioros escúchame!

- Es que no lo he visto Shion... ya no lo veo tanto. -

- Esta bien, pero debes comprender que así será de ahora en adelante, cuando lleguen los demás discípulos... -

- ¿Los demás? -

- De eso era de lo que te quería hablar. Ten toma al nene. -

- Gracias. -

- Mira las estrellas Aioros, ¿Qué ves? -

- Un grupo de estrellas brilla excesivamente... ¿Será lo que me contaste en el orfanatorio? -

- Así es. Esa es la constelación de Géminis. -

- ¿Géminis? -

- Verás Aioros, el deber que la diosa Athena me encomendó es preparar a la nueva generación de caballeros. Hay 88 constelaciones, que son los 88 caballeros. Dentro de las 88 constelaciones, hay rangos. Los caballeros de oro que son las constelaciones del zodiaco, los caballeros de plata y los caballeros de bronce. La primera constelación que ha brillado ha sido la tuya, la de Sagitario, pero ahora comienza a brillar otra... -

- La de géminis... -

- Así es, debemos prepararnos para encontrar al próximo caballero de géminis. Su constelación nos guiará a él.- 

- Él y yo... ¿Seremos caballeros del rango de oro? -

- Correcto. Los caballeros dorados son doce: aries, Tauro, géminis, cáncer, leo, virgo, libra, escorpión, sagitario, capricornio, acuario y piscis. Pero sólo alcanzaras a ganarte tu armadura si lográs pasar la prueba de sagitario... -

- ¿Y cual es? -

- No lo sé. Tu constelación decidirá el momento de tu prueba y en que consistirá. También debes saber que pronto comenzarán a llegar maestros. -

- ¿Maestros? ¿De escuela o de pelear Shion? -

- De ambos, los caballeros deben ser hombres cultos y nobles. -

- ¿O sea que tú ya no me vas a entrenar? -

- Aioros, siempre estaré al pendiente de ti, y te prometo que te entrenaré algunas veces. Pero mi deber como caballero de aries... -

- ¿Tú eres el caballero de aries? - 

- Sí, todavía lo soy, pero pronto tendré que dejar de serlo, porque ahora que comenzará a llegar gente al santuario no podré cumplir con todas mis obligaciones. Y claro está si la constelación de aries comienza a brillar. Pero como te decía mi deber también será entrenar al próximo caballero de aries. -

- Entiendo Shion. Aunque a Aioria y a mí nos encantaría que nos pudieras entrenar. -

Shion le dio un abrazo a Aioros y le dijo - Te prometo que te entrenaré y que estaré al pendiente de ti siempre. -

- Y el caballero de Aries... ¿Será como tú? -

- ¿Cómo yo? -

- ... sí, o sea, tendrá puntos en vez de cejas, el cabello verde... -

- Aioros me haces reír. Pues los puntos en vez de cejas yo pienso que sí, pues los lemurianos nos hemos distinguido siempre por ser elegidos por la constelación de Aries. -

- ¿Lemurianos? -

- Sí, esa es mi especie. -

- Pero no son tan diferentes... -

- Contamos con dones que los seres humanos normalmente no poseen, y es por eso que la casa de Aries nos escoge. Verás, cada constelación tiene un perfil, unas reglas y pues podrías decirle una personalidad, y es por eso que los lemurianos como yo... -

- ¿Entonces yo soy de una forma y por eso la constelación de sagitario me escogió? -

- No exactamente Aioros. Más bien, serás de una forma, todavía eres muy chico. -

- ¿Y las estrellas pueden saberlo? -

- Por supuesto, porque la voluntad de Athena está en ellas. Ya, basta, debes estar muy cansado. Vamos a dormir. Mañana iremos a buscar al caballero de géminis.-

Y entre las preguntas de Aioros, y unos chillidos del nene, Shion preparó una cena, y acostó al nene y a Aioros. Sentía algo raro sobre la constelación de Géminis, el brillo presente en sus estrellas era DEMASIADO, anunciaba algo especial sobre éste caballero. Mañana hablaría con Dohko antes de partir. Y feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shion durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

III 

Era ya de día y Shion estaba ya sentado sobre una roca no muy lejos de la cabaña donde Aioros y el nene dormían. Aioros había despertado muchas preguntas en Shion, y éste las estaba compartiendo con su viejo amigo Dohko de libra.

"Todo marcha bien, Dohko. No hay dudas. Aioros me ha demostrado que él es el elegido de la constelación de sagitario."

"Me alegra que ya no estés sólo Shion, me preocupabas. Metido todo el tiempo en esas ruinas sólo esperando..." 

"Bueno, Dohko, no sólo me acompaña Aioros..."

"... ¿Cómo es eso?..." 

"Aioria está con nosotros tambien." 

"¿Aioria?"

"Él es el hermano de Aioros. No lo podía dejar en el orfanatorio es tan sólo un bebe..."

"Fue tu decisión Shion, y sospecho que tuviste tus razones para llevártelo contigo al santuario..."

"Pues sí Dohko. No se si esto sea normal, pero cuando estuve cerca de ambos, Aioros y Aioria, tuve visiones, bueno fue una visión en el caso de Aioros, pero con Aioria fue diferente..."

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"Lo que vi al acercarme a Aioros lo tengo muy grabado. Sé por el cariño que le tengo ya al muchacho que viviré preocupado por siempre. Era un Aioros ya crecido, estoy seguro que era él, tenía su cabello café y sus ojos verdes. Verás este Aioros grande cuidaba con su mano izquierda un bebe de cabellos morados en una manta blanca, y con la otra mano montaba guardia. Dohko, ¡Aioros estaba sangrando y su ropa estaba deshecha!"

"Puede ser el futuro..."

"Espero que no..."

"¿Él bebé de tu visión no será su hermano?" 

"Creí que talvez fuera así, o no sé que fuera un hermano perdido. Pero la criatura era de cabellos morados y Aioros y Aioria son de cabellos claros."

"¿Qué viste con el bebé?"

"Con el bebé fue diferente, puse mi mano sobre él para ver si encontraba algo que lo pudiera guiar a su hermano.. No fue una visión, fueron fragmentos de bueno en realidad no se que eran, te las puedo describir como imágenes. La primera imagen era de un caballero dorado arrodillado frente a una muchacha de cabellos morados. Después se oyó un rugido, recuerdo que también ví a un joven con armadura de bronce, un castillo, y al final el santuario..."

"Mujer de cabellos morados..." 

"Es lo que más me intriga Dohko. No puedo asegurar quien es aquel que está arrodillado frente a ella, no puedo distinguir la armadura, sólo un destello dorado en ella."

"Creo que seguirás teniendo visiones Shion, cada vez que halles a un caballero o se te presente uno frente a tí."

"Estaba pensando lo mismo. ¿Crees que Aioria será un caballero dorado?"

"Puede ser, no debemos descartar nada. Pero habrá que aguardar... bajo que constelación nació el bebé?" 

"Bajo la constelación de Leo."

"Habrá que esperar el momento en el que Leo comience a brillar... Mientras tanto, creo que no debemos asustarnos con tus visiones todavía, será mejor esperar a ver las visiones que se te presenten con los demás caballeros Shion, así tendremos más datos"

"No me fío de estas visiones. El futuro no se puede leer Dohko..."

"No les restes importancia. Se que no quisieras ver a Aioros en la situación en la que lo viste pero debes comprender que es un caballero." 

"Tienes razón. Hoy empezaremos a buscar al caballero de géminis. Siento algo peculiar y no sé... las estrellas brillan demasiado..."

"Yo también lo siento. Hay algo especial en este niño..."

"Sí, lo sé. Lo siento Dohko, debo irme ya, deseo encontrar a ese niño pronto. Las estrellas parecen apremiarme."

"Que Athena te acompañe Shion. Espero que nos podamos ver pronto... viejo amigo. Suerte."

"Gracias Dohko, yo también espero verte pronto."

Dohko había sido siempre su mejor amigo. Dohko lo había salvado de morir. Quería demasiado a su viejo amigo, y lo extrañaba. Quería verlo pronto, pero tenía sus obligaciones. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aioros despertó y fue a ver al nene Aioria que dormía en la cuna. Le acarició una mejilla y le dijo: - Nunca te dejare hermano, te lo juro. - Lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo. Lo dejó de nuevo con cuidado en la cuna, se lavó la cara y salió fuera donde los rayos del sol lo recibieron. Shion le había indicado que cada día por la mañana debía correr por lo menos diez minutos. Comenzó a correr, pero pronto se paró cuando se encontró con Shion sentado sobre una roca. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Shion? -

- ¿Aioros? -

- ¿Qué haces? -

- Estoy meditando Aioros... -

- Y eso... ¿como se hace? - 

- Te sientas, bueno más bien tomas una posición que no te moleste, y despejas tu mente... -

- ¿Cómo despejas tu mente? -

- Dejando de pensar, poniendo tu mente en blanco, permitiéndole un descanso. -

- ¿Pero cómo puedes dejar de pensar? -

- Muchas veces tu cerebro se cansa de tantas ideas que te pasan por la cabeza... a veces no te dejan dormir, te torturan, te divierten, te preocupan, te alegran... pero no te dejan descansar. Para que una mente y un espíritu tenga paz debe vaciarse la mente de todo pensamiento innecesario para el presente. -

- No creo que se pueda dejar de pensar Shion. -

- Toma práctica Aioros, debes comenzar desde ahora. -

- Está bien, pero no te prometo mucho Shion. -

- No espero que lo logres ahora Aioros, pero es necesario que aprendas. -

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Shion se puso de pie. Podía sentir como Aioros trataba, pero no podía, por un momento casi lo lograba, pero su concentración se rompía.

- Anda Aioros vamos a buscar al cabalero de géminis. -

- Pero Shion... -

- ¿Sí? -

- Para seguir una constelación... -

- ¿Sí? -

- ¿No se necesita que sea de noche? -

- ... ... es cierto... -

- ¿Esperaremos? -

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

IV 

Era ya de noche nuevamente. La constelación de géminis brillaba, y bajo ella Shion, Aioros y el nene caminaban. No es que Shion quisiera llevar al nene a la búsqueda, pero no lo podían dejar solo en las ruinas del santuario. Llevaban media hora caminando. Shion sabía que el niño de géminis se encontraba en Grecia, la constelación se lo dijo.

Durante la mañana y la tarde le había puesto ejercicios a Aioros. Deseaba que el niño adquiriera una condición física pronto. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo Shion había hablado con Aioros. Deseaba formarlo, que fuera un caballero de corazón, entregado a Athena, un hombre noble lleno de ideales; y sin mucha dificultad lo estaba logrando. Aioros escuchaba con atención todo lo que Shion decía y estaba convencido de que su destino estaba con Athena y que mejor manera de llevarlo a cabo que siendo un hombre fuerte y lleno de convicciones.

- ¿Ya llegaremos? -

- Talvez en unas horas, o talvez minutos... Aioros no debes ser impaciente ... -

- No es impaciencia Shion, es sólo que hemos caminado por media hora en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra... -

- Un caballero debe ser paciente. -

- Lo seré Shion, lo seré. - 

Shion sonrió por la expresión del niño. Miraba hacia el frente, con cara de esperanza. Era la cara que Aioros ponía cuando se mencionaba a Athena, o su destino como caballero.

- Shion... -

- ¿Qué sucede Aioros ? -

- ¿Qué pasará con Aioria? - 

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Cuando yo sea caballero... se que mi deber es con Athena, ¿podré cuidar de Aioria? ¿Podrá él estar junto a mí? -

- Cuando seas caballero Aioros, Aioria ya habrá crecido y se sabrá cuidar y más aún su destino lo llamará. Éste decidirá si deben permanecer juntos. -

- Por más que desee ser un caballero y proteger a Athena con mi vida, Shion, no puedo dejar a Aioria, es mi hermano, es mi sangre... -

- Yo tuve que dejar mi tierra y a mis hermanos Aioros... -

- ¿Los dejaste? -

- Sí y no los he vuelto a ver... -

- ¿Los abandonaste? -

- No, Aioros. Debes entender algo ya. El rol que tu constelación te está otorgando es único. Nadie más, podrá hacer lo que las estrellas te deparan. Tienes un destino y tu deber es alcanzarlo, no mirar atrás. - 

- Shion, es diferente. Aioria es un niño, es un bebé, y no tiene a nadie más que a mí... -

- No sé lo que le depara a Aioria en un futuro, pero te juro que nunca te olvidará Aioros, de eso puedes estar seguro. -

- Yo no quiero que me recuerde Shion, yo quiero que esté conmigo y protegerlo. Quiero que sea feliz... -

- El futuro no debe nublar tu juicio Aioros. Y no debes preocuparte por él. Debes estar pensando en lo que és en estos momentos, en el presente. Debes entregarte al presente porque éste formará tu futuro. Como ya te dije, el futuro no te debe preocupar, porque tú con tus acciones siempre lo podrás cambiar... -

- Entiendo... pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan ... -

- Es natural que te preocupes por tu hermano. ¿Pero de qué te sirve preocuparte? En estos momentos no puedes resolver ningún problema, Aioria es sólo un bebé y no podemos saber cual es su destino. -

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio. Aioros caminaba detrás de Shion tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría en unos años. Y Shion miraba las estrellas, el camino y al nene que tenía en sus brazos. "Por el bien de tu hermano, espero que tu destino esté con nosotros... pero por tu bien... no sé que es en realidad lo que a ti te conviene... las estrellas decidirán... " 

Después de mucho tiempo, unas cuantas horas, llegaron a una playa. Shion lo reconoció aquella arena que lo raspaba era perteneciente al terreno de Cabo Sounion. Shion conocía bien Cabo Sounion. En este lugar había un templo a Poseidón, que Shion daba gracias a Athena, seguía durmiendo. No había casas alrededor, extraño lugar para encontrar a un niño. Así que decidió subir al templo. Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras del templo Shion se dió cuenta de que se estaba derrumbando, no tenía techo y desde el suelo se podían ver las estrellas.

Mientras subía con Aioros detrás, Shion notó restos de comida en las ruinas. Se detuvo. Un cosmos podía sentirse levemente, un cosmos triste, melancólico, con ... rabia. No era un solo cosmos. Eran dos, pero el otro se hallaba tranquilo, relajado, durmiendo


	5. Chapter 5

V 

Un niño de cabellos azules estaba sentado de frente al mar, dándole la espalda a otro niño que dormía profundamente. Aioros hizo un pequeño ruido de asombro. Los dos niños parecían vivir en las ruinas de Cabo Sounion, totalmente solos. Él había perdido a su padre, pero estaba en un orfanato donde talvez no estaban al pendiente de él o de su hermano, pero vivía rodeado de otros niños y tenía comidas aseguradas. En cambio esos dos niños se veían tan solos.

- Kanon ya duérmete, no hagas ruidos, mañana partiremos. - el niño que estaba de espaldas creyó que el ruido provocado por Aioros lo había hecho el niño que dormía que parecía llamarse Kanon.

- No fue Kanon. - ante las palabras de Shion, el niño de cabellos azules volteó finalmente. Aioros se impresionó por el aspecto del niño. Sus ojos verdes parecían penetrar la mente. Su semblante era triste. Aioros se quedó un poco atrás y Shion avanzó hacia el niño.

- ¿Qué desean aquí? Mi hermano y yo no hemos hecho nada malo, recogeremos todo y nos iremos mañana. No hay razón para corrernos... -

Pero Shion no escuchaba. Veía fragmentos de imágenes en su mente de nuevo. Una daga dorada sostenida por una mano de la cual colgaba un rosario. La espalda desnuda de un joven de cabellos grises. El mar. Tres cuerpos con armaduras oscuras tirados frente a la misma muchacha de cabellos morados.

- ¿Shion? ¿Qué te sucede? -

- Nada... Debo sentarme... -

- Mmmmmm ¿Qué sucede Saga...? -

El pequeño que dormía súbitamente se puso de pie, al ver a dos extraños. Y bueno qué extraños. Un tipo de cabellos verdes y puntos morados en la frente, sin cejas, sostenía un bebé y estaba sentado en el suelo. Y un niño que parecía de su edad lo estaba auxiliando. Encontró a Saga, su hermano, de pie viendo la escena con una expresión de no saber que hacer. "Siempre tan noble Saga..." Sabía que su hermano se estaba debatiendo entre ayudar al extraño o salir corriendo de allí. "Siempre dudando Saga..."

- Shion... !Son gémelos! -

Ya un poco más recuperado Shion vió a ambos niños. Eran idénticos. Los mismos cabellos azules despeinados, los ojos verdes, la nariz larga y recta, los labios delgados... En lo único que diferían era en las expresiones. El que aparentemente se llamaba Kanon no tenía expresión, sólo veía la escena curioso. Y el otro que se llamaba Saga tenía una mirada triste y confundida, como de aquel que no sabe que hacer.

- ¿Tu nombre es Saga? -

- ... Sí... -

- El mío es Aioros, y él es Shion. -

Saga se sorprendió. No era común para él, ver que un niño pequeño tuviera el valor de meterse en una conversación de esa forma. 

- El mío es Kanon. -

- No... no, quisiera ser grosero, pero ¿Vienen para corrernos de aquí? Si es así... -

- No, Saga, no estamos aquí para correr ni a tu hermano ni a tí. Pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿Qué hacen dos niños tan pequeños aquí? ¿Dónde estan sus padres? -

- No... no tenemos padres si es necesario que lo sepas. Nunca hemos tenido padre debo clarificar. -

- !Saga¡ No sabes lo que pretende este señor, no le digas nada, no te das cuenta que talvez nos quieren llevar a un orfanatorio.

- No te preocupes por eso. Shion me sacó a mi y a mí hermano de uno. Así que no veo el caso de quiera meterte a ti o a tu hermano en otro... - Aioros sonrió a los dos niños. Kanon vió con preocupación que Saga parecía convencido con las palabras del tal Aioros. - !Saga, vámonos¡ No pueden querer nada bueno... -

Shion comprendía que aquel niño se mostrara tan desconfiado, parecía que habían vivido solos durante ya algun tiempo. Los niños de la calle aprenden a cuidarse rápidamente. - Espera. Saga, debo hablar contigo. Despues de oírme puedes hacer lo que consideres conveniente. - 

Kanon miró con incredulidad al tal Shion, que permanecía sentado, y vió con asombro que Saga comenzaba a sentarse tan bien. Le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero terminó sentándose tambien.

- Saga, si pudieras contarme primero porque tu hermano y tú se encuentran aquí, te lo agradecería mucho. -

La mirada de Saga se entristeció y se dirigió al mar. Ante el silencio de su hermano y decidiendo que si él ya había decido oír al Shion, pues le haría el pequeño favor a su gran hermano de contar lo que él al parecer no podía.

- Nunca hemos tenido padre, como Saga ya te lo dijo. Estos últimos ocho años los hemos pasado con nuestra madre, que nos quería demasiado. - Aioros se dió cuenta de que Saga lloraba, pero lo trataba de esconder con sus cabellos. Se acercó hacia él y le acarició la cabeza, susurrándole un - Tranquilo. Ya pasó. - Kanon se distrajo un momento al ver la escena. No le gustó mucho la idea de que un desconocido le tocara el cabello a su hermano, pero el Aioros se veía buena persona así que continuó. 

- Pero murió hace diez meses. Le dió cáncer. - Su voz tembló unos momentos, pero prosiguió. - Los únicos familiares de nuestra madre era una tía en Francia y una sobrina en Argentina. Mi tía Sully dijo que no podía mantener a su familia y a dos niños más, así que decidieron que Saga se quedaría en Francia y yo me iría a Argentina con la sobrina de mi mamá que ni si quiera sabemos como se llama. -

Saga levantó la cara, e interrumpió a su hermano. - Fue mi idea el que huyéramos para que no nos separaran... - Shion vió que el rostro de Saga reflejaba culpa. - Es mi culpa que tengamos que pasar hambre, que Kanon no vaya a la escuela y que tengamos que pedir dinero en las esquinas... - Aioros sintió pena por Saga, y no dejando de acariciar su cabeza le dijo - Saga, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. No permitiría jamás que me quitarán a mi hermano Aioria. - y señaló al bebé que sostenía Shion.

- Saga, yo acepté ir contigo, y nunca te he reprochado nada. Lo que venga puede ser difícil pero... lo afrontaremos juntos hermano. - Y Kanon abrazó a Saga.

La imagen que se le presentó a Shion le llenó el corazón de ternura. Saga era abrazado por un Kanon que se dejaba caer en su regazo, y Aioros tambien abrazaba a Saga. No imaginó en esos momentos que esa imagen no representaría la dura realidad de unos cuantos años más.

Pero también estaba preocupado. Sabía que el caballero de géminis debía ser Saga, por los flashes que vió, pero también recordaba que al subir las escaleras había sentido no uno, sino dos cosmos. Si Saga no hubiera estado ahí, Shion hubiera creído que el caballero que buscaban era Kanon. Y había aún más problemas. Los dos niños se encontraban muy únidos, Shion sabía que por más que le explicara su destino Saga se rehusaría a separarse de Kanon. Así que sin explicaciones, dirigió su mano a la frente de Kanon que lo miró confuso.

Primero fueron sólo imágenes como las del bebé Aioria. El mar, una vasija. Pero después supo que era algo más, un joven de espaldas sostenía un cofre, a su lado una presencia luminosa y frente a ellos tres caballeros con armaduras oscuras tirados en el suelo y finalmente la imagen de un Saga mayor caminando con la armadura dorada de géminis.

Volvió a sentarse con expresión seria. Lo único que comprendía era que aquellos dos niños al igual que Aioros y Aioria formarían parte de los eventos que pronto ocurrirían en el santuario. 

- Deben venir con nosotros. -

Kanon se puso de pie. - ¿Ir a donde? - Saga se limitó a mirar a Shion, con la cara de duda que ya aprendía éste a conocerle.

- Al santuario de Athena. Tengo mucho que explicarles niños y lo haré alla. Vamos, Saga. ¿Crées que tu hermano y tú estarán bien aquí, viviendo como viven? -

- No. - Shion se sorprendió por la voz firme de Saga. Estaba seguro que el muchacho haría lo que fuera para que su hermano tuviera otra vida, y que se sentía culpable por haberlo arrastrado a las calles. Saga veía la mano de Shion, como la oportunidad para él y su hermano de cambiar, ser diferentes y vivir de otra manera.

- !Saga! No podemor irnos así nadamás... no lo conocemos. -

- Basta Kanon... ya no podemos vivir así. Es esto o vivir separados... - Saga miró a Kanon seriamente pero Aioros pudo ver que sus ojos parecían pedirle a Kanon que porfavor tomara la mano de Shion.

Kanon se quedó en silencio, pero no dudo al tomar la mano de Shion. De pronto Aioros vió que estaban de vuelta en el santuario, frente a la cabaña.

- Tengo que aprender ese truco. - Dijo un muy sorprenido Kanon.


	6. Chapter 6

VI 

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Shion había encontrado a Saga y a Aioros. El nene hacía mucho tiempo que ya caminaba, y Kanon permanecía en el Santuario, junto a su hermano. Durante ese tiempo, aún cuando Shion ya contaba con dos discípulos todavía no usaba las túnicas y ropas de patriarca, ni dormía en en el gran salón. Se había encariñado con los cuatro niños, y pues como sólo eran cuatro no le veía el caso. Estaba un poco preocupado porque ninguna constelación del zodiaco había brillado anunciando la venida de algún caballero; ni la reencarnación de Athena había venido al mundo. Esto último lo reconfortaba pues significaba que todavía tenía tiempo para encontrar a los otros caballeros y para entrenarlos.

Los muchachos, pues ya no eran niños, habían cambiado. Al principio Saga se mostraba incrédulo a lo que se le había explicado de Athena, y procuraba entrenarse porque aunque fuera un invento, veía todo lo ocurrido como una oportunidad para Kanon y para él. Pero despues, cuando a los nueve años hizo despertar su cosmos, se convenció de su destino. Pero aun así era muy diferente a Aioros, no es que Shion esperara que todos los caballeros fueron como Aioros, pero creía que si sus compañeros y él mismo hubieran creído en Athena como Aioros lo hacía aún sin conocerla, muchas cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes.

Saga era un estuche de monerías por así decirlo. Era un muchacho muy inteligente, que a diferencia de Aioros no hacia preguntas, prefería guardárselas y pensar sobre las incógnitas que lo rodeaban pro si mismo. Shion no podía negar que durante el primer año estaba muy preocupado por Saga. Pues el niño mostraba muchas dudas y podía sentir en su mente culpa. Culpa por que esta vida que había escogido para él y su hermano había resultado ser más dura. Culpa porque Kanon se hallara atado a él. Culpa porque si en verdad Shion tenía razón y su destino era proteger a Athena, él no sentía apego por su destino ni por la diosa.

Pero Shion estaba orgulloso de Saga. Al cumplir los trece años, Saga como siempre tenía dudas pero ya no se culpaba. Consideraba que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para un niño de su edad por Kanon, y que si este deseaba irse no lo detendría, porque Kanon ya sabía cuidarse, ya era grande, y si no era feliz a su lado merecía serlo. No se debe mal entender. Saga amaba a su hermano como siempre, pero consideraba que este ya estaba grande para tomar sus decisiones, Saga no lo ataría a él nunca más. A parte de estos cambios, Saga mostraba un interes por la lectura, y aunque fuera increíble ... por Athena. Al lograr encender su cosmos, Saga creyo. Era lo que necesitaba, una prueba de su poder, de sí mismo, para entender y creer que su destino estaba junto al mundo.

Shion mal entendía el interés de Saga en Athena. Lo confundía con el amor ciego que Aioros le profesaba a la diosa. Saga en realidad buscaba información de la diosa para poder creer en ella. No podía creer en algo de lo que hasta ahora había oído y nunca había visto. Esperaba que todo lo que Shion decía de Athena fuera realidad, pero una parte de él desconfiaba. Y es que no creía que alguien con tanto poder como un Dios, rechazara su lugar en el Olimpo entre los demás, para venir a proteger al hombre. No sólo eso. Saga no confiaba en que alguien con tanto poder no fuera corrompido. Y más, que no siendo de este mundo, se preocupara por lo que en este mundo pasaba.

Así es que más que entrenarse por Athena, quien todavía no venía al mundo, Saga entrenaba porque deseaba proteger al mundo.

Aún con todas las diferencias entre sus personalidades y motivos, Saga y Aioros se llevaban muy bien, y se profesaban un cariño de hermanos. Shion quiso propiciar esta hermandad que sentía debía existir entre todos los caballeros dorados, ya que en un futuro sólo se tendrían a ellos mismos. Vivirían todas sus vidas en el santuario, protegiéndolo. Así que dispuso que Saga, Kanon y Aioros vivieran en otra cabaña separada, y el nene y él mismo vivirían en la antigua cabaña. Al principio Aioros se mostraba reticente, pero Shion sabía que debía convivir con niños de su edad. 

Kanon no podía evitarse sentirse desplazado. Quería a Aioros como un hermano, pero sabía que no lo era, no era su sangre como Saga, pero este último no parecía importarle y trataba a Aioros como trataba a Kanon. Kanon sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal, ya que Aioros siempre había sido amable con él, pero no lo podía evitar y sabía que no lo podía detener, porque Aioros y Saga siempre estaban juntos, y si Shion tenía razón en todo lo que les había contado, sus destinos no sólo estarían juntos ahora sino por siempre. ¿Dónde quedaba él? No había lugar en el santuario para el hermano de un caballero. No pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano, porque siempre estaba entrenando con Shion y Aioros. Y él... cuidando a Aioria.

Kanon decidió que no sería un inutil y que no perderia a Saga, por lo menos no del todo. Así que empezó a entrenar con ellos, aún cuando su destino no era ser caballero entrenaría para estar junto a Saga y junto a Aioros, Aioria y Shion a los que les había tomado cariño. Pues despues de todo Kanon sabía que no era culpa de ellos que se estuviera distanciando de su hermano, bueno... por lo menos no de Aioros o de Aioria.

Shion había permitido que Kanon entrenara al mismo ritmo que Saga y Aioros, porque después de encontrar a los gemelos, su conversación con Dohko le había permitido ver algo que al principio no había visto. Cuando los encontró, ambos niños irradiaban un cosmos, increíble para niños de ocho años, y más increíble era que no había diferencia entre uno y otro; los dos cosmos tenían el mismo nivel. El de Saga no era mayor que el de Kanon. Cuando vió a ambos niños, fue Saga quien despertó imágenes en su mente, y necesitó poner la mano en la frente de Kanon para ver algo, eso le dictó que el caballero de géminis era Saga. Pero cuando puso las manos sobre la frente de Kanon, al final había visto a Saga con la armadura de géminis. Dohko le había planteado algo interesante. ¿Y si era Kanon y no Saga el que portaba la armadura de géminis? Decidieron que Kanon tenía un destino que cumplir, y que no lo influenciarían ni lo obligarían a entrenar, debía ser él mismo o el destino quien decidiera que debía entrenarse.

Kanon vió como su fuerza y su poder aumentaban, y más sorprendido aún que Saga no lo superara. Supo que sus poderes eran iguales, y vanidosamente pensó que si él hubiera entrenado desde el principio con Saga, ya sería superior a éste. Pero era simple vanidad. Él sabía que el destino de ser el caballero de géminis era de Saga no de él, lo habían decidido las estrellas, bueno ahora que lo pensaba ... lo había decidido Shion en realidad... A veces por las noches, Kanon se preguntaba si Shion se había equivocado. Saga era su hermano y lo amaba, pero... siempre con dudas en la cabeza, siendo demasiado bueno... Kanon a veces se preguntaba si Saga sería un buen caballero. No mal entiendan de nuevo, Kanon veía muchas cualidades en su hermano, demasiadas, pero por esas mismas cualidades pensaba que Saga debería hacer otra cosa y dejar que personas como Kanon (fuertes, sin vacilaciones, sin dudas, sin miedos) se mancharan las manos.

Kanon tambien vió como su hermano y él mismo llamaban a Shion, "Patriarca" ó "Patriarca Shion", pero Aioros lo llamaba Shion. No pudo evitar pensar que Aioros gozaba de favoritismo y talvez inocentemente Shion si favorecía más a Aioros, pero no lo podía evitar, Aioros fue su primer discípulo. Saga también notó el favoritismo de Shion, pero no sintió lo mismo que Kanon. Lo veía como algo natural, Aioros había perdido a su padre y Shion nunca había tenido un hijo y había pasado mucho tiempo solo. Era normal que al encontrarse se hubiera formado un lazo muy fuerte. No le importaba mucho. Durante toda su vida sólo había contado con Kanon y con su madre... y esta ya no estaba y Saga creía que nadie más podría reemplazarla jamás... así que con Kanon debía bastarle.

Aioros seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, bueno había cambiado pero Shion sólo veía los cambios positivos que para ser sinceros eran los únicos evidentes. Aunque no dominaba la meditación, Aioros había aprendido a ser paciente y aún cuando esperaba con ansias el momento de que Athena llegara al mundo, permanecía sereno. Vió con amor como Aioria iba creciendo, y como cada día resultaba más evidente en el parecido que eran hermanos. Muy pronto Aioros se dió cuenta de que si las cosas seguían así, no vería mucho a su hermano, ni tendrían momentos a solas así que tan pronto Aioria pudo caminar se lo llevaba en las noches cuando terminaba de entrenar con Saga y Kanon a las ruinas de un coliseo que había cerca. Al principio sólo veían las estrellas, pero Aioros decidió que era muy aburrido para Aioria así que empezó a enseñarle lo único que sabía hacer: pelear.

Shion a veces regañaba a Aioros. Para él Aioria seguía siendo el nene, y lo veía muy chico como para que estuviera entrenando. Sin embargo recordó que Aioria también tenía un destino y que él no interferiría.

Así fue como pasaron esos cinco años. Una buena noche, en la cual Shion esperaba que Aioros, Saga y Kanon regresaran de entrenar, miró las estrellas y vió que la constelación de Acuario estaba brillando en el cielo.


	7. Chapter 7

VII 

Shion corrió al lugar donde sus discípulos entrenaban para informarles sobre el brillo de Acuario. Sólo encontró a Saga, sentado sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados.

- Saga, eso no es meditar... Te he dicho que no te conviene hacer eso... –

- Patriarca... no me gusta meditar y no me funciona. -

- Pero muchacho... Meditar es vaciar tu mente, liberarte de los problemas, hallar soluciones en un estado de paz. Eso que haces tú es atormentarte con tus pensamientos, con respuestas que no logras encontrar. -

- Esto no es atormentarme Patriarca. Es darle orden y forma a todos los problemas, organizando las incógnitas y ver si las respuestas que surgen de este estado encajan... -

- Saga... ¿Qué tantos problemas tienes que te meten en este estado? -

La mirada de Saga se mostró incómoda, como la de aquel que no desea hablar. Silencio.

- ¿Dudas? ¿Culpa? ¿Kanon? -

- Ya no hay culpa en mí Patriarca. - 

Silencio de nuevo. Shion esperaba que Saga continuara y se desahogara como lo habría hecho Aioros, pero el silencio invadió la atmósfera. Saga tenía la cabeza gacha. Shion decidió cambiar el tema.

- ¿Ya has mirado el cielo Saga? -

La expresión de Saga cambió súbitamente. De la extrañeza producida por la pregunta de Shion, a una alegría y felicidad incrédula al mirar aquel grupo de estrellas brillar.

- ¿Es Acuario? -

- Sí, es acuario. -

Saga se puso de pie, no cabía de gozo. - Finalmente... después de tanto tiempo esperar, un caballero más vendrá. – El interior de Saga respiraba aliviado, una duda menos. En un rincón muy secreto de su mente, Saga pensaba que lo más probable era que tomaran niños de la calle sin padres para entrenarlos por la causa. Acuario venía a borrar esa duda de su cabeza y a recordarle su destino: ser un caballero.

- Debo avisarle a Kanon. - Saga se puso de pie y Shion vio que tenía la cara de felicidad de un niño de cinco años. - Saga... si así te encuentras por encontrar a un nuevo compañero, me pregunto como te encontrarás cuando Atenía venga al mundo. -

Saga tomó lo anterior como un reproche a su incredulidad y se sintió mal consigo mismo.

- Lo siento Patriarca. - 

Shion lo miró extrañado. - Hijo ¿Por qué te disculpas? -

Saga caminó en dirección contraria para buscar a Kanon.

- Saga... El día en que comprendas que lo que pienses no tiene relación directa con lo que haces o con lo que eres, será el día en que comiences a amarte. -

Saga sólo se detuvo a oír el comentario, y acto seguido prosiguió su camino, con una sola lagrima que antes de caer al suelo fue arrastrada por el viento. 

- Y espero ver ese día hijo mío. - Shion dijo para sí. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shion se dirigió al coliseo, donde sabía que Aioros llevaba al nene. Se detuvo al oír risas. Aioros cargaba al nene en sus hombros. No queriendo interrumpir aquel momento de hermanos esperó unos momentos. Aioros finalmente dejó al nene en el suelo con cuidado y le despeinó los cabellos. De pronto Shion vio como Aioros le indicaba al nene la posición de combate y como lo corregía. No podía oír claramente lo que decían. El nene escuchaba atento a Aioros y trataba de mejorar su postura.

- ¡Aioros! ¿Qué te he dicho de enseñarle al nene cosas peligrosas? - dijo Shion con un tono de falso reproche.

- ¡Shion! Yo... sólo le estaba enseñando a Aioria a... defenderse... es que el Santuario es... un lugar muy peligroso. - Aioros sonreía divertido.

- ¿Cosas peligrosas como que Aioros? Sabes bien que... -

Fue interrupido por Aioria. - ¡Cucarachas, ratas y víboras Shion! -

Y comenzó una típica discusión en la cual Shion le decía a Aioria que las cucarachas, ratas y víboras no eran peligrosas y Aioria le contestaba que... Aioros no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas. Pero sintiendo que Shion había venido por una razón importante zanjó la discusión.

- ... las víboras atacan para protegerse... -

- ¿Qué sucede Shion? -

- ... no es su culpa tener colmillos nene... -

- ¿Shion? -

- ¿Qué pasa Aioros? -

- Creí que ibas a decirnos algo... -

- Aaaaaaa sí... ¡Mira el cielo Aioros míralo! -

- ¡ACUARIO BRILLA SHION! -

- El tiempo finalmente ha llegado Aioros... -

- ¿Acuario? - Dijo un confundido Aioria.

- Aioria... las estrellas nos dicen que pronto estará con nosotros el futuro caballero de acuario. -

Aioria miraba con sorpresa y alegría a su hermano. Esperó por mucho tiempo la llegada de otro caballero que terminó por olvidarlo. Y ahora, el caballero de acuario pronto llegaría al santuario. 

- ¡Vamos Shion! No quiero esperar a mañana... - 

- Aioros, Saga ha ido a informar a Kanon. Debemos ir al campamento para encontrarnos con ellos. -

Con un Aioros brincando y un Shion que llevaba de la mano a Aioria, tardaron un poco en llegar al campamento. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- ¿Kanon? Se que estás aquí... -

- ¿Qué sucede Saga? - Kanon salió de la nada.

- ¡La constelación de Acuario brilla Kanon! -

- No lo puedo creer... ¡Finalmente! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cuándo llegará el caballero? -

- El Patriarca me dijo alguna vez que debíamos de buscar al caballero que es ignorante de la situación. Debemos ir a buscarlo... -

- No recuerdo que el Patriarca nos haya dicho eso... - Kanon trataba de recordar.

- Es que sólo nos lo dijo a Aioros y a mí. - Saga vió la mirada dolida de Kanon. - Es que... nosotros... -

- Ustedes son los elegidos para caballeros, y yo sólo soy el hermano de uno... - Kanon terminó por Saga. Y se sintió mal por la manera en la que había pronunciado las palabras cuando vió que Saga había agachado la cabeza. - Saga, lo comprendo, no tienes porque sentirte así. -

Kanon en realidad lo aceptaba, pero no lo comprendía. Shion siempre estaba dejándolo atrás, separándolo de su hermano y de Aioros, a quien había aprendido a querer y apreciar. Marcaba una diferencia entre los tres muchachos y no entendía porque. Les daban las mismas responsabilidades y deberes, Kanon entrenaba igual de duro que los otros dos muchachos y aún así Shion no le confiaba nada. Sabía que Saga no tenía la culpa de que las estrellas lo hubieran elegido a él, o bueno no tenía la culpa de que Shion lo hubiera elegido a él.

Abrazó a Saga y le dijo. - Anda vamos, que ya quiero conocer al otro caballero. –

Y juntos se dirigieron al campamento donde Aioros, Shion y Aioria los esperaban con ansia. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Al llegar al campamento Saga vió que Aioros y Shion estaban vestidos con ropas limpias y normales.

- ¡Anda Saga! ¡Apúrate! ¡Vete a cambiar, que iremos por acuario! - Aioros le gritaba.

Saga corrió a la cabaña con cara de felicidad y Kanon lo iba a seguir para cambiarse también. Pero se detuvo a medio camino porque Shion lo llamaba.

- Kanon muchacho, mira, ya prepare la cena para el nene y para ti. Es su comida favorita. -

- ¡ESPAGUETIS KANON, ESPAGUETIS! - Aioria interrumpía.

- Mira nos iremos por un tiempo porque Acuario no está en Grecia, todavía no se donde pero no es nada cerca, así que mira en mi cabaña están las provisiones y algo de dinero por cualquier emergencia. Es tu deber cuidar del Santuario... y del nene. -

Acto seguido, Shion abraza a un Kanon que no pronunciaba palabra. - Dile a tu hermano y a Aioros que estaré meditando en las rocas. – 

Kanon no podía creer lo que había escuchado. El creía que iba a buscar al caballero y ... como siempre ese hombre interfería y lo separaba de Saga y de Aioros. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y vio que Saga se estaba quitando la camisa. Se sentó en una de las camas.

- ¡Kanon date prisa! No te quedes sentado, tienes que cambiarte rápido. Pronto partiremos... -

Kanon quería llorar. Pero jamás lo haría frente a su hermano. No quería que Saga se sintiera culpable de sus lagrimas, y en verdad el único culpable era Shion.

- Partirán Saga... yo no iré... -  
- Pero... ¿Porqué? ¿No quieres ir? -

- Por supuesto que quiero ir Saga, no seas tonto. Pero como el hermano de un caballero que soy, es mi honor y deber cuidar... cuidar las ruinas abandonadas y a un niño. - Kanon no pudo evitar el tono sarcástico con el cual pronunció aquellas palabras.

- Lo siento Kanon, yo quería que fueras... -

- Lo sé Saga, pero ya, date prisa, te están esperando. - No quería que Saga tuviera tiempo para sentirse mal y echarse la culpa así que lo ayudó a vestirse. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saga salió de la cabaña y se encontró con Aioros que lo estaba esperando.

- Saga, que bien te ves. - Aioros comenzó a reír. Saga era una persona muy seria y desde que se habían comenzado a tratar, Aioros se reía de él, la verdad es que ambos terminaban riendo. Era la manera de Aioros de relajar a Saga, y este en verdad apreciaba los momentos en los que reía de tantas ocurrencias y podía olvidar todo.

Saga golpeó levemente a Aioros en el hombro. - Lastima que no podemos decir lo mismo de él ¿verdad Aioria? -

Aioria sólo reía. Quería mucho a Saga, porque era el único que no lo trataba como un niño. Kanon por tener que cuidarlo, Shion por tenerle cariño y Aioros por ser su hermano siempre lo trataban como un bebe.

Aioros rió. - Anda, vamos Saga. Shion nos espera en las rocas. A que no llegas primero que yo. –

- ¿Qué apostamos Aioros? -

- A la de tres... UNO, DOS... - Y Aioros comenzó a correr a la vez que reía.

- ¡PIOJOSO! ¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO! -

Después de tres años, Saga seguía llamándolo Piojoso. Y es que en una de esas noches mientras dormían, Aioros se levantó con mucha comezón en la cabeza y como no se la podía ver despertó a Saga y le preguntó si tenía algo en la cabeza. Saga a ciegas por falta de luz y mucho sueño creyó ver hormigas entre los cabellos de su amiga. - ¡PIOJOS! - Fue el grito de Saga que despertó a su hermano y a los integrantes de la otra cabaña. Y cómo Aioros molestaba a Saga constantemente, este decidió que su defensa sería llamarle piojoso.

Entre risas llegaron finalmente a las rocas. Empataron.

- Ni haciendo trampa me vences piojoso. - 

Sin aliento Aioros le dijo. - Ya veremos ... mañana... en ... el entrenamiento Saga. –

Y terminando de reír vieron que Shion meditaba sobre una roca.

- ¿Shion? - 

- Silencio. Acuario se encuentra muy lejos. Debo localizarlo y tele transportarnos. -

Saga y Aioros se alejaron un poco de Shion. Ambos estaban impacientes, pero como siempre Saga no lo reflejaba. En cambio Aioros no dejaba de moverse.

- ¿Crees que tarde? -

Saga le sonrió en complicidad, diciéndole con la mirada que el también aguardaba ansioso. - Espero que no... –

Pasaron dos horas y finalmente Shion se puso de pie.

- Lo he encontrado. El caballero se encuentra en Francia. - Y sin más, Shion les tomó las manos a Saga y a Aioros. Y un instante después Aioros se vió frente a una sala de emergencias. Estaba vacía, excepto por un niño pequeño de cabellos azules que les daba la espalda y no se movía. Frente a él Aioros vio que había dos camillas. El silencio reinaba en la habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII 

Aioros sintió que su corazón se estrujaba. Miró a Shion y a Saga y vio reflejado en sus miradas lo que el sentía. Él sabía lo que era perder a un padre, pero perder a ambos al mismo tiempo... no se imaginaba como aquel niño podía sentirse. Y más aún, le preocupaba que el niño estaba solo, frente a los cadáveres de sus padres. Quería encontrar a un nuevo compañero de armas... pero no a este costo.

Los tres se aproximaron al niño, que aún cuando oía los pasos detrás de él no quiso voltear. Quería estar con sus padres, quería despertarlos e irse a casa... pero ya nunca podría hacerlo. Ya no vería los ojos de su madre. Ya no podría esperar a que su padre llegara del trabajo... porque nunca más llegaría. Las noches de palomitas tampoco se llevarían a cabo. Su madre ya no lo tomaría de la mano para cruzar la calle. Su padre ya no le compraría juguetes LEGO para armarlos juntos. Ya nada sería igual para él.

Shion puso una mano sobre el hombro del niño. Aioros y Saga se acercaron y lo miraron de frente, mientras Shion permanecía a espaldas del niño. Por primera vez después de muchos minutos, el niño separó sus ojos de sus padres y los dirigió a los dos individuos que lo miraban. Podía ver que el hombre de cabellos azules trataba de no derrumbarse, se le veía en el rostro que no sabía que decirle por lo que sólo le dedicaba una mirada. El otro de cabellos claros y ojos verdes que nunca podría llegar a olvidar, le sonreía y por primera vez sintió que alguien no lo miraba con lastima.

Aioros pudo ver que el niño tenía el rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero estaba aparentemente tranquilo, era como si tuviera la mirada perdida y lagrimas fueran apareciendo mágicamente por su rostro; no pudo evitar acordarse de sí mismo cuando recién había perdido a su padre. El había tenido a Aioria para aferrarse, para seguir viviendo, pero aquel niño estaba completamente solo.

- Mi nombre es Aioros pequeño. Él es Saga, y el que se encuentra a tus espaldas se llama Shion. Dinos, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -

El niño seguía mirándolo, pero no contestaba. Su expresión era de confusión.

- ¿Cómo te llamas bonito? - volvió a preguntar Aioros.

- ¿Griego? - fue lo único que logró comprender Aioros, porque el niño no podía hablar. Se le iba la voz de repente. Hacia el esfuerzo para no sollozar.

- Aioros, el niño seguramente no habla griego. -

Pero el niño seguía con la expresión fija en Aioros, como si el hombre de cabellos azules que tenía en frente y aquel que estaba a su espalda no existieran.

- ¿Entiendes lo que digo bonito? -  
El niño asintió. - Papa, enseñarme algo de griego. - Y las lagrimas corrieron de nuevo al recordar que su padre ya no estaría junto a él.

- Entonces dinos hijo, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - esta vez fue Shion quien habló. 

- Camus - al responder Camus seguía mirando a Aioros. No quería ver a nadie más. Todos los demás rostros le recordaban todo lo que había pasado, y lo que pasaría; sus expresiones de pena y dolor no le decían que las cosas iban a estar bien y eso era lo que el quería ver, deseaba ver una luz que lo sacara de esto, que lo alejara de todo. Y fue en el rostro de Aioros en el que encontró lo que quería ver.

Camus caminó hacia a Aioros. - No puedo... no puedo alcanzar la mano de mi mamá... porfavor... ¿podrías... - la voz se le cortó y más lagrimas salieron de su rostro. Saga vio la mirada suplicante del niño que le desarmó completamente. ¿En qué mundo vivían? ¿Cómo se podía permitir que pasarán estas cosas tan terribles? A gente buena, niños inocentes. No podía creer lo que veía. Era demasiado, la tragedia abundaba sus vidas. Era como si todos estuvieran marcados, marcados para lo peor. Ninguno se salvaba. Nadie en el mundo podía salvarse de su suerte. Lo enfurecía. Aioros y Aioria perdieron a su padre. Shion viviendo sólo como un perro. Kanon y él sin madre. Y ahora este niño, tan pequeño, tan solo, perdía a sus dos padres. La vida no era justa.

Aioros tomó la mano de Camus, lo acercó a las camillas y se cercioró de que los cuerpos de los padres del niño estuvieran apropiadamente limpios, sin heridas espantosas que pudieran causar un trauma al bonito. Lo alzó en sus brazos y lo sentó en la cama. - Mama... –

Saga ya no pudo contener las lagrimas. Camus volteó a ver a Aioros con inseguridad. Éste le dirigió una mirada que le dio fuerzas. Camus puso su mano izquierda sobre el cabello de su madre y comenzó a acariciarlo, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba una de las manos de la difunta señora. El pequeño se acostó completamente en la camilla y se abrazó a su madre. Llorando cada vez más fuerte. Después de un buen rato, se sentó y miró a Aioros. - ¿Quieres bajar? - Camus sólo asintió. Lo puso en sus brazos y vió como Camus no quería separarse de él. Así que Aioros se sentó en una silla y lo abrazó pues el niño temblaba.

- ¿Camus? - Camus separó su cabeza del pecho de Aioros y dirigió su mirada por primera vez a aquel hombre extraño de cabellos verdes.

Shion centró su mirada en los dulces ojos azules del niño y ya no encontró la cara del niño. Encontró el rostro de un joven de nariz afilada, con una tiara dorada sobre sus cabellos azules. El joven tenía mirada triste y decidida. Sus brazos se encontraban juntos, extendidos hacia el frente. Y frente a él un joven de cabellos rubios de armadura blanca. Después vio la expresión enojada y llena de rabia de un joven de cabellos azules ondulados que sostenía a un caballero por el cuello. Shion sólo distinguía la espalda de éste caballero y por eso sólo pudo distinguir una armadura oscura y unos cabellos azules largos que caían sobre la espalda de aquel hombre. Después vio a la joven de cabellos morados que sonreía y a la vez lloraba. Y finalizando, vio al joven de cabellos rubios de la primera imagen, que lloraba mientras sostenía un cuerpo que no alcanzó a distinguir.  
Shion se sentó. Estaba un poco aturdido por todo lo que había visto. Estas visiones cada vez lo confundía más.

Aioros sintió como el niño iba quedándose dormido sobre su pecho. No le agradaba la idea de interrumpir un sueño que le haría bien al niño, pero había cosas importantes que hacer y hablar. - ¿Camus? ¿No quieres ver a tu padre? -

La mirada del niño reflejó miedo. - ... Cuando lo vi en el auto... estaba... tenía la cara... y su brazo... - Aioros entendió y con toda la dulzura que pudo le contestó al niño. - Tu padre se encuentra... limpio ya... no tienes que temer... puedes verlo. – 

Camus asintió y Aioros lo llevó con su padre. Lo alzó nuevamente, y lo colocó al lado de su padre. El niño finalmente se derrumbó y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente. Tomó la mano de su padre y la puso sobre su cintura, acostándose junto a él. Después de unos momentos le besó la mano, y la frente. Y sentándose, alzó los brazos desesperado hacia Aioros quien no tardó en cargarlo y abrazarlo de nuevo.

Ya más recuperado, Shion comenzó a hablar. Aioros sentó a Camus en una de sus rodillas y lo puso de frente a Shion. Saga algo más recuperado, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la mano de Aioros deslizarse sobre los cabellos de Camus. Era lo mismo que había hecho con él cuando lloraba a su madre.

- Hijo... nosotros hemos venido por una razón. Las estrellas en el firmamento nos guiaron hacia ti. Venimos desde muy lejos... desde Grecia. ¿Sabes dónde está Grecia pequeño? -

- Sí. -

- Pues bien hijo, venimos por ti. Las estrellas nos han indicado que tu eres la personita que buscamos. Tienes un gran destino frente a ti hijo. -

Camus miró confuso a Aioros, quien prosiguió la platica. - Lo que Shion está tratando de decir es que quisiéramos que vinieras con nosotros a Grecia, a formarte como caballero. Un caballero es un hombre que pelea por la paz del mundo. Has sido escogido por las estrellas entre todos los seres humanos para proteger al mundo. – 

- ¿Vendrías con nosotros Camus? - Shion dijo. 

- Pequeño, nosotros entendemos por lo que estás pasando. Sé que piensas que ya nada será como antes, y tal vez tengas razón. Pero deberás afrontarlo, porque es tu única opción. Yo perdí a mi madre y Aioros perdió a su padre. Debes continuar. Nosotros te ofrecemos y mostramos tu destino. No estás solo, ya no y jamás lo estarás. Juro cuidarte siempre Camus. - Camus sintió como Saga tomaba sus manos y lo miraba con una infinita dulzura que correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Y yo también. ¿Qué decides bonito? ¿Vienes con nosotros? -

- ¿Irás tú? -

Aioros asintió, y acto seguido Camus también.

- Muy bien. Camus despídete de tus padres... nos iremos ya. -

Aioros cargó por última vez a Camus, y éste miró a sus padres por largo rato, tratando de guardar sus rostros en su corazón por siempre. Después besó a cada uno en las mejillas y le dio la mano a Aioros.

Saga tomó la otra mano del pequeño y le sonrió. Shion sólo había visto esa actitud por parte de Saga hacia Kanon y se enterneció. Saga era en verdad un hombre noble. Shion tomó la mano de Saga y la de Aioros y acto seguido estaban en el Santuario. Camus vio el cambio de paisaje y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro.

- Éste es el Santuario de Atenía, Camus. Y es tambien tu nuevo hogar. -


	9. Chapter 9

IX 

Kanon se encontraba frente a los restos del fuego cuando notó que Aioros, Saga, Shion y un niño pequeño habían aparecido cerca de él. Al mirar al niño pudo ver que había llorado mucho, tenía el rostro hinchado y la nariz roja, pero aún así su expresión era de total sorpresa. Kanon recordó su propia cara y la de Saga cuando Shion los había tele transportado al Santuario.

- ¿Buen truco no pequeño? No descansaré hasta aprenderlo Patriarca. - dijo un Kanon sonriente, tratando de romper la atmósfera pesada que portaban todos. Camus asintió, algo más tranquilo por encontrar otra cara sonriente.

- ¿Aioria está durmiendo Kanon? -

- Sí Aioros, se acostó ya hace un buen rato. Le dije que lo más seguro era que llegaran hasta mañana. -

- Aioria es mi hermano menor Camus. Hubiera querido que lo conocieras hoy, pero mañana lo verás. Te agradará, es de tu misma edad. -

- ¿Te llamas Camus? -

Camus volvió a asentir.

- Camus... ¿Sabes hablar? -

- ¡KANON! - fue Saga esta vez.

- Sí, se hablar un poco griego. -

- Me alegro Camus, ahora vamos a dormir. ¿Te parece? - Era obvio que el niño necesitaba descansar. No entendía como Shion se quedaba ahí parado sin pronunciar palabra y sin hacer nada. Bueno, si ninguno de ellos parecía reaccionar pues el lo haría.

- Sí... - Kanon le extendió una de sus manos y Camus la tomó. Aquel muchacho lo hacia sentirse mejor, su sonrisa le ayudaba a olvidar. Empezaban a caminar hacia la cabaña de los gemelos y de Aioros frente a las miradas, sonriente de Aioros, perpleja de Saga y seria de Shion, cuando este último los detuvo.

- Kanon, espera. Deja que Aioros acompañe a Camus. - Kanon sintió en su pecho el mismo fastidio y coraje que había sentido esa misma noche. ¿Es que ni siquiera confiaba en que podía acostar a un niño? Claro, podía acostar a Aioria porque era igual que él, sólo el hermano de un caballero, pero a un caballero. No, ese era trabajo para los verdaderos caballeros. Aioros pasó a su lado, le dedicó una sonrisa y tomó la otra mano de Camus dirigiéndolo a la cabaña.

Kanon miró al suelo, tratando de reprimir que lo que sentía se reflejara en el suelo. Sin más, empezó a dirigirse el también a la cabaña, dejando ahí a Saga y a Shion.  
- Espera Kanon. - fue Shion quien habló. ¿Ahora qué maldita sea? ¿Quiere que le vaya a comprar ropa al niño a estas horas? ¿Para eso si soy suficientemente bueno?

- Debo informarte de la situación. - Shion se sentó cerca del fuego dándole la espalda a Kanon, esperando que éste se sentará. 

Kanon se quedó atónito. ¿Le iban a informar de la situación? ¿Shion se iba a tomar la molestia de comentarle algo? Talvez estaba mal él. Shion lo hacia un lado, pero estaba consciente de que lo quería, claro que no tanto como a Saga y a Aioros. Se sintió un poco mal, a lo mejor estaba siendo injusto con Shion.

Saga vio la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano provocado por las palabras de Shion. A veces creía que Kanon exageraba las cosas. Shion si le ocultaba algunas cosas, pero no era producto de una mala intención. Simplemente el patriarca consideraba que Kanon no necesitaba saber algunas cosas. Pero también sabía que a veces Shion dejaba fuera a Kanon de cosas que bueno, el creía que Kanon podía participar. - Anda Kanon, siéntate. - Lo apuró Saga.

Kanon se sentó frente a Shion y Saga tomó asiento a su lado. Aquella noche, Kanon escuchó a Shion como nunca antes lo había hecho. La historia del niño era demasiado triste. Después de terminar de escuchar la historia, Saga y Kanon se dirigieron a la cabaña, dejando a Shion sentado frente al fuego.

Kanon se estaba cambiando, pensando que el tiempo ayudaría al niño, pero también que sus compañeros habían actuado algo mal frente a la situación. El niño no necesitaba lastima y mucho menos protección, necesitaba afecto y seguridad. Con sólo verlo, sin estar consciente de la situación que atravesaba el pequeño, era evidente y sus compañeros se habían limitado a "estar".

Saga también se cambiaba las ropas. Sus pensamientos eran diferentes a los de Kanon. Se preguntaba porque. ¿Por qué aquellas cosas pasan a inocentes? ¿Por qué un niño debe perder a sus padres? Estaba enojado con el mundo. Recordó a Athena. Y se reconfortó a sí mismo pensando que cuando Athena llegara, las cosas en el mundo cambiarían. Todas estas cosas horribles que pasaban, dejarían de ocurrir, y él estaría a su lado protegiéndola para que ella pudiera obrar y cambiar el mundo.

- Eso es lo que necesita el niño Saga... no palabras o explicaciones. - Saga miró a Kanon, y después dirigió su mirada hacia lo que su hermano miraba. No pudo evitar sonreír. Aioros abrazaba al niño por detrás, como Camus hubiera hecho con su padre en el hospital. Y ambos dormían apaciblemente. 

Kanon notó la mirada de Saga y lo desconcertó. No sabía porque. 

Shion se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana y no le sorprendió ver que Aioros ya estaba despierto. Estaba con Camus, le estaba preparando algo de comer al niño. Shion se acercó a ellos y al ver a Aioros de frente, sintió que su pecho se oprimía y se sentó. Aioros no lo notó, porque estaba tratando de hacer reír a Camus.

Shion no podía creer lo que veía. Aioros traía una cinta roja en la frente, la cinta roja que le había visto al muchacho en su visión la primera vez que lo había visto. No pudo evitar pensar en la sangre que corría de su frente...

- Buenos días Shion. Camus tenía hambre así que... ¿Estás bién? -

- Sí... Buenos días Camus, Aioros. Discúlpenme, debo hablar con Dohko... -

- ¿Quién Dohko, Aioros? -

- Es un amigo de Shion que vive muy lejos bonito. - 

Shion ya no escuchó más pues caminaba hacia la misma roca de siempre.

"¿Dohko?"

"Buenos días Shion... ¿Cómo has estado? Vi la constelación de acuario en el firmamento. ¿Lo has encontrado?"

"Sí... es un niño de cinco años Dohko, y me preocupa. Tiene una historia muy triste. Ha perdido a sus dos padres en un accidente automovilístico. Peor no es eso de lo que quiero hablar..."

"¿Qué sucede amigo?"

"Son las visiones... Sé que dijimos que esperaríamos a encontrar a varios caballeros más y discutirlas entonces pero es que..."

"¿Viste algo que te preocupó en el niño?"

"No... no, exactamente."

"¿Entonces?"

"Cuando encontré a Aioros vi sólo una imagen..."

"Sí, dónde sostenía a un bebé..."

"Sí exacto, y cuando encontré a Saga, vi varias imágenes Dohko. Y también con Aioria, y con Kanon, pensé que con ellos era así por no ser caballeros y que Saga era una excepción. Pero también vi varias imágenes con Camus..."  
"¿El niño?"

"Sí... y hoy esta mañana, Aioros llevaba una cinta roja sobre la frente. La misma de mi visión. Lo veo ahora y es el mismo muchacho, ya no tiene los rasgos de niño. Es como si aquella imagen pronto fuera a ocurrir..."

"Aioros será el caballero de Sagitario, Shion. No te debes preocupar, en cualquier situación en la que se encuentre, se que saldrá con bien."

"¿Es qué no te das cuenta Dohko?" 

Dohko no comprendía a que se refería Shion. Vio como éste colocaba una de sus manos sobre su frente. Dohko reconoció ese gesto en su amigo. Era señal de impotencia y temor.

"¿Porqué no vi más imágenes con Aioros?"

"... No lo sé Shion, puede ser... por cualquier razón..."

"Tengo miedo... de haber encontrado una Dohko. Tengo miedo de estar en lo correcto. Tengo miedo de que la razón por la que no vi más imágenes de Aioros sea... sea porque ya no hay más..." 

"... No te precipites Shion. Puede haber muchas razones. Y también debes pensar que sólo has encontrado a tres caballeros, no puedes empezar a sacar conclusiones. Ya no pienses en esto. Debemos esperar a encontrar más caballeros y luego sacar conclusiones."

"... El momento de la visión de Aioros se acerca... no puedo..."

"Aioros deberá cumplir su destino, y eso debe ser suficiente Shion. Sé que quieres mucho a tus discípulos, especialmente a Aioros, pero no debes dejar que esto te ciegue."

"... lo sé..." 

"Pensaré en lo que me has contado y hallaré una razón. Te lo prometo."

"Gracias Dohko, y disculpa por molestarte. Necesitaba hablar con alguien..."

"Yo debo agradecer que te acuerdes de tu amigo y que no me distraigas de mi soledad Shion. Debo dejarte... Hasta luego, viejo amigo."

"Nos vemos Dohko."

Y Shion se quedó sentado tratando inútilmente de calmar sus pensamientos. 

Pasaron dos semanas y media, en las que Camus volvió a sonreír gracias a Kanon. Le habían explicado cosas que todavía no lograba entender. Shion decidió que el niño debería recuperarse un poco antes de comenzar a entrenar. Kanon pensaba que el entrenamiento ayudaría al niño a distraerse, pero no quiso contradecir al Patriarca.

Todos eran muy amables con Camus. Kanon trataba en todo momento de hacerlo reír. Aioros procuraba pasar tiempo con él, y propiciar la amistad entre él y su hermano. Aioria estaba feliz de tener con quien jugar, aunque veía con algo de recelo como todos centraban la atención en Camus. Saga por su parte procuraba ayudar a Kanon, ofreciéndose inocentemente siempre como el motivo de burla que propiciaba la risa de Camus. Shion ahora pasaba menos tiempo con los discípulos. Cuando Aioros le preguntó la razón, éste le contestó que debía organizar algunas cosas, ya que Aioria y Camus necesitarían instrucción, y Saga y él otro tipo de entrenamiento. 

Llegó la noche y Camus se sorprendió del alboroto que se formó en el campamento. Aioros saltaba y sonreía; Kanon abrazaba a Saga y saltaba también; Saga por su parte tenía su rostro invadido por la felicidad. - ¿Qué ocurre Aioros? –

- ¡ESCORPION BRILLA CAMUS! -

Camus no sabia que quería decir exactamente Aioros con ello, pero supo inequívocamente que su vida iba a cambiar...


	10. Chapter 10

X

Camus por fin entendía lo que Aioros había tratado de explicarle. Por fin entendía lo que "Tú constelación nos guió" significaba. Escorpio brillaba en el cielo como ninguna otra estrella lo había hecho en opinión de Camus. Aioros le había explicado que una vez que una constelación se anunciará en el cielo, debían ir a buscar al caballero perteneciente a esa constelación. Era la señal que esperaban, y que les permitiría encontrarlo. 

- Está en Grecia. - anunció Shion.

Saga y Aioros acompañaron a Shion en su meditación. La curiosidad por saber cualquier detalle del nuevo caballero los estaba matando, al igual que permanecer en el campamento sin empezar la búsqueda. Pero comenzaron a caminar con dirección al coliseo.

- ¿Será pequeño como Camus? O tal vez hasta sea mayor que nosotros piojoso... -

- ¿Nervioso Saga? Pues no se, todo puede ser... -

- Pues sí, estoy nervioso... -

- Es un milagro que aceptes algo... -

Saga miró a Aioros y vio que este se encontraba riendo. Le estaba tomando el pelo, como siempre.

- Ya en serio, Aioros. Cuando te encontraron a ti, habías perdido a tu padre. Cuando nos encontraron a Kanon y a mí, vivíamos en la calle por la pérdida de... de mi madre. - Aioros notó que todavía era difícil para Saga hablar de su madre. - Y cuando encontramos a Camus, las cosas no pudieron haber estado peor. A lo que me refiero es que... -

- Tienes miedo de que encontremos al caballero ... -

- No tengo miedo Aioros -

- ¿Entonces que tienes Saga? Acepta tus emociones de una vez por todas. - comenzaba a irritarle que Saga siempre hablara con rodeos. Él era su amigo y compañero de armas, él tenía gran confianza en el muchacho que tenía frente a él, él le contaría todo lo que había en su interior si fuera necesario...

- No me has entendido... - Saga se sorprendió de que su amigo el piojoso tuviera una explosión. Siempre estaba tan jovial.

Aioros se sentó frente a Saga. - Entonces continúa, y... perdona Saga. –

Saga asintió y sonrió. - No te tienes que disculpar Aioros... Debe ser difícil que él único compañero de armas con el que creciste sea como yo... Nunca... –

Aioros continúo. - ... dices lo que sientes... y tratas de que tus emociones no se reflejen en tu rostro. -

Saga lo miró sorprendido. - Pues sí... a eso me refería... pero no tenías que ser tan explícito piojoso. –

- Saga... sí más personas fueran como tú... el mundo sería diferente. Estoy... agradecido con las estrellas de que hayas sido tú con él que he crecido. No imagino mi niñez sin ti...-

- ¡Me sonrojas piojoso! - 

Aioros rió pero Saga pudo ver que su mirada estaba dolida. - Saga, trato de estar serio. ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta? ¡Y tú riéndote de mí! -

- Ya se necesitaba un cambio de roles ¿No crees? -

Aioros comenzaba a ponerse de pie, pensando que Saga estaba tratando de evitar confesarle sus temores.

- No, espera Aioros. Discúlpame. ¡Pero es que tú me provocas! -

- ¿¡YO? -

- ¡Tú provocas que haga cosas que normalmente no hago! -

Curioso, Aioros decidió que la plática todavía no acababa y se volvió a sentar. - ¿Yo? ¿Cómo que puedo provocar que normalmente no haces? -

Saga se sonrojó, y Aioros comenzó a reír fuertemente. Le encantaba provocar a Saga, le encantaba verlo sonrojado y lo mejor de todo es que no batallaba mucho. Era muy fácil. Saga se avergonzaba de que sus emociones se reflejan en su rostro y palabras.

- Pu... pues... -

Y ahora comenzaba a tartamudear. Ya casi le salían lágrimas por los ojos de tanto reír. No podía ser mejor la situación.

- ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE PIOJOSO! -

Y Saga hizo ademán de irse, pero Aioros se levantó rápidamente y se le puso en frente impidiéndole el paso.

- Ahhh no. No me vas a dejar hablando sólo. Ahora terminas de hablar. -

- ¡Muévete piojoso! -

Saga empujó a Aioros, y éste calló hacia atrás pegándose en la cabeza al caer al suelo. Saga corrió hacia Aioros que no se movía. Sabía que le estaba jugando una de sus tretas, tratando de hacerlo sentir mal para luego reírse de él. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de reírse de él. Cuando Aioros creía que Saga lo iba a ayudar a pararse, se puso pesado como una piedra manteniendo los ojos cerrados fingiendo inconciencia. El movimiento que Saga haría después no se lo esperaba y lo tomó desprevenido.

- ¡NOOO! JAJAJAJAAJAJA COSQUILLAS NO! -

Aioros se retorcía en el suelo de las cosquillas que le provocaba Saga. Aioros se lanzó contra Saga, en un intento desesperado por librarse de las cosquillas, y ambos terminaron rodando juntos por una ladera. A pesar de los raspones y fuertes golpes que habían recibido, al dejar de rodar reían como los niños que realmente eran. Y se quedaron acostados en el suelo hasta que dejaron de reír.

- Ya en serio piojoso... Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero al fin y al cabo tienes razón. Eres... mi... amigo, ni a Kanon puedo decirle estas cosas... temo preocuparlo y agobiarlo con mis dudas. -

- ¿Tienes miedo? - la voz de Aioros era seria.

- Sí. Tengo miedo de la situación en la que podamos encontrar al niño. Tengo miedo de que seamos culpables de lo que le esté pasando al caballero de escorpión. -

- ¿A qué te refieres con culpables Saga? -

- He pensado... -

- Conociéndote, deberías decir que te has torturado... - 

- Pues sí, tal vez tengas razón... He pensado que, al nacer, las estrellas ya nos han marcado, elegido. Sólo esperan el momento oportuno para revelarse ante nosotros. Pero te has dado cuenta ya, que todos hemos sido separados o forzados a quedarnos sin nadie antes de ser reconocidos como lo que somos. Tengo miedo Aioros, tengo mucho miedo, de que por nuestra causa todos los que estuvieron a nuestro alrededor hayan muerto. No puedo dejar de pensar que si yo no hubiera nacido... mi madre no estaría muerta y Kanon viviría como un niño normal, feliz. Tengo miedo de que nuestro destino sea provocar la muerte de todos aquellos que nos rodean... -

- No te puedes culpar de la muerte de tu madre Saga. Y yo tampoco me puedo culpar a mí de la muerte de mi padre... y francamente no puedes aceptar que Camus sea el culpable de la muerte de sus padres... -

- ¿Entonces porque estamos rodeados de tanta pérdida y muerte Aioros? -

- Porque es nuestro destino Saga... -

- No puedes aceptar eso Aioros. Es injusto, no es correcto. No puedes estar seguro de cual es en realidad nuestro destino. -

- Nuestro destino es proteger y servir a Athena, Saga. -

- Nuestro destino es proteger al mundo Aioros. -

- Y eso significa proteger a Athena, Saga. - 

Saga no estaba muy convencido de esto último, pero no quiso contradecir a su amigo. En este momento quería discutir cosas más importantes que atormentaban su mente.

- ¿Entonces tú crees realmente, que tienes un destino, escrito ya y que no puedes cambiar? Me cuesta aceptar eso. -

- No exactamente. Creo que cada persona en este mundo, nace porque tiene una tarea que cumplir. Tiene algo que hacer, y ese algo es parte de un plan que yo llamo destino. -

Saga comenzaba a desesperarse. Aioros no cuestionaba nada, creía ciegamente y eso le molestaba. ¿Qué haría Aioros si se daba cuenta un día, que todo lo que creía estaba mal? Nunca se debe confiar en nada. - Lo que dices es... tu me estás diciendo que... ¿Acaso crees que la misión de mi madre, tu padre, y los padres de Camus era tenernos y morir después? - lo dijo con rencor.

- Sí. Es triste pero... -

Saga finalmente explotó. - ¡ES RIDÍCULO! No puedo creer que tú, entre todos, seas tú quien afirme algo así, Aioros. –

- ¡Saga entiende! Sí todo lo que paso no hubiera pasado... ¿Quién protegería a Athena en el futuro? -

- ¡Athena es una diosa Aioros! Créeme cuando te digo que se podría proteger ella sola. -

- ¡Es una diosa en el cuerpo mortal de una mujer Saga! Y una mujer que deberá llevar un peso impresionante sobre ella. -

Saga se calmó. A pesar de todas sus dudas, no podía blasfemar a Athena. Esperaría su llegada, la conocería y la juzgaría después.

- Entonces, para que nuestros destinos se puedan cumplir... ¿Por eso fue que murieron nuestros padres Aioros? -

- Tal vez, tal vez no. Puedo estar equivocado Saga. -

- No lo estás. Tus palabras me suenan a realidad. -

- Saga... si no hubiera pasado todo esto... yo no te hubiera conocido. Aún cuando me duela en el alma la muerte de mi padre, no puedo evitar sentir... - 

Saga le dirigió a Aioros una mirada fija y profunda, incitándolo a seguir. - Sentir, tanta alegría aquí adentro por haber pasado mi infancia contigo... - Acto seguido, Aioros se sonrojó.

Saga comenzó a reír. - Parece que ahora es turno del piojoso de sonrojarse. –

Aioros sonrió. - Lo he dicho muy en serio Saga... a pesar de que me ría. –

Saga lo miró. - Sabes que me es difícil decir algo así, pero también sabes que yo... siento lo mismo que tú. –

Aioros le puso un brazo sobre su hombro y empezaron a caminar, felices porque por lo menos las estrellas les habían concedido estar juntos.

Sin saber cómo, Aioros y Saga se hallaron frente al campamento. Cuando Kanon los miró, rápidamente se separaron. Kanon no pudo evitar reír.

- Hola bonito. ¿Y mi hermano? -

- Dormido. -

Aioros se acomodó a un lado de Camus, cerca del fuego y entabló conversación de él. Saga notó incómodo la mirada socarrona de Kanon sobre él. Se iba levantando diciendo que iría a buscar a Shion (en realidad huía) pero éste apareció en el campamento.

- El caballero de escorpión está muy cerca. Está en una casa en la isla de Milos. Saga, Kanon, Aioros vayan a cambiarse. -

Kanon estaba muy sorprendido. ¡Shion le había dicho que se cambiará! Eso significaba que iría. No lo podía creer. Para todos los presentes fue evidente que Kanon se encontraba feliz por las palabras de Shion.

- Pero Patriarca... ¿Quién cuidará de Camus y de Aioria? -

- No te preocupes Kanon. No tardaremos mucho. No pasará de hoy. Los niños despertarán y nos encontrarán aquí. -

Kanon corrió junto con Saga a cambiarse.

- Shion... Me gustaría ir a encontrar al caballero de escorpión, pero no quisiera dejar solos a Aioria y a Camus... -

- Aioros, no te puedes estar preocupando tanto por ellos. Tienes un deber y debes cumplirlo. Anda vete a cambiar que sólo estaremos fuera unas horas. -  
Pronto todos estuvieron listos, y Aioros después de acostar a Camus y prometerle que pronto regresarían, y checar a su hermano tomó la mano de Shion. Kanon y Saga también lo hicieron. Kanon propició que Saga tomará la mano de Aioros y los miró con cara de risa. Saga se sonrojó y Aioros trataba de no echarse a reír.

Aparecieron frente a una casa verde de dos pisos. Gente vestida de negro y expresión afligida cruzaba la puerta de la casa. Aioros miró a Saga, y notó que este miraba el cielo con expresión de porqué.

Kanon se hallaba feliz de poder ser parte del grupo y de verdad creía que había sido injusto con Shion. La verdad era que... el no era un caballero... era sólo el hermano de uno. En eso estaba pensando cuando notó que en el techo de la casa había un niño de cabellos azules que los miraba o bien que miraba el mar que se encontraba tras ellos...


	11. Chapter 11

XI 

Había muchos autos estacionados frente a la casa de dos pisos, y mujeres, hombres y niños cruzaban la puerta principal. Todos serios, todos mudos, todos tristes, todos deprimidos, todos con lastima.

- Me resulta dolorosamente familiar esta escena... -

- ... A mi también Kanon... -

Saga y Kanon se miraron tratando de transmitirse seguridad. 

- ¿El caballero se encuentra dentro Shion? -

- Lamento decir que sí... -

- ... ¿Cuál es su... situación frente a todo esto? -

- El funeral creo... es para su hermano... Debemos entrar. -

Saga se quedó quieto unos segundos. Shion y Aioros caminaban ya hacia la puerta. En estos momentos su teoría quedaba probada. Habían nacido para servir a un plan de proteger a alguien que ni siquiera era de este mundo. Y sufrirían todas sus vidas, y los que los rodearan también. La muerte los rodearía para siempre. ¿Cómo podía Aioros estar tan tranquilo sabiendo todo esto?

- Saga... vamos. - Kanon lo jaló hacia la puerta.

La casa no congeniaba con el ánimo de todos los presentes. Se podía ver por la decoración que era el lugar de gente alegre y práctica. Shion los guiaba a través de los montones de gente. Había gente joven y vieja, y todos se hallaban afligidos. Buscaba al joven que se convertiría en el caballero de escorpión entre la multitud.

Aioros seguía a Shion y trataba de no mirar demasiado el alrededor. Estaba pensando en lo que había discutido con Saga y no debía hacerlo; debía permanecer tranquilo. Saga notaba todo a su alrededor y se afligía cada vez. ¿Eran culpables de las muertes de aquellos que habían estado cerca de ellos durante sus infancias? La pregunta la contestaría después... 

Kanon miraba las caras de dolor y lástima de todos los presentes. No había silencio. Un suave pero audible murmullo llenaba aquella casa. Escuchando las conversaciones Kanon supo cual era la situación a la que se enfrentaban.

- ... murió hace dos días... -

- ... es una lastima... -

- ... pobre de su hermano pequeño... -  
- ... parece una maldición... -

- ... en accidente hace un año... -

- ... y la madre en el parto del chico... -

- ... vivía sólo con el hermano... -

- ... ¿Qué pasará con el niño ahora? -

- ... No ha querido estar presente en el velorio... -

- ... Se supone que estaría aquí... -

- ... Se ha retirado... -

- ... No desea ver a nadie... dicen que no ha derramado ni una sola lagrima... -

- ... podría ser que está en shock... - 

Kanon no creía lo que veía. Había pasado mucho tiempo alejado de la vida normal, pero le asombraba como la gente podía ser tan frívola y falsa. Osaban venir a la casa de un difunto, con intenciones de apoyar al niño y lo único que hacían era venir y recordarle a éste las heridas que seguramente todavía sangraban.

Después de inspeccionar toda la planta baja, y no encontrar al caballero, se reunieron en un rincón de la sala y decidieron que subirían a la planta alta, de dos en dos para no atraer la atención. Saga y Aioros subieron primero (ver dos personas idénticas subir las escaleras atraía más las miradas).

Al ver la mirada de Aioros, Saga se sintió mal por haber juzgado a su amigo. Aceptar sus duras realidades, como hacía Aioros, no significaba ser inmune al dolor. El nunca podría aceptar la realidad, o como lo llamaba Aioros, jamás estaría conforme con su "destino". Sus propias acciones le guiarían y abrirían el camino. Mientras él estuviera en control de sí mismo nada malo podría pasar.

Unos minutos después Kanon y Shion subían las escaleras. Shion abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y les indicó que lo siguieran.

- ¿Escucharon las conversaciones de la gente? -

- ... -

- ... no... en realidad no... -

- Deberían haberlo hecho para estar conscientes de la situación... -

- Yo creo que entendí algunas cosas patriarcas... -

- Bien. Infórmalos Kanon, mientras medito por unos momentos... -

- Parece que el caballero que buscamos es un niño. Un niño que ayer perdió a su hermano mayor... único familiar que tenía. Su madre murió al darlo a luz, y su padre hace un año, no se como pero parece que fue un accidente... -

- ... pobre niño... - dijo Aioros.

- No ha querido ver a nadie que ha asistido hoy al funeral... -

- Le ha tocado ver morir a toda la gente que quiere... a su corta edad... ya ha sido testigo de dos funerales y otro que no debe si quiera recordar... - fue Saga el que habló.

El silencio los invadió y esperaron a que Shion terminara de meditar.

- El caballero es un niño, ha perdido a su hermano mayor recientemente y se encuentra en la azotea de la casa... - afirmó Shion.

- ¡Dios! No ha perdido sólo a su hermano. ¡Ha perdido a TODA su familia! -

- ¡SAGA! Concéntrate. Duele enfrentarse a una situación así. Pero ya nada se puede hacer, fue el destino quien escogió que esto pasara y sus motivos debe de tener, aunque no los entiendas. - La voz de Shion fue autoritaria y Saga guardó silencio algo avergonzado.

- No tienes porque avergonzarte. Reaccionar es de humanos, pero debes recordar que serás un caballero no un humano normal y para que el título te honre debes ser mejor que esto. Vamos a la azotea. -

Encontraron unas escaleras al final de un pasillo que los condujo a la azotea. En ella, se encontraron a un niño de cabellos azules desordenados que les daba la espalda. Se encontraba sentado a la mitad de la azotea. Se fueron acercando a él lentamente sin tener idea de que decir o hacer. Shion se puso frente a él, y los demás siguieron su ejemplo y esperaron. Shion se fue sentando poco a poco, se le veía agitado.

La razón por la que Shion se iba a sentando ya la conocemos: las visiones. Al ver al niño de ojos turquesas, imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente. Veía una uña sumamente larga y roja que amenazaba a un joven de armadura blanca, después vio a este niño ya convertido en un joven portando la armadura de escorpión y derramando sangre sobre la armadura blanca que el joven de la primera imagen portaba, después vio a su lado a otros dos compañeros dorados que juntos encendían sus cosmos, pudo distinguir las armaduras de Leo y de Aries, después vio a la muchacha de cabellos lilas frente a tres caballeros oscuros tumbados en el suelo y finalmente vio el rostro del portador de escorpión consumido por la ira y el dolor mientras sostenía a uno de los caballeros oscuros que tenía cabellos azules oscuros.

El niño no los miraba, sólo tenia ojos para un portarretratos que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Saga no pudo contener un escalofrío al contemplar la imagen: un hombre y un muchacho de cabellos rubios sonreían y abrazaban al pequeño que tenían en frente; a esa imagen estaba adherida otra, una foto que se veía algo antigua, era de una mujer de cabellos azules que agitaba la mano saludando.

Kanon quedó asombrado con el niño. No había lagrimas ni restos de estas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se hallaban hinchados. Talvez ya había llorado, o talvez era por la perdida de sueño. Su mirada reflejaba absolutamente nada. Miraba la fotografía y la rozaba con sus pequeños dedos con una suma delicadeza y devoción.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? - dijo Shion, rompiendo así el silencio.

El niño levantó la vista, vio a los cuatro presentes que lo rodeaban, se levantó, caminó diez pasos y volvió a sentarse y a dirigir su atención a la fotografía. Todos se quedaron helados, no sabían como actuar frente a aquel niño. Se quedaron en silencio, tratando de pensar en algo hasta que Kanon se cansó de la situación y se dirigió hacia el niño. Simplemente se sentó, y aguardó. Los demás se quedaron atrás y esperaron. Paso mucho tiempo, que a falta de reloj no supieron contar. Pero se imaginaban que una hora ya había pasado. Por fin, después de no intercambiar miradas ni palabras, Kanon decidió que era momento de hablar.

- Eres muy valiente niño... Otro de tu edad estuviera llorando desconsolado... -

Silencio. Pasaron diez segundos en los que Kanon pensó que el tendría que hablar todo el tiempo, cuando el niño le respondió. 

- ... ningún otro niño de mi edad ha pasado por lo que yo... – y por primera vez miró a Kanon a los ojos, y este se sorprendió de la tristeza, reflexión y sabiduría que esos ojos le transmitían.

- La pérdida de los que quieres causa dolor niño. Un dolor intenso que debes estar sintiendo ahora. Las lágrimas son naturales, son un reflejo de nuestro dolor... -

- ... Me he cansado de llorar ya... y ya no puedo... ya no consigo llorar aunque lo intente... ya no puedo... ya no hay nadie más... ya no hay nada... - Kanon supo que lo deciá más para sí mismo.

- Me llamo Kanon niño... ¿Cómo te llamas tu? -

- Milo. ¿Son gemelos? - miró hacia atrás.

Los tres que se habían quedado atrás, comenzaron a aproximarse.

- Sí. Se llama Saga y es mi hermano mayor... por cuatro minutos. -

- Yo tenía un hermano mayor... - Por un momento su nariz y sus labios temblaron, pero se contuvo.

- Lo sé... -

- ¿Lo conocías? -

- No... -

- Yo tampoco te conozco. ¿A qué has venido si no nos conoces Kanon? - a pesar de que las palabras parecían frías, su voz no lo era.

- Hemos... venido a conocerte a ti. -

Milo vio frente a el, a los tres que se habían quedado atrás. Quiso retroceder, había hablado con Kanon porque le había transmitido confianza y afecto, pero no quería hablar con nadie más. Desistió cuando se dio cuenta de que su curiosidad quería saber quienes eran.

- Milo... ellos son: Saga, mi hermano, futuro caballero de géminis; Aioros, futuro caballero de sagitario; y Shion, el Gran Patriarca del Santuario, y caballero de aries. -

- Milo... te hemos venido a buscar... y ahora que te hemos encontrado, te pediremos que nos sigas para que puedas cumplir tu destino... -

- ... Yo no tengo a nadie... a quien seguir... - al decir esto una sola lagrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla. - Ni nada... que seguir... -

- Por eso hemos venido Milo... - Milo miró a Kanon sin entender.

- Hemos venido a ofrecerte un camino, el que las estrellas te han preparado... -

- Milo - interrumpió Shion. - La constelación de Escorpión ha estado brillando desde ayer, anunciando al mundo que el caballero de escorpión está listo para cumplir su destino. La constelación nos ha guiado a ti. Tu destino es ser el caballero de escorpión. -

- ... yo quiero ver a mi padre y a mi hermano... y a mi madre... es lo único que quiero... -

- Los verás siempre Milo. En todo lo que haces, en todo lo que recuerdas, en tu fotografía, en tu corazón y en ti. - dijo Kanon.

- Debes seguirnos Milo, lo que no entiendas te será explicado después. - 

Milo miró a Kanon y este asintió. Milo no quería ver las miradas de sus compañeros de clase al verlo entrar por la puerta del salón, señalándolo DE NUEVO. Milo no tenía otros familiares, no quería estar en un orfanatorio. Milo no quería bajar y ver las miradas de lástima que iba a recibir si lo hacía. Milo no quería estar en esa casa que le recordaba lo que ya no iba a tener. Y sin saber a donde iba, porque iba o para que iba, tomó la mano de Kanon. Vio sorprendido que Saga lo tomaba de la mano y le sonreía, Aioros tomaba la de Saga y le dirigía una mirada dulce, y el Patriarca tomaba la de Kanon. Cerró sus dulces turquesas y cuando los abrió se encontraba frente a unas ruinas.

- Este es el Santuario de Athena Milo. Aquí entrenarás para ganar la armadura de Escorpión. Vivirás con tus compañeros de armas y ellos se convertirán en la familia que has perdido. - le dijo Shion.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Milo durmió profundamente aquella noche y despertó muy tarde. Notó que estaba solo. Ya no había nadie en las camas que había en la habitación. No sabía si salir o esperar a que alguien le diera alguna indicación de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Recordó al escuchar un sonido proveniente de su estómago que no había comido desde ayer por la mañana, así que empezó a cambiarse para salir. Ya cuando iba a cruzar por la puerta dirigió una mirada a la cama deshecha que había dejado, y pensó que nadie la iba a tender por él. Comenzó a tenderla (cosa que nunca había hecho), y encontró el portarretratos que no pudo abandonar en la azotea.

Lo colocó sobre un buró y terminó de mal hacer la cama. Acto seguido volvió a tomar el portarretrato, lo besó y lo escondió debajo de su almohada. Se iba a quedar sentado en su cama, pero volvió a recordar que tenía hambre y salió. 

- ¡Milo! Hasta que despiertas, creíamos que no te ibas a levantar hasta mañana. Hey, no seas malo y ayúdame con esto quieres. - Kanon le pasó unas pesadas tablas de madera. Juntos caminaron unos cuantos pasos, a unos ocho metros de la cabaña donde había dormido y Milo pudo ver que había dos niños mas o menos de su edad dándoles la espalda. Y frente a ellos, se encontraba el Patriarca.

Milo no podía ver lo que creía. Era su cabello. Pero no podía ser, ella ya no estaba, nunca la había visto, y jamás la vería. Vio ese cabello hipnotizado. Algo largo y lacio. No dejaba de ser verde, no dejaba de ser azul y no dejaba de ser negro. 

Al oír los pasos y risas de Kanon, los dos niños voltearon a verlos. Se había ilusionado por un momento. No era ella, pero aún así no podía dejar de ver su cabello. Era como el de ella, como el de la foto que guardaba bajo su almohada.

Kanon puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Milo y lo presentó.  
- Él es Milo, y es el futuro caballero de escorpión niños. -

Los dos niños lo saludaron con sonrisas y él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Al estar ahí, Milo sentía como si todo lo que le había ocurrido fuera un sueño que jamás había sucedido en realidad. Sentía tan lejana toda esa realidad, y sin embargo seguía doliendo.

- Él es Aioria, como puedes ver es el hermano menor de Aioros. - Kanon señaló al niño de cabellos claros y ojos verdes que lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa. - Y él es Camus, futuro caballero de acuario. Camus habla griego pero no a la perfección, lo encontramos en Francia hace unas dos semanas. - Aquel que poseía un cabello similar al de su madre inclinó un poco la cabeza y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Camus estaba feliz por la llegada de Milo. Se sentía solo, y se sentía perdido. Todos procuraban hacerle compañía, pero no era lo mismo. No entendía del todo bien porque se encontraba aquí y sentía que no encajaba. Aioria tenía a... tenía a Aioros y Aioros tenía a Aioria. Saga tenía a Kanon. El no tenía a nadie. Shion últimamente se iba a meditar solo y cuando Camus trató de seguirlo éste le dijo que se quedara a jugar con Aioria.  
Creía que Aioria podía ser su amigo, y lo era, pero cuando Aioros aparecía lo dejaba solo, y el deseaba acompañarlos pero no quería molestarlos o imponerles su presencia. Además no se identificaba con Aioria, no le había contado de sus padres ni nada de su vida. Con la excusa de no hablar mucho griego, no decía mucho, y es que en verdad no quería hablar... pero tampoco quería estar solo.

Milo estaba inseguro. No quería que los niños supieran que había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano. No quería que supieran que era diferente. No quería que lo miraran con lastima o simpatía. Y no sabía si Kanon, Saga, Aioros o el Patriarca le habían dicho algo algo a Aioria o a Camus.

- Siéntate Milo, si no lo haces Kanon te pondrá a cargar mas leños. -

- Gracioso Aioria. Milo, ¿Tienes hambre? -

- ... Sí... -

- ¿Ya desayunaron ustedes dos? -

- Sí. -

- No. -

- Anda Camus, ven con nosotros. Sirve que nos ayudas a preparar algo porque yo estoy un poco perdido. Milo, ¿Te gustan los huevos? -

- Sí. -

- Que bien, porque es lo único que se cocinar. Si estuviera Saga aquí, almorzaríamos algo delicioso pero se fue con Aioros. -

Toda está plática ocurría mientras caminaban y recogían leña para prender un fuego.

- ¿A dónde fueron Kanon? -

- A entrenar Milo, pronto Camus y tú también lo harán. -

Camus miró a Milo y vio que éste tenía problemas para levantar dos trozos de madera a la vez, así que se le acercó para ayudarle. Tomó un extremo del leño y Milo cargó el otro extremo.

- Gracias. -

Camus le sonrió. - Kanon... ¿Por qué no entrenamos ya? –

- Porque son muy chicos Camus, ¿Cuántos años tienen? -

- Cinco, pero cumplo seis en dos meses... -

- Seis, los acabo de cumplir hace poco... -

- ¡Pensé que eras mucho más grande que yo Milo! ¡Casi somos de la misma edad! -

- Sí... eso parece. - Milo no sabía como actuar. Se encontraba triste, se encontraba hambriento, se encontraba en negación, se encontraba en dolor. No sabía como entablar una conversación con Camus, porque no se encontraba de ánimos para hablar pero no quería ser grosero con él, tenía el cabello de su madre y trataba de ganarse su amistad que sabía que cuando el se recuperara apreciaría mucho.

Dejaron los leños y Kanon se dedicó a prenderles fuego. Camus y Milo lo miraban aburridos, así que los mandó a un bosquecito a que encontraran ramos y leños para la construcción de una nueva cabaña. 

- ¿Y quien vivirá en ella? -

- Pues tu y Camus... -

- ¿Ya no viviremos con ustedes? -

- Ya no hay espacio Camus ahí Camus, y nosotros somos más grandes. Necesitamos algo de privacidad. -

Milo se quedó en silencio. No quería estar solo en las noches... estaría con Camus, pero el quería estar con Kanon. Lo tranquilizaba. Pero bueno, no se iba a poner a llorar. Ja, como si pudiera hacerlo. Milo notó que la mirada de Camus se entristecía. Si que le había afectado la noticia de dormir en otra cabaña. 

- Anda vayan por lo que les encargue, y... ¡No se pierdan! -

- ... Buena recomendación... – dijo Camus con sarcasmo.

Milo casi sonríe ante el sarcasmo de Camus pero se reprimió, y Camus lo notó. Caminaban juntos sin hacer lo que Kanon les había pedido. - ¡Son demasiado pesados! Mejor marcamos los lugares donde hay troncos adecuados y lo guiamos mas tarde a ellos... –

Milo sólo asintió, pero se sintió mal consigo mismo al ver la cara de Camus. Se había pasado todo el camino diciendo "sí" o "no", sin darle a Camus una oportunidad de acercarse.

- Tu griego es mucho mejor de lo que Kanon dice... -

- La verdad es que al principio batallaba con los verbos, pero ya lo manejo bien. Antes fingía... no quería... hablar. Se que es raro pero... -

Milo lo interrumpió, sorprendido. - No, no es raro. Sé a lo que te refieres. – 

Camus notó que Milo lo miraba diferente, con más emoción en su rostro. Pero seguía sin sonreír. 

- Lo siento Milo, debí respetar tu silencio. Pero es que no tengo a alguien de mi edad con quien hablar... -

- ¿Camus? ¿Aioria no es de nuestra edad? -

Camus no pudo evitar reír. - Sí, pero el fue una de las razones por las que fingí no hablar el griego muy bien. – 

Milo no pudo reprimir su sonrisa esta vez. - ¿Te cae mal? -

- ¡NO! Es que, tiene mucha energía, quiere estar jugando todo el tiempo y hace muchas preguntas... - su rostro se ensombreció. – Y como te dije... yo no quería hablar... ni responder a sus preguntas... -

Milo se detuvo y Camus también lo hizo mirándolo sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué Camus? -

- ¿Por qué que? ¿Por qué no quieres responder a sus preguntas? -

- ... Porque son cosas que no quiero recordar Milo... yo he escogido olvidarlos y entregarme a esto. - Milo empezó a tratar de darle un significado al "olvidarlos" en su mente. - ... son preguntas de... de dónde vivía antes de venir aquí... eso es todo. -

- Te entiendo Camus, más de lo que yo quisiera... - Y miró a Camus con una sonrisa algo forzada, pero Camus apreció el gesto.

- ¿Por qué me entiendes Milo? -

- Vamos a avisarle a Kanon que ya marcamos los lugares ¿no? -

Camus supo que Milo no estaba listo al igual que el para hablar de lo que habían visto y sufrido.

- ¡No! Vamos a jugar un rato. ¡Vamos a subir a los árboles! -

Agradecido con Camus por no hacer más preguntas no pudo negarse y pronto los dos estaban sentados sobre la rama de un árbol que parecía fuerte. Estaban sentados viendo lo que había alrededor de ellos, cuando escucharon la voz de Aioros junto con la de Saga. Estaban hablando pero no se escuchaba de que hablaban.

- ¿Es la voz de Aioros? - Camus preguntó con emoción.

- Y la de Saga. -

Acto seguido Camus comenzó a moverse, tratando de acercarse un poco más al lugar y ver a Aioros. Hizo demasiados movimientos bruscos y cayó con un grito: ¡MILO! Milo vio como Camus caía sobre su trasero y no pudo evitar lo que hizo.

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! -

Hacía mucho que no reía de esa manera, pero debemos aceptarlo, también hacia mucho tiempo que no veía caer a alguien de semejante manera y más con la expresión de dolor que tenía Camus. Milo seguía en el árbol riéndose de lo lindo, cuando vio horrorizado como la expresión de Camus comenzó a cambiar. Se iba convirtiendo en un puchero, ahora podía oír sollozos pequeños, hasta que finalmente Camus rompió a llorar.

Milo se sintió vil por reírse de semejante manera, y se apresuró a bajar espantado porque Camus seguía llorando con la misma intensidad. Se fue acercando lentamente a Camus.

- Lo siento Camus. No debí reírme. Perdon, ya no llores, anda mira te ayudo a subir al árbol. - Milo no sabía que decir. Se hincó frente a Camus y con el pretexto de consolarlo comenzó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente. Camus dejó de llorar e ignorar a Milo. Lo miró y vio la expresión de Milo, que se debatía entre llorar y reir. Y acto seguido se tiro hacia atrás y comenzó a reír, igual o peor que Milo.

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¡HUBIERAS VISTO TU CARA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¿SOY BUEN ACTOR VERDAD? JA JA JA JA JA JA JA –

Milo comenzó a reír también y Camus jaló su mano y se quedaron acostados, sonriendo. Olvidando por un momento sus situaciones y todo a su alrededor.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII 

Estaban reunidos todos, cenando en una linda noche cuando la pregunta de Milo les cayó como balde de agua fría. Saga, Aioros y Aioria no se lo habían planteado. Kanon, Camus y el mismo Milo habían estado esperando el momento. Shion no sabía que contestar.

- ¿No vamos a salir? - 

Silencio. Saga miró a Aioros, Aioros miró a Shion, Shion volvió a mirar a Aioros que estaba siendo mirado por Aioria y Camus; Milo miraba a Kanon, y éste miraba a Saga que ya dijimos a quien miraba. Kanon apoyó a Milo.

- ... Milo tiene razón Patriarca... Todos somos todavía jóvenes... no podemos estar encerrados aquí siempre... No es que piense que estemos encerrados realmente pero... -

- Kanon... – interrumpió Saga.

- Bueno... lo que quiero decir es que... no debemos apartarnos del mundo... debemos estar al pendiente de... pues... del exterior... Se que salimos cada tres meses pero sólo lo hacemos Saga, Aioros y yo... y para comprar provisiones... Los niños también deberían salir y ... conocer el mundo... ir al cine... ir a los parques... no se... cosas naturales... Nosotros llegamos a conoce el mundo... pero ellos no y no pueden permanecer ignorantes... -

Kanon pensó que como siempre el Patriarca lo mandaría a freír espárragos. "Claro, si la idea no es de Aioros pues no pasa..." pensaba amargamente. Y se sorprendió al oír la respuesta del Patriarca.

- Tienen razón... ya lo había pensado... -

Kanon no pudo evitar pensar lo que pensó. "¿Tienen razón? Porque simplemente no puede decir, KANON TIENES RAZON. A claro, al señor ya se le había ocurrido. No lo creo, si no fuera por Milo nos deja aquí encerrados esperando a Athena..."

- Creo que sería conveniente que los domingos fueran sus días libres... No pueden permanecer ajenos a lo que ocurre y a lo que es el mundo. Pueden escoger cualquier lugar al que quieran ir, o cualquier cosa que quieran hacer... Pero si les pediré el siguiente favor a los más grandes, o sea a ustedes Aioros, Saga y Kanon: deben salir con los niños. No quiero que los tres niños anden solos por ahí, necesitan cuidado. ¿Están de acuerdo? -

Aioros, Kanon y Saga asintieron, felices de poder ver cosas diferentes a las ruinas cada domingo. Kanon era fanático del cine y ya estaba pensando que películas iba a ver. Saga por su parte ya estaba pensando en que libros podría seleccionar y adquirir en las salidas. Aioros pensaba en todas las cosas que le mostraría a Aioria.

- Me da gusto que acepten mi decisión. Ahora, de verdad les agradecería que en caso de que los tres quieran hacer cosas diferentes llevara cada quien a uno de los niños con ustedes. -

Kanon por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Shion. Los niños debían de estar acompañados, y además que emoción, tendría a quien adoctrinar. Le enseñaría a Milo o a Camus todos sus vicios y lo acompañarían en ellos. Saga ya era demasiado grande como para enviciarlo en las películas y además prefería los libros.

- Me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si hicieran las parejas ya. -

- Yo cuidaré de Aioria, Shion. - dijo Aioros. Sonaba lógico. 

Camus sabía que Aioros debía ir con Aioria, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal. Quería a Saga y a Kanon, ambos habían demostrado muchas atenciones y sobretodo cariño hacia él, pero el quería a Aioros... 

Milo se puso nervioso. Quería estar con Kanon, claro que Saga también sería muy buena opción. Admiraba mucho a Saga, pero le tenía más confianza a Kanon porque pasaba mucho más tiempo con él. Saga entrenaba mucho con Aioros.

Saga y Kanon se miraron, y con sólo unos gestos se entendieron.

- Camus irá con Saga, y yo con Milo, Patriarca. -

- Bien, claro que pueden salir todos juntos. Esto es para que no se separen. -

Milo sonrió a Kanon, de una manera que Kanon nunca había visto en él y se alegró. Supo que pronto conocería al verdadero Milo al ver esa sonrisa tan franca y cálida; y dejaría de ver al niño triste que tenía en frente. Saga le dirigió a Camus una mirada tan cariñosa que no pudo evitar sonreírle y dejar de pensar que no iría con Aioros. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aquella noche, Milo comprendió a Kanon cuando les había dicho a él y a Camus que ya no había mucho espacio en la cabaña. La noche anterior no lo había notado porque llegó a derrumbarse, más que a dormir. Vio asombrado junto con Camus, como Kanon y Aioros juntaban los tres colchones que había.

- No es necesario... Puedo dormir en el suelo hasta que construyamos la otra cabaña... -

- Saga, no puedo estar cómodo pensando en que te encuentras durmiendo en el piso... - dijo Aioros.

Milo se sintió un poco mal, el había ocupado todo un colchón la noche anterior. No pudo sentirse agradecido con Saga. Parecía que siempre se sacrificaba por los demás.

- Mira Saga, juntando los colchones, todos cabremos bien y podremos dormir... - 

Milo miró a Camus, y vio que no le agradaba el cambio. Se preguntó porque.

- Además, Camus siempre duerme junto con Aioros, y tu ahora en el suelo. Me vas a hacer sentir mal al ocupar todo un colchón. -

Milo comenzaba a detectar el patrón. Al parecer Camus quería mucho... tal vez demasiado a Aioros.

- Bueno, pero Milo y Camus deben dormir en medio. No deben dormir en las orillas... podrían caerse. -

- Hay Saga, cada día te pareces más al Patriarca... -

La pequeña discusión terminó como siempre sería a partir de esos momentos: con risas de Camus y de Milo.

Kanon se acostó en una de las orillas, y Milo rápido se acostó a su lado. Camus como ya tenía sueño se sentó al lado de Milo, y empezaron a hablar, pero ya no recordó nada porque se quedó dormido. Saga se acostó al lado de Camus y Aioros tomó la otra orilla al lado de Saga.

Camus despertó en la madrugada por que le dio frío. Vio horrorizado como Kanon en su sueño agitado había terminado por hacerse bolas con la única sábana que los cubría. Vio que estaba entre Milo y Saga, y suspiró. Estaba pensando en que le hubiera gustado dormir al lado de Aioros, cuando notó que Milo se movía. Camus se mantuvo quieto y fingió dormir para no despertar a Milo. Éste dormido, giró varias veces y terminó colocando su cabecita en el pecho de Camus, que sorprendido no supo que hacer. Si se movía despertaría a Milo y además vio que se le pasaba el frío con la presencia de Milo. Se fue quedando tranquilo hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kanon fue el primero en levantarse, extrañado de que Saga y Aioros no se hubieran levantado antes. Las dos escenas que vio en los colchones le causaron gracia y ternura. La primera escena la protagonizaban Camus y Milo. Milo recargaba su cabeza sobre el pequeño pecho de Camus, y este lo abrazaba completamente. Dormían profundamente. Se veían tan tiernos que si Kanon hubiera tenido una cámara de vídeo lo hubiera grabado.

La segunda escena era protagonizada por Saga y por Aioros. Ambos se hallaban de espaldas a Kanon, pero la curiosidad de este por ver la pose en la que se encontraban fue demasiada. Así que terminó viendo como Saga abrazaba a Aioros por atrás y tenía colocada una de sus manos en la cintura de Aioros. Éste de espaldas a Saga pero envuelto en el abrazo de éste, había tomado la otra mano de Saga y la acariciaba junto a su pecho.

Kanon quería ver la reacción de todos los protagonistas de las dos escenas al despertar, pero no podía esperar hasta que se levantaran, así que decidió despertarlos con un gran ruido. Se puso de frente a las dos escenas para no perderse ninguna reacción, tomó un jarro que había sobre un buró y lo estrelló en el piso. 

Camus comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y vio a Kanon parado frente a él con los pedazos de un jarro roto. Bostezó y se dio cuenta de que no lo había soñado, Milo tenía su cabeza en su pecho. Vio que Milo se movía y se apresuró a retirar sus manos de la cabellera y la cintura de Milo, pero se tuvo que detener porque Milo volvía a girar, y ahora enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Camus. Camus habría tomado esto con mucha calma si no hubiera sido por la mirada burlona de Kanon. En fin, Camus no se movería porque si lo hacía... mmm despertaría a Milo. Y cuando Kanon dirigió toda su atención a Saga y Aioros, volvió a abrazar a Milo y a acariciarle el cabello.

Lo que vio lo dejó helado. Vio por una millonésima de segundo, que Aioros tenía los ojos abiertos pero al ver a Kanon aproximarse los había cerrado. Saga seguía profundamente dormido y seguía abrazando a Aioros. "Tal parece que Aioros no quiere separarse de Saga. Oooooo Creo que acabo de descubrir algo..."

Pero Kanon había hecho todo esto para ver la reacción de Saga que sería sumamente divertida, o al menos eso pensaba Kanon. No podría estar más correcto. Cogió otro jarrón, "Al fin que parece haber muchos" y lo tiró frente a la "parejita" con el mayor ruido que pudo. Saga hubiera brincado si sus manos no se encontraran en... Aioros. Abrió los ojos espantado, miró a Kanon que lo miraba con cara de risa, y sintió que una de sus manos era apresada por otra. Gulp. Vio como su mano se encontraba sobre la cintura de Aioros y supo que la mano que lo apresaba era la de Aioros. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, alegría, tortura, felicidad, sorpresa, pero súbitamente se quedó en blanco sin saber que hacer.

Aioros por su parte, se había limitado a abrir los ojos y bostezar. Sabía lo que Kanon estaba tratando de "averiguar" así que decidió actuar con toda tranquilidad. Además, el también quería ver la reacción de Saga. Sintió como Saga se tensaba. Después de un "buen rato" para opinión de Kanon, Saga creyendo que Aioros todavía dormía retiró su mano de su cintura con una delicadeza, tacto y suavidad que solo Aioros pudo sentir. Este avergonzado por lo que había sentido cuando Saga retiró la mano de su cintura, comenzó a liberar la otra mano de Saga que se quedó pasmado.

"¿Aioros está despierto? Nooooooooo ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡¡¿¿Qué va a pensar de mí! ¿Qué hago?" esos eran los pensamientos de Saga, que dejó de moverse. Aioros vio que Kanon hacia todo lo posible por no reírse en voz alta, y volteó a ver a Saga que ahora se hacia el dormido. Lo único que lo delataba era que parecía un tomate.

- ¿Saga? - llamó Aioros.

- Mmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmm - fue la "inteligente" contestación de Saga.

- Sé que estabas despierto. - Aioros rió. Liberó la mano de Saga que aún sostenía, y se puso de pie, sonriendo a Kanon.

Saga abrió los ojos espantado ante las palabras de Aioros, pero lo encontró de espaldas. Pero al que si encontró fue a Kanon riéndose ya en voz alta de él.

- SAGA JAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -

Pensando que lo mejor era huir, y tener un pretexto para hacerlo, Saga se echó encima de Kanon haciéndole cosquillas y despeinándole cada vez más el cabello. Los gritos de Kanon corriendo por todo el campamento despertaron a todos. Aioros salió del campamento como si nada hubiera ocurrido y empezó a cocinar. Shion salió espantado de su cabaña, acompañado de Aioria que reía por la escena. Saga encima de Kanon, mientras este se retorcía y reía.

Camus ya estaba despierto, y vio como Milo comenzaba a despertar con los gritos. Sintió un suspiro de este en su pecho y se sonrojó. Milo fue levantando la cabeza lentamente, hasta que dio con el rostro rojo de Camus que lo miraba tiernamente. Los ojos de Milo se abrieron en sorpresa y vergüenza. 

- Lo... Lo siento Camus... no me di cuenta... -

- Esta bien, Milo... -

- No, de seguro dormiste todo incómodo por mi culpa... -

- No... de hecho me ayudaste a dormir... es que tenía frío y pues... me lo quitaste... -

- Aaaaaaaa... que bien... -

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? - 

- Sí... vamos... oye.. ¿Quién gritaba? - 

- Kanon... y Saga. -

- Lo dices con mucha normalidad... -

Camus rió. - Es que es normal, Milo. Kanon siempre molesta a Saga, y este a veces termina corriendo detrás de él... –

Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al fuego que Aioros ya había preparado. Kanon se encontraba ahí todavía riéndose de su hermano, mientras que Saga trataba de evitar mirar a Aioros. Milo y Camus vieron que Saga estaba sumamente rojo. Y vieron algo anormal en Aioros. Todo lo que tocaba se le caía. Pero fuera de eso parecía normal.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana Kanon? - preguntó Milo.

- ¡Es cierto... mañana es domingo! Pues... estaba pensando en que llevo más de cinco años sin ir al cine. Así que creo que buscaremos un Blockbuster, y después buscaremos un lugar donde podamos ver las películas que rentemos. Quiero rentar dos, una la escogeran ustedes... - Señaló a Milo y a Camus. - Y otra la escogeré yo... -

- Yo también quiero escoger Kanon... tu escoges puras películas raras... -

- Silencio Saga. Yo sé de cine, y Starwars no es una película rara... -

- Pero... -

- Aioros... ¿Dormiste bien? -

Con esto último Saga se calló y se puso más rojo todavía. Aioros dejó caer el plato del cual estaba comiendo.

- Mmmm sí, gracias Kanon. Mmm ¿Tú también? -

- Ten cuidado Aioros, ya van cuatro platos que rompes. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? - dijo Shion.

- Oh si, dormí muy bien. Pero creo que Saga durmió mejor... ¿No Saga? -

Otro plato que sostenía Aioros se cae, y Saga escupe la comida que estaba masticando. Camus, Milo y Aioria comenzaron a reír. Era asqueroso pero a la vez era divertido. Saga se retiró diciendo que no se sentía muy bien. Y Aioros que tenía miedo de lo que Kanon pudiera decirle también se retiró, llevándose a Aioria (no quería que se enterara de cualquier cosa que Kanon pudiera contar) con el pretexto de entrenar con él.

Después de desayunar, Milo y Camus se dirigieron de nuevo al pequeño bosque, y ahora sí tuvieron que ir levantando uno por uno los troncos. Los dos se sintieron mal por Saga, de seguro dormir en el piso y amontonado como ayer, le había hecho daño y por ello se había enfermado.

- ¿Has visto Starwars Milo? -

- No... ¿Pero no es aburrida? -

Camus miró atónito a Milo. - ¿ABURRIDA? ¿QUÉ TE PASA MILO? ¡Es de las mejores películas que hay! Con las naves, Darth Vader, Luke, y Chewbacca. –

- A... es que nunca las he visto... -

- Yo sólo he visto la primera... mi papá me llevó a verla... tenía una colección de naves... -

Era la primera vez que Milo oía a Camus mencionar a su familia. Y comprendió que había estado equivocado al suponer que Camus era huérfano o vivía desde hacía mucho en el campamento. No quiso hacer preguntas porque el rostro de Camus se veía triste.

- ¿Entonces quieres escoger esa película para verla mañana? -

- Sólo si de verdad la quieres ver... No quiero que la veas a la fuerza. -

- No, si la quiero ver. Si tu dices que esta muy buena, de seguro lo es. -

- ¡GRACIAS MILO! Tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver esa película. - y abrazó a Milo y le dirigió su mejor sonrisa.

Milo no se sintió forzado de mala gana a abrazar a Camus de vuelta, simplemente lo sintió y lo hizo, como la cosa más natural del mundo. En estos dos días, que había estado con Camus se había sentido diferente, mejor. Y lo empezaba a considerar como su amigo, su mejor amigo. Y sabía que Camus también lo hacía.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV 

- Aioros, tu debes decirle... -

- Sí, tu eres el preferido... -

- No, yo digo que Saga, el es el respetable... -

- ¿Yo? ¿Respetable? Bueno sí, pero no entiendo a que te refieres... -

- Pues sí, pero Aioros, lo que tu preguntes o exijas... el Patriarca lo cumplirá... -

- No, Kanon, Shion me escuchará pero lo tomará como un capricho si voy yo... Mejor ve tu... - 

- Sí Kanon tu eres al que mejor se le da la manipu... las palabras. -

Kanon tomó como cumplido que le dijeran que era bueno manipulando, pero no iba a caer en la trampa de los otros dos.

- Ni crean que la psicología inversa les va a funcionar. La he usado tantas veces en ustedes que no funciona conmigo. No, pero ya en serio... -

- Kanon... tu nunca eres serio... - interrumpió Saga que se había echado en el colchón.

- Me ofendes gemelo mío... No, ya en serio. Yo creo que tú debes ir Aioros. A mí el Patriarca nunca me hace caso, ni me reconoce nada... -

- Hay ya no te hagas el patito feo que no te queda Kanon... - dijo Saga.

Algo molesto porque Saga lo había estado interrumpiendo decidió utilizar el "arma letal" contra Saga que siempre daba buenos resultados. Ya lo había utilizado cinco veces en el día.

- ... Cállate Saga, y mejor dinos si... ¿Dormiste bien ayer? JA JA JA JA JA -

Saga se puso rojo... de nuevo. Y le tiro una almohada a Kanon, y este se la regresó y empezó una pequeña guerra de almohadazos en la que Aioros aún cuando había tratado de hacerse el que no escuchaba ni veía terminó participando. Los tres terminaron desparramados en los tres colchones.

- ¿Y si vamos los tres? - sugirió Saga.

- Pues sí... estaría bien... - dijo Aioros.

- Tengo un plan. Escuchen. Iremos los tres, pero Aioros tu le plantarás la cuestión al Patriarca, como sabemos que a media petición te acobardarás... -  
- No me acobar... bueno tal vez sí... -

- Como iba diciendo, yo proseguiré y trataré de confundir al Patriarca hasta que me diga que sí... -

- Kanon... ¿Y yo? ¿Yo que voy a hacer? -

- ... pues... Necesitamos... tu cara de... seriedad... -

- A... bueno... - 

- ¿Entonces ya quedamos? -

Aioros y Saga asintieron. - ¿Vamos ahora? - Y volvieron a asentir.

Se dirigieron a donde Shion iba a meditar e hicieron algo de ruido para llamar la atención de este. Lo encontraron sentado, mirando el cielo. Aioros se preocupó un poco, Shion últimamente estaba más distante, se alejaba de todos para ir a meditar y ahora lo veía triste... melancólico.

- ¿Qué sucede muchachos? - oyeron la voz de Shion

Kanon empujó a Aioros al frente.

- ... Pues... te queríamos decir que... pues... te agradecemos que nos dejes a todos salir mañana... y más aún que nos des el domingo como día libre... y no quisiéramos sonar ... pediches Shion pero... es que... para poder hacer cosas que... pues... que queremos hacer... necesitamos... pues... dinero... -

Silencio. Shion miró a los tres como evaluándolos, pero su "examen" fue interrumpido por Kanon que creía que estaban perdiendo la batalla.

- Es que Patriarca... para hacer cualquier cosa se necesita dinero. Y como usted debe saber, nosotros no tenemos dinero... hemos vivido aquí desde que tenemos memoria (usa el melodrama Kanon) y hemos entrenado siempre... Nunca hemos trabajado y por eso no tenemos dinero... -

Kanon hubiera seguido con un discurso que hubiera hecho llorar a Shion, pero este lo interrumpió. 

- Esta bien, esta bien. Tienen razón después de todo... fue una imprudencia mía el no haber pensado en esto. Pues bien, cada domingo cada uno de ustedes recibirá 50 euros, y los niños recibirán 25. En caso de que necesiten comprar ropa o algo para lo que necesiten más dinero deberán avisarme. ¿Esta bien? -

Saga, Aioros y Kanon asintieron felices. Pero este último se preguntó de donde sacaría el dinero Shion... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

El domingo llegó y gracias a Athena, Kanon no fue el primero en despertarse. Habían vuelto a dormir todos juntos en los tres colchones y aunque Saga había tratado de dormir solo en una orilla al lado de Camus o de Milo, Kanon no se lo permitió. Volvió a dormir al lado de Aioros, y se encontraba nervioso, no quería volver a ocasionar una situación como la de ayer. Saga se acurrucó al lado de Camus quien le causaba gran ternura, y durmió.

Al despertar Milo se encontró nuevamente en los brazos de Camus. Movió su cabeza con cuidado para no despertarlo y se dio cuenta que éste dormía profundamente. Le gustaba dormir así, se sentía protegido. Se sentó en el colchón, y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Camus, quitando mechones que cubrían su cara, y tocando ese cabello que tanto se parecía al de su madre. Camus fue despertando y se encontró con la mirada dulce de Milo.

- Buenos días Milo... - y bostezó.

- Buenos días Camus... - y seguía hipnotizado, moviendo sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos del francés.

- ¿Te gusta mi cabello verdad? - rió Camus

- Sí... perdón... - Milo rió y comenzó a retirar su mano pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Camus.

- Puedes segur Milo, todavía no me levantaré. Sí te gusta tanto puedes tocarlo cuando quieras, al fin que ya me lo voy a cortar... - 

- ¿Te vas a cortar tu cabello? -

- Pues sí... ya esta muy largo... ¿No crees? Pronto pareceré mujer... -

- No... no te lo cortes... te queda muy bien así... -

Camus rió. - Lo dices sólo porque lo quieres seguir tocando... pues te haría caso Milo, pero no quiero parecer mujer... –

- Si quieres yo también me lo dejo largo... así no serás el único... - 

- ¿De verdad? -

- Sí... pero sólo si no te lo cortas. -

- Bueno... supongo que me lo podré recoger... esta bien. Pero tu también te lo debes dejar largo... -

- Te lo prometo Camus... – Camus le dirigió la mirada dulce que Milo ya aprendía a conocer.

Aioros comenzó a despertar al oír las voces de los niños, y cuando abrió los ojos, lo que vio le robó el aliento. Se quedó como estaba sin moverse, sorprendido y feliz de que Saga fuera lo primero que veía tras despertar. Saga se encontraba frente a él, durmiendo, a muy poca distancia. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por tenerlo tan cerca. Tampoco pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura. Y mucho menos pudo evitar acariciar un mechón de cabello que se desparramaba en la almohada. El tiempo se le fue a Aioros en admirar al que tenía en frente. Memorizando cada facción, cada gesto. Saga se veía en paz, tranquilo. 

Aioros se levanto, aún cuando quería seguir mirando a Saga no permitiría que Kanon lo descubriera y se riera de ambos. Sabía que a Saga si le afectaban mucho las burlas de su hermano. Sonrió a los pequeños que ya se encontraban despiertos y salió de la cabaña. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Milo y Camus decidieron acompañar a Aioros y se comenzaron a cambiar con ropas normales porque hoy... ERA DOMINGO. Kanon ayer les había dicho con ojos de orgullo y mirada de borrego que lo estaban haciendo sumamente feliz, al pedirle a él que los iniciara en Starwars. Les dijo que SU opción para ese día sería Starwars, y que ellos escogieran otra película que quisieran ver. (Que bueno es Kanon)

Aioros y Aioria no los acompañarían, porque Aioros dijo que quería llevar a su hermano a un lugar especial. Saga le dijo a Camus que si no le molestaba acompañarlo al centro comercial. Kanon recordando que en el centro comercial había un "Venture Land" se apuntó también, por lo tanto Milo también iría. La verdad es que Kanon quería estar con Saga, pero no lo admitiría en su cara. Entonces el itinerario de estos dos pares había quedado ya establecido. Primero irían a desayunar al centro comercial, después pasarían un tiempo en "Venture Land", y al final irían a buscar un vídeo que rentara salas ahí mismo para ver películas que ya estuvieran a la renta. Y si les sobraba tiempo irían después a cenar.

Pronto el campamento se llenó de risas y de muchachos arreglados. Shion anunció que el se quedaría y aprovecharía el tiempo para investigar y organizar unas cosas. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pronto estuvieron ya, Saga, Kanon, Camus y Milo en las calles. Al cruzar una calle, por la que pasaban autos con una alta velocidad, Camus tomó la mano de Milo sin pensarlo. Milo se la sujetó fuertemente. Estaba contento y feliz con como habían resultado las cosas. Tenía a Camus, a Kanon y a Saga. Los quería ya, como si fueran su familia. Todos ellos no habían hecho otra cosa que ayudar a que Milo se sintiera cómodo y feliz. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Kanon tomó la otra mano de Milo y Saga la otra mano de Camus. Los peliazules hacían una familia muy linda. Todos parecían hermanos (especialmente Saga y Kanon que... obviamente si lo eran). Cruzaron la calle y se encontraron frente a un edificio MUY grande. Era el centro comercial. Kanon no permitió que la sorpresa le invadiera la cara, pero cuando vio a Saga no lo pudo evitar. Saga parecía un niño con esa cara de asombro y felicidad que tenía pintada en su rostro.

Entraron y Kanon corría al lado de Milo hacia las escaleras donde el policía amablemente les había informado que "Venture Land" se encontraba. Saga y Camus caminaban de la mano, algo apenados por la forma en la que la gente veía a Kanon y a Milo. Saga le pidió a Camus que lo acompañara a una librería por solo unos momentos. Aioros era muy cercano a Aioria, y ahora Milo parecía que también lo era con Kanon. Sintió que Saga lo necesitaba, y que él mismo necesitaba de Saga. Queriendo conocer al mayor de los gemelos mejor Camus accedió.

Saga notó rápidamente que Camus se limitaba a estar a su lado. Y recordó que Camus no sabía leer (00) . Se sintió un poco mal, así que escogió tres libros para él y le compró uno a Camus de dibujos y algo de letras que él mismo le leería por las noches. Camus escogió un libro que se llamaba "STEGGIE makes a friend, a TINY DINOS story about shyness". Y juntos salieron muy felices de la mano. Camus comenzó a preguntar a Saga que libros había comprado y este se halló muy feliz al encontrar a quien platicarle sobre sus libros.

- Pues, compre este que se llama "The great chronicles of Amber" ... - Saga sacó un libro gigantescamente gordo. - Son diez novelas juntas, sobre el reino de Amber y su familia real. La historia se basa en el príncipe Corwin que va recordando su pasado, pues tiene amnesia. Es ciencia ficción básicamente Camus. -

- ¿Cuándo acabes me podrías decir en que termina? -

- Mas que eso Camus, si gustas te lo puedo leer... aunque no se cuando acabaremos... -

Camus rió y siguió haciendo preguntas. - ¿Y los otros dos Saga? -

- Bueno, uno de ellos es de Isabel Allende Camus. Es una gran escritora latinoamericana que pasó por momentos muy difíciles. Tuvo que abandonar Chile, su hogar, cuando EUA quiso derrocar al comunismo que... - Saga vio la cara de cero comprensión de Camus y rió.

- Bueno, el libro se llama "La casa de los espíritus" pero no es de miedo ni de suspenso, es una novela, que narra la historia de la familia Trueba. -

- ¿Chile está muy lejos de aquí Saga? -

- La verdad es que sí... está muy lejos. Ojalá un día pudiéramos ir... ¿No crees? -

- Sí, me da curiosidad el nombre. - Camus rió de nouevo.

- Y el otro que me compré es otro de Isabel Allende, Camus y este sin dudas te lo voy a leer. Se llama "El Zorro", y es la historia de Diego de la Vega. -

- ¿El zorro? -

- Era un héroe Camus, un héroe. Te encantará. -

Y juntos se dirigieron al "Adventure Land" donde Saga le indicó a un Kanon que se entretenía aplastando a unos topos con un martillo, que los niños tenían hambre y que debían ir a desayunar. Kanon le hizo prometer a Saga que volverían y que él, Saga, jugaría con él. Sin hacerse del rogar Saga aceptó. Y quedaron en que jugaría por equipos. No sabían a donde desayunar. Milo señaló una cafetería Samborns y desayunaron ahí. El café fue como una bendición para Saga, que antes adicto al café se tenía que conformar con el que Kanon le preparaba todos los días (con diez cucharadas de azúcar y media de café. Camus y Milo pidieron órdenes de molletes, y Kanon unos hot cakes.

Al terminar, se dirigieron de nuevo a "Venture Land" donde Camus y Milo se divirtieron como nunca, viendo como Saga y Kanon hacían trampa para ganar. Se pegaban entre ellos mismos o cargaban a sus pequeños contrincantes para que perdieran. Camus fue levantado del suelo más de dos veces por Kanon para que no tuviera tiempo de anotar canastas. Y Saga al ver lo que su gemelo hacía, hizo lo mismo con Milo.

Se dirigieron después a buscar el "vídeo con sala" que Kanon deseaba encontrar. Después de pagar 15 euros, que se le hacía un robo a Kanon, les concedieron un cuarto con aire acondicionado y una tele gigante donde verían: "Starwars. Episodio 4: Una nueva esperanza" y "El rey león".

A Camus le encantó Starwars como siempre. Y Milo tuvo que aceptar que la película era sumamente divertida. El quería ser como Han Solo, y Camus quería ser como Luke Skywalker. Kanon estuvo a punto de decirle a Camus que si era Luke su padre sería Darth Vader, pero Saga lo calló antes de que terminara la oración. Después vieron "El rey León" donde todos lloraron aún Milo. Al salir de ver esa última película, Saga notó que los dos niños se encontraban tristes, así que como ya era tarde decidieron regresar al campamento.

Camus tomó la mano de Milo todo el camino, y Milo se lo agradeció. Después de ver la película se había sentido extremadamente mal, no podía imaginar que Camus también. Ver como Mufasa se moría había sido devastador, le hizo recordar a si mismo cuando su hermano no se levantaba de la cama y el trataba de despertarlo. Camus se identificó con la necesidad de huir de Simba, y sintió que el estaba mal al tratar de olvidar todo lo que había vivido.


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Cuando regresaron, Camus y Milo seguían afligidos. Saga se sintió un poco mal, sabía que aquella película abarcaba la muerte del padre, "Mufasa" pero no creyó que afectaría a los niños. Además cuando les estaba diciendo que escogieran otra película, ambos habían insistido en que esa era la que querían ver. Kanon le dio una palmada a Saga en la espalda y le susurró "Así es la vida, y así será siempre. Es mejor que se vayan enfrentado a ello." Saga se sintió peor. Después de pasarla increíblemente bien, otra vez era testigo de la "resignación" a sus destinos. Para el su "destino" era una porquería que jamás aceptaría.

Se encontraron con un Aioros silencioso frente a las llamas, un Aioria que se había ido a acostar temprano y un Shion que les anunciaba que había terminado de construir la nueva cabaña (la tele transportación ahorra mucho tiempo  ). Así que tristes y cansados, Camus y Milo entraron a su cabaña propia y trataron de dormir, pero ninguno lograba hacerlo. Sus camas se hallaban separadas por un buró, en el cual había un portarretratos. Camus iba a preguntar a Milo quienes eran las personas de la fotografía cuando éste lo tomó y lo escondió debajo de su almohada. Camus respetó el silencio de su amigo y se acostó.

Pasaban las horas y ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño. Milo ni siquiera había bostezado. Sabía por los movimientos en la cama de al lado que Camus se encontraba en la misma situación y por primera vez se preguntó porque. En el breve tiempo que llevaban juntos Milo había podido descifrar que Camus se hallaba en una situación similar a la de él. O por lo menos una muy dolorosa que le impedía hablar de su pasado. Por la manera en la que hablaba, y por la mención de la palabra "olvidar" de los labios de Camus, Milo había supuesto que éste había huido de casa por alguna situación.

Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que no podía calmar, y unas lagrimas que por primera vez hacían aparición para reflejaba su sentir, Milo se acercó a la cama en la cual Camus intentaba dormir. Éste al oír movimiento cerca de si, volteó y se encontró con un Milo que nunca se imaginó ver, llorando abiertamente. Sin palabras, Milo se lanzó sobre Camus, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este. Sus manos trataban de fundirse en el abrazo que necesitó cuando preguntó por primera vez por su madre y escuchó la respuesta. El abrazo que le hubiera gustado recibir cuando le dijeron que su padre había muerto. El abrazo que sustituyera a todos los que en su vida había recibido pero nunca sentido o consolado en realidad.

Por su parte Camus también tenía sus razones para aferrarse al cuerpo de Milo de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. Mientras oía los sollozos de Milo y los propios no podía dejar de pensar que había actuado como un cobarde al tratar de enterrar el recuerdo de las personas que más amaba y peor aún, las personas que más lo amaban a él. Había tomado la decisión más vil y cruel hacia el recuerdo de sus padres, porque era incapaz de soportar el dolor que le perforaba el pecho cuando las imágenes de sus padres le invadían el alma..

Entre sollozos, lagrimas y un abrazo, Milo y Camus se unieron esa noche y se marcaron. Nada ni nadie podría destruir el lazo que en esa noche se había formado. Dos espíritus diezmados por la opresión de los recuerdos se reconfortaron y se ayudaron a sanar las heridas que ellos mismos se infligían.

Poco a poco se fueron tranquilizado. Cuando los temblores, escalofríos y lágrimas abandonaron a sus dueños ambos se miraron y comprendieron que pasara lo que pasara ninguno de ellos olvidaría esta noche. Y con la mirada sellaron un pacto que no necesitó de palabras. Serían amigos por siempre, nunca se olvidarían y procurarían permanecer unidos... siempre. Comprendieron también, que aunque sus destinos y la distancia los separan, siempre se añorarían y jamás se olvidarían del otro. Sus almas estarían conectadas y nunca estarían solos porque el otro siempre estaría viviendo en sus corazones, en sus sentimientos, en sus espíritus y en sus recuerdos.

Milo rompió el silencio para sacar todo lo que traía dentro. Era tiempo de descansar, lloraría y se abriría aquella noche junto a Camus, para no volver a atormentarse jamás, para dejar a sus padres y a su hermano vivir dentro de él finalmente, en paz. Se separaron del abrazo, se miraron de frente y Milo no pudo evitar la tentación de ese cabello que comenzó a acariciar.

- ¿Camus? -

- Aquí estoy, Milo... -

- Tu cabello es igual al de mi madre... -

- ... ... ¿Es por eso que no quieres que lo corte? -

Milo asintió. - Quiero creer que es una señal Camus... –

- ¿Mi cabello? -

- Se que suena estúpido. Pero quisiera creer aunque sea sólo por ahora, que eres... que tu cabello tiene una razón de ser igual al de mi madre. Quiero creer que es su forma de estar conmigo, de decirme que nunca fue su intención dejarme... -

- ¿Te dejo? -

- No, bueno... antes lo sentía así. Murió... al darme a luz... -

- Milo... - Camus se hundió en los cabellos de Milo.

- Estoy bien. - decía mientras trataba de no llorar de nuevo. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto hacerlo.

- No lo estás, y yo tampoco. Pero lo estaremos Milo, te lo prometo... -

- Sí eres lo que pensé Camus... -

- ¿Qué dices? -

- Eres una luz. MI luz. -

- En ese caso, tu también eres la mía Milo. - Camus rió.

- ¿Tu luz? - Milo miró a Camus expectante, tratando de comprender la razón de Camus de pretender no hablar griego correctamente, la razón por la cual no quería contestar preguntas... - ¿Por qué Camus? Dime porque ¿Por qué me identifico contigo? ¿Por qué siento que somos similares? -

- Porque... - Camus miró con amargura hacia el otro lado, concentrándose en los cabellos de Milo. - Porque he vivido atormentado todo este tiempo... Avergonzado de lo que he hecho... -

Lagrimas silenciosas escurrían del rostro de Camus y terminaban en el pecho de Milo, que las acogía con orgullo en su ser. Milo acarició su espalda.

- No te creo capaz de hacer algo terrible Camus. -

- He... he tratado de olvidar a las personas que más me han querido. Las quise borrar de mi mente, de mis recuerdos. Desee por momentos nunca haberlos tenido cerca, jamás haberlos conocido. - Camus no lo dijo con tristeza ni con dolor. Lo dijo con rabia y vergüenza.

- Quise sacrificar todas sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus cuidados. Todo por el dolor que sentía en mí, Milo. Soy un cobarde... que pretende ser un caballero solo porque no quiere enfrentarse a lo que es, a lo que tenía. No estoy aquí por convicción. Estoy junto a ti, por querer borrar a lo más sagrado que jamás tendré... - Lo último lo dijo con amargura, y su voz tembló por primera vez en su discurso. Un temblor lo invadió al decir por primera vez lo que pensaba de sí.

Fue el momento de Camus para ser arropado por Milo en sus brazos.

- Hemos pasado por mucho Camus y somos unos niños. Sonaré estúpidamente egoísta Camus, pero la verdad no me importa porque razón estas aquí. No me importa. Para mí serás siempre quien ha... no se que has hecho en realidad... pero no me siento igual. No se en que me has ayudado, ni que has provocado... pero la ansiedad de mi pecho se ha calmado. -

- Nunca me perdonaré lo que he tratado de hacer... pero puedo aceptarlo... como un error. Y te juro Milo que no volveré a ser un cobarde, no volveré a reprimir a mis padres y tampoco me hundiré en mi pérdida como tú habías hecho. Milo me has acompañado, me has abrazado, me has hecho sacar lo peor de mí, y me has hecho comprender. Milo... eres mi amigo... el mejor... y nadie podrá cambiar eso... - Camus lo miró fijamente a sus ojos turquesa.

- Todo lo que has dicho, define lo que yo no he sabido nombrar Camus. Me alegra haberte encontrado... me alegra haberte visto entre la oscuridad que me rodeaba... fantasmas de mis padres y mi hermano... eres mi amigo Camus, el mejor y no veo que pueda cambiar eso... -

- Milo... -

Ambos se quedaron quietos en la oscuridad. Milo recibía a Camus en su pecho y acariciaba los mechones que caían suavemente sobre la cara de su amigo. Camus por su parte abrazaba a Milo, diciéndole sin palabras que no lo dejaría solo nunca. El viviría con y en Milo siempre... Aquella noche terminaría con los tormentos que ambos se habían impuesto y les abriría las puertas a un lapso de felicidad que no olvidarían.

En la otra cabaña Kanon cayó rendido en el colchón de la izquierda, por lo que al ingresar Aioros y Saga a la cabaña no movieron los colchones que permanecían todavía unidos. A lo largo de la noche Saga había notado a Aioros distante. Y en esos momentos se preguntó si su amigo estaría incómodo por tener que dormir de nuevo a su lado. Mientras se quitaba la camisa de espalda a su amigo (le daba vergüenza frente a Aioros) y se ponía una camiseta de manga corta, Aioros aún cuando estaba triste no pudo dejar de mirar a Saga. (Afrontémoslo si Saga viviera en el mundo real estaría buenísimo).

Saga se acostó, y Aioros hizo lo mismo, pero su mirada ahora estaba concentrada en el techo. Saga se puso de lado, y notó que Aioros seguía en su actitud distante.

- ... Aioros... ¿Te incomoda dormir conmigo? ... -

Aioros no dejó de mirar el techo. - ... No... ¿Por qué? ¿A ti si? .. –

- ... No... es que... te ves... distraído... -

- Es por lo que hice hoy con Aioria... -

- Aaaaa... - No quería sonar entrometido al preguntar.

- Puedes preguntar Saga, tu siempre podrás hacerlo. -

- Gracias Aioros. - Saga lo miró agradecido por su confianza, pero Aioros seguía sin mirarlo por lo que se preocupó. - ¿Qué hicieron? -

- Llevé a Aioria al cementerio... a la tumba de nuestro padre. - Aioria finalmente miró a Saga de una manera desesperada. - No sé si debí hacerlo. Aioria era un bebé cuando todo eso sucedió... no recuerda a nuestro padre... si por el fuera, ni si quiera estaría al tanto de su nombre, de quien era, no sabría nada de su propio padre... -

- ¿Cómo reaccionó? -

- Pensé que tal vez lloraría, pero no lo hizo. Creo que lo he confundido. Creo que se siente culpable al no poder llorar por la muerte de su propio padre... -

- ¿No has hablado con él? -

- Traté de hacerlo, pero me dijo que se quería acostar. Saga... se acostó a las seis de la tarde. Me preocupa... -

- ¿Estuvieron todo el rato en el cementerio? -

- No... también lo llevé a la casa donde vivíamos. La casa donde crecimos... aunque ahora que lo pienso fue la casa donde yo crecí... -

- Aioros... el niño no puede sentir apego por las cosas a las que tu se lo tienes. Él no creció allí, creció aquí. Esto es lo que el conoce como hogar... el que tu le presentes otro ambiente extraño como su hogar... es lógico que se sienta como un extraño... diferente y tal vez tengas razón... hasta culpable... -

Aioros agradecía las palabras sinceras de su amigo. - Pero... ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Olvidar todo? -

- La verdad es que no has hecho mal... Aioria no está destinado a seguir el camino que tu y yo tenemos... Debe estar consciente de sus raíces, pero no debes forzarlo. Deja que sea el quien te pregunte. Bueno al menos yo así lo creo... -

- Gracias Saga... -

- Por nada, Aioros. Siempre puedes venir a mí. -

Saga comenzó a quedarse dormido poco a poco, y Aioros fingió que lo hacía. Espero hasta estar seguro de que Saga dormía y al estarlo, se abrazó a él. Sabía que Saga se encontraba inseguro por el incidente de la primera noche con los tres colchones juntos, y esta sería la forma en la que Aioros le diría que estaba bien, no le molestaba dormir junto a él.

Mientras todos dormían, Shion vio como en el cielo la constelación de Aries aparecía para brillar. Iba a correr a despertar a todos por la emoción, cuando vio que al lado de la constelación de Aries aparecía otra que brillaba con la misma intensidad...


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

No podía creer lo que el cielo le anunciaba. ¿Dos constelaciones brillando a la vez? ¿A qué diantre se debía eso? Debía ser un error... No. Shion sabía que las constelaciones no cometían errores. ¿Por quien debía ir primero? Aries había aparecido primero en el firmamento. Debía ir a Lemuria. Hace tanto tiempo que no ponía pie en su hogar... ¿Seguirían las cosas como antes? No... No debía distraerse. Esperaría a mañana para informarle a todos acerca de lo acontecido, esperando contar con instrucciones para los demás.

Se entristeció un poco. El encontrar al nuevo caballero de Aries implicaba muchos cambios, que en su mayoría recaerían sobre él. La armadura ya no sería suya, bueno, en unos años ya no lo sería. Y debía asumir el cargo de "Patriarca" formalmente. Ya no podía seguir viviendo como hasta ahora lo hacia. Era hora de habitar el Gran Salón y aguardar ahí a Athena. También era su deber como caballero de Aries entrenar al nuevo discípulo en las formas de su casa (Aries).

Había llegado el momento de dirigir el Santuario y cambiar las cosas. Saga y Aioros eran ya expertos en formas de ataque y defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no contaban con el conocimiento de técnicas especiales, técnicas en las que usaran sus cosmos. Y más importante habían sido "educados" por él Shion, no bajo los preceptos de sus respectivas casas. El tiempo de cambiar ya era inminente.

Lo que todos ignoraban y Aioros sospechaba era cierto. Shion se había alejado un poco, y el tiempo que no estaba con ellos lo pasaba haciendo otras cosas diferentes de meditar. Empezó a investigar, tratando de encontrar escritos en las ruinas que revelaran algo de cada casa del zodiaco. Visitó cada casa zodiacal, y encontró lo que buscaba en el "Gran Salón". Habló también con Dohko, y ambos trataban de recordar las técnicas que sus antiguos compañeros utilizaban. Ya tenía una idea de cómo cada casa se manejaba, técnicas y bases ideológicas. Shion decidió que una vez que los futuros caballeros de Aries y Virgo estuvieran con ellos, el hablaría con todos, pondría las cosas claras, tomaría su lugar y pondría un horario de actividades.

Así es, la constelación que brillaba junto a la de Aries era la de Virgo. Shion se preguntaba el porque. ¿Estarían sus destinos unidos? ¿Sería sólo que ambos estaban ya listos para emprender el camino? Shion volvió a mirar la constelación de Virgo, notaba algo extraño en ella, como la vez que había visto la constelación de géminis brillar en el cielo. ¿A qué se debía esta extrañeza? ¿El futuro caballero de Virgo estaría acompañado de su hermano gemelo como en el caso de géminis? Que tonterías logra la mente pensar...

Pensando en lo que haría mañana, y por que futuro caballero debía ir primero, Shion pasó la noche mirando el firmamento.

Saga abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con unas manos que sujetaban dulcemente las suyas. Sintió en su cuello la respiración de aquel que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches. Se quedó acostado otro rato, disfrutando la sensación que el cuerpo de Aioros le provocaba al estar tan cerca de él. Retiró las manos con cuidado y comenzó a cambiarse. Notó que Kanon seguía dormido, y que Aioros comenzaba a despertar por el abandono de sus manos. Saga se colocaba los zapatos cuando oyó la voz de aquel que le confundía.

- Mmmm Buenos días Saga... ¿Has... dormido bien? - con lo último río.

- Pues... sí... - Saga rió, y le dio la espalda a Aioros pues comenzaba a sonrojarse. ¿Aioros sabría que lo había abrazado entre sueños?

- Tienes... mmmm ... manos muy... mmm grandes... Saga... -

¡SI LO SABIA! ¡Y no las había quitado! ¿Lo había abrazado la mayor parte de la noche intencionalmente? Resultó obvio para Saga que no había sido un accidente y se emocionó un poco... a Aioros no le incomodaba...

Saga fue salvado de responder por Kanon, que despertaba enojado por las voces de los otros dos. Un almohadazo que dio de lleno en la cara de Saga terminó con la conversación "privada" que mantenía con Aioros.

- ¡CÁLLENSE! ¡Intento dormir! ¡Estaba soñando! Maldita sea, Saga, eres el culpable. ¡Pagarás por sacarme de mi sueño! Nunca había soñado esto Saga, PAGARAS. -

- Ya cálmate Kanon, no es para tanto... -

- ¡Estaba soñando que tenía un lightsaber Saga! ¡ERA MITAD YODA Y MITAD HAN SOLO! ¡¡¡¿¿¿CUÁNDO CREES QUE VOY A VOLVER A SOÑAR ESO! -

- Ya nos íbamos Kanon... vuelve a dormir -

Saga y Aioros salieron de la cabaña, mientras Kanon se acomodaba en los tres colchones tratando de regresar a su sueño. Saga cogió una jarra con agua y se dirigía de nuevo a la cabaña a vengarse de su hermano (le debía DEMASIADAS) cuando Shion los detuvo.

- Aioros, Saga, acompáñenme. Debemos hablar... -

Saga dirigió a Aioros su mirada de "¿Qué hizo Kanon ahora?", y este le respondió moviendo su cabeza en negación. Se encontraron pronto frente a la roca favorita de Shion, en la que siempre se le veía meditar.

- Ayer, por la noche, mientras ustedes dormían observé como en el cielo aparecía la constelación de Aries... -

- ¿Cuándo partiremos Shion? - Aioros miraba a Shion emocionado.

- Espera, déjame terminar Aioros. -

Aioros bajó un poco la cabeza. La paciencia... Le había costado mucho trabajo domar esa cualidad... Y ahora que lo veía, en muchas situaciones no lo hacía. Si pudiera ser como Saga... él siempre mantenía sus emociones a raya y no dejaba escapar preguntas. Sabía que la impaciencia estaba en Saga, pero lo sabía porque era su... pues bueno era su amigo. Si no fuera así, Aioros que ahora miraba a Saga, pensaría que lo que Shion decía le parecía indiferente.

- La constelación de Aries se formó en el cielo y brilló. Pero segundos después la constelación de Virgo se formó y comenzó a brillar de igual manera. - Shion guardó silencio y estudio los rostros de los dos muchachos que tenía en frente. Ambos rostros denotaban sorpresa y aturdimiento.

- Esto quiere decir que los futuros caballeros de Aries y Virgo están ya listos para seguirnos... para formarse y proteger a Athena. Hay... noto algo diferente en la constelación de Virgo. No se como explicarlo, pero hay algo diferente. No se que quiera decir esto... -

- ¿Qué haremos? - interrumpió Saga.

- ... Buena pregunta... He decidido, que dado que la constelación de Aries ha aparecido momentos antes que la de Virgo debe ser el futuro caballero de Aries quien deba ser buscado primero. Debo ir sólo yo... -

- Pero... ¿Por qué Shion? ¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotros? -

- El caballero de Aries está en Lemuria. Es de donde yo provengo... Y ustedes no pueden entrar a la isla... -

- ¿Por qué no? - otra vez Aioros.

- Porque no son Lemurianos, como yo. Yo encontraré al caballero de Aries y lo traeré. Mientras tanto, ustedes deben esperar mi regreso... -

- ¿Y el caballero de Virgo? -

- Cuando yo regrese, lo buscaremos... -

- ¿No puede usted darnos una ubicación? Aioros, mi hermano y yo lo podríamos encontrar así... -

- No. Hay algo extraño y quiero estar presente. Además solo yo lo podría reconocer... -

A Saga no le agradó la idea de tener que esperar a Shion para ir en busca del caballero de Virgo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Aún si las medidas que tomaba Shion no le parecía, no podía hacer nada... ¿O si?... Tal vez... algún día tendría más sabiduría y autoridad... tal vez... La voz de Shion interrumpió los pensamientos de Saga.

- En una hora partiré a Lemuria. Debo advertirlos... cuando regrese con el futuro caballero de Aries y el caballero de Virgo este también con nosotros, os hablaré, a todos... no sólo a ustedes. Los niños no comprenden que hacen aquí... os aclararé muchas cosas y también... cambiarán muchas cosas aquí. Os lo adelanto... Con su permiso, Aioros... Saga... debo meditar para... después partir... -

Shion les dio la espalda y se sentó sobre la roca. Aioros y Saga emprendieron el camino hacia el coliseo, como todas las mañanas. El aire que respiraban no era como el que esperaban. Al enterarse de que Acuario y Escorpión habían brillado en el cielo, el campamento se había envuelto en un ambiente de júbilo y fiesta. Ahora, Aries y Virgo brillaban y... después de oír las palabras de Shion, sentían que una sombra funesta los seguía para no abandonarlos jamás.

Milo despertó y lo primero que vio fueron los cabellos de Camus. Se sentía tan bien. Claro, sentía la cara hinchada de tanto llorar... pero sabía que no volvería a pasar. Ya había llorado demasiado. La noche anterior había llorado a su familia... nunca los olvidaría, pero era ya tiempo de ver hacia delante. Cuando lo hizo, (mirar hacia delante :) ) se encontró con el rostro despierto de Camus que descansaba sobre su pecho.

- ¿En qué piensas Camus? -

- En la noche de ayer... -

- ... ¿Sigues triste? -

- Algo... Sigo sin aceptar lo que hice... -

- Camus... la realidad es... que no hiciste nada... -

- No, no hice nada. Pero aquí, y aquí... - Camus señaló su pecho y su cabeza. - Pedirle al cielo que borrará a las personas que más me quisieron... llegar a desear que nunca hubieran existido... solamente... solamente porque no podía soportar el dolor... Debí ser fuerte... debí haber respetado mi dolor y su recuerdo... -

- ¡TIENES CINCO AÑOS CAMUS! -

Camus se sentó en la cama, reprimiendo lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos con salir.

- Camus... no te puedes seguir atormentando... Fue un lapso... es normal sentir... cuando me arrancaron a toda mi familia sentí lo peor... era dolor mezclado con algo más... con odio... y rabia... tanta rabia que no pude llorar y desahogarme hasta ayer por la noche. Mi punto es... que todos reaccionamos de forma diferente... pero reaccionamos Camus... reaccionamos. ¿Qué esperabas de ti? ¿Esperabas derramar cinco lágrimas y estar bien, aceptando que te quiten lo que mas quieres, así nada más? Agradece, Camus, agradece... que te has dado cuenta de tu error y que cambiarás... ¿Ya no pretenderás olvidar a tus padres o sí? -

Camus miró a Milo. - No... pero tengo miedo. Antes buscaba olvidar y ahora quiero recordar... y no puedo... No puedo hacerlo Milo. Batallo demasiado. Ha pasado poco tiempo y mis recuerdos se debilitan... ¿Qué pasará en cinco años? Por dios, en cinco años no podré recordar nada... Me... m-e... maldigo por ser tan mal agradecido... –

- Recordarás Camus, y realmente no te debe importar si lo haces. Sus caras y sus ropas son lo de menos. Lo que nunca debes olvidar es... la sensación que vivía dentro de ti al tenerlos cerca. Todos los sentimientos y la felicidad que te otorgaron... -

- Gracias... Milo... -

- Es hora... - Shion se puso de pie, acomodo sus ropas tratando de borrar las huellas del polvo y desapareció para volver a encontrarse con su hogar: Lemuria.

La ciudad de la verticalidad. No había cambiado nada. Los hogares de cada familia seguían siendo torres que se elevaban hasta los cielos. El color blanco, y el plata predominaban en Lemuria... en los hogares, en la atmósfera... en todo. Cada hogar era delimitado por un portal que delimitaba el inicio de un hogar y el final de otro. Los portales a diferencia de las torres no eran verticales, al contrario, eran muros chaparros que en el centro presentaban la entrada al hogar, a la torre "familiar".

Shion observó como los portales seguían siendo utilizados sólo en la parte del frente de las torres familiares. La parte de atrás de una casa se podría prolongar hasta que otro portal hiciera su aparición anunciando la llegada a la entrada de otra vivienda. Y la distribución también seguía igual. Las torres familiares rodeaban a la torre más alta y majestuosa de Lemuria. Era la torre "Sagrada de Aries", la torre de plata. En ella, todos los lemurianos nacidos bajo la constelación de Aries eran educados de diferente manera que los demás niños lemurianos. Se les enseñaban técnicas de meditación, y como concentrar sus cosmos, cosas que los lemurianos normales aprenden a lo largo de sus vidas.

Lemuria era un país devoto a Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. Por ello, estaban orgullosos de entregarle a la diosa uno de ellos para que la protegiera. Cuando los niños Aries llegaban a los cinco años, abandonaban la Torre Sagrada y se sumergían en la vida de los lemurianos normales, pero preparados ya para que si Athena necesitará del "caballero de Aries" éste estuviera listo para recibir otro tipo de entrenamiento. Pues a través de la historia de Lemuria, el "Patriarca" acudía cada cierto tiempo (siglos) para llevarse al próximo "caballero de Aries". Era por lo tanto necesario, que el "elegido" supiera los dotes y técnicas de su propia gente ya que abandonaría Lemuria y tal vez la oportunidad de aprender su poder.

Shion llegó a la Torre Sagrada de Aries y se encontró con el rostro que más añoraba, el de su hermano...

CONTINUARA...


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

- ¡HERMANO! Sabía que regresarías... Cuando vi la constelación de Aries... Tonterías, déjame abrazarte... -

Ambos lemurianos se abrazaron fuertemente. Shion no recordaba cuantos años llevaba ya sin ver a su hermano. ¿Doscientos? ¿Ciento cincuenta? Los mismos puntos lilas, la nariz ancha, labios gruesos, ojos esmeraldas como los de Shion, y una larga cabellera ceniza era la descripción de aquel lemuriano que era su hermano.

- ¡ARLES! Me alegra estar en casa. Me alegra verte Arles. -

Se separaron y Shion sintió inmensas ganas de llorar que reprimió. Arles por el contrario sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero lágrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas.

- Sé que estoy viejo... pero no es para que llores Arles... -

Arles se limpió sus lágrimas y comenzó a reír fuertemente.

- ¡Athena!... No puedo creer que estés aquí Shion... Te extrañé tanto... -

- Yo también Arles. No creí que volvería a ver Lemuria... -

- Shion... acaso... ¿ERES EL NUEVO PATRIARCA? -

Shion asintió, tratando de aparentar modestia. Se vio envuelto en los fuertes brazos de Arles nuevamente.

- ¡FELICIDADES HERMANO! -

- Gracias... Y a ti te encuentro en la entrada del "Templo Sagrado de Aries"... acaso... ¿Será posible? -

- Es posible Shion. Estás frente al "Sumo Sacerdote Arles de Aries". -

- Soy yo quien debe felicitarte entonces... -

Avanzaron hacia el segundo piso de la "Torre de Plata" y se sumieron en una plática de dos hermanos que no se han visto en años.

- ¿El caballero de Aries es lo que te trae por aquí? -

- Así es... ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser? -

- La verdad es que no... -

- ¿No has tenido visiones o no te han llegado imágenes? -

- No Shion. ¿Debería? -

- Al parecer no. Verás... cada que encuentro a un caballero lo identifico porque llegan imágenes o... una visión... a mi mente... Pensé que tal vez era por ser lemuriano... pero creo que... -

- Es por ser el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena. -

- Sí... -

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Cómo encontrarás al futuro caballero de Aries? -

- Pues... pienso pedirle un favor al "Sumo Sacerdote Arles de Aries"... -

- Oooohhhhh... y ... ¿Qué piensas decirle al respetable Arles? -

- Lo que le voy a pedir es importante hermano... Sólo alguien con tal poder como el que él posee podría hacerlo... -

- ¿Qué necesitas Shion? Sabes que te ayudaré... -

- Quisiera que... reunieras a todos los "Aries" que hay en Lemuria en este piso... -

- Será algo complicado... pero no difícil. La gente ha visto la constelación de Aries, aceptarán ayudar. ¿Tienes prisa? -

- La verdad es que sí hermano... -

- De acuerdo... iré a hacer las preparaciones... -

Arles se marchó de aquel segundo piso, y Shion se puso de pie. Se acercó a la ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel paisaje que le guiñaba un ojo. Torres blancas, niños jugando, el aroma a rosas, tecnología simple, aire puro, un cielo perfecto... Estaba en Lemuria, su tierra. Abandonó la vista de su patria, y se dirigió a inspeccionar todos los niveles de la "Torre de Plata".

Mientras subía todos los pisos sus recuerdos se le subían a la cabeza. El había vivido sus primeros cinco años en la "Torre de Plata" por haber nacido Aries. Para él esos cinco años habían sido sumamente divertidos. Claro, que no todos eran como él. Muchos niños amigos y compañeros de Shion, sufrían mucho durante esos cinco años, por ver a sus padres sólo a la hora de la cena. Al principio fue difícil para Shion, pero luego Arles, su hermano menor ingresó también a la "Torre de Plata". A veces sentía pena sus padres. Sus primeros dos hijos nacieron Aries, y por ello se perdieron de su infancia.

Llegó al noveno nivel y dejó los recuerdos a un lado cuando chocó con un niño de cabellos lilas y ojos esmeralda. Inconscientemente se fue sentando en el suelo por las imágenes que llegaban a su mente. Cinco armaduras de bronce siendo reparadas. Un joven de cabellos lilas portando la armadura dorada de Aries derramaba sangre sobre una armadura de bronce. El caballero de cabellos lilas en el suelo, inmovilizado, con dolor, mirada turbia. La espalda de tres caballeros dorados, el caballero de cabellos lilas en el centro.

La mirada esmeralda del niño lo sacó del trance. Lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa tímida que adornaba su delicado rostro. Shion notó con sorpresa que sus puntos eran rojos. Los puntos rojos eran raros en los lemurianos, tan raros que mucha gente consideraba a sus portadores sagrados o elegidos.

- Lo siento... -

Shion ayudó al niño a levantarse, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos esmeralda. Lo guió a dos asientos y se sentó frente a él sin dejar de observarle. El niño, asombrosamente, no se mostraba intimidado ante semejante estudio.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño? -

- Mu... -

- Bien... Mu, de ahora en adelante me llamarás Maestro... -

- ¿Maestro? - la mirada esmeralda lo miró curiosa.

- Sí. Me acompañarás al Santuario de Athena... -

La mirada de Mu se apartó del hombre. ¿Sería él? ¿El santuario de Athena? Recordó que la constelación de Aries había brillado la noche anterior... ¿Sería él? Pensó que pronto se acoplaría a la vida normal de Lemuria. Pensó que pronto viviría con su familia. Pensó que... Era inútil pensarlo ya... Pero, en verdad... ¿Sería él?

- ¿Por qué yo? -

- Porque tu eres el futuro caballero de Aries. Debes tomar tu lugar en el Santuario de Athena, como yo alguna vez hice. -

La mirada esmeralda estaba inundada de lagrimas silenciosas. La sonrisa tímida seguía ahí a pesar de las lagrimas. Shion se preguntó si serían lágrimas de alegría por ser el elegido o de tristeza por dejar Lemuria. Ese niño tenía algo especial. Shion no podía evitar la ternura que esa carita le provocaba.

- ¿Por qué lloras Mu? ¿No quieres servir a Athena? -

- Para eso fui... para eso fui preparado. - la dulce mirada esmeralda todavía cristalina miró al Patriarca. - Pero... siempre he estado aquí... tenía la esperanza de... de vivir con mi familia... saber como es una vida normal... -

Shion se sintió pésimo. Al ver de nuevo aquella mirada se sintió ruin y cruel por querer separar a este niño de sus desconocidas raíces. Él fue separado de su tierra cuando tenía ocho años. Había tenido oportunidad de saber como era la vida cotidiana en Lemuria. Pero Mu no la tendría.

- Piensa que fuiste elegido Mu, y que hay una razón muy poderosa por la que Athena te está llamando ahora. Las estrellas son sabias, debe haber una razón por la cual no pudieron esperar unos años más... ¿Cuántos años tienes? -

- Tengo cuatro años... cumpliré cinco pronto. - La mirada esmeralda ahora era juguetona y Shion no pudo evitar suspirar.

El niño era... un niño. Todos los demás que ahora vivían en el campamento también eran o habían sido niños... y se encontraban terriblemente tristes por pérdidas que los habían de una forma obligado a tomar el sendero de ser caballero. Pero este niño... ¿Añoraría Lemuria por siempre? Los demás niños terminaban acoplándose al Santuario... a sus nuevas vidas, pero porque no tenían de otra.

- ¿Quieres ser el caballero de Aries, Mu? -

- ¡Es lo que siempre he soñado! - Mu dirigió su mirada y su cuerpo a la vista que la ventana les ofrecía.

- Si te conviertes en el caballero de Aries... Mu... Tendrás que ir a Grecia... y no volverás a Lemuria... nunca más... - Shion observó el perfil del niño, esperando una reacción. La mirada esmeralda seguía fija en los cielos de Lemuria, y lo único que notó fue un suspiro del niño.

- No puedo darle la espalda a mi camino... ¿Verdad? -

- Si es en verdad tu camino, no. No puedes. -

- Seré el futuro caballero de Aries... maestro. - El niño pelilila dirigió su mirada a Shion. Éste vio que su rostro se encontraba seco ya, y su expresión no era una de dolor.

- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a Mu... -

- ¿Tienes fe en el niño? -

- Me refería a no tener que reunir a todos los Aries de Lemuria en la Torre... -

Shion lo miró con un reproche falso.

- Pues sí... el niño es especial. Todo lo que se le ha enseñado lo ha dominado. Sus puntos son rojos, lo que es un espléndido augurio... -

- ¿Pero? -

- ... No es que le quiera quitar mérito al niño... pero... Shion... ¿No es muy pequeño? Nunca ha convivido con su familia de forma normal... No me gustaría arrancarlo de su hogar justo ahora que ya iba a abandonar la torre... -

- A mi también me preocupa, pero el niño como tu dices es... especial. Hay algo en él, sé que es él, y si lo es, debe de estar bien. Será difícil al principio, pero tengo fe en que logrará cumplir su destino. -

- Si tu lo dices hermano. Temo decirte que tardarás un poco en poder irte al Santuario con Mu... -

- ¿Por qué? -

- ¿Ya no recuerdas las fiestas? Son cuatro días de fiesta. Los lemurianos celebramos el hallazgo de el caballero de Aries entre nosotros. Y es lo mejor para el niño, para que esté con su familia. -

- Mmmm sí. Nunca olvidaré mis fiestas. - Arles se sentó en un sillón y Shion notó que su mirada se encontraba turbia.

- ¿Qué sucede Arles? -

- Ya he cumplido con mi deber. Has encontrado al futuro caballero de Aries... y estoy cansado de mi cargo. -

- ¿Dejarías tu puesto? -

- Pienso hacerlo Shion... -

- No puedo creer lo que te oigo decir. ¿Acaso te atrae la vida de un lemuriano normal? -

- ... No... pero ya te dije, me he cansado de mi labor. He educado y estado a cargo de muchos Aries. Te he entregado al futuro caballero de Aries... No deseo seguir haciendo lo mismo... pero tampoco quiero llevar una vida normal... -

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al Santuario de Athena? -

Arles miró a su hermano fijamente. ¿Sería enserio? Tenía gran curiosidad por el mundo de afuera... pero nunca había pensado seriamente en abandonar su hogar, su amada Lemuria.

- ... No lo sé... tal vez... pero... -

- No deseas dejar Lemuria... -

- Así es... pero he visto y conocido todo de ella... En la hipotética situación de que te acompañara al Santuario... ¿Qué haría yo? -

- Necesito ayuda Arles. He puesto los cimientos del Santuario y de sus caballeros, pero ha llegado el tiempo del cambio. Necesito a una mano derecha que me auxilie... Piénsalo. -

- Lo haré Shion, lo haré... -

Cinco días habían pasado en el Santuario desde la partida de Shion. Saga se había hecho cargo del lugar, aunque no había muchas decisiones que tomar o pensar. Sólo se encargó de que todos siguieran sus rutinas de entrenamiento. La situación con Aioros seguía igual. Se había despertado en esos días dos veces para encontrarse abrazando a Aioros y otros dos días Aioros lo abrazaba a él. Kanon había dejado las bromas al ver que no era cosa de "una" vez.

Saga pensaba en las noches que había pasado contándoles la historia del "Zorro" a Milo y a Camus. Esos niños habían cambiado algo. Estaban muy unidos y reían a carcajadas, cosa que antes no hacían. El suave silencio que inundaba antes al Santuario por las noches había terminado. Los niños reían y jugaban, Kanon gritaba con ellos y Aioros estaba con él. A Aioria se le había pasado la melancolía por su padre, y al segundo día ya era partícipe de la historia del "Zorro".

Saga se encontraba en las afueras del Coliseo viendo como el atardecer se ocultaba. El cielo estaba pintado de un dulce naranja cuando oyó pasos. Se dio la vuelta y miró sorprendido a un niño rubio que lo miraba fijamente (embelesado en realidad, pero Saga es lento y despistado). Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Shion no había dicho que nadie podía entrar al Santuario más que los caballeros? ¿No estaba el Santuario protegido con el cosmos de Athena?

El niño se acercó más a Saga y éste fijó su mirada en los dulces ojos celestes del niño. Y respondiendo a las miles de incógnitas y preguntas que había en la cabeza de Saga sobre aquel niño, el niño rubio extraño habló.

- Soy Shaka. Shaka de Virgo. -

¿De Virgo había dicho el niño? Saga pensaba sorprendido.


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

- Soy Shaka. Shaka de Virgo. -

¿De Virgo había dicho el niño? Saga pensaba sorprendido. Retrocedió unos pasos. El niño rubio se veía adorable diciendo tales palabras con sencillez, pero Saga no creía lo que veía.

- ¿A... A qué has venido... niño? -

- A convertirme en el caballero de Virgo. - El niño rubio sonreía, su mirada celeste no se apartaba de los ojos de Saga, cosa que incomodo un poco al geminiano.

¿Quién era ese rubio pequeño y decidido de mirada celeste que decía se convertiría en el caballero de Virgo? Y más importante. ¿Debía Saga creerle? ¿O lo echaba a patadas del Santuario? No podría correr a ese adorable niño... Esperaría por Shion y esperaría a la noche. Si la constelación de Virgo dejaba de brillar... pues eso debería significar que el niño Virgo estaba ya en el Santuario... y si el niño Virgo estaba en el santuario, pues debería ser Shaka.

Todo esto pensaba Saga (que raro  ), cuando sintió un contacto en su mano. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un Shaka que le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a caminar guiándolo a él.

- ¿El caballero de Aries ya llegó? - La dulce mirada celeste desarmó a Saga y le hizo olvidar que se encontraba frente a un niño y no un adulto.

- ... No... no ha llegado. ¿Cómo sabes que... -

- Por las constelaciones. La constelación de Virgo me ha elegido y guiado aquí. ¿Es este el Santuario de Athena? -

- Sí... pero... ¿Cómo... -

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -

- Saga, pero ¿Cómo... -

- ¿Eres un caballero? -

- Todavía no... ¿Cómo... -

- Pero lo serás. ¿Cuál es tu constelación guardiana? -

- Géminis... ¿Cómo? -

- Lo supuse, actúas cómo uno. Oye... -

Pero Shaka no pudo continuar, porque Saga se había hincado, desesperado por dejar de oír preguntas y no escuchar respuestas y lo sujetó delicadamente de los brazos, mirándolo fijamente. Pensó que el niño se asustaría pero al contrario. El niño sonreía con unos dientes blancos y mirada expectante. Se veía tan feliz.

- ¿Qué sucede Saga? -

- Shaka... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas? ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? -

- Ya te lo dije. Seguí la constelación... -

En esos momentos la cabeza de Saga parecía que iba a explotar de desesperación. Aún cuando era evidente la desesperación del mayor, el niño seguía sonriendo abiertamente. Mientras trataba de tranquilizarse Saga notó que el niño no le quitaba sus dulces celestes de encima.

- ¿Pero cómo supiste que debías seguir la constelación? ¿Por qué dices que eres el caballero de Virgo? -

La respuesta fue simple y desesperante, acompañada de la sonrisa que empezaba a desesperar un poco a Saga.

- Porque lo soy. -

Shaka volvió a tomar la mano de Saga, que rendido y desesperado guió al niño al campamento.

Aioros no creía lo que veía. Un niño rubio sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Saga. ¿Un niño rubio en el Santuario? ¿De la mano de Saga? Aioros se acercó a la "pareja" y miró a Saga, pidiéndole una explicación por la presencia del niño. Saga se encogió de hombros. Aioros miró al niño, que ahora le sonreía a él. (Si que le gusta sonreír a Shaka ;) )

- Soy Shaka. ¿Quién eres tú? - decía el niño que todavía sostenía la mano de Saga, que al llegar al campamento había intentado inútilmente de zafarse.

Aioros se sorprendió. Al niño parecía no afectarle el estar en un ambiente extraño con extraños.

- Soy Aioros... ¿Qué ... -

- ¿Eres un caballero? -

- Este... en un futuro lo seré. ¿Cómo pudiste... -

- ¿De qué constelación? - Aioros pensó que el niño le estaba tomando el pelo. Lo había interrumpido ya dos veces para hacer preguntas, Aioria antes hacía eso para luego burlarse de él. Pero notó que el niño lo miraba expectante, y con la sonrisa que no parecía abandonar su rostro nunca.

- De la constelación de Sagitario. Pero Shaka... ¿Cómo llegaste... -

- Saga también será un caballero. Será el caballero de Géminis. - Aioros rió por la forma orgullosa en la que el niño había hecho el comentario y por como había apretado la mano del gemelo.

- Shaka ha venido ha convertirse en el caballero de Virgo, Aioros. - Aioros notó que Saga trataba de no reírse ante tal afirmación. Y miró sorprendido al pequeño.

- Tú... ¿Tu eres el futuro caballero de Virgo? -

- Sí, lo soy. -

- Pero, Shaka. ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

Los dulces celestes de Shaka se abrieron en sorpresa ante la pregunta. Después de unos segundos recobró sonrisa y se dispuso a hablar.

- Tuve una visión y decidí venir aquí. -

- ¿Una visión? ¿Cómo viniste? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Y tu familia? -

Shaka se aferró fuertemente a la mano de Saga, que comprendió que las preguntas tal vez eran dolorosas para el niño. Saga se sentó, y le indicó a Shaka que lo hiciera. Saga pensó que lo soltaría, pero el niño no lo hizo. Con media sonrisa respondió a las preguntas de Aioros.

- Vengo de la India, y deje a mis padres. -

- ¿Huiste de tu casa? - dijo un muy sorprendido Aioros.

Shaka miró a Saga de manera "hermosa". Los dulces celestes parecían a punto de soltar lagrimas y le rogaban que frenara las preguntas. Conmovido Saga decidió actuar.

- Lo importante es que el niño está aquí Aioros. Y si en verdad es el futuro caballero de Virgo, nos ha ahorrado una salida. - Saga miró suplicante a Aioros para que dejara de preguntarle cosas al niño.

Después de un silencio, Shaka volvió a hablar. Aioros y Saga se sorprendieron. El niño parecía haberse recuperado ya de su pequeño momento de debilidad. La sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios de nuevo. Y asombrosamente para Aioros y no para Saga que ya comenzaba a conocer esa "cualidad" del niño, Shaka comenzó a hacer preguntas.

- ¿Hay caballeros aquí? -

- Los aspirantes a Acuario y Escorpión, están en el campamento también. - dijo Aioros.

- ¿Solamente? - aún cuando la respuesta había salido de boca de Aioros, Shaka miraba a Saga.

Acostumbrado ya a la atención que el niño le otorgaba Saga respondió a su pregunta.

- Hasta ahora si. Seremos seis pronto. ¿Quieres conocerlos? - por primera vez Shaka vio una sonrisa completa en el rostro de Saga y se emocionó al comprender que esa sonrisa era TODA entera para él (mendigo suertudo  ). Aioros notó divertido la reacción del niño ante la sonrisa de Saga, se vio a si mismo reflejado en el pequeño. Saga atribuyó la emoción del niño a conocer a sus compañeros.

- Voy por ellos. - Saga comenzaba a pararse y disponía a dar el primer paso, cuando notó que Shaka todavía no lo soltaba. Miró confuso a Aioros, que trataba de no reír, y luego a Shaka. El niño le sonreía (como siempre), pero había adoptado una mueca irresistible de perrito triste.

- Shaka... me tienes que soltar para que pueda ir por ellos... -

- ¿No podría ir Aioros? - Saga miró a Aioros con cara de "¿Qué hago para despegármelo?".

- Claro que sí Shaka. Iré por Camus, Milo y mi hermano Aioria. - Y ya estaba caminando hacia el pequeño bosque cuando recordó algo. - ¡Shaka! Apuesto que te va a encantar conocer al hermano de Saga... -

La mirada de Shaka radiaba felicidad. - ¿Tienes un hermano Saga? -

La contestación de Saga fue un "gulp". Miraba algo "temeroso" al pequeño rubio de dulces celestes.

- Shaka... no sólo es su hermano. ¡Kanon, es su GEMELO! - Airos habló con burla en su voz.

- ¿Gémelo? Wow, ya quiero conocerlo Saga. - Saga miró la otra muñeca de Shaka y se preguntó si Kanon pronto estaría sosteniendo esa manita pequeña.

Era el cuarto día de fiestas en Lemuria. La población se unía a celebrar que entregarían a uno de los suyos a Athena. Mu había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con sus padres que sólo lo tenían a él como hijo. Shion se sintió peor por esto último, pero cuando conoció a los padres de Mu, vio con alivio que aunque tristes estaban como todos en Lemuria, agradecidos con la Diosa por haber escogido de entre todos a su hijo para servirle.

Las fiestas habían sido increíbles, como sólo en Lemuria puede ser. Las noches estaban llenas de fuegos artificiales, reuniones de familia, música y alegría en el ambiente. Shion pasó mucho tiempo entre sus compatriotas especialmente con Arles que todavía no le daba una respuesta. Ansiaba el regreso al Santuario, tenía muchas cosas que emprender y todavía debía buscar al caballero de Virgo. El hermoso fuego artificial en forma de cruz celeste cruzó el firmamento anunciando la caída de la noche. Shion buscó las constelaciones que antes brillaban y para su sorpresa sólo encontró una, la de Aries.

Pensó que se estaba volviendo ciego. No podía ser. ¿Por qué ya no estaba Virgo en el firmamento? Se alarmó. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La pregunta que desorbitó la lista. Quiso que alguien contestará la infinidad de preguntas que estaban inundando su mente. Se sintió solo. Abandonado a su suerte. La desesperación lo invadió. No sólo era Virgo, era todo. Había meditado, pensado y hablado con Dohko, y había tantas preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Cómo podría dirigir el Santuario? Era ignorante de muchas cosas. Athena le había confiado el Santuario y la preparación de nuevos caballeros. ¿Cómo lo haría? No sabía nada. Él había luchado y lo volvería a hacer; y también dirigiría el Santuario si se lo pedían pero... ¿Por qué no le decían como?

Sintió la necesidad de ocultarse y correr. Y lo hizo. Shion corría a toda velocidad tratando de no sentir, de no recordar lo que le esperaba al regresar al Santuario. Vio en su cabeza la imagen de Aioros sosteniendo al nene, a Saga y Kanon solos en Cabo Sounion, a Camus abrazando a su difunta madre, a Milo en la azotea aferrándose al portarretrato de su familia y a Mu, con lágrimas silenciosas y media sonrisa. Y se detuvo lentamente.

Fue cayendo al suelo hasta quedar de rodillas y miró el cielo. No tuvo temor en gritar, estaba lejos de la multitud lemuriana que festejaba. - ¿POR QUÉ YO? ¿POR QUÉ A MI? ¿POR QUÉ ME ELEGISTE A MI? -

Dos lágrimas cayeron al suelo. Shion se puso de pie y las limpió rápidamente. "Suficiente por esta vez. Calma. La duda es parte del ser. Debo ser más que el "ser". Sé que soy mejor que esto. Por Athena y por todos debo serlo."

Tranquilo y sereno regresó a la fiesta, agradecido porque fuera la última. Los problemas lo esperaban en el Santuario, pero "tenía" que regresar. Si él no se hacía cargo de esos problemas... ¿Quién lo haría? Era su destino y difícil o no, debía cumplirlo. Comprendió que no volvería a tener otro momento de desahogo y se sentó, aguardando la mañana que lo llevaría al Santuario.

Shaka seguía tomando la mano de Saga cuando oyó risas y gritos. Se asombró al ver a dos niños que corrían riendo de "Saga" que cargaba en su espalda a otro pequeño que también reía. Todos estaban llenos de lodo y gritaban. Aioros les indicó el lugar donde aguardaba Saga con Shaka, y ya sin sorpresa y si con burla notó que el niño seguía tomando a Saga de la mano.

- Shaka, ellos dos son Camus y Milo... futuros caballeros de Acuario y Escorpión. - Camus y Milo hicieron una pequeña reverencia y miraron con curiosidad al rubio que los miraba con atónita sorpresa. - Él es mi hermano Aioria, y él obviamente es el hermano gemelo de Saga, Kanon, del que te hablé. -

Kanon se carcajeó cuando vio a su hermano y al rubio tomados de la mano. Saga se puso rojo del coraje, y Shaka también comenzó a reír. Aioros también, y Milo nada más por reír sin saber de que se reían imitó a Kanon. Y así se hizo la cadena con Aioria y Camus que pronto se unieron sin saber al igual que Milo el motivo de risa.

Cuando el silencio se hizo, Shaka sorprendió a todos con su afirmación.

- Yo soy Shaka, futuro caballero de la casa de Virgo. -

Camus miró a Milo, Milo miró a Kanon, Kanon miró a Saga, Saga miró a Aioros que estaba siendo mirado por Aioria, y Aioros a su vez miraba a Saga. Todos con expresión de "¿De dónde salió este rubio?". Todos creían que el niño había sido algo arrogante y nada modesto, y lo miraban con curiosidad. Shaka les sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes y los miró de forma tan tierna que pronto olvidaron lo que habían estado pensando y llegaron a la conclusión de que era un niño ocurrente y tierno.

Kanon se acercó a Shaka y le tendió la mano. - Bienvenido al campamento, Shaka de Virgo. - se lo dijo sonriendo y Shaka lo miraba con cara de "¡Genial! ¡Dos por uno!". Pero fue un error de Kanon haberle tomado la mano al niño porque... no la soltó. Kanon miró al niño con cara de "Ya me puedes soltar", pero el niño le dirigió su mirada de cachorro triste y tierno y no le quedó de otra más que sentarse, entre risas de Saga y Aioros.

La escena que veía Shion le partía el alma en pedazos. Mu iba detrás suyo caminando con una mochila sobre los hombros. El niño miraba hacia abajo y Shion pudo ver que luchaba por no llorar. Acababan de salir de la torre familiar de Mu, donde se había despedido de sus padres. Shion miró la torre y vio que la madre y el padre de Mu estaban en una de las ventanas del segundo piso. El padre parecía sostener a la madre, que en cualquier momento parecía que se desmayaría. Ambos lloraban al ver irse a su único hijo para nunca regresar.

Mu se detuvo, y miró atrás. Al hacerlo toda su resistencia a las lagrimas se rompió, pues vio a sus padres deshechos. Miró a Shion y miró a sus padres. Corrió hacia la torre, gritando, "MAMA, PAPA". Al ver al niño correr hacia la Torre, la madre hizo lo mismo. Corrió hacia el único hijo que tenía y se reunieron en la entrada en un abrazo fuerte que recordarían por siempre. Shion no quiso acercarse a la escena familiar, se sentía apenado con la familia de Mu. Después llegó el padre de ojos esmeralda iguales a los de Mu caminando lentamente y llorando y uniéndose al abrazo de Mu y su madre.

Shion casi derrama una lágrima. Los cabellos rubios de la mujer ondeaban por el viento. Mu se aferraba a ella como si fuera... en realidad era... la última vez. Y el padre los abrazaba a ambos. Mu lloraba ruidosamente, mientras que sus padres lo hacían en silencio.

- No quiero dejarlos... No quiero dejar de verlos... mamá, papá... porfavor... -

Fue demasiado para la mujer que abandonó su discreto llanto para uno más fuerte. El padre se agachó colocándose a la altura de aquel que más quería en el mundo.

- Yo tampoco quisiera Mu... que te fueras. Pero... tu lugar no es aquí... tu lugar es el Santuario. ¿No soñabas con ser el caballero de Aries? -

- Pero papá... ¡ERAN SUEÑOS! Esto es real... -

- Esto es real y es tu camino. Siempre quisiste hacerlo, no te detengas por nosotros Mu. Athena te necesita... -

- Mamá... No... no me dejes... -

La mujer estaba sufriendo pero le dio el mejor consejo a su hijo, aquel que nunca olvidaría y que seguiría SIEMPRE. - Mu, siempre quisiste esto, ahora lo tienes, no te detengas. No debes hacerlo. Sigue tu camino. No dudes. Confía en ti y... NO MIRES ATRÁS. ¿Escuchaste hijo? NO DUDES, y NO MIRES ATRÁS. Lo que empezarás ahora deberás terminarlo. Sé valiente y protege a Athena y NO MIRES ATRÁS MU. –

Mu pareció entender y tranquilizarse con las palabras de su madre, que le llegaron al corazón. Todavía con lagrimas que no terminaban de salir le respondió. - ¿Volveré a verlos? No quiero olvidarlos mamá, no quiero dejar de verlos. –

- ¿Qué te dice tu corazón hijo? - le contestó su padre. Sus esmeraldas brillaban de dolor.

El corazón de Mu le decía que no, pero no quiso escucharlo, no necesitaba escucharlo. - Tal vez... - dijo con voz cortada.

La familia se fundó en un último abrazo, lleno de besos y caricias. Los tres se pusieron de pie y se miraron por última vez. La madre de Mu le besó las mejillas y la frente para después abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. El padre de Mu, lo miró, le sonrió, lo abrazó igual que la madre, le dijo unas palabras al oído y lo beso. Mu los miró por última vez, tratando de grabar cada facción, cada detalle, cada sonido, cada aroma, y cada caricia en su alma. Había lágrimas en los tres rostros. Y Mu caminó hacia Shion, dándoles la espalda. No vio como su madre fue cayendo al piso víctima del dolor, ni como su padre miraba al cielo para después sujetar a su esposa tratando de transmitirle una fortaleza que no sentía. No vio nada de esto, porque estaba siguiendo el consejo de su madre: "No dudes. Sé valiente y no mires atrás. NO MIRARE.".

Shion se dirigió con Mu que se mantenía un poco rezagado a la Torre de Plata, en busca de una respuesta de su hermano Arles. Éste lo esperaba en la entrada de la torre sujetando una valija. Le sonrió a Shion y asintió. Shion dio gracias a Athena por otorgarle la ayuda de su hermano. Sin palabras Arles tomó la mano de Shion y éste tomó la de Mu. - Vean por última vez Lemuria. - fue lo único que pudo decir el Patriarca. Mu vio las torres que los rodeaban, los niños que jugaban, los árboles, la ciudad blanca y plata y después... las ruinas del santuario.


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

Los tres lemurianos se encontraron con el resto del campamento. Saga, un niño rubio pequeño, y Kanon se encontraban de espaldas a ellos en ese orden. Todos comían y conversaban. El primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de extraños fue Aioros que corrió hacia ellos. Su cara era de felicidad pero se detuvo sorprendido a medio camino por la presencia de Arles. Al ver que Aioros se ponía de pie, el resto del campamento también lo hizo y al ver a Shion se fueron acercando lentamente.

Shion se sorprendió por lo que sintió. Había una presencia que irradiaba equilibrio... luz. Era un cosmos peculiar. Era tranquilo y calmado, y a la vez osado, travieso. Detectó el cosmos en un niño rubio que le sonreía. El rostro que ahora lo miraba era el de un joven que lentamente abría sus ojos celestes en una mirada de sorpresa, portando la armadura dorada de Virgo. Después, el mismo joven derramaba sangre de su muñeca sobre una armadura de bronce. Y finalizando, una escena hermosa y terrible. El viento ondeaba y los pétalos de sales volaban, el joven sostenía un rosario y se encontraba sentado, tres oscuras sombras lanzaban un ataque contra él, que en el último momento antes de recibir el ataque bajaba la guardia y sonreía hermosamente entregándose a la muerte.

El niño Shaka miraba sorprendido a los tres extraños. Podía sentir cosas diferentes sobre cada uno. El de cabellos verdes se iba hincando sin despegar la vista de él, sintió decisión y confusión en él. El niño de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes lo miraba con curiosidad, el cosmos de ese niño estaba lleno de calidez. Y el de cabellos cenizos lo miraba expectante. Shaka no sabía que hacer, los tres extraños que tenían puntitos lo miraban a él, y no sabía porque, podían estar mirando a todos los demás... pero lo miraban a él. Algo incomodo por el acaparamiento de atención en su persona hizo lo único que se le ocurrió... (adivinaron) sonrió.

Mu, confundido porque aquel lindo rubio había acaparado la atención de su maestro y del señor Arles había estado mirando al rubio también, tratando de analizar que era lo que causaba "sensación" de él. Tal vez eran esos ojos celestes que se parecían tanto a los cielos de Lemuria. O tal vez esa cabellera rubia que le caía apenas sobre los hombros y que semejaba tanto con los rayos del sol. También estaba esa nariz respingona deliciosa que sugería que el dulce rubio era un bromista juguetón. Todas las facciones de aquel niño impresionaron a Mu, pero al ver la sonrisa de aquel pequeño sol tuvo que suspender su examen. Se sintió reconfortado por aquellos labios que le sonreían. Y gustoso de que alguien le pusiera atención a él le sonrió de vuelta al rubio.

- Shion... ¿Estás bien? - Arles trataba de ayudar a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

Saga, Aioros y Kanon estaban hechos piedra. Los tres se preguntaban sobre la identidad de aquel hombre lemuriano que acompañaba a Shion. Y la curiosidad de los tres se disparó al escuchar que le hablaba por su nombre, y no por el rango.

Shion se ponía de pie lentamente apartando la mano de Arles con delicadeza. - Estoy bien Arles... sólo necesito ponerme de pie. –

Shion volvió a la normalidad y se encontró frente a todos sus discípulos que por sus caras supuso que aguardaban una explicación y una presentación.

- Él es Mu, y es el futuro caballero de Aries. - Shion se acercó al pequeño de cabellos lilas y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que Mu se azorara. - Y el es mi hermano, Ares, para ustedes Señor Ares... Me ayudará a cambiar el Santuario. - Ares y Mu saludaron con la cabeza a todos los que los miraban. - Les agradecería que nos acercáramos al fuego para continuar las presentaciones. Estamos algo cansados. - Aioros notó que Shion no preguntó por la presencia de Shaka y supuso que en verdad aquel niño era el futuro caballero de Virgo y su curiosidad aumentó. ¿Cómo había llegado aquel niño al Santuario?

Ya todos sentados, el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Todos aguardaban que el Patriarca comenzara a preguntar y a dar explicaciones.

- La constelación de Virgo ya no brilló ayer por la noche. Este niño es el responsable. ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? -

Todas las miradas curiosas cayeron sobre el pequeño rubio que trataba de no sonrojarse. Encontrar las palabras adecuadas a su relato era difícil, y más cuando era observado por todos. Bajo la cara y tomando fuerza de... en verdad no sabía de donde estaba tomando aquella fuerza que quería guiarlo... levantó la cara y su mirada tropezó con la de Mu, que era quien ahora le sonreía incitándolo a iniciar.

- Soy Shaka... de Virgo. Vengo de la India. Partí de mi hogar después de ver la constelación de Virgo en el cielo. - Shion creyó en el niño. Como había sentido en Mu al conocerlo, supo que el rubio era sumamente especial. Había algo peculiar que a todos no sólo a él, parecía atraer.

- Shaka. ¿Cómo supiste que debías seguir esa constelación? - Shaka se tranquilizó al ver que el hombre de cabellos verdes parecía tomar su historia en serio y no como un cuento de hadas. Tomó confianza de esos ojos y se decidió a contar la mayor parte de su historia.

- Yo... no sabía que debía seguir la constelación de Virgo. Yo sabía... desde que nací se han contado... - Shaka se sonrojó un poco. - ... se han contado historias sobre mí. Sobre mi nacimiento... y se me ha dicho que soy... pues... que seré... grande, importante... un guía. -

Todos a excepción de Shion se sorprendían cada vez más con aquel rubio de dulce mirada y sonrisa. Mu le creyó al instante. Con sólo verlo dedujo que aquel rubio no era normal, era más bien algo especial, diferente a todos. Milo, Camus y Aioria estaban que no se creían que un niño hablará de cosas tan poco probables de haber ocurrido fuera escuchado seriamente por el Patriarca. Era como si Milo llegara un buen día con el Patriarca y le dijera "Señor, soy Darth Vader reencarnado, se que soy un peligro para el planeta por favor procure que no tenga hijos...". O sea no, era algo ridículo.

Aún cuando lo relatado por el rubio no era lo que la gente normal aceptaba como "natural" o "real", los mayores decidieron escuchar, dado que Shion lo estaba haciendo. El rubio continuó.

- Vivía en la aldea de mi clan... Y me sentía ansioso por lo que había afuera de mi aldea, así que salí y conocí el mundo. - la mirada del niño se entristeció. - Vi la constelación de Virgo como una señal, pero no supe comprenderla. La visión de una mujer que me dijo que... es difícil explicar... sus palabras no fueron realmente claras, pero de alguna forma comprendí... me dijo que aquel grupo de estrellas era mi destino, que sería necesitado en aquel lugar y que mi última lección sería aprendida ahí... por eso he venido. - Los dulces celestes estaban fijos en el fuego.

- Bien. Me alegra que estés entre nosotros Shaka. - Shion le dirigió una sonrisa a Shaka y zanjó el asunto. Kanon se quedó como piedra. ¿Iba a creer así nada más al niño? Kanon no dudaba de la palabra del niño... pero que si el niño "creía" haber visto las cosas así y en realidad habían sido de otra forma. Y no sólo eso... ¿Shion se iba a limitar a hacer sólo una pregunta? El tenía miles al oír el relato del niño. ¿Su familia¿La mujer de su visión¿Cómo era posible que "siguiera la constelación de Virgo"? Kanon creía en Shaka pero no podía creer que Shion se conformará con aquella simple respuesta. Había mucho más gato encerrado que había que averiguar... Kanon fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por Shion.

- Bien Shaka supongo que ya conoces a tus compañeros de armas. Pero Mu y Arles déjenme presentarles a todos los muchachos aquí presentes. Él es Aioros, futuro caballero de Sagitario. Fue él primero que encontré. - Shion miró a Aioros con orgullo.

Mu sabía juzgar muy bien a las personas en las primeras impresiones (dotes de lemuriano ). A Aioros lo vio, por la actitud que tenía con los demás, como una persona capaz y servicial. Se dio cuenta pronto que todos en el campamento le tenían aprecio y cariño. Era muy querido y respetado por todos.

- Él es Saga, futuro caballero de géminis, lo encontré en Cabo Sounion. Y obviamente el es su hermano gemelo Kanon. - Shion le sonrió a Saga, pero no volteó a ver a Kanon, que trató de no mostrar que la indiferencia de Shion le afectaba.

Mu supo que aquellos hermanos eran muy unidos a pesar de ser tan diferentes. Uno se veía serio y nervioso, mientras que el otro se veía relajado y tranquilo. Por los gestos y risas de los demás niños, Mu supo que Kanon era muy juguetón y acertadamente también, que Saga era muchas veces el chiste de sus bromas.

Y los niños son Milo, Camus y Aioria. Aioria llegó siendo un bebé al Santuario pues es el hermano de Aioros. - Shion le dedicó a Aioria la mirada que sólo guardaba para él. La mirada de un padre hacia un hijo. - Camus fue el siguiente que encontramos hace poco, y es el futuro caballero de Acuario. Milo siguió después, él es el futuro caballero de Escorpión. - A los dos les sonrió al igual que con Saga.

Mu no supo intuir mucho de aquellos niños que le sonreían. Se veían como niños normales. Milo y Camus parecían muy unidos, mientras que Aioria se mantenía un poco aparte. Por las miradas de cómplices (léase sacada de lengua) que se dirigían Kanon y Milo supuso que ambos se llevaban muy bien y que Milo debía ser igual de "vivo" que Kanon. Por el suspiro que Camus y Saga compartieron al mismo tiempo al ver que Kanon y Milo se sacaban la lengua, adivinó que aquellos eran un poco más tranquilos que sus otros compañeros.

Shion anunció que el día de mañana sería domingo y que no pensaba quitarles su día libre, pero que los esperaría a las ocho de la noche en el Santuario porque tenían que hablar de cosas muy serias. Indicó a Saga y a Kanon que esperaba que se pudieran hacer cargo de Mu y de Shaka el día de mañana, que los sacaran a pasear y que los ayudaran a entrar en confianza. Kanon se preguntó porque no se los había encargado a su adorado Aioros, no que fueran una molestia los niños pero porque ellos y no Aioros. Sin decir más Shion y Ares se retiraron a la cabaña que el primero ocupaba, seguidos de Aioria que anunciaba a todos que se iría a dormir y a averiguar más del hermano de Shion.

Kanon guió a todos los pequeños a su cabaña. Se espanto al comprobar sus temores. ¡Sólo había dos colchones! El de Camus y el de Milo. ¿Dónde dormirían Shaka y Mu? Kanon comenzó entre burlas de Milo, a juntar los colchones que "sospechosamente" notó no estaban muy separados. De hecho la separación era mínima...

Pronto llegó Saga a la cabaña, y comenzó a leerles "El Zorro". Milo hizo un pequeño resumen para Mu y Shaka. Después de leer cinco páginas, Saga y Kanon se despidieron de los niños. Les dirigieron sonrisas especiales y les ofrecieron cualquier tipo de ayuda a Shaka y a Mu. Kanon tenía miedo que durante la lectura Shaka le tomara la mano y ya no se la soltara... pero aquello no ocurrió, el niño estaba mucho más tranquilo. Los niños se acostaron en este orden Camus, Milo, Shaka y Mu.

Pasaron un rato muy agradable. La verdad es que Camus y Milo se dieron cuenta de que Shaka era en verdad un niño muy normal... a pesar de todo, y no pudieron evita que aquel dulce rubio les robará el corazón con su sentido del humor. Mu, era un niño muy agradable al cual le gustaba reír, pero para todos los demás pequeños resulto evidente que estaba triste. Shaka, sintió que aún cuando reían y platicaban todos se sentían tensos, con dudas sobre cada uno, así que se sentó en la cama y planteó una de sus ideas.

- Oigan... Seremos compañeros de armas... pero yo la verdad quisiera que fuéramos más como una familia. Tengo mucha curiosidad por todos ustedes. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? - Shaka notó que cada uno de sus tres acompañantes se perdía en sus pensamientos. - O bueno podemos hablar de nosotros. No quisiera que mañana les incomodara mi presencia, y no quisiera sentirme como un extraño... - Shaka bajo la mirada algo decepcionado de que ninguno de sus compañeros le hiciera caso.

- Yo creo... tienes razón Shaka. He perdido a mi familia... me gustaría que fuéramos como una. – dijo Mu.

Al oír las palabras de Mu, Milo lo miró. ¿Había dicho aquel niño que había perdido a su familia? De repente Milo ya no sintió que aquellos dos niños fueran unos extraños y Camus sentía algo similar. Ambos sintieron curiosidad por sus dos compañeros que los miraban expectantes, esperando sus respuestas.

- Yo... yo también perdí a mi familia Mu... y estoy de acuerdo contigo quisiera tener una de nuevo... -

Todos miraron a Camus, que asintió con su cabeza. - ¿Hablaremos de nosotros toda la noche? -

- ¡Sí¡Qué sea como una pijamada! - dijo un emocionado Mu, que organizaba pijamadas con los demás niños Aries en la Torre de Plata.

- ¡Sí! - Milo lo coreó. Recordó las pijamadas a las que había asistido con sus amigos. - Lastima que no tenemos comida... -

- Eso se puede arreglar. – dijo un Shaka con mirada maquiavélica. - ¿Dónde guardan la comida? -

- Pués... Kanon la guarda en un pequeño almacén cerca de su cabaña... ¿Porqué? - preguntaba Camus.

- Podríamos ir por la comida... – sugirió Shaka.

- ¿Cómo? Nos agarrarían con las manos en la masa Shaka... – decía Mu.

- Miren, yo puedo sentir cuando hay personas cerca. Siento como que las energías de cada quien... no me pregunten como porque no se... pero el chiste es que puedo vigilar que nadie se acerque mientras alguien va sacando algo de comida... -

- Yo puedo hacer algo parecido también... Puedo como que ver las presencias de personas por colores... es algo raro... – dijo Mu.

- ¿En serio puedes hacer eso también? - preguntaba un sonriente y sorprendido Shaka.

- Pues... sí. Me lo enseñaron en Lemuria... -

- Oye Mu... ¿Y cómo es Lemuria? - preguntaba Milo.

- Pues Lemuria es como una ciudad tranquila. Cada familia vive en una torre, y en el centro de toda la ciudad esta la "Torre de Plata" o también conocida como "Torre Sagrada de Aries". Es gigante amigos... y hermosa. No alcanzas a ver el final de la torre... Casi todo en Lemuria es blanco y plata... Es una ciudad hermosa en verdad... - Mu dijo todo esto con emoción.

- ¿No la extrañas Mu? - preguntó Camus.

- La verdad es que no he pasado mucho tiempo fuera. Shion me tomó de la mano y de repente ya estaba aquí. Aún así, me siento algo extraño... Nunca había estado en un lugar como este. Y pues nunca había visto a humanos como ustedes... - dijo un sonriente Mu.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Shaka. - ¿Nunca habías visto a humanos? -

- Bueno... los lemurianos somos humanos... pero a la vez somos diferentes. La realidad es que nunca había visto niños ni personas adultas que no tuvieran puntos en la frente. - Mu rió.

- Oye Mu, y ¿Cuántos colores de puntos hay? - preguntó un emocionado Milo.

- Pues dos... púrpuras y rojos. Pero la verdad es que los rojos no son muy comunes. De hecho no conozco a nadie en Lemuria que tenga puntos rojos como yo... – dijo un pensativo Mu.

- Orale... ¿Y tienen algún significado Mu? - preguntó Camus.

- Pues... mi mamá me dijo que... pues significaban algo así como lo que dijo Shaka... que iba a ser grande o importante... – dijo Mu.

Se oyó un coro de: "¡Orale!"

- Oye Shaka... por cierto... ¿Qué historias se cuentan de ti? Dijiste algo de que había historias de tu nacimiento... – preguntó Mu, tratando de que la atención se centrara en alguien más.

- Pues me da pena contarles porque va a resultar raro para ustedes... – dijo Shaka.

- ¡Cuéntanos Shaka! Ándale y nos explicas. - decía Milo y Camus se le unió.

- Bueno... pero no se rían eee. Pues... según esto antes de que naciera, mi mamá tuvo un sueño, donde un elefante le tocaba la panza con su trompa y sin palabras mi mamá comprendió cuando despertó que estaba embarazada... -

- ¿Un elefante? Eso es raro... - opinaba Camus.

- Es que en mi país, mucha gente cree en el Budismo o en el Brahamanismo. - Shaka vio las caras de "What?" de sus amigos así que les explicó. - Bueno, en mi país se cree que el elefante es un animal sagrado... de hecho es como un Dios... y que mi mamá tuviera ese sueño pues fue como que muy impresionante para mi Clan. -

- ¿Tu Clan? - preguntó Mu. - ¿Es tu aldea? -

- Mas o menos, Mu. En mi aldea vivían todos las personas que pertenecían al clan de los Shakyas. – dijo Shaka.

- ¿Shakyas? - preguntó Milo.

- Sí, Shakyas. Mi clan es uno sabio y guerrero. Mi papá es el gobernador del clan... -

- ¿Es por eso que te llamas Shaka? - preguntó Camus.

- La verdad es que... pues supongo que a lo mejor sí... Oye Mu... ¿Por qué te pusieron Mú? -

- Jejejeje Mi nombre es raro ¿Verdad? Pues la verdad es que no sé. No me gusta mucho... parece de vaca... - Todos rieron con el comentario de Mu.

- Shaka... ¿Es verdad que dejaste tu hogar? - preguntó un tanto horrorizado Milo.

- Pues sí... - dijo Shaka con mirada apenada.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Camus. - Sí por mi hubiera sido nunca hubiera abandonado a mis padres... -

- ¿Entonces porque los dejaste Camus? - preguntó Shaka.

- Pues... vine aquí... porque ya no tenía a donde ir. Mis padres murieron en un accidente mientras íbamos en el carro... Cuando estaba en el hospital aparecieron Shion, Saga y Aioros... - Para todos fue evidente que cuando Camus pronunció el nombre de Aioros se le iluminó la carita.

Milo abrazó a Camus, tratando de darle apoyo moral. - ¿Y tu Shaka¿Por qué dejaste tu hogar? -

Shaka dudó en contestar, pero al ver los rostros de los demás en él, sintió confianza y sintió que tenía que hablar de ello. - Pues... tengo cinco años... y los cinco años los he pasado en mi casa... Cuando nací se corrió el rumor de la historia... luego pasaron otras cosas que reforzaron la idea de que yo sería algo sagradamente grande... Mi padre procuró que nada me faltara... Me atendían a todas horas... y él trataba de que yo aprendiera las cosas de la aldea para que continuara su "reinado". Él creía que yo ayudaría a que el nombre de los "Shakya" brillará como nunca y por siempre... Me enseñaba cosas que nunca me gustaron... pero podía soportar todo eso. – Al dulce rubio se le rompió la voz.

- ¿Y qué pasó Shaka? - Mu abrazó a Shaka, y le secó las primeras lágrimas que caían de su rostro con sus dedos. Camus y Milo se sintieron conmovidos por la escena.

- Pues... pronto me di cuenta de que no conocía ningún lugar que no fuera el palacio... -

- ¿Vivías en un palacio Shaka? - preguntó asombrado Milo.

- ... Sí... mi casa era el palacio de los Shakya... Era tanta la fe y las esperanzas que ponían sobre mí por las historias y los buenos augurios que nunca se me negó nada y todo me lo facilitaron. A los cuatro años nunca tuve motivos para llorar, ni nada que me faltara. Y todo eso era porque mi padre no quería que saliera del palacio... -

- ¿Nunca saliste del palacio? -

- No. Yo era ignorante de todo... pero pronto me di cuenta de que había algo más halla fuera... Y fue cuando le pedí a mi padre que me permitiera salir un día... Al principio se negó diciendo que sería peligroso, pero arregló un carruaje para mí y fui acompañado de una pequeña corte... Lo que vi me destrozó el corazón porque nunca lo había visto. La aldea era muy bonita... pero vi a un hombre que cojeaba y temblaba y yo no entendía porque lo hacía... pregunté y me dijeron que era porque estaba enfermo y que pronto moriría... Nunca había tanta miseria ni dolor en una persona. Después mi carruaje se tuvo que detener porque una procesión interrumpió nuestro paso. Yo vi que la gente seguía una caja de madera, y se veían todos llorando y tristes... no entendía porque seguían una caja de madera, así que pregunte y me contestaron que aquellas personas lloraban porque un ser querido había muerto... y se encontraba en la caja que llamaban ataúd... Nunca lo volverían a ver... y por eso se encontraban tristes... Para finalizar mi viaje, vi a un hombre con una joroba que se movía lentamente y sus cabellos eran blancos... pregunté porque se encontraba en ese estado y me dijeron que era algo normal... que ni yo me salvaría de encontrarme en ese estado... era algo que llamaban envejecimiento... – terminó Shaka.

- Pero Shaka... esas son cosas normales... No te tienes porque sentir triste... – dijo Camus.

- Es que Shaka no las conocía... Nunca las había visto... y no comprendió porque todos tenían que sufrir durante toda su existencia para morir... – dijo un pensativo Mu. Shaka miró a Mu con sorpresa. Él no hubiera podido haberlo dicho mejor.

- Ese día comprendí que vivía en una burbuja en el Palacio, y no podía quedarme sentado ahí, sabiendo que todas esas cosas estaban fuera de mi burbuja. Medité y pensaba tratando de hallar una solución. Y llegué a la conclusión de que yo tenía que hacer algo para parar ese sufrimiento que parecía acosar al mundo de afuera. No podía ignorar lo que había visto y seguir mi vida como antes... Estaba... estaba perdido cuando vi la constelación de Virgo brillar y...

CONTINUARA...


	20. Chapter 20

XX

- Ese día comprendí que vivía en una burbuja en el Palacio, y no podía quedarme sentado ahí, sabiendo que todas esas cosas estaban fuera de mi burbuja. Medité y pensaba tratando de hallar una solución. Y llegué a la conclusión de que yo tenía que hacer algo para parar ese sufrimiento que parecía acosar al mundo de afuera. No podía ignorar lo que había visto y seguir mi vida como antes... Estaba... estaba perdido cuando vi la constelación de Virgo brillar y... - Shaka se detuvo, y miró a sus demás compañeros, examinándolos. ¿Le creerían?

- Shaka... ¿Qué pasó después? - preguntó Milo ansioso.

- Pues... me quedé un rato viendo la constelación de Virgo y la de Aries... – miró a Mu. - Y la verdad es que en esos momentos no comprendía mi... misión... Y de pronto una mujer de cabellos largos se me apareció... Era transparente, no tenía color y me habló. Fue raro, pero por alguna razón no me dio miedo, sentí confianza. Me dijo que había nacido para cumplir un destino... que el palacio no era mi lugar... que debía aprender mis últimas lecciones... que debía comenzar mi búsqueda... y que... pues que la constelación de Virgo encerraba mi camino y que la constelación brillaba por mí. - Shaka se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Qué brillaba por ti? - preguntó Camus.

- Sí, dijo que Athena me necesitaría... que mi búsqueda me guiaría a su Santuario a convertirme en su caballero... y que habría más como yo... como Aries... - Shaka y Mu se miraron. - Que sería nuestro deber proteger a la diosa... que así aprendería lo último que me quedaba por aprender para... para llegar al Nirvana... -

- ¿Nirvana? - preguntó un muy sorprendido Mu.

- Sí Shaka... ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Milo.

- Yo todavía no logró comprenderlo bien... Es vivir aún cuando estás muerto. Es convertirte en nada y unirte a lo que es... sin volver... ¿No estoy siendo claro verdad? -

Todos rieron. - La verdad es que no Shaka... – dijo Mu entre risas.

- Entonces... abandonaste tu gran vida para ¿Conocer el mundo? - preguntó Camus.

- No. Primero, ya no era ignorante de la muerte, del sufrimiento, de la vejez ni de la enfermedad. No podía fingir que aquellas cosas no existían. Segundo, mi papá quería que cumpliera mi "gran destino" a su manera. Y su manera... no es ni será mi manera. No me satisface dirigir a los demás... Cada quien debe hacer lo que crea necesario... Tercero, de verdad sentí que aquella mujer me decía la verdad. De verdad siento que este es mi lugar. - dijo Shaka sonriendo.

- ¿No extrañas tu vida Shaka? Yo sí lo hago... – dijo un melancólico Camus.

- Cuando pienso en mi padre, a quien deje sin decirle nada... sí lo hago. Pero fuera de él... no había nada que me mantuviera en ese lugar. Siempre he sabido... y no por lo que se ha dicho de mí... que soy diferente y que por serlo tengo una tarea o un objetivo que cumplir en esta vida. Si aquí es donde cumpliré mi tarea, no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar... - dijo Shaka muy serio.

Mu miraba fijamente los dulces celestes de Shaka. Sus palabras eran dolorosas pero se mantenía sereno. Sentía el abandono de su padre, pero comprendía que su destino era estar en el Santuario. - Quisiera ser como tu Shaka... Yo... yo no puedo olvidar a mis padres... me gusta estar con ustedes de verdad que sí, pero... quisiera estar con ellos. No comprendo porque ya no los puedo ver. - Shaka abrazó a Mu cuando se le quebró la voz.

- ¿Tus padres viven Mu? - preguntó Milo.

Mu miró confundido a Milo, todavía en los brazos del rubio. - Sí... –

- Perdón Mu... creí que estaban muertos... - dijo Milo.

- Entonces... ¿Tu también abandonaste a tus padres Mu? - preguntó algo escandalizado Camus. Todas las miradas se posaron en Mu, que se separó del rubio. Con su mano izquierda apartó unos cortos mechones de su cabello que le cubrían la frente. Su mirada estaba en el suelo. Lentamente sus ojos tristes y cristalinos comenzaron a ascender lentamente hasta fijarse en los profundos ojos de Camus.

- Yo... tuve que dejarlos. Aries brilló y yo soy el futuro caballero de Aries. Es mi destino estar aquí. No... no puedo darle la espalda a Athena, ni a Lemuria. Allá es muy importante todo esto... -

- Lo siento mucho Mu... Yo creí que mi situación era la más difícil en el mundo y... Yo he llorado y maldecido por que me quitaron a mi familia y ya no puedo verla... Pero... saber que están ahí y no poder verlos... Mu... perdona que te desanime más pero... es horrible. - Milo le dijo a Mu, que lo miró agradecido por su comprensión y sorprendido por su seriedad.

- ¿Perdiste a tu familia Milo? - preguntó Shaka.

- Sí, no al igual que Camus. Mi... madre murió cuando yo nací... Mi papá murió cuatro años después... y mi hermano hace ya un tiempo... - Milo se había detenido en varias partes al decir aquello, pero se dio cuenta de que... ya no era doloroso hablar de ello. Sentía tristeza pero ya no como antes.

Camus le acarició los cabellos a Milo. - Tal parece que todos dejamos atrás demasiadas cosas... – dijo un muy pensativo Shaka.

- Sí... pero Mu y tu... Yo no hubiera abandonado a mi familia, no podría hacerlo. - dijo Camus con la cabeza gacha. "Tal vez por eso se te forzó a dejarla..." pensó Shaka.

Tratando de romper el silencio que parecía amargar a todos los presentes, Mu habló. - Oye Shaka... dijiste que había "historias" sobre ti y tu sólo nos contaste una... - dijo sonriente.

Milo al ver la cara de terror que Shaka ponía ante el comentario de Mu, apoyó a su nuevo amigo. - Sí Shaka... cuéntanos... – dijo de manera maliciosa.

- No. No le veo el caso. La... La verdad es que... no entenderían... Por eso es mejor dejarlo ahí... – dijo Shaka evitando mirar a sus compañeros.

- ¡Pues nos explicas Shaka! - dijo Camus.

- ¿Dónde dijeron que estaba la comida? - dijo Shaka sonriendo.

- Creo que Camus dijo que estaba en... ¡No cambies el tema Shaka! - dijo Mu sorprendido de la agilidad mental del rubio.

- ¡Es que no son historias normales! No es que sean vergonzosas pero me dan pena... Hablan de mi "grandeza" y yo pues si... siento que soy diferente pero no es para tanto... -

- Anda Shaka... Cuéntanos... - dijo Mu con cara de carnerito hambriento. (Hay que precioso )

- Bueno... Pero no se rían. Se dice que cuando nací...

Kanon comenzó a separar los colchones de su cabaña. Él consideraba que ya no tenía caso el que los colchones estuvieran pegados. Estaba a media faena, cuando Saga y Aioros entraron riendo de algo que Kanon no pudo escuchar. Kanon seguía moviendo los colchones cuando se dio cuenta de que reinaba el silencio. Volteó confundido pensando que tal vez no había escuchado cuando Saga y Aioros habían salido. Pero extrañamente seguían ahí, justo en la entrada y lo veían a él. Saga con sorpresa y cara de amargura. Aioros con... ¿Mirada asesina (Jajajajajaja)?

- ¿Qué... ¿Qué haces Kanon? - preguntó Saga recobrando el habla.

Kanon se sorprendió de la aparente estupidez de su hermano. Era obvio que estaba moviendo los colchones. - Pues, si serás ciego Saga. Estoy moviendo los colchones... – y continuó moviéndolos.

El silencio volvió a invadir el cuarto. Otra vez confundido Kanon volteó a la entrada pensando que de nuevo no había escuchado cuando Saga y Aioros habían salido. Y de nuevo se dio cuenta que seguían ahí con las mismas miradas. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Pensó Kanon. Kanon los miró interrogante.

- Mmmm ¿Sí¿Tienen algo que decirme¿O puedo continuar? - preguntó Kanon en torno burlón.

Saga miró a Aioros y Aioros a Kanon. - Kanon... Si gustas... Saga y yo podemos mover los colchones. ¿Por qué no vas a checar a los niños? - dijo Aioros. Saga miró a Aioros con cara de herido, pero Aioros seguía fijo en Kanon.

- Bueno, sirven que me quitan este pesado labor de encima... Iré por agua... - Kanon se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña.

Aioros comenzó a mover un colchón. Saga no se movía de su lugar al pie de la entrada. No comprendía. ¿Aioros de verdad ya no quería estar a su lado?

- Anda Saga, ayúdame. Hay que juntarlos antes de que regrese. - decía Aioros de espaldas a Saga.

Saga lo miró sorprendido (su espalda ). - ¿Juntarlos? -

Aioros se puso de pie rápidamente y lo miró de frente con duda. - Bueno... sí... claro sólo si tu quieres... –

- ¡SÍ! O sea si... hay que... te ayudo... – dijo algo sonrojado, y ayudó a Aioros a volver a juntar los colchones.

Kanon regresó media hora después con una bolsa de bombones. Lo que vio lo dejo mudo. Estaba todo oscuro. Saga y Aioros dormían ya (aparentemente). Pero lo curioso es que... los colchones de ambos estaban juntos. Y el suyo no. Estaba separado. "¿Por qué no separaron todos?". Comenzó a llamar a Saga. - Saga... Saga... ¿Por qué no terminaron? -

- Mmmm Kanon... estoy dormido... -

Kanon estaba algo frenético. En su mente se acababa de prender un foquito que le indicaba porque no habían separado los tres colchones. Pero no quería escuchar a ese foquito, de verdad que no. Por eso insistía con las preguntas. - ¿Por qué no terminaron Saga? -

- Nos dio mucho sueño... a mitad... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh (bostezo)... mejor preferimos dormirnos... - y Saga se acostó y cerro los ojos.

De pie Kanon vio la escena que se le presentaba. A su izquierda su colchón solitario. A su derecha Saga y Aioros durmiendo en colchones juntos. No queriendo escuchar el foquito de su cabeza salió de la cabaña triste, algo irritado, pero en silencio, no armaría un espectáculo y no le reclamaría a Saga nada. Nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora.

Comenzó a caminar. Pensó en dormir en la cabaña de los niños y reír un rato con ellos, pero cuando estaba cerca de ella, oyó risas y creyó que había una guerra de almohadas. Se alejó... no quería llegar a interrumpir. Era importante que los niños no se sintieran extraños entre ellos. ¿A dónde iba? No quería entrar a su cabaña. ¿Su cabaña? Ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Caminó y quedó en frente de la cabaña del Patriarca. Deseaba hablar con alguien. Nunca había tenido la necesidad, su mente misma era suficiente para albergar y contener sus pensamientos... su soledad. ¿Él patriarca lo escucharía? Se quedó de pie frente a la cabaña, esperando una señal que le dijera que lo escucharía, lo entendería. Pero nada sucedió. Sólo el silencio y esa fue la señal que interpretó. El Patriarca nunca lo había tomado en cuenta, era sólo el hermano de Saga para él... ¿Por qué lo escucharía? No lo haría. Y él tampoco le diría nada a ese estúpido viejo cuyo deporte favorito (en opinión de Kanon) era ignorarlo y despreciarlo. Miró con odio la cabaña del viejo y corrió. ¿No había nadie para él¿No había un lugar para él?

Corrió sin saber a donde, y llegó a un pequeño claro que estaba cerca del Coliseo. Se enjuagó la cara con el agua tratando de ocultarse a si mismo aquellas dos lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. Se quedó quieto, de rodillas en la orilla del claro. Y al ver su imagen reflejada lo comprendió. Se maldijo a sí mismo por algo que nunca podría cambiar. En lugar de verse a sí mismo en el reflejo, veía a Saga. Para todos Kanon siempre sería la sombra de Saga. Una copia. Su doble. Pero nunca sería el original... nunca sería algo más que eso. Se odió por ser idéntico a su hermano. Se odió por sentirse solo. Se odió por no poder descargarse.

En ningún lado había lugar para él. Desde su infancia, cuando lo iban a separar de su hermano. No había un lugar para Kanon. Y en el Santuario, siempre sería la sombra... el hermano de Saga. Por más bueno que fuera... aún cuando podía cumplir el mismo entrenamiento que Saga. Aún cuando fuera mejor... Saga sería el caballero y el... nada.

Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo. Pero no eran de dolor, ni de tristeza. Era miedo mezclado con furia. ¿Por qué Saga y no él? No había hecho nada mal. Todo lo hacía igual o mejor que su hermano. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el la sombra? Y se sintió solo. Su hermano, a quien amaba y respetaba como a nadie en el mundo, esa noche había puesto una separación entre ambos. Saga tenía a Aioros. ¿Y él? No tenía a nadie más que a Saga... De nuevo la maldita palabra "nada". Si Saga estaba con Aioros... el ya no tenía "nada". En el santuario fuera de su hermano no había "nada".

No podía estar molesto con Saga... Por lo menos, no por enamorarse de Aioros. Y no podía odiar a Aioros por quitarle a su hermano. Sabía que Aioros estaba también enamorado de Saga. Aioros también era como su hermano. Ahora que lo analizaba, le dio alegría que estuvieran juntos y que por fin hubieran "medio" aceptado sus sentimientos al unir sus colchones. Pero... se sintió excluido. Excluido de lo único que tenía.

Los niños eran niños. Podía estar con ellos pero eran niños, no era lo mismo. Les tenía mucho cariño pero no era lo mismo. Lo harían olvidar su soledad pero sólo por momentos. Y Shion, ahora más ocupado que estaría con su hermano le pondría menos atención, si eso era posible. No. No necesitaba al estúpido viejo para que continuara despreciándolo. Pero la verdad le cayó a Kanon como balde de agua helada. No podía estar con Saga, los niños no eran suficiente y con Shion no podía estar. Estaba solo.

Esa noche le juró a las estrellas, única compañía que comprendió tendría de ahora en adelante, que NO sería la sombra de su hermano. Nadie jamás podría olvidar su nombre, y no sería por Saga, sería por él. Sería mejor que Saga. Juro también que no le importaría estar solo. Saga podía hacer lo que quisiera. Todo el mundo podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. No le afectaría el desprecio ni la indiferencia de NADIE. Pues no tenía a NADIE. Y si no tenía a nadie, no podía necesitar a NADIE. Cambiaría de ahora en adelante en secreto. Sería igual, como todos los días y juro que NADIE notaría su cambio y nunca NADIE sabría que tan frágil había llegado a ser. NADIE sabría de su sufrimiento jamás. NADIE ni NADA le afectaría, o por lo menos NADIE debía darse cuenta de que algo le afectara. Decidió que no sería débil, que cambiaría y que algún día sería mejor que Saga.


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

Había pasado un año ya desde la llegada de Mu y Shaka al Santuario. Ambos niños, unidos al igual que Camus con Milo por pasados similares, se convirtieron en amigos inseparables. Mu, sereno y dulce, encajó perfecto con un Shaka travieso y a la vez tranquilo. Los cuatro niños que vivían en la misma cabaña, se habían convertido en más que compañeros o amigos. Se tenían un cariño de hermanos. Aioria a veces formaba parte del grupo, era un niño fácil de querer y amigable. Pero aquella noche de hace un año, se había formado un lazo único entre aquellos cuatro niños. Además, Aioria no se identificaba con ellos. Lo único que tenían en común era que vivían en el Santuario. Él no entrenaba con ellos, ni dormía en la misma cabaña. Sólo pasaban juntos los ratos libres y los domingos, cuando iban a ver películas con Kanon.

Había pasado ya un año desde la llegada de Arles al Santuario. Se acopló rápidamente a la vida en las ruinas. Aquella noche, de hace un año, quedó impresionado por los discípulos mayores de Shion. Al principio pensó que Kanon era también aspirante a caballero por el poderoso cosmos que transmitía, pero cuando preguntó a Shion y este negó con una triste sonrisa en los labios se dio cuenta de que Kanon no sería caballero, pero confió en que el joven tendría un papel que cumplir. Todos veían a Arles con respeto. Era un hombre justo que tenía mucha experiencia en la enseñanza y entrenamiento de discípulos. No dejaba de ser severo y de exigir hasta lo imposible, pero todos le tenían cariño. Arles había empezado a reclutar niños de ocho años que vivían en orfanatos y que poseían un pequeño cosmos, para que ocuparan las armaduras de plata y bronce.

Había pasado ya un año desde que nadie en el campamento veía a Shion vestido con ropas normales o de entrenamiento. Ahora vestía túnicas o ropas que le tapaban casi toda la piel, dejando sólo al descubierto sus dedos y su cara. Un rosario colgaba siempre de su cuello. Ya no era como antes. Pasaba muy poco tiempo en el campamento. Cada día de la semana pasaba una o dos horas hablando con cada futuro caballero, hablándole de su casa zodiacal, sus técnicas, sus dotes, y sus ideales. Sólo con Mu y Shaka pasaba mucho tiempo. Les enseñaba técnicas mentales.

Había pasado ya un año desde el juramente desesperado de Kanon. Las palabras, nadie y nada, rondaban su cabeza todo el tiempo. Con los niños seguía actuando igual que siempre, alegre, risueño y juguetón. Con Shion era indiferente, ya no le importaba lo que ese señor pudiera hacer o dejar de hacer. Si Shion lo hubiera felicitado alguna vez Kanon no se hubiera dado cuenta. Arles era diferente. Kanon apreciaba mucho al lemuriano, que nunca preguntó si Kanon quería aprender, lo dio por sentado. No ponía diferencias entre los entrenamientos. Lo trataba como igual y sabía por el mismo Arles en un sermón que le dio que esperaba grandes cosas de él.

Había pasado ya un año desde que Saga encontrara a su hermano furioso y desesperado, barriendo las aguas de un claro con sus manos. Kanon estaba llorando, cosa que era sumamente inusual en él. Saga esperó a que su hermano se tranquilizara. Pero esperó en vano. Kanon no se tranquilizaba, comenzaba a temblar de... ¿furia¿rencor¿odio¿frustración¿miedo? Aquella noche se le rompió el corazón a Saga al ver a su hermano en ese estado. Sabía que si interrumpía la explosión de su hermano y descubría a éste con lágrimas, Kanon negaría todo y no le contaría nada.

Como siempre Saga se sintió culpable y casi comienza a llorar al ver a la persona que más quería en ese estado, cuando un pensamiento interrumpió el llanto que si hubieran pasado unos segundos más hubiera llegado a su rostro. ¿Qué podía poner a Kanon en ese estado? Sabía que se había molestado por el asunto de las camas, pero... Recordó la pregunta de su hermano al entrar a la recámara; y se dio cuenta del tono con el que había hecho la pregunta. Kanon al ver las camas juntas y la suya separada, había preguntado algo demasiado obvio... cosa que nunca hacía. Y lo había preguntado con amargura, dolor y frenesí en su tono... como si esperara que todo fuera una confusión. ¿Pero acaso ese incidente era suficiente para romper el control de su hermano y sumirlo en el estado en el que estaba?

Repaso todo lo acontecido en la noche, y recordó como Shion ni siquiera había mirado a Kanon al presentarlo. ¿Era acaso eso? Se sintió un estúpido. Un completo estúpido por creer en las palabras de Kanon y en sus miradas. Kanon alguna vez le había dicho que no se preocupara por la indiferencia del Patriarca, que se había acostumbrado a su indiferencia y que no le importaba. Si pudieran ver el rostro de Kanon cuando Shion lo azotaba con su indiferencia, como había hecho Saga... no se hubieran preocupado. Se sentía cada vez peor... como cuando eran pequeños. Se sintió culpable por arrastrar a Kanon a una vida que lo había llevado al cruel espectáculo del cual era protagonista. Se sintió culpable por no haberse dado cuenta del sufrimiento de su hermano. Y se sintió mucho más culpable al darse cuenta de que él había sido uno de los causantes del dolor y frustración de su hermano. No regresó aquella noche a la cabaña, y no quiso interrumpir a Kanon en su descarga. Debía pensar y decidir que debía hacer... Vagó sin rumbo toda la noche.

Había pasado ya un año desde que Saga no dormía junto a Aioros. Las cosas cambiaron, para disgusto de Aioros. Aquella noche sintió como Kanon entraba a la cabaña horas después de su partida y comenzaba a dormir. Aioros no durmió porque Saga nunca llegó. No se cansó de esperarlo, pero él nunca llegó. Cuando le preguntó por su ausencia, recibió una respuesta torpe y una media sonrisa. Pensó que las cosas estaban bien, hasta que la noche siguiente entró a la cabaña para encontrar los tres colchones separados y a Saga dormido en el de en medio. Sabía que Saga no dormía, y sabía que fingía hacerlo para no contestar a sus preguntas. Pensó que le explicaría por la mañana, pero no lo hizo. Cuando iba a preguntarle que ocurría, se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que él no era nadie para Saga y que éste tampoco era alguien para él. No tenía porque acosarlo con sus preguntas. Eran compañeros y amigos... nada más, para su infortunio. Respetó la barrera que Saga impuso desde ese día, pero nunca dejó de quererlo y estaba seguro que Saga tampoco.

Hacia un año ya que Kanon había notado que su hermano se separaba de Aioros. Se preguntó porque, pero la verdad es que no le importó, Saga tendría sus razones. Aunque Saga había remendado su error (estaba con él, reía con él, y le ponía la misma atención de antes), Kanon no olvidó su juramento. Había jurado y decidido que no se volvería a sentir como en ese entonces, lleno de dolor, miedo y furia. Jamás volvería a pasar lo mismo. NADIE le provocaría esos sentimientos de nuevo, nadie lo haría llorar. Y para que eso se convirtiera en realidad debía cambiar. Lo que Saga hiciera o dejara de hacer ahora afectaría a Kanon, pero no de igual manera y no a su juramento. Había jurado también dejar de ser la sombra de Saga y lo cumpliría. El daño ya estaba hecho al alma de Kanon. Daño provocado por la soledad y el dolor.

Aquel domingo, todos habían ido como siempre a la pequeña sala dentro de la tienda de vídeos a ver una o dos películas que Kanon y los niños seleccionaban. Kanon se salió con la suya (como siempre hacía) y consiguió que todos vieran la película de "Jesucristo Superestrella". Saga casi lo mata cuando puso play, todos abuchearon pero al termino de la primera canción (la de Judas) todos se quedaron callados, incluyendo a los niños. El tal Judas quería y no quería al tal Jesús, no sabía que hacer. Todos vieron la película emocionados o aburridos (Aioria y Aioros).

Al salir de la sala y caminar hacia el Santuario, cada quien iba enfrascado en pensamientos relacionados con la película. Shaka iba junto a Mu, pensando en las palabras que Jesús había pronunciado... "To conquer death, you only have to die. You only have to die." (Para conquistar a la muerte, sólo hay que morir. Sólo hay que morir.) ¿Qué quiso decir¿Por qué se sacrificó¿Por qué no se defendió¿Por qué se dejó morir?

Mu con sus cabellos lilas al aire iba pensando algo similar a lo que pensaba Shaka, pero con diferente enfoque. No comprendía como la gente que más amaba a Jesús había permitido que éste muriera. Él habría peleado (cosa que no le gustaba), con tal de protegerlo, lo habría tomado en sus brazos y lo hubiera sacado de ahí, huyendo junto con él para protegerlo. Cómo sus discípulos y la misma Magdalena habían permitido y habían estado cegados a la traición evidente de Judas. Él nunca podría permitir que un ser cercano a él se entregara a su muerte y jamás perdonaría que sus propios amigos le traicionaran.

Kanon iba pensando al lado de Saga, en las acciones de Judas. Decía que lo amaba y provocaba su muerte. Lo admiraba pero lo traicionaba. Creía en él pero lo entregaba. Era obvio que el miedo y algo de rencor por la falta de acción de Jesús, habían controlado las acciones del traidor. Y es que Judas, no entendió nunca la palabra ni la acción de Jesús. Ni en el cruel y desgarrador final de su vida entendió a Jesús. Para Kanon resultaba increíble que alguien que había sido cercano a Jesús lo traicionara de esa forma. Por más cosas que Jesús hubiera dicho o dejado de decir o hacer, no había pretexto para que alguien de tu propia casa y raíces te entregara de aquella forma a la muerte.

Saga por otro lado no comprendía a Pilatos. Tenía el poder para hacer la diferencia. Tenía el poder para cambiar las cosas, para salvar a un inocente y el miedo le impidió actuar. Miedo a lo que pasaría, eso era una estupidez para Saga. ¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a algo que no tienes la certeza que va a ocurrir? Para Pilato era evidente que Jesús era inocente. ¿Por qué no hizo nada¿Por qué cedió a los deseos de una bola de buitres? Pilatos pretendió lavarse las manos, pero la culpa lo acompañaría siempre hasta después de su muerte. La culpa por no haber impedido lo injusto. Saga creyó que Pilatos tenía merecido su destino en los credos católicos por no hacer nada.

Milo pensaba en María Magdalena, mientras veía los hermosos cabellos de Camus ondear. Era valiente esa mujer al estar presente en todo momento. Ver sufrir, caer, ser azotado, clavado, herido, arrastrado y muerto al hombre que amas, es algo que no tiene nombre. ¿Sería él capaz de hacer eso¿Sería capaz de ver la triste suerte de su amada o amado¿O sería cobarde, y se escondería para no ver el trágico final de la persona que amara¿Tendría el valor? Es muy fácil decir que sí, pero ver a la persona que amas de esa forma debía ser un sufrimiento, el destrozo del corazón. Pero a él no le tocaría jamás estar bajo aquella situación... Actuaría, defendería lo que amaba... pero Jesús había aceptado su destino y no quería que nadie interfiriera... Magdalena lo respetó... ¿Podría el aceptar una decisión de aquella magnitud de los labios de su amada o amado? Jamás, eso sería un suicidio y él no lo permitiría.

Camus caminaba al lado de Milo, y él pensaba igual que Shaka, en Jesús. La parte de la película que más le había afectado, era cuando Jesús estaba en el monte Gethsemaní y dudaba. Dudaba de querer cumplir su destino, de entregarse y morir. No era cobardía, simplemente dudaba. Jesús se entregaba para abrirle las puertas a los demás, para abrir los ojos de los humanos. ¿Camus tendría el valor de entregarse y sacrificarse por alguien más¿Aceptaría morir por demostrar algo? También pensaba en como la gente que aclamaba a Jesús en sus discursos fueron los mismos que lo atormentaron durante su arresto. Lo acosaron, se rieron de él y pidieron su cabeza a Pilatos. Le daba asco esa gente. ¿Cómo podían aclamarlo un día y al otro humillarlo?

Aioros y Aioria reían juntos, tarareando una de las canciones.

- Saga es mi novio, Milo. - dijo un Shaka de gesto burlón.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee? - se le salía a un muy sorprendido Camus.

- ¿Desde cuándo Shaka? - preguntaba Mu... curioso.

- Pues desde que nos vimos por primera vez. - la dulce sonrisa que todos le conocían apareció en el rostro de Shaka acompañando a los dulces celestes que tenía por ojos.

Todos rieron. - ¿De qué se ríen? - Preguntó Shaka con falsa molestia en su voz.

- Pues de ti y de tus ocurrencias Shaka. Mira que decir que Saga es tu novio. - Milo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo y se acostó en su colchón (ya les habían comprado uno a cada quien ).

- No sería nada raro... Nuestras manos siempre están juntas... No me sorprendería que pronto me pidiera que fuera su novio. - dijo un "modesto" Shaka sonriente.

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntaba escéptico Mu.

- Mu, no le creas a este rubio mentiroso. Si Saga siempre está pegado a su mano es porque Shaka siempre se la toma, no por que Saga quiera. - decía un Camus sonriente. La verdad es que Milo y a Camus les gustaba molestar a Shaka y romper su control, hacer desaparecer la sonrisita que a todo ponía. Mu, era más de reír a escondidas que molestar al rubio.

- ¡PERO NUNCA me quita mi mano! Si quisiera... Saga... podría apartar mi mano. - Shaka decía triunfante.

- No lo hace por que le da pena Shaka. Lo conoces mejor que nadie. Siempre se está poniendo rojo. Además si lo hiciera, Kanon se burlaría de él y a consecuencia todo el campamento. Nada más por eso no lo hace Shakita. No te creas que eres el galanazo del Santuario. - le decía Milo entre risas.

La sonrisita de Shaka comenzaba a desaparecer. Milo miró a Camus y ambos rieron convencidos de su triunfo, pero festejaron antes de tiempo, Shaka todavía tenía un as bajo la manga.

- Pues si no soy el novio de Saga... pronto lo seré... ¿Verdad que sí Mu? - el rubio miraba a Mu con la mirada más tierna y suplicante que tenía. ¿Se imaginan esos ojitos celestes casi derramando una lágrima, acompañados de esa boquita que se curvaba en una media sonrisa? Shaka tomó las manos de Mu, tratando de que no mirara ni a Camus, ni a Milo.

Milo y Camus hacían señas a Mu, detrás de Shaka. Mu trataba de ver que hacían los otros dos pero la carita de Shaka se lo impedía. Alcanzó a ver como Milo se lanzaba a la otra cama tratando de llamar su atención. ¿Por qué Milo movía las manos y decía que no? Las risas pronto invadieron el cuarto, cuando se oyó el sonido del cuerpo de Milo estrellarse contra la dura cama. PUM y el cuerpo cayó como muerto. Después vino el cuerpo de Camus que se estrelló encima del de Milo. Y luego Shaka también se lanzaba y entre risas miraban a Mu, invitándolo a lanzarse encima de ellos. Siendo el único que quedaba de pie, Mu se lanzó y pronto todos estaban haciéndose cosquillas y riendo.

Finalmente Mu quedó encima de Shaka, que quedó encima de Camus que quedó encima de Milo (pobrecito). Se quedaron quietos hasta que Shaka preguntó. - ¿Creen que le guste a Saga? - Todos incluyendo al dulce rubio rieron de nuevo.

- ¿No estás muy chiquito para que te guste Saga, Shaka? - preguntó Mu.

- Pues... sí... pero es que Saga... es Saga... (una de mis frases favoritas ). – contestaba Shaka. - ¿A ustedes no les gusta nadie? - preguntaba el rubio.

- Pues no. La verdad es que a todos los veo muy grandes Shaka... – contestaba Milo.

- Ay si. Ni te hagas. Todo el tiempo te estás riendo con Kanon, Milo. - le contestaba Shaka.

Milo se sonrojó. - Kanon es como mi hermano. ¡Cómo pueden pensar eso! - contestaba un furioso Milo.

- Yo creo... - Mu miró a Shaka algo asustado. - Yo creo que Saga y Aioros son novios. -

Las caras de los niños se llenaron de sorpresa. Camus quedó con la boca abierta. Milo no podía dejar de parpadear. - ¿DE DONDE SACAS ESO MU? - gritó un Shaka celoso y a la vez risueño, que sujetaba al carnerito de los brazos.

Milo iba a comenzar a reír de la actitud de Shaka cuando lo que vio lo paralizó. Camus se unía a Shaka. Los dos sujetaban al carnerito. - Sí MU... ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO? -

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír a Camus pronunciar las últimas palabras. Él seguía sujetando Mu hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban. Shaka estaba a su lado, mirándolo con sorpresa y risa. Volteó a ver a Mu, y vio en sus ojitos verdes que no creía lo que había oído. Dejó libre a Mu, y retrocedió, asustado de lo que su torpeza había revelado. Se encontró con la mirada de Milo que lo miraba raro. No había sorpresa en su rostro. Era la mueca de alguien que se daba cuenta de que una de sus sospechas resultaba ser cierta.

- CAMUS... Tú me criticas por mi amor a Saga y TU... ¡TU ESTAS ENAMORADO DE AIOROS! - Shaka gritaba contento. Tal vez ahora Milo se aliaría con él y juntos molestarían al francés, en vez de a él.

- Yo-yo-yo no he dicho que estuviera enamorado de Aioros... - tartamudeó Camus.

Shaka y Mu comenzaron a reír. Todos reían menos Milo, que se mantenía algo serio. - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste Cami? - preguntaba Milo.

- ¡MILO¡Porque no es cierto! Yo no estoy enamorado de Aioros. - dijo un Camus "ofendido". ¿O tal vez sí estoy enamorado de Aioros? Se preguntaba Camus.

- Sí lo estas Camus. ¿Por qué lo niegas? Siempre lo he sabido... - decía un Milo triste.

Shaka abrazó a Camus, en burla. - Formaremos una alianza Camus. Sí es cierto lo que el carnerito dice, yo me encargaré de separar a Saga de Aioros y tu a Aioros de MI Saga. ¿Está bien? -

Camus miró a Shaka confuso, no sabiendo si bromeaba o si lo decía de verdad, pero fue interrumpido por Mu. - ¡QUE TERCO ERES SHAKA¡Saga no será tu novio, es muy grande para ti! Si quieres estar tanto con él, pues ve, nada más no vengas conmigo después a decirme que no te hizo caso. - Mu salió de la cabaña. Camus y Milo se miraron, sorprendidos de la actitud de Mu, que NUNCA había hecho algo así. - ¿Creen que a Mu le interese Saga? - fue la pregunta que Shaka hizo antes de salir detrás del carnerito de mirada esmeralda. Milo y Camus oyeron un "¡Hey Mu háblame!" cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse.

Milo y Camus se miraron. Milo no sabía que sentía. Sabía que estaba celoso de que Camus quisiera más a Aioros que a él, o al menos así veía el la situación. Y Camus se sentía raro, siempre supo que Aioros era algo especial para él, pero nunca se había preguntado si estaba enamorado de él.

- ¿Formarás la alianza con Shaka? - preguntó un sonriente Milo.

- ¿No estás enojado conmigo Milo? - preguntó Camus con preocupación.

- Pues no. No me podría enojar contigo nunca Camus. - le dijo mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos.

- Milo... Yo no sabía... Si hubiera sabido te lo hubiera dicho... - dijo Camus que se sentaba en la cama.

- Cami, de verdad que no importa. Ya lo sé y eso es lo importante. Sólo... sólo tengo una pregunta Camus... -

- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó Camus extrañado por lo que el rostro de Milo le estaba transmitiendo. Le estaba rogando con la mirada que le diera una respuesta sincera. Esos turquesas sobre él lo hicieron suspirar.

- ¿Quieres más a Aioros que a mí? - dijo Milo con la cabeza gacha. Queriendo y no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

- ¡MILO¡Tú eres la persona que más quiero¡Eres mi mejor amigo! - Camus corrió hacia donde Milo estaba y lo abrazó. - Lo de Aioros es diferente. Ni siquiera se que es. En cambio, tu eres la persona que más me importa. Nunca dudes de eso. -

Milo levantaba su carita y le sonreía a Camus. - ¿En serio Cami? -

- Claro que sí Milo, nunca lo dudes. - y Camus le acarició la cabecita como siempre hacia cuando Milo se ponía triste.

Envuelto entre los cabellos largos de Camus, y sintiendo el contacto de este en sus propios cabellos, Milo suspiró. - Tu también lo eres Cami... –


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

Todos comían en el campamento, mientras que Shion le daba clases a Saga de: "como ser el caballero de géminis". Se encontraban sentados frente a la roca de Shion.

- "Verdad, pasión y poder" - decía Shion.

- ¿Son mis objetivos¿Las cualidades que debo poseer¿O por lo que debo luchar? - preguntaba un Saga confuso.

- La verdad es que esa será tu decisión. ¿Cuál crees que sea la respuesta de tus preguntas?

- La pasión es fuente de poder... Debo pelear por la verdad... El poder me ayudará a cumplir mi destino... - Saga se rascó la cabeza.

- Une los conceptos Saga, únelos. -

Saga suspiró. - La verdad debe ser mi pasión y fuente de poder. Mi pasión por la verdad me dará la fuerza y poder necesarios para cumplir mi destino. –

- Bien Saga. Esas tres palabras van ligadas a tu casa. Géminis aprecia la verdad, la pasión y el poder. -

- ¿No es la pasión un sentimiento extremo¿No debería evitar algo que me puede cegar?

- La verdad nunca te cegará Saga. Es dolorosa a veces, pero es la realidad. Por más veces que te caigas, deberás y podrás levantarte, porque la verdad está de tu lado. No es un fuego que se extinga, es lo real. Tu poder no tendrá límites si se obtiene del ideal y pasión por la verdad. -

- Pero... todos los caballeros luchamos por la verdad ¿No¿Por qué es tan importante para el caballero de géminis? - preguntó Saga.

- Géminis es la constelación de los gemelos, como lo sabes. Es el signo de la dualidad, de lo opuesto. Del Bien y del mal. Son fuerzas opositoras, que dividen y confunden. Vendrá el tiempo donde tengas que tomar decisiones difíciles. No debes escuchar a ningún extremo de tu ser, no debes hacer lo bueno y no debes hacer lo malo. Deberás serenarte, escuchar la verdad y respetarla. Hacer lo que sea necesario por la verdad. -

- ¿El bien y el mal? Sé que soy el caballero de géminis, pero nunca he tenido problemas al tomar decisiones. No entiendo lo que me has querido decir Patriarca. La dualidad no existe en mí... -

- No lo entiendes ahora, pero lo harás cuando pases tu prueba y tengas la armadura de géminis. Ahora concéntrate en lo que te he dicho. Debes escuchar la verdad y luchar por ella. La pasión que demuestres por la verdad será tu fuente de poder. -

- Entiendo. -

- Las técnicas de géminis no las conozco muy bien. Sé que deberás dominar el combate físico. Mi antiguo compañero géminis era sumamente fuerte. Era uno de los más poderosos. Recuerdo que podía controlar las mentes de sus enemigos... -

- ¿Las manipulaba? -

- No. No exactamente. Confundía a sus enemigos con ilusiones. Sus técnicas especiales eran golpes de cosmos, concentraciones gigantescas de cosmos. Claro, Saga, que tus poderes son diferentes. Tu dominarás tal vez poderes parecidos, y poderes tal vez diferentes. -

- ¿Cómo puedo controlar la mente de mi enemigo? Hasta ahora, he aprendido a defenderme y a atacar con los puños. Arles me ha estado enseñando a concentrar mi cosmos y voy por buen camino. Pero... ¿Ilusiones¿Control de mentes? La verdad es que no se, como pueda lograrlo. -

- Debes creer. Creer y entrenar. Te enseñaré a meditar correctamente aunque no te guste. Tienes que aprender a controlar tus pensamientos. Te he observado Saga, eres muy bueno escondiendo tus emociones. Pero estas lleno de dudas, culpa y preguntas. Serás un caballero. Al momento de una batalla, el enemigo no se detendrá a que decidas que hacer o a que lo examines para identificar su punto débil. En batalla se toman decisiones rápidas y se siente, más que pensarse. -

- ... Pensé que hace tiempo, lo había convencido de que no había culpa en mí... -

- Correcto. Hace tiempo. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero Aioros, Kanon y tú han cambiado... -

Saga miró a Shion de manera "irrespetuosa". Es decir, que no le creía que había observado a Kanon. Le refutó a Shion lo que había dicho con sus ojos que comenzaban a centellear.

- Aunque lo dudes Saga. Sé que tu hermano ha cambiado. Muestra más determinación y pasión que tú. Sus motivos los desconozco, pero no creas que estoy ciego y tampoco creas tu cuento de que he querido estar ciego. Kanon es tu hermano, y sólo eso. Mi deber es con los futuros caballeros de Athena y con ella. Por más duro que suene esa es la verdad. ¿Oíste Saga? LA VERDAD. -

- Kanon ha demostrado como usted dijo, ser mejor que yo en muchos aspectos. ¿Por qué le niega la oportunidad? Nunca se la ha dado. – dijo Saga molesto.

- Si se la hubiera negado como tu dices, no estaría entrenando con ustedes y mucho menos hubiera venido al Santuario. -

- Patriarca, con todo respeto. Usted lo ha humillado, lo ha despreciado, lo ha tratado con indiferencia. Su predilección por todos los demás es sabida por él mismo. Kanon no se merece eso. Ha hecho las cosas que usted le ha pedido, ha cumplido con los mismos entrenamientos y con cargas adicionales de niñera que usted le ha impuesto. - Saga siguió recriminándole al Patriarca que notó que las esmeraldas del gemelo comenzaban a arder.

- Saga, ES suficiente. No es predilección y no es indiferencia y mucho menos desprecio. Tu hermano ha sido una gran ayuda, no lo puedo negar y no lo haré. Pero no es como ninguno de ustedes. Sé que he sido duro con él, pero así tiene que ser. Se supone que él debiera ser una persona normal como las que hay afuera. - Shion suspiró para continuar.

-Kanon se siente despreciado porque presenta aptitudes para caballero y puede soportar lo mismo que ustedes que son los elegidos, y aún así yo no le doy ningún aplauso ni cumplido. - dijo Shion con un tono triste en su voz, resignado.

- ¿Por qué no lo hace¡Kanon los merece! -

- Porque... no los necesita. Kanon podría tener otra vida, una vida cómoda y feliz lejos de todo esto. Se que esa decisión no la debo tomar yo, pero no puedo elogiarlo ni aplaudirle que se esfuerce por algo que no vale la pena... por algo que no podrá alcanzar. -

Saga se quedó mudo ante la contestación del Patriarca. Sus ojos verdes parecían perdidos en la última frase pronunciada por Shion.

- No te das cuenta Saga, que tu hermano puede morir. ¿Y para qué¿De qué le sirve aprender todo esto? Podrá probarse a sí mismo que es igual o mejor que ustedes. Pero... ¿Para qué? Él no será el caballero de géminis. - dijo con algo de desesperación Shion.

- ¿Y por qué no¿Por qué no puede serlo? Si Kanon resultara ser más fuerte que yo... ¿Por qué no puede ser él el caballero de géminis? - preguntaba Saga rompiendo su control y respeto. El momento de defender y pedir una explicación por su hermano había llegado.

- ¡SAGA¡Porque Athena y las estrellas te eligieron a TI¿Es qué no lo has comprendido aún después de tantos años? TU destino es ser el caballero de géminis. NO es el destino de Kanon ni el de nadie más. -

- ¡BASTA! Patriarca, para usted será suficiente aceptar y creer en su destino. Para mí no lo es y no lo será. Las constelaciones no controlan ni deciden mi destino, soy yo quien lo hace y quien lo marca. Mi destino es convertirme en quien soy. – dijo completamente furioso y fuera de sí.

- Subestimas el poder de las estrellas y de los dioses Saga. El camino se te plantará en tus pies, y es cierto tu decidirás como acabarás, pero créeme cuando te digo que no podrás escapar de tu destino. - dijo con tranquilidad Shion. Estaba sorprendido por el estallido de Saga, pero ya lo había presentido venir.

- ... ¿Sabe usted cuál es su destino¿O el mío¿El de Athena¿El de Kanon, el de Aioros¿Lo sabe? -

- No, no se leer ni podré leer los planes... -

- ¿Cómo puede creer y esperar algo que no comprende? El destino no es más que el final que una persona tiene. Mi final lo decidiré yo. Sí no sabe cual es el destino de Kanon... no debería negarle o negarse a sí mismo que Kanon PUEDE llegar a ser el caballero de géminis. - interrumpió Saga decepcionado y triste pues Shion le presentaba las mismas contestaciones ciegas de fe y nulas de razón, que Aioros.

- Como gustes creer Saga, pero ya te lo dije y te lo recomiendo de nuevo. No subestimes los planes de aquellos que no comprendes, nunca lo hagas... Tu confianza en ti mismo te traicionará. -

- Con su permiso, Patriarca. - dijo Saga, volviendo a dejar en control sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

- Puedes retirarte Saga. Recuerda nuestra conversación, te servirá. No dudes. Y Saga... - Saga que ya estaba de espaldas a Shion volvió a mirarlo de frente.

- Él no es feliz aquí. - sin agregar más, el Patriarca le dio la espalda.

"Él no es feliz aquí", la voz del Patriarca retumbaba en la cabeza de Saga. ¿Lo sería en otra parte? Lo dudaba. ¿Lo podría ser aquí? En un principio, Kanon lo había sido. ¿Qué había cambiado¿Saga había cambiado? La culpa le remordía la conciencia. No comprendía. ¿Podía acaso una persona dejar de cambiar, y permanecer siempre igual¿Por qué Kanon era infeliz¿Por qué estaba lleno de dolor? Saga había tratado de pasar más tiempo con él. Todavía no terminaba de entender la escena del claro de hacia un año. Kanon nunca le explicó nada por más que Saga insistió, le dijo que había sido una crisis pasajera de no saber quien era (todos pasamos por eso). Nunca le creyó aquello, sabía que había más pero Kanon calló su juramento.

Al no comprender aquella escena en el claro y sentirse sumamente culpable, no supo que hacer. Entendió que su relación con Aioros se había vuelto... muy cercana y tal vez a Kanon le molestara. Puso una pared en su relación con Aioros que le dolió demasiado poner. Todo con la esperanza de que su hermano volviera a ser como antes, o que por lo menos ya no sufriera.

Después de un tiempo Kanon pareció volver a la normalidad, pero para Saga era evidente que no lo había hecho. Sentía dolor y rencor en su hermano, detrás de sus risas y bromas. ¿Sería hacia él¿Hacia Shion¿Hacia Aioros¿Hacia el mundo¿Hacia el propio Kanon? Hacia mucho tiempo Saga había hallado paz y dejado atrás la culpa con el pensamiento de que Kanon era ya grande y se podía cuidar.

Si lo mejor para Kanon era salir del Santuario, Saga pensaba que Kanon lo haría. Era lo normal. Hacer lo que mejor nos parezca para nosotros. Pero comprendió que aún cuando lo mejor para Kanon era haber emprendido una vida normal hace ya mucho tiempo, nunca lo había hecho. Kanon siempre quiso estar junto a Saga y sacrificaba sin darse cuenta su propia felicidad para estar con su gemelo. La tortura mental a la que se sometía Saga lo dejo con más culpa (imagínense, todavía más). ¿Era el momento de separarse? El tiempo... o Kanon lo decidiría... pensó Saga.

Estaban los cuatro en la cabaña. Mu y Shaka hablaban (discutían); y Camus y Milo escuchaban muy atentos a la plática de los otros dos, tratando de que sus risas no se escucharan mucho.

- ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo Mu? - preguntó Shaka con la carita tierna que ponía en todas las situaciones donde tenía que pedir perdón o dar lastima. Se sentó en el borde de su propio colchón (que estaba a la izquierda del de Mu).

- No estoy enojado Shaka. – fue la contestación de Mu, que estaba acostado en su colchón.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me hablaste en el entrenamiento? -

- Porque no me ibas a escuchar... - dijo Mu, con tono de lógica.

- MU Yo siempre te escucho... - recriminó el rubio.

- No. No cuando Saga está cerca. Siempre corres a darle la mano y me dejas hablando solo. - dijo Mu, sin reproche.

- Exageras. No siempre me voy corriendo... -

- Tienes razón. Cuando no lo haces, sólo te quedas embobado mirándolo... -

- PERO... te escucho ¿no? -

- ¿De qué me sirve que me escuches si no me pones atención cuando te hablo? - Mu se dio la vuelta en su colchón, dándole la espalda a Shaka.

- Mu, por favor... No me dejes así... No te duermas enojado conmigo... -

Camus y Milo, que a diferencia de Mu estaban viendo al rubio casi de frente se sintieron mal. Shaka estaba siendo serio, de verdad le había afectado que Mu actuara así con él. Y es que Mu, no actuaba así con nadie. Nunca se enojaba. Y ahora que Milo veía la situación... Mu no estaba enojado con Shaka. Estaba sentido con él.

Los ruegos del rubio serían algo que Mu nunca podría soportar oír, así que se dio la vuelta nuevamente y confrontó a Shaka con una sonrisa.

- ¡MU! - Y Shaka se le echó encima. Le empezó a dar de besos en los grandes cachetes ahora sonrojados de Mu. - Perdóname Mu, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Y si lo hago te vuelvo a pedir perdón. No quiero que nunca estés enojado conmigo. -

Mu se dejó querer por el dulce rubio. - No estaba enojado Shaka... –

El rubio detuvo su abrazo y sus besos y miró a Mu. - Entonces... ¿Por qué no me hablabas¿Por qué te pedí perdón? -

- Shaka... tu eres mi mejor amigo... Camus y Milo se tienen, Saga y Kanon, Aioros y Aioria, mi maestro y el señor Arles... Yo pensé que yo te tenía a ti... y me sentí solito cuando te ibas a buscar la atención de Saga... -

- Mu... es diferente. ¡Tu también eres mi mejor amigo! Y me encanta estar contigo más que con nadie... -

- ¿Más que con Saga? - preguntó Mu dubitativo.

- Pues... sí. Me encanta hacerte reír y hacerte hacer locuras. Me gusta todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Voy con Saga a veces, porque lo quiero mucho. Lo admiro mucho. -

- ¿Entonces no quieres ser su novio? -

- Si quiero. Saga es muy bonito, tierno y grande. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste estar contigo y no seas mi mejor amigo. -

Mu miró algo triste a Shaka. Las palabras del rubio le ayudaban... pero para Mu, Shaka era la persona más importante del campamento. Le hubiera gustado ser lo mismo para el rubio, pero estaba Saga delante de él. Shaka vio la tristeza dibujada en el rostro de su amigo el carnerito y dijo lo que sentía por Mu para que se alegrara.

- Mu, eres la persona que más quiero en este campamento, más que a Saga... Eres con quien paso más tiempo y con quien me gusta más estar. Me comprendes mejor que yo en muchas cosas. Si Saga llegara a ser mi novio, puedes estar seguro de que aún así tu serías la persona que más aprecio. Te quiero mucho Mu y siempre lo haré. -

Shaka se quedó esperando una respuesta del carnerito de las esmeraldas. Mu le sonrió, y ahora fue él quien se le echó encima a Shaka. Lo abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Shaka que se sonrojó. Se puso rojísimo. Y es que Mu, no hacia esas cosas, sólo lo había hecho con él. - Eso es lo que quería oír Shaka... - y Mu se fue quedando dormido, abrazado de Shaka que se acostó lentamente hacia atrás (estaba sentado en la cama de Mu) para no despertar al lindo carnerito.

Camus y Milo hacían grandes esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadotas. Y es que la escena fue sumamente cómica si se ve desde el punto de vista de que Mu y Shaka eran unos niños de seis años. ¿Shaka pensando en un chavo de catorce años como novio¿Mu celoso¿¿¡¡MU CELOSO?

- ¡CAMUS! -

- ¿Qué pasa Milo? -

- ¡Mu estaba celoso! -

- ¿De Shaka? -

- No Camus, del abominable hombre de las nieves. – dijo Milo sarcástico.

- ¡De Shaka¿Celoso? - preguntó Camus con algo de escepticismo a la teoría de su amigo.

- Sí, es obvio. Mira como se pone. ¡A Mu le gusta Shaka! -

- ¿Tu crees? - pregunto Camus todavía escéptico.

- ¿Tu no? -

- La verdad no. -

- Hay Camus, en serio. Debes de confiar en mí. Tu eres un despistado, yo si noto todo a mi alrededor. Y te estoy asegurando que a Mu le gusta Shaka. - decía Milo con una sonrisa.

- Pues yo no creo. Tal vez tengas razón... pero sólo en que Mu este celoso. No creo que a Mu le guste Shaka. -

- Si no le gustara, no estaría celoso Cami. -

- Yo creo que Mu quiere mucho a Shaka. Es su mejor amigo, y estaba celoso de que Shaka lo descuidara y le pusiera más atención a Saga que no es nada de Shaka. Eso es todo. -

- No es todo. Mu no actúa así. Mu no explota así nada más. Si fuera simplemente celos de amigo, no le hubiera dejado de hablar todo un día. -

- Milo... Si yo quisiera estar todo el día al lado de Aioros, y nada más hablara de él. ¿No te pondrías como Mu? - dijo Camus, tratando de darle un ejemplo que probara que él tenía razón.

- Pues... -

- ¿NO TE PONDRÍAS ASI? - preguntó algo enojado, pues Milo no había dicho SI.

- ... Sí me pusiera así de todos modos no te importaría porque estarías muy ocupado con Aioros... - dijo lo último en un tono muy triste.

- Nunca me dejará de importar Milo. - La mirada que Camus le dirigió fue tan cálida y tierna. Era la mirada que siempre le dedicaba sólo a Milo. Sus ojos, brillaban cual zafiros, sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo, su nariz se erguía orgullosa y sus labios adquirían una sonrisa abierta. - A ver si ya te lo metes en tu cabecita. - Acto seguido, Camus rió y se fue al colchón que estaba a su derecha, el de Milo. Milo se recargó en su pecho como antes siempre solía hacer, y acarició los cabellos de Camus que caían graciosamente a su lado.


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

Kanon se encontraba sentado frente a su claro. No le importaba que sus rodillas se llenaran de tierra y lodo. Su mirada estaba fija en su reflejo. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que su lugar era invadido por un extraño.

- ¿No te gusta lo que ves? - interrumpió Arles al ver la mirada con el que el joven veía su propio rostro.

- Maestro Arles... - Kanon se estaba poniendo ya de pie, cuando una mano de Arles lo detuvo. Acto seguido, Arles se sentó al lado de Kanon, y miró el reflejo de este.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te desagrada de tu reflejo? - preguntó curioso.

- No he dicho que me desagrade lo que veo... - dijo Kanon, tratando de evitar la respuesta que cada día le atormentaba más.

- No lo has dicho, pero tu mirada lo grita. Algo sumamente raro en ti Kanon, si me pongo a pensarlo. - dijo Arles, viendo el reflejo de Kanon.

- Me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo. -

- ¿Has hablado con tu hermano? - preguntó Arles, mirando directamente a Kanon.

- ¿Con Saga¿De qué? - preguntó con fingida sorpresa y obvio disgusto.

- De lo que te está pasando, y de lo que le está pasando a él. -

- A mi no me pasa nada maestro. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y a Saga? -

- Supongo que es uno de sus lapsos de culpa. Saga es así. Se culpa de todo lo malo que ocurre. Pronto se le pasará. -

- ¿Por qué siente culpa? Nada malo ha pasado en el campamento... -

Kanon se quedó en silencio. ¿Por qué Saga sentía culpa? PORQUE LA TENIA. ¿Pero por qué la tiene Kanon¿Qué hizo Saga¿Qué ha hecho tu hermano? Se ha separado de mí, es la única contestación sensata que Kanon halló en su mente. ¿Separado? Si Saga había dejado todo por él, inclusive a Aioros. Estaba a su lado, como antes. ¿Por qué lo seguía culpando¿Por qué lo trataba todavía diferente¿Por qué no quería parecerse a él?

- ... No lo sé maestro... - Kanon pegó sus rodillas a su mentón.

- ¿Y no le has preguntado¿Te da miedo la contestación de tu hermano? -

- No, no le he preguntado y mucho menos tengo miedo. -

- ¿Entonces por qué no has hablado con tu hermano? Pensé que eran muy cercanos. -

Lo éramos, pensó Kanon. - Lo somos. - dijo con un tono demasiado fuerte.

Notando la aprehensión de Kanon, Arles decidió cambiar ligeramente la inclinación de sus preguntas. - ¿Tú estás bien Kanon? Has cambiado desde la primera vez que te conocí... antes eras más alegre, menos entregado, hablabas más... Te dedicas más a los entrenamientos... Ya no te despistas... –

- ¿No significa eso que he mejorado? Si he cambiado entonces ha sido positivo. -

- Has mejorado, pero a costa de lo que eras. ¿Vale la pena hacerlo? - dijo Arles mirando el reflejo del muchacho y despertando las incógnitas que dormían en la mente de Kanon.

- Dígame usted... ¿Prefiere al viejo o al nuevo Kanon? - preguntó con burla, no dejaría que Arles lo analizara y conociera sus secretos.

- Lo que yo opine, no debe importarte. Y mucho menos lo que piensen los demás. Sólo tenía curiosidad, por saber lo que pensabas tú. ¿Prefieres al viejo o al nuevo Kanon? -

Kanon se quedó en silencio porque no lo sabía en realidad. La verdad era que Kanon extrañaba a su hermano. Le dolía despreciarlo. Le dolía ignorarlo. Y le dolía hacerlo sentir culpable. Desde su juramento pensaba que Saga se lo merecía. Pero ahora... Saga tal vez se había equivocado, pero había tratado de enmendarlo. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos. ¿No?

Justo cuando Kanon se empezaba a sentir culpable, recordó como se había sentido aquella noche de hace un año junto al claro. El dolor, la rabia, la impotencia y el odio lo habían carcomido. Pero todo había sido producto de la soledad en la que se encontraba. ¿Y si Saga lo volviera a dejar? No quería volver a sentir como si su alma se fuera desmoronando poco a poco. Había jurado que no permitiría volver a sentirse así. Y lo cumpliría. NADIE tendría ese efecto en su pecho, nunca más. NADIE lo vería herido.

Tal vez Kanon sería más feliz siendo el viejo Kanon, pero siéndolo era más vulnerable. Además no podía perdonar el desprecio de Shion, ni la separación de su hermano. Lo había abandonado, o al menos Kanon así lo sentía. El único lugar que ocupaba en el mundo se lo había quitado su propio hermano, al preferir la compañía de Aioros.

- Prefiero al nuevo Kanon. - dijo sin expresión.

Se dio cuenta de que Arles ya no estaba para escucharlo. Había abandonado el claro, dejándolo en sus pensamientos. Kanon se dio cuenta de que tenía a un amigo en la persona de su maestro. Recordó con alegría como a Arles nunca le importó que solo fuera el hermano de Saga. Lo entrenó igual que a Aioros y Saga. Tal vez hasta más fuerte. Arles lo había hecho sentir por primera vez en su vida, igual a los otros dos. ¿Por qué Shion no podía parecerse si quiera un poco a su hermano¿Qué había hecho él para ganarse su desprecio e indiferencia? La verdad era que no había hecho nada, más que estar al lado de su hermano.

Inmerso estaba en su imagen reflejada, en las cuestiones y preguntas que Arles le había despertado, que nuevamente no se dio cuenta de la nueva persona que se aproximaba al claro. Al desviar, Kanon, su mirada de su propio reflejo encontró a su hermano gemelo de pie, junto a él. Como siempre, Saga respetaba sus momentos en silencio, que antes eran pocos en Kanon.

- ¿Buscas algo aquí Saga? - preguntó Kanon, cerrando los ojos para no ver el sufrimiento de su hermano y a la vez pretender que meditaba.

- Te buscaba a ti Kanon. - Saga esperó a que su hermano le contestará con otra pregunta, o que lo interrumpiera como antes solía hacer, pero no encontró respuesta de Kanon más que su silencio.

- Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Estás ocupado o puede ser ahora? - continuó Saga con voz firme y fuerte. Ni siquiera en estos momentos, donde obviamente pronto habría una conversación llena de sentimientos, reclamos y emociones, el hermano mayor se traicionaba. Su voz sonaba segura pero su porte no lo reflejaba. Nada en su persona traicionaba lo que sentía, a excepción de sus ojos, que Kanon era experto en leer.

- Si no te importa Saga, quisiera dormir. Hablaremos después. - Kanon se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, pero un brazo detuvo su huida al campamento.

- No tardaré mucho Kanon. Es necesario que hablemos hoy. Ya no puedes seguir evitando esta conversación. No puedes. - el brazo de Saga sujetaba a su hermano fuertemente, y aún cuando sus palabras parecían duras, en su voz se hallaban mezclados el remordimiento, el enfado y la súplica.

Kanon se quitó el brazo de su hermano en un movimiento rudo. Sabía que tenía que hablar con su hermano, pero le daba miedo hacerlo. A la vez sentía rabia por como Saga lo había sujetado. ¿Qué se creía su hermano?

- Bien, hablemos. - se sentó nuevamente, y para alivio y tortura de Saga, Kanon fijó sus ojos en el reflejo de su hermano. No lo miró nunca directamente.

Saga no sabía si sentarse junto a su hermano, quedarse de pie, mirar el reflejo de Kanon, mirar el suyo, verlo de frente... Tampoco sabía como empezar, así que unos segundos pasaron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sin movimiento por parte de alguno.

- Kanon... yo... Yo no se que ha ocurrido con nosotros, contigo. Ya nada es como antes. Has cambiado, y me duele. Me duele que ya no me trates igual, que ya no me aprecies... -

- Nunca te he dejado de apreciar, ni de querer... - dijo Kanon agachando la cabeza, rehuyendo la mirada de sorpresa que el reflejo de Saga mostraba.

Saga esperó a que su hermano continuara, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Entonces¿Por qué¿Por qué Kanon? - Saga ya estaba perdiendo su control. Sus preguntas y tono eran desesperados.

Kanon no estaba seguro del porque. Era algo que sentía, no algo que podía explicar, y mucho menos a su hermano. Se sentiría culpable, y eso era lo que en un principio Kanon había pretendido, pero desde hacia un tiempo ya no culpaba a su hermano aunque seguía castigándolo.

- ¿Kanon¿Por qué no me contestas? -

- Yo... no sé... Saga. -

- Me has tenido así todo este tiempo, y... ¿Ni siquiera sabes por qué? No te hagas el tonto Kanon, sabes que no te queda. -

Kanon se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermano. Creyó que éste, le iba a llorar, suplicar, decir lo que sentía entre lagrimas. Nunca había pasado por su mente, que Saga le podría llegar a reclamar algo jamás. Saga nunca le había recriminado, pedido, cuestionado o reclamado algo. ¿Tanto era el dolor que sentía Saga, como para romper sus esquemas y reclamarle a su hermano?

Pero aquellos pensamientos no duraron mucho en la cabeza de Kanon. ¿Cómo se atrevía Saga a culparlo a él, si él mismo tenía la culpa de todo? El razonamiento de minutos atrás, donde Kanon liberaba a su hermano de su culpa había quedado olvidado, y estaba siendo reemplazado por la furia y la ira que desde hace un año estaban contenidos en su ser y ahora comenzaban a cegarlo.

- ¿Te he tenido así todo el tiempo? No seas ridículo. Desde hace tiempo que te ha dejado de importar lo que suceda conmigo. - dijo con enojo.

- No te hagas el mártir tampoco. Sabes muy bien que siempre me he preocupado por ti. ¿Cómo osas decirme esas cosas¿Tan pronto se te ha olvidado todo lo que hice, o lo que intenté hacer por ti? - dijo Saga, con ojos que ya amenazaban con lágrimas contenidas.

- ¿Lo que has hecho por mí? - la voz de Kanon se volvió seca y triste. - Me has traído aquí. Has aceptado tu estúpido "destino", y acto seguido, te has olvidado de mí. Has permitido que Shion me ignore y tu mismo has preferido a Aioros que a mí. ESO, es lo que has hecho... hermano. -

En ese momento, tristemente los ojos de Saga comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas pues lo había comprendido perfectamente. Kanon había cambiado, y estaba perdido, nunca nada volvería a ser como antes con el. Antes Kanon nunca le reclamaba nada, siempre buscaba la felicidad de su hermano, se preocupaba porque Saga no se sintiera culpable, procuraba estar con él todo el tiempo, jamás había oído una sola queja de su boca, y ahora...

- Yo... yo nunca te cambié... y nunca tampoco preferí a Aioros que a ti... Siempre has sido lo más importante para mí. Vine aquí... POR TI... por ti Kanon. Para darte... lo que no podía... una mejor vida... Yo nunca pretendí... -

Las palabras de su hermano lo conmovían, pero la furia y el resentimiento le impedían verlas como ciertas. Lo que le mostraban era que Saga se sentía culpable y punto.

- Nunca pretendiste... pero lo hiciste... Me lastimaste... pero alégrate, porque no lo harás nunca más. - Kanon comenzó a levantarse para dejar a su hermano llorando ahí, sin darle consuelo ni siquiera algo de lástima.

Al ver a su hermano ponerse de pie, Saga se sintió arder. Los sentimientos de remordimiento, culpa y deseos de pedir perdón lo abandonaron. Sujetó nuevamente a Kanon de manera ruda y lo hizo voltearse, quedando frente a él. Las lágrimas que seguían corriendo en las mejillas del mayor eran ahora de furia.

- ¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO PARA QUE ME TRATES DE ESTA MANERA? NUNCA te abandoné. PUEDES creer lo que plazcas, pero la verdad es que nunca te deje... y nunca voy a comprender porque has cambiado conmigo. Porque me tratas con desprecio y rencor. Soy culpable de no defenderte, pero sólo de eso. Tienes boca y tienes manos, no me necesitas para defenderte y no me necesitabas para hacerlo. NO soy culpable de nada más... -

- ¡ME ABANDONASTE¡Yo sólo te tenía a ti¡Y TE FUISTE! Te fuiste con Aioros. Eras mi hermano y me dejaste sólo, en este maldito lugar donde nadie me toma en cuenta. TODOS me ven como tu hermano, no como Kanon. ¡SOY TU MALDITA SOMBRA! NO SOY NADA MÁS QUE ESO. -

- ¿Cuándo me he ido Kanon¿Cuándo me fui con Aioros¿Cuándo te cambié¿Cuándo te dejé solo? - la voz de Saga volvía a ser firme y tranquila. - DÍMELO -

- Hace un año Saga. Hace un maldito año, me sentí como jamás, ME OYES, jamás me volveré a sentir. Por tu culpa y la del estúpido viejo ese. Preferiste estar con él que conmigo, me abandonaste en un rincón y dejaste otra vez que el viejo me humillara. -

- TE DEJE UN MOMENTO KANON... y regresé a ti. Dejé a una de las personas que más he querido por ti, y sin siquiera una explicación tuya. No estaba seguro que fuera por él, porque nunca me lo dijiste, y aún así lo dejé y te busqué. Eres un egoísta. NO PUEDES comprender que eres mi hermano y que eso no va a cambiar nunca. Lo de Aioros ERA diferente, pero no te molestaste en pensarlo, sólo te importabas tú y tu supuesta soledad. ¿NO HE ESTADO CONTIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO? Me has ignorado y yo aún así te estuve siguiendo todo el tiempo, buscando un perdón que no tenía porque pedir... -

- ¿DE QUE ME SIRVE QUE ESTES, SI PIENSAS EN OTRO Y SIGUES UN CAMINO QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIR? No estarás conmigo en un futuro, he tratado de seguirte de estar contigo de que no nos separen y no lo he podido lograr. Lo extraño es que no lo logré por ti... por ti Saga... no quisiste que te siguiera... ¿Cuándo no estés en el campamento qué voy a hacer yo¿QUÉ VOY A HACER YO? Te lo diré... SERE TU MALDITA SOMBRA... TU MALDITO HERMANO... NADA MÁS... NO SERE UN CABALLERO, NO SERE KANON, SERE EL HERMANO DEL CABALLERO DE GÉMINIS... -

Saga vio impactado como su hermano se hincaba sobre el agua y comenzaba a patalear, manotear y gritar. Trataba de borrar desesperado el reflejo de su propio rostro, el rostro que era idéntico al de él al de Saga. Lloraba de furia. Saga no supo que hacer. Se acercó y cuando vio de cerca el rostro de su hermano, lo sujetó por las axilas con decisión y lo sacó del agua. Kanon no se resistió, estaba débil de gritar, de sentir, de manotear, de escuchar.

Sentó a Kanon en el suelo, y lo miró de frente. Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, hasta que Kanon dejó de rehuir la mirada de su gemelo. Era como verse a sí mismo. Lágrimas secas en su rostro todavía enrojecido por la furia, y aquellos ojos que siempre lo delataban. Saga se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Tanto me desprecias¿Sería un horror para ti que te vieran como mi hermano? - preguntó Saga de manera triste.

- ¡NO! Ni siquiera digas eso, Saga. No es eso. ¿Es tan difícil comprenderlo¡ES QUE NO LO PUEDES VER¡NO ES SOBRE TI, ES SOBRE MI! -

- ¿Sobre ti? - Saga ya estaba tranquilo, y no hizo caso a los gritos de su hermano. Mientras le hablara y le dijera cual era el problema, todo estaría bien.

- No soy nadie más que tu hermano. Haga lo que haga NADIE osara mirarme más que por eso. Quiero más. Quiero que me respeten, que me quieran o teman, no me importa. Pero no quiero... no quiero que sólo me volteen a ver por ser tu hermano... quiero lograr algo... SAGA... quiero... sólo quiero una oportunidad de ser alguien... -

Las palabras de Kanon reflejaban dolor y sin embargo, Saga notó que su gemelo no había derramado una sola lagrima. Sabía que a Kanon no le gustaba llorar, y que pocas veces lo había hecho, pero no podía creer que ante esta situación tan delicada no hubiera lagrimas en sus ojos. ¿Le daría vergüenza llorar frente a él?

Saga abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Al principio Kanon parecía ajeno al abrazo de su hermano, pero al sentir las lágrimas que volvían a surgir de los ojos de Saga y que caían sobre su hombro se entregó por completo.

- Lamento haber permitido que Shion te ignorara... Desde un principio debí defenderte... Lamento que te sientas así... No se que hacer... Kanon, dime que hacer... No quiero que sufras... No quiero... por favor... haré cualquier cosa... Dime que hacer... - las palabras de Saga eran ahogadas por el hombro de Kanon. Los dos continuaban el abrazo.

- No puedes hacer nada... Ahora lo puedo ver... No está en tus manos... - dijo Kanon con voz suave, inmerso en el abrazo de su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasará entonces? - Saga se despegó del hombro de su hermano para mirarlo de frente.

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer... - Saga se asustó por las palabras tan extremas que su hermano había pronunciado. - Comprendo... que... talvez me excedí Saga... estaba celoso y no razoné... Lamento haberte apartado de Aioros... ¿Qué sientes por él? Siempre supe que no eran amigos comunes... que había algo más... y esa noche, mis temores se hicieron realidad... -

- Yo no sé que siento por Aioros. Lo extraño... -

Kanon se separó del abrazo de su hermano. - Entonces ve con él... Hice mal al separarte de él. Temí que lo prefirieras a él... pero creo que ese temor ya no lo tengo. Ve con él, he comprendido que es diferente... él y yo... –

- No te dejaré Kanon. ¿Lo sabes verdad? -

- Ahora lo sé... - Kanon le dio la espalda a Saga y miró su reflejo. Era extraño. Creía haber perdonado a su hermano y lo había hecho. ¿Entonces¿Por qué seguía odiando la imagen del rostro que se reflejaba?

- ¿Qué hay de todo lo demás¿Shion, el entrenamiento, tu... tu oportunidad? -

- Te dije que no estaba en tus manos... -

- ¿Entonces? - Saga miraba el reflejo de su hermano y Kanon se veía a si mismo.

- Está en mis manos... - Kanon cerró sus ojos. No era capaz de volver a verse en el claro.

- ¿Cuándo creen que llegue el próximo caballero? - preguntó Milo, acostado en su colchón.

- Cuando tenga que llegar Milo... - contestó Camus con voz entrecortada. Estaba a punto de dormirse y Shaka y Milo seguían hablando.

- Creo que llegará muy pronto Milo... - dijo Shaka.

- Sí... - Mu se unía a la plática desde su colchón. - Yo también creo que llegará pronto. -

- ¿Por qué lo dicen? - pregunto Milo con interés.

- Porque lo siento. - fue la contestación de Shaka que miraba el techo como si Saga estuviera dibujado en él (o sea con mucho interés).

- ¿Lo sientes? - dijo Camus escéptico para después contener un bostezo.

- Yo también lo siento. – dijo Mu.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron Camus y Milo al mismo tiempo.

- Pues no se, pero lo presiento... Hay algo raro en el ambiente... - decía Shaka.

- Sí... se siento como si algo se acercara... y hay algo... No sé explicarlo. - complementaba Mu.

- Quisiera poder sentirlo. – dijo Milo.

- Podrás hacerlo. - dijo Shaka sonriente.

- ¿De verdad? Yo también quisiera hacerlo... - Camus miró a Shaka y a Mu con expectación, olvidando que tenía mucho sueño.

Mientras Mu miraba confuso a Shaka, éste le respondió a Milo y a Camus. - Claro... Podrán sentirlo... cuando la constelación aparezca en el cielo. - Acto seguido comenzaba a reír. No fue gracioso para nadie más. Sólo se oían las risas del rubio que eran entrecortadas y sumamente agudas. - Debieron de haber visto sus caras... – y acto seguido seguía riendo.

No falta decir que Milo se le vino encima y lo tiró del colchón, para risas de Camus y pena de Mu, pues Shaka corrió a la cama del carnero y se quedó ahí. Eran camas individuales y Shaka aplastó a Mu.

- ¿De qué casa creen que será el caballero? - preguntó Shaka mientras se acomodaba, dando uno que otro codazo, y aplastando con su rodilla uno que otro músculo de Mu.

Milo que se había acomodado en la cama de Virgo después de tirarlo de ella respondió. - Talvez sea... Capricornio... o Piscis... –

- O Tauro o Cáncer... - completaba un apachurrado Mu.

Silencio.

- ¿Tú que crees Camus? -

Silencio.

- ¿Camus? - volvió a pronunciar Milo. Todos voltearon y vieron a acuario dormir tranquilamente en su cama. Milo y Shaka se miraron maquiavélicamente y se pusieron de pie. Mediante señas decidieron que despertarían a Camus de un grito. Se aproximaban entre risas ahogadas poco a poco a la cama del dormido. Estaban ya a un lado de Camus, agachados sobre él para gritar en su oído cuando dos brazos los tomaron a ambos y los tiraron al suelo para que después el dueño de aquellos brazos se lanzara sobre ellos a hacerles cosquillas. Camus pidió la ayuda del carnero que reía por la escena al ver que no podría contra Shaka y Milo el solo.

Después de mucho reír, todos se quedaron en silencio y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos sin darse cuenta de que estaban unos sobre otros, sin almohadas y en el suelo.


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV

Todos en el campamento dormían menos un joven de cabellos azules y ojos verdes. Se hallaba pensando en todo lo que su hermano Kanon le había dicho, o más bien le había gritado. ¿Era él, el culpable de la infelicidad de su hermano? En parte, llego a la conclusión de que si lo era. Talvez indirectamente, pero era un factor. Se dio cuenta de que su hermano había cambiado, y de que las cosas nunca podrían ser como antes.

Kanon se hallaba demasiado atormentado y perdido. Sabía quien era, pero los demás no lo sabían. Por más que su gemelo trataba de ser alguien, todos los demás lo veían como su hermano, "el hermano de Saga". Comprendió que Kanon estaba desesperado porque nadie esperaba nada de él. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía ser bueno, podía ser malo, y absolutamente a nadie le importaría, porque como era "sólo" el hermano de Saga no podía hacer nada importante para bien o para mal.

Saga se preguntaba como habían llegado a esto. Tan sólo ayer le parecía que Kanon se burlaba de él, causando risas entre todos los integrantes del campamento. Ahora bien, Saga conocía el problema de su hermano. Kanon no podía ser nada ni nadie en el Santuario más que su hermano gemelo. ¿Qué podía hacer Saga para remediarlo? No hallaba ninguna solución. Estaba perplejo. Saga era del tipo que creía que podía solucionar todo en base al razonamiento. Ninguna cosa era ajena a la solución y más si se sabía la causa del problema.

Misteriosamente y para martirio de Saga, su mente no encontró remedio. Se sintió defraudado. Recordó las palabras de Kanon: "No está en tus manos". Claro que estaba en sus manos. Algo tenía que hacer. Él era parte del problema. No se podía quedar sin hacer nada, esperando que su hermano se enfrentara solo a su soledad. Más que todo eso, el "Haré lo que tenga que hacer" de su hermano era lo que lo atormentaba más. ¿Qué quiso decir Kanon con esa frase? Su hermano era un buen muchacho, era imposible que pudiera hacer algo malo. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué cada vez que recordaba esa frase sentía un escalofrío?

Finalmente, cansado y harto de todo, Saga se dirigió a su cabaña buscando un descanso que no pudo obtener.

Una rodilla que presionaba su estómago, fue el motivo de que Camus despertara. Se dio cuenta de que tenía a Milo encima de su pecho, como siempre. Mu dormía sobre una de sus piernas. Shaka por su parte era el dueño de la rodilla que despertó a Camus. Fastidiado por el calor que los tres cuerpos le transmitían en exceso se separó con cuidado dejando a sus compañeros dormidos en el piso. Se dirigió a su cama y para su desgracia, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que había perdido el sueño por completo.

Era tanto el calor que lo sofocaba que decidió salir de la cabaña a tomar un poco de aire. Todo estaba oscuro cuando salió, y Camus pensó que todo el mundo dormía. Se acomodó en el lugar donde normalmente cenaban y dejó pasar al viento para que lo refrescara y al tiempo para que le devolviera el sueño. Después de algunos minutos Camus escuchó como la puerta de la cabaña de los mayores (Saga, Kanon y Aioros) se abría, revelando una silueta que se aproximaba a su lugar. Para su gran alegría y nerviosismo se trataba de Aioros.

- ¿Bonito¿Camus eres tú? - dijo Aioros tallándose los ojos. La oscuridad y el sueño no le permitían ver bien.

- Sí... soy yo... - Camus se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué haces despierto Camus? Es muy tarde, deberías estar dormido. - dijo Aioros sentándose frente a Camus.

Camus se volvió a sentar, alegre de tener a Aioros cerca y solo para él. - No podía dormir, me dio mucho calor. - dijo mientras no dejaba de mirar los ojos claros de Aioros.

- Sí a mi también me dio mucho calor... ¿No has visto a Saga? No ha llegado a la cabaña... -

Camus notó la preocupación de Aioros hacia Saga, y fue raro lo que sintió. No sintió exactamente celos, pero tampoco se sentía bien, normal. Le dolió un poco, pero ya se lo esperaba. - No... no lo he visto... – dijo bajando la mirada.

Aioros bostezó. - Lo esperaré aquí... Por cierto Camus... ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? -

Alegre de nuevo porque a Aioros le importará lo que hacía Camus respondió. - Bien, me gusta mucho... Arles me pone a practicar con Milo, no le he podido ganar pero pronto lo haré... - Camus rió.

- Me alegra mucho... Ojalá Aioria disfrutara del entrenamiento como tu... - Aioros escuchaba con atención a Camus, pero por razones obvias no podía dejar de mirar los alrededores. Lo estaba buscando. - Casi lo tengo que obligar para que entrene conmigo... Le gusta pelear... pero no le gusta esforzarse... -

- A veces entrena con nosotros... -

- A veces... Y porque no tiene nada que hacer... - Aioros le sonrió y finalmente posó su mirada en Camus, que tuvo que dejar de mirarlo fijamente pues Aioros se podría dar cuenta. - Bueno... Aioria no tiene porque pelear, aunque me gustaría que se supiera defender... - dijo con algo de tristeza.

Después de todos estos años Aioros seguía con el mismo temor. ¿Qué sería de su hermano cuando se convirtiera en el caballero de Sagitario¿Tendría todavía tiempo para él¿Podría cuidarlo de igual manera?

El sonido de pisadas sacó a Aioros de sus pensamientos. Una silueta se formó. Saga entraba al campamento con la mirada perdida, ajeno de que era observado por Aioros. Éste pudo notar su rostro enrojecido y adivino correctamente que Saga había llorado. Curioso y preocupado tomó la mano de Camus, diciéndole que era muy tarde y que debería tratar de dormir. Lo despidió en la entrada de su cabaña, despeinándolo con sus manos de derecha a izquierda dos veces, sólo como Aioros podía hacer pensaba Camus quien no había notado la llegada de Saga. Alegre por Aioros, y risueño por la escena de sus compañeros que todavía dormían en el suelo, Camus durmió muy bien ese día.

Aioros por su parte se dirigió hacia Saga que estaba ya, de pie junto a la entrada de su cabaña. Por alguna razón no entraba, o mas bien no quería entrar. Se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz de Aioros, pues creía que todos dormían.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Saga? - le decía con voz triste. Saga fue presa de los ojos claros de Aioros, que trataban de identificar que lo tenía en ese estado.

Saga sólo pudo voltearse, quedando de frente a Aioros pero agachando la mirada. Le apenaba que precisamente fuera Aioros quien lo encontrara en ese estado. Se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar y el intentarlo le causaba temblores por todo el cuerpo. Trató de decir algo, pero la voz se le escapaba.

Preocupado cada vez más, por el rostro, la mirada gacha, el silencio y los temblores de su amigo Aioros no sabía que hacer. Lo que hubiera hecho normalmente sería abrazarlo y sentarlo diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído mientras una de sus manos se hubiera encargado de acariciarle el cabello, como había hecho hace ya varios años. Pero la distancia que estaba consciente que Saga había puesto, lo hizo dudar. ¿Rechazaría su abrazo¿Lo apartaría con palabras educadas para después perderse y no explicarle nada?

Saga notó como el cuerpo de Aioros se debatía entre lo que tenía que hacer. Sus manos y pies se movían para después retroceder. Finalmente Aioros sólo atinó a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro y guiarlo hacia donde unos momentos antes estaba hablando con Camus. Saga se sintió conmovido pues Aioros hacia caso omiso de su temor a ser rechazado por él, y por él, por su bienestar, para tranquilizarlo para darle apoyo. Aioros sentó a Saga que miraba a la nada, y lo miró todo el tiempo que estuvieron sin decir nada. Aioros se dio cuenta mientras examinaba el rostro de Saga, que aún después de tanto tiempo y de la distancia seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Saga.

- Saga... ¿Qué tienes¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que estés así? - preguntó preocupado, tratando de que Saga lo mirara.

Saga se recargó en una roca, cansado de tener que pensar y hablar de lo mismo toda la noche. - Yo... no te preocupes Aioros, ya estoy bien... - dijo más tranquilo y recuperando un hilo de voz.

- Entonces... estabas mal. ¿Por qué? -

¿Por qué? La verdad era que no lo sabía. Sólo presentía que las cosas se iban a poner mal, y se atormentaba porque había creído ingenuamente que al hablar con Kanon todo se arreglaría y volvería ser como antes. Esa noche había descubierto que Kanon estaba demasiado perdido como para volver a ser como antes. Sabía que su hermano lo había perdonado pero eso no era suficiente. Quería ver a su hermano feliz y creyó correctamente que nunca más lo volvería a ver de esa forma. Presentía lo peor.

- Porque... ya no es lo mismo... - respondió débilmente aún rehuyendo la mirada de Aioros.

Aioros lo miró sin comprender. ¿Se refería a los cambios del campamento¿A su relación con Kanon¿O a su relación con Aioros? - ¿A que te refieres Saga? - preguntó acariciándole un mechón que le caía sobre sus ojos.

Finalmente Saga lo miró. Aioros nunca creyó ver a su compañero de esa forma. Se veía débil por el cansancio, se veía fuerte por una determinación que no conocía, se veía indefenso por los restos de lágrimas secas y se veía tierno por esos ojos verdes que lo miraban. Cuanto había extrañado esos ojos sobre él. Sin saber lo que estaba pasando, inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo, hipnotizado por el rostro de Saga, Aioros se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Saga. Deseaba estar con él, tenerlo cerca, que fuera suyo, que le volviera a hablar y a abrazar, causar el sonrojo de antes.

Saga se iba haciendo hacia atrás, por temor a lo que estaba haciendo Aioros. La verdad es que no sabía que era lo que intentaba el arquero pero su cercanía le daba miedo porque dejaba de razonar. Ya no pudo avanzar más, porque la roca que se encontraba a sus espaldas lo frenó. Aioros avanzó hacia él hasta que quedó a menos de un palmo del rostro de Saga, que para su placer ya estaba ruborizado y esos ojos verdes sólo lo miraban a él, con sorpresa y ¿emoción? Aioros se detuvo, le robó un aliento que salía de la boca de Saga. Cálido. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del aire que Saga exhalaba. Los volvió a abrir y se encontró de nuevo con aquellos ojos que lo miraban sin saber que hacer, pero su vista bajó a los labios del gemelo.

Se veían tan pequeños, tan frágiles, tan dulces. Aioros no sabía si besarlo o no. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? Además, ninguno de los dos había besado a nadie (recuerden que han vivido la mitad de sus vidas en el campamento). Aioros no sabía como hacerlo, así que sólo atinó a rozar los labios de Saga con los suyos con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto, dulce como siempre había soñado. Después de rozar aquellos labios, Aioros entusiasmado por la falta de rechazo o reacción aprovechó que Saga le entregaba sus labios a su disposición. Juntó sus labios por completo, y con delicadas caricias saboreó el labio inferior. Saga sólo atinaba inútilmente a hacerse hacia atrás (recuerden la roca). Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, no creía lo que estaba pasando, pero finalmente los cerró aunque no correspondió al beso.

Saga necesitaba consuelo y aquellos labios atentos se lo daban. Además era Aioros quien le daba aquel consuelo, el que siempre deseó besar. Sólo se dejo llevar por las caricias suaves y tiernas que el arquero le regalaba con sus labios. Aioros continuó el beso, y puso una de sus manos sobre una de las mejillas de Saga asegurándose mediante su toque que no era uno de sus sueños, sino la realidad. A falta de aire, y sorprendido por la inacción de Saga, Aioros se separó lentamente de éste rozando de nuevo sus labios.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Saga tenía sus ojos cerrados. Con su mano todavía en su mejilla, la acarició animando a Saga a que abriera los ojos. Saga lo hizo lentamente, todavía disfrutando en sus labios la sensación que Aioros había dejado en ellos.

¿Y ahora que? Pensaba Aioros. ¿Qué hago? Saga lo miró confundido, como si estuviera esperando algo, una explicación, unas palabras. Aioros se puso de pie, dispuesto a correr, cuando Saga también lo hizo y ya estaba quitando su mano de la mejilla del otro y dando la vuelta, cuando Saga tomó aquella mano y lo retuvo con fuerza pero con delicadeza. Aioros bajó la mirada, pero ante el silencio y sintiendo los ojos de Saga en él finalmente lo miró algo avergonzado de su arranque.

- ¿Qué fue eso Aioros? - preguntó no en tono de pregunta clásica. Si no en el tono de alguien que cree conocer la respuesta pero debe oírla para creerla.

- ... No lo sé... discúlpame Saga... no sabía lo que hacía... - trataba de huir, pero Saga todavía lo sujetaba y esos ojos verdes lo acosaban.

Saga no emitió palabra y continuaba sujetando a Aioros, quien adivinó que Saga no lo soltaría hasta que hablara. - ... Estabas tan, herido... y te veías tan indefenso... No sabía lo que hacía... Perdóname por favor... Yo sólo... sólo quería... –

Comprendiendo lo penoso que debía ser la situación para Aioros soltó su brazo, le dedicó una sonrisa que Aioros reconoció como la que le dedicaba a él antes. Su corazón se emocionó... ¿Saga volvería a tratarlo como antes? Ambos siendo unos inexpertos y Saga más, siendo una persona a la que no se le dan muy bien las emociones no sabían que decir o hacer.

- Gracias... Aioros. - fue lo único que atinó a decir Saga, quien se ruborizaba al decir tales palabras.

¿De nada¿Eso era lo que Aioros debía responder¿Qué le respondía¿CUÁNDO QUIERAS? Obviamente no, bueno sí, recordó esos labios y quiso volver a hacerlo pero se contuvo. Saga comprendió el silencio de su "amigo", y dirigiéndole una última sonrisa se dirigió a su cabaña dejando a Aioros solo.

Aioros miró agradecido la partida de su compañero, cuando finalmente vio la puerta cerrarse tuvo que contener un grito de "¡SI¡LO HICE¡LO CONSEGUI! JAJAJA". Aioros sólo se tocó los labios y suspiró contento y evocando los dulces labios de Saga.

- ¿Maestro¿Es posible lo que me pide? - preguntaba Mu mientras permanecía hincado. A su lado como siempre Shaka.

- Si te lo he pedido Mu, es porque es posible. - contestaba Shion.

- Pero... ¿Cómo puedo llegar a un lugar sin moverme? - preguntaba atónito Mu.

- Debes concentrarte y en tu mente... Mira Mu, imagina que te estás moviendo. Imagina que caminas hacia ese pilar que tienes a cinco pasos. Mirate llegar a él, concéntrate y llegarás. -

Después de una hora... Mu seguía hincado en el mismo lugar (jajaja).

- ¡Hay Mu! Está bien, ya vete a cenar con Shaka... pero tendremos el mismo entrenamiento hasta que lo logres, así que si no quieres aburrirte más te vale que lo domines pronto... - amenazó Shion a su pupilo.

Shaka que sólo se había quedado para acompañar a Mu, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pues estar sentado tanto tiempo sobre tus rodillas es muy pesado. Se dirigieron al comedor, y para disgusto de Shaka, Saga no estaba para tomarle la mano mientras cenaban. Mu notó el disgusto de su compañero pero no dijo nada, sólo suspiró algo molesto. Ya lo había entendido, Shaka quería a Saga, tenía que aceptarlo por su bien y por el de su amigo.

Tampoco estaba Kanon. Aioros cenaba algo triste. No había visto a Saga en todo el día, extrañamente no estaba y tampoco Kanon. Tuvo que entrenar solo con Arles. Camus y Milo llegaron al comedor un poco después riendo de algo que nadie supo entender. Milo preguntó por Kanon, como siempre hacía al no ver que estaba presente. La cena fue amena y tranquila... no estaba Kanon para hacer bromas, ni Saga para ser el conejito de indias de su hermano. Aunque, Milo se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Kanon seguía haciendo algo de bromas, pero no de la misma manera... y ya no utilizaba a su hermano en sus burlas.

Shion interrumpió la cena con un grito que emocionó a todos. - ¡OTRA CONSTELACIÓN BRILLA! -


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

Saga no estaba listo para enfrentar a nadie. Ni a Kanon, ni a Aioros ni a Shion. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tranquilizarse. Tiempo para él. Sabía que tenía que volver a hablar con Kanon y eso le daba miedo. Temía no poder ayudar a su hermano, llegar y decirle "No sabes que... La verdad es que no se que podemos hacer". También temía el que al hablar con Kanon otro problema surgiera, otra explosión de su hermano donde éste le dijera que lo odiaba, que se moría por haber nacido siendo su hermano.

Con Aioros no sabía que hacer o como actuar. Sabía que dentro de sí había un "sentimiento" especial hacia Aioros, uno diferente al amor que sentía por su hermano, y a los pequeños aprendices. El beso le había dejado muy en claro que Aioros sentía también algo por él, pero sentía muchas trabas en su corazón. Primero estaba su hermano. Kanon le había "autorizado" estar con Aioros, pero el no quería lastimar a su hermano de ninguna forma menos en estos momentos donde sabía que Kanon se sentía solo y abandonado. Correr a los brazos de Aioros no era lo que él había pensado hacer, y sin embargo la oportunidad ahí estaba, con el beso del arquero.

Además considero que no sería justo para Aioros. Él se había portado sumamente indiferente, tal vez hasta grosero, al tratar de apartarlo. Al principio trató de hacerlo lentamente y con delicadeza, pero Aioros lo seguía, no se quería separar de él, y por eso para su gran desgracia tuvo que dejar de hablarle y tratarle. Era cierto que los problemas que los habían separado estaban ya aclarados, pero siendo Saga como era y añadiéndole que tenía miedo, decidió evitar tan siquiera un día a Aioros. El contacto sabía que sería inevitable, pero simplemente no quería ver a nadie.

Había pensado hablar con el Patriarca nuevamente. Kanon merecía más, no por ser su hermano sino por sus habilidades. Talvez podía ganar una armadura de plata. Pero necesitaba que Shion dejara se ser como era con Kanon. Su hermano nunca le había hecho alguna grosería, podían ser totalmente opuestos en sus formas de pensar, pero Kanon siempre había respetado a Shion. Se preguntó, tal vez, si Kanon fuera como Aioros... ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Si Kanon hubiera aceptado las enseñanzas de Shion sin dudas, y tuviera el carisma de Aioros, si hubiera sido el primero en llegar al campamento. ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Saga reprimió ese último pensamiento diciéndose a si mismo que no importaba, aunque fuera cierto las cosas estaban de otra forma. Y se sentó sobre una roca, teniendo como vista el reloj sagrado que era más una estatua que reloj pues no albergaba el fuego de ninguna flama, y sin saber que la pregunta "¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?" lo atormentaría SIEMPRE.

Súbitamente comenzó a sentirse en paz y a sentir un cosmos que le hablaba. Se asustó al principio y se puso de pie rápidamente, pero pronto se relajó, era placentero. Un cosmos empezó a emanar de él, y lo llamaba. Sin saber como, supo que lo estaban llamando...

Kanon por su parte, estaba en SU claro de nuevo. Había dormido mucho y nadie lo había interrumpido. Rió. A nadie le importaba si Kanon se quedaba dormido y faltaba al entrenamiento. No era importante que Kanon entrenara para nadie. Sabía que esos pensamientos no hacían más que torturarle y recordarle su dolor pero eran inevitables. Pero se dio cuenta de que si reía eran menos dolorosos. Riendo engañaba a su mente, la distraía del dolor y en vez de culparse a si mismo culpaba a los demás.

Así Kanon sin darse cuenta daba pasos hacia el cinismo, que pronto sería uno con él. Se felicitó por no haber llorado la noche anterior, había sido difícil pero había pasado su prueba. Se había jurado no demostrar su sufrimiento, y aunque no lo había logrado completamente pudo reprimir lo que el dolor y sus instintos lo invitaban a hacer. Fijó su mirada al cielo y notó el brillo de una constelación sobre su rostro. ¿Qué constelación era? Kanon siempre batallaba con las constelaciones de cuernos. ¿O no eran cuernos? Lo más probable es que si lo eran.

Sabía que debía alegrarse, pues un caballero llegaría... pero curiosamente no le alegraba. La verdad es que le daba igual. Uno más al costal, fue lo único que su mente pensó al ver la constelación. Otro, que por sólo el hecho de nacer había ganado el derecho que él nunca había tenido. Se puso de pie y decidió buscar a Saga, que sentía cerca. Debía hablar con su hermano, decirle que se encontraba bien y sutilmente hacerle saber que no necesitaba su ayuda. No necesitaba la ayuda de NADIE. Y mucho menos la de su hermano. Estaba convencido de que si Saga adoptaba la posición de lástima hacia él, terminaría odiando a su propio hermano. Kanon no quería eso, pues al único que quería de verdad en el campamento era al único ser que siempre había estado con él: su hermano. Apreciaba a su maestro Arles y a Milo. Pero los demás, a excepción de Shion, le daban igual.

Se dirigía a buscar a Saga, cuando sintió un cosmos alzarse extraordinariamente. Era como un llamado. Miró a todos lados, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando o sintiendo. Oyó un ruido fuerte, como si algo se hubiera caído. Al dirigir su mirada al este, vio el reloj de fuego. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Había un fuego encendido. Una llama azul en el signo de géminis. El miedo hacia lo desconocido lo invadió. ¿Saga estaba bien¿Por qué una llama en géminis¿Y ese cosmos? Salió corriendo hacia el reloj sagrado con temor, pues sentía que Saga estaba cerca de ahí, demasiado cerca.

Al sentir el cosmos, y oír el ruido, Aioros y Arles miraron a Shion expectantes. Los pequeños notaron las miradas de éstos y así se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Shion miraba al cielo, pensando en lo que aquello podía significar.

- Aioros, sube al pequeño risco cerca de mi lugar de meditar y dime si ves algo extraño en el reloj de fuego. - dijo Shion tranquilamente, guardando la compostura, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Aioros hizo, algo extrañado, lo que Shion le pidió. Tardó sólo unos momentos en llegar al risco. Miró al este y encontró con la vista el reloj sagrado. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. ¡Había una flama! Una flama en géminis. ¿Por qué Saga no había ido a entrenar? Los peores temores afloraron en su mente y corrió al campamento que estaba a tan sólo unos pasos. Tenía que escuchar de boca de la persona en la que más confiaba que todo estaba bien.

- ¡SHION¡ES EL RELOJ¡Hay una llama! - dijo Aioros deteniéndose bruscamente y respirando entrecortadamente por la corta carrera.

¿Sería lo que esperaba? Se preguntaba Shion. - ¿Cómo que una flama? Explícate Aioros, tranquilízate. - ¿Qué casa sería? Se preguntaba a si mismo.

- ¡Una flama azul, en géminis! -

- ¡Shion¿Es... - preguntaba Arles, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al Patriarca.

- Lo más probable es que sí. - interrumpió Shion. Aioros estaba que veía a Shion y después a Arles sin entender a lo que se referían. ¿Por qué no le explicaban¿Estaba Saga bien?

- Shion... ¿Qué está pasando¿Tiene que ver con la constelación de... - preguntaba ya algo desesperado Aioros.

- No, no tiene que ver con ese asunto, y es por eso que debemos darnos prisa. - sin decir más Shion desapareció.

Aioros miró frustrado y preocupado a Arles, que se limitó a mirarle con una risa y darle indicaciones. - Sígueme, Shion ha ido al reloj sagrado... –

- Pero... -

- Sólo sígueme, yo tampoco estoy seguro. Shion sabrá explicarte mejor que yo. -

Aioros iba a pedir explicaciones pero recordó las enseñanzas del Patriarca. Paciencia. De todos modos se le iba a dar una explicación, y así corriendo al lado de Arles calló todas las preguntas que ansiaba hacer.

Ante la ausencia de los mayores, Aioria aprovechó para tirar algo de su cena. Y es que francamente Arles cocinaba muy mal.

- Aioria no debes de tirar la comida. Me la pudiste haber dado a mí. - le recriminaba Milo.

- ¿Cómo te puede gustar esto Milo? Sabe horrible. Te la hubiera regalado toda si me hubieras dicho. - contestó Aioria con un gesto de asco.

- Ten Milo, te regalo mi comida. - le decía Shaka con la mejor de sus sonrisas. - No quiero que pases hambre y si te gusta tanto, te cedo mi comida. -

Milo miró a Shaka feliz. - Gracias Shaka, que amable eres. –

- Hay Milo, y dices que yo soy el ingenuo. Te está dando su comida porque ya no la quiere. Aioria tiene razón, esto no sabe bien. Ten, si quieres más aquí esta la mitad de mi plato. - le decía Camus.

- Gracias Cami. - Acto seguido Milo miró a Mu con una sonrisota que mostraba encantadoramente sus pequeños dientes. Mu le sonrió de vuelta y volvió a concentrarse en su plato. Estaba masticando cuando noto que Milo lo seguía mirando. Bajo de nuevo la vista para tomar otro bocado con el tenedor y cuando se lo iba a meter a la boca notó nuevamente que Milo lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Milo? - preguntó Mu algo confuso.

- ¿Te gusta la comida como a mí Mu? - preguntó Milo sonriente, esperando un no.

- Sí¿Está muy rica verdad? En Lemuria comemos así. - comentó muy alegre el futuro santo de Aries que no notó como la sonrisa de Milo se caía y adoptaba una de incredulidad.

Mu siguió comiendo hasta que volvió a darse cuenta de que Milo lo miraba, pero ya no sonriendo, sino maliciosamente. - ¿Qué pasa Milo? -

Pero Milo no le respondió sino que le dirigió mirada tierna y llorosa. Mu no entendía que pasaba y miró a Shaka. - El cínico quiere tu comida Mu. No se la des, yo ya le he dado mi plato y Camus también. - le respondió el rubio.

Una bola de la cosa (no pregunten que horrorizad era) que Arles había preparado le dio de lleno a Shaka en la cara. El rubio miró enfadado a Milo, dispuesto a caerle encima pero se encontró con que Milo miraba asombrado al compañero de su derecha. Shaka, embarrado de una cosa amarilla volteó a ver ahora a Camus que sonreía abiertamente.

- Eso fue divertido. - dijo Camus con aire serio.

El proximo cucharazo cargado por Shaka, lleno de cosa blanca fue a dar a cara de Camus. Los dos embarrados se miraron. - No, Camus. ESO fue divertido. - pero Shaka cantó victoria antes de tiempo al reír como histérico, cuando otro cucharazo ahora de cosa verde manchó sus ropas. Esta vez había sido Milo. Todos se reían de la pinta del rubio, incluso Mu lo que enojó al pequeño virgo. Con solo una mirada asesina de Shaka, Mu dejó de reír. Aioria se unió al grupo lanzando otra porquería blanca que Shaka esquivó. Camus, Milo y Aioria se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a atacarlo ya sin cucharas. Tomando en sus manos la porquería de cena y lanzándosela al rubio.

- ¡MU¡AYÚDAME MU¡ME ATACAN! - gritaba Shaka mientras caía hacia atrás víctima de una cosa amarilla.

Como siempre, Mu no podía dejar a su amigo solo, y mucho menos podía soportar sus gritos desesperados, así que se unió a la contienda lanzándole de su comida a Milo y a todo lo que se movía que no portaba cabellera rubia. No hace falta decir que la división en grupos no duró y que pronto era todos contra todos. La pelea terminó sólo porque la comida se acabó, desgraciadamente para Milo que se quedó sin nada y para Mu que no había terminado de comer.

Shion apareció frente al reloj sagrado. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Saga a sus espaldas. Estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, y un aura dorada lo rodeaba. Su rostro estaba lleno de tranquilidad, y por primera vez Shion lo vio relajado. Ni siquiera cuando Saga dormía se mostraba tan en paz. Sus sospechas eran acertadas y el corazón del Patriarca se llenó de dicha y felicidad. Aunque le hubiera gustado que Aioros fuera el primero...

- Saga... - llamó dulcemente.

Saga abrió los ojos, con una expresión serena nunca antes vista. Sentir el poder de su cosmos y de su fuerza lo reconfortaba. Sentía que nada era imposible. Sintió que todo estaría bien. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Patriarca? -

- El fuego de géminis ha despertado Saga, y el cosmos de tu casa te está llamando. Es tu hora. - Saga se sorprendió del tono del Patriarca. Estaba lleno de orgullo. - El tiempo de que entres a tu casa y obtengas tu armadura. -

Saga no se inmutó ante las palabras del Patriarca. De alguna forma ya lo sabía. Supo sin palabras que el cosmos que le rodeaba era el de la armadura dorada de géminis que lo invitaba a afrontar su prueba.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - fue la pregunta en tono serio de Saga.

- Deberás seguir el llamado del cosmos dorado que te rodea. Debes ir a tu casa zodiacal y afrontar lo que tu armadura te imponga como prueba. Si pasas la prueba ganarás tu armadura, y serás el nuevo caballero de géminis. -

- ¿Cómo llegó a mi casa? Tendría que pasar por Aries y Tauro primero, y el guardián de Tauro no está para darme permiso. - dijo seriamente

- Conozco un camino, de eso no debes preocuparte. Espera aquí, prepárate y serénate para tu prueba. Debo dar instrucciones a los demás. Volveré y te ayudaré a estar listo. - acto seguido Shion se dirigió hacia Aioros y Arles que venían llegando. Shion los apartó un poco de Saga, y quedaron a unos diez metros de distancia. Saga había cerrado nuevamente sus ojos y ahora se encontraba sentado. Arles y Aioros lo miraban sorprendidos pues el gran cosmos que habían sentido era el de Saga, y éste le rodeaba.

Mientras Shion hablaba con los otros dos, una persona hizo su aparición a espaldas de Saga. Kanon había oído toda la conversación. Se había ocultado porque llegó al mismo tiempo que el vejete, y no quería verlo o hablar con él. Pero ahora que ya se había largado podría hablar con Saga. ¿Cómo se sentía Kanon frente a las noticias dadas por Shion? Aún siendo Kanon era difícil contestar la pregunta.

Se sentía feliz por su hermano, por fin había llegado la hora de convertirse en lo que supuestamente había nacido para ser. Se sentía triste, porque tal vez a partir de esto terminarían más separados, Saga tal vez tendría más compromisos, y aunque Kanon se engañaba a si mismo diciéndose todos los días que no le importaba estar solo, sabía muy dentro de si que estar todavía más apartado de su hermano le rompería el alma. Se sentía mal, porque había sentido envidia. Shion miró a Saga con orgullo, con cariño, con amor, con ternura; como nunca lo vería a él.

Además, todo lo que había oído significaría que Saga cobraría más importancia, cada vez era más grande, cada vez crecía más y él, pese a todos sus esfuerzos y sus cambios, seguía en el mismo lugar cada vez más lejos de Saga y cada vez más lejos de ser mejor que su hermano. Para desgracia de todos en el campamento y para los que llegarían a él en el futuro, la resignación nunca llegó a invadir la mente de Kanon. Cada vez sin darse cuenta de ello, la desesperación y el miedo lo llenaban más y se motivaba a la vez que se destrozaba por la dificultad que "dejar de ser la sombra de su hermano" le ocasionaba.

- Saga... - No sabía que decir. Después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ahora esto. ¿Lo felicitaba¿Le deseaba suerte¿Lo apoyaba? Por supuesto, era su hermano. Es lo que los hermanos hacen... ¿No?

Saga lo miró expectante, y Kanon se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su gemelo. Era diferente. No era el Saga de siempre. Era... era el rostro de un hombre, no el de un niño o el de un joven. Era serio y cálido, tranquilo. Saga había cambiado. - Oí lo que el Patriarca te dijo... - decía lentamente todavía sorprendido por como Saga se veía. - No se que decirte... Estoy... feliz de que por fin... por fin te vayas a convertir en caballero. - Kanon se sintió bien al decir aquello, porque en verdad no estaba mintiendo. Una parte de si mismo estaba feliz por su hermano.

- Esto no cambia nada, Kanon. - miró con dulzura a su hermano. Adivinando el torbellino de sentimientos encontrados del que su hermano era víctima. - Seré el mismo de antes. -

Kanon quería llorar ante tales palabras que reflejaban sus miedos, pero no lo hizo. - No, Saga. No podrás. Ya has cambiado. - lo dijo tiernamente y con intención positiva. Al ver que su hermano lo miraba algo alarmado le dirigió una sonrisa dulce, que desde hace un año no le había dirigido. Saga relajó su mirada. Titubeante, Kanon abrazó a Saga con fuerza y cariño. Vio que el Patriarca lo estaba mirando, y adivinando que Saga debía estar solo, se separó. - Debo irme al campamento. - le dirigió una última sonrisa a su hermano y se marchó. Paso a un lado de Shion, y Kanon no lo volteó a ver, sólo siguió caminando, indiferente, ni siquiera grosero ni siquiera amable.

Arles les estaba explicando la situación a los pequeños, mientras Aioros se preparaba para el viaje. Las instrucciones de Shion habían sido claras. El Patriarca se tenía que quedar a ayudar y esperar a Saga en su prueba. Pero alguien tenía que ir por el nuevo caballero. Fue decisión de Shion, que Arles quedara al mando del campamento mientras Shion no estuviera; y que Aioros y Shaka fueran a buscar al nuevo compañero de armas. Shaka, según había dicho Shion, sería capaz de identificar al caballero tendría la capacidad por sus enseñanzas y la ayuda (Aioros no supo a que se refería Shion con esto. Entiéndase ayuda "superior") necesaria.

Shaka llegó a la cabaña de Aioros y le anunció que ya estaba listo, Aioros lo notó triste y contento. Salieron juntos después de que Aioros empacó unas cosas, y se encontraron a Shion que venía acompañado de Mu. Shion les indicó que ya era hora de partir, y les pidió que se tomaran de las manos. Mu, también se unió al grupo porque su maestro le enseñaría la técnica de la tele transportación en persona. Aioros estaba a punto de decir que se quería despedir de Saga al igual que Shaka, cuando ya se hallaban frente a una ciudad algo colonial y antigua.

- Estamos en Cádiz, España. El caballero se halla cerca de aquí, no me ha dado mucho tiempo de ubicarlo. Suerte. - y desapareció. Shaka sólo alcanzó a ver como Mu, lo miraba triste y le sonreía agitando su brazo en señal de adiós.


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI

Había una gran fiesta. Jóvenes, hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas corrían alegres por las calles. Todos con máscaras o con pelucas. La ciudad estaba viva, con gritos, con alegría, con sonidos de pisadas en las calles, todos juntos. Buen momento habían elegido Aioros y Shaka para llegar a Cádiz. El carnaval estaba en su apogeo. Aioros leyó en un letrero: "Calle Pelota". Nombre extraño, pero al fin y al cabo él era el extranjero.

A su lado, Shaka estaba embobado con el edificio que tenía frente a él. Aioros terminó también absorto en su estudio de la Catedral de Cádiz. Aún cuando los dos eran ignorantes en asuntos de arquitectura y arqueología, aquel edificio de tres puertas, dos torres, con mezcla de ventanas circulares y rectangulares, de tono entre gris y blanco, los dejó impresionados. Duraron un buen rato viendo la estructura de la Catedral, cuando Aioros recordó su misión.

- Shaka... ¿Puedes localizar al futuro caballero de Capricornio? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ... Sí, sólo necesito sentir su presencia. - dijo Shaka desviando su vista de la Catedral, hacia el mayor.

- ¿Qué necesitas? -

- Si pudiéramos sentarnos me podría concentrar mejor... - dijo Shaka viendo maliciosamente un café a la vuelta de la esquina, que tenía pasteles en su vitrina.

Comprendiendo aquella mirada y aquella tierna sonrisa, Aioros asintió. - Todo sea por nuestra misión ¿No? - dijo divertido.

Shaka sonrió más abiertamente. - Algo de pastel... tampoco estaría mal. Ya sabes, puedo cansarme, y puede ser que necesite azúcar... -

Aioros soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ese rubio si que era ocurrente y hasta algo manipulador. - Te comprendo perfectamente, yo también me puedo cansar de caminar. Así que te acompaño a comer pastel. ¿Estamos? - y acto seguido Aioros tomó la mano de Shaka rubio y se dirigieron entre la alegre multitud a "buscar"al caballero en el café de la esquina.

Después de dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate Shaka finalmente cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Había mucha gente en el café por el carnaval, muchas risas, y mucho ruido, pero eso no le afectó. Cerró sus ojos y sin tardar demasiado comenzó a sentir y ver a las personas por colores. Todo era negro, excepto las personas que en vez de presentar rasgos físicos, eran sólo una mancha de color. Alegres como la mayoría estaba se veían amarillos.

Cuando el silencio invadió el ambiente, y Aioros notó que Shaka estaba trabajando, su mente no pudo evitar pensar en Saga. En cómo estaría, si había olvidado el beso, cómo sería su prueba. Se estaba lamentando por no haberse podido despedir, ni hablarle después de el beso que le había dado. Suspiró tristemente. Pero la voz del virgo lo sacó de sus pensamientos tristes.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves gris... eso no es bueno. - preguntó curioso, con los ojos cerrados.

Algo sorprendido por la pregunta Aioros contestó. - ¿Gris? Nada, no es nada. Sólo estoy algo cansado. No me gusta tele transportarme ¿sabes? Me mareo... - y le dirigió una sonrisa débil.

- Si estuvieras enfermo te verías verde... Seré un niño, pero mis poderes no me engañan. ¿Por qué estás triste? - preguntó con voz infantil.

Aioros se sintió algo patético. Estaba en un café sentado con un niño de seis años que parecía estar más seguro que él de cómo se sentía. ¿Serviría negarle que estaba triste? La verdad es que no. Conociendo a Shaka, lo interrogaría hasta sacarle todo, así que decidió ponerle las cosas más fáciles, además necesitaba hablar... aunque fuera con un niño de seis años.

- ¿Estoy gris? Vaya, entonces si debo estar triste. No me había dado cuenta... -

- Aja. Entonces... SI estás triste. ¿Por qué? - preguntó con curiosidad infantil.

- Pues... cosas del campamento... nada en especial. No te preocupes. ¿Quieres más pastel? - preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Sí, si quiero. - sonrió. - Pero con eso no vas a lograr que se me olvide lo que estábamos hablando. Anda cuéntame. - El rubio abrió por fin los ojos. - ¿Sí? Anda, estamos en España... no podría decirle a nadie. -

Aquellos ojitos manipuladores no hubieran tardado en hacer efecto; pero, como Aioros tardaba mucho en decidirse Shaka lanzó una pregunta para salir de dudas. - ¿Tiene algo que ver Saga? - preguntó con MUCHO interés.

Si Aioros hubiera estado tomando café en esos momentos lo hubiera escupido. ¿Era acaso tan fácil de leer? Sin embargo supo ocultar su impresión muy bien, o eso pensó él. - No... Saga no tiene nada que ver... –

- Entonces... ¿Por qué tus ojos se dilataron y tu boca se abrió mucho cuando lo mencioné? - preguntó con fingida inocencia.

¿Por qué rayos no había traído a Camus o a Mu consigo¿Por qué ese rubio, que todo lo podía notar? - Porque, me sorprendiste... No pensé que tu me fueras a preguntar por Saga, eso es todo... ¿Más pastel? - preguntó con una sonrisota.

Sin embargo, Aioros notó que ante sus palabras y no las referentes al pastel, el rubio se había turbado y ya no hizo más preguntas. Después de otra rebanada, sagitario curioso volvió a retomar la plática. - Oye Shaka... y... ¿Por qué me preguntaste por Saga? - si el rubio no se hubiera puesto la taza en la boca, Aioros habría jurado que se estaba sonrojando.

- Se me ocurrió, nada más. - y fingió que volvía a concentrarse.

- Shaka... ¿Por qué siempre le tomas la mano a Saga? -

Esta vez fue Aioros el que notó como los ojos y la boca del rubio se abrían. Rió. - ¿Por qué te pones así? Tranquilo, sólo preguntaba. –

- ¿Quieres más pastel Aioros? - éste notó la ironía y el sarcasmo escondidos en las palabras de Shaka.

- No, gracias. Preferiría seguir hablando. - y le mostró una sonrisa idéntica a esas que tanto Shaka hacía.

- ... - miró algo molesto la sonrisa de Aioros. - No... es que... tengo que concentrarme... Ya sabes, para encontrar al caballero... - y cerró los ojos.

Aioros aventajaba al rubio en experiencia y enterado de que no le contaría nada más sobre Saga, decidió conducirlo hacia él tema hablando de otras cosas. Además no quería que el niño se enfadara con él. - ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo Shaka¿Mu? -

Como si nada hubiera pasado, típica conducta de un niño de seis años, Shaka respondió emocionado. - Sí, Mu es mi mejor amigo y yo soy el suyo. -

- ¿Y Camus, Milo y Aioria? - preguntó más interesado por como veían los niños a su hermano.

- También son mis amigos, aunque más Milo y Camus, que también son mejores amigos. Lo que pasa es que casi no pasamos tiempo con tu hermano. -

Aioros se entristeció un poco. Debía ser muy duro para su hermano el estar en el Santuario. Esperaba que la distancia entre su hermano y los niños no causara problemas en el futuro. - Sí, entiendo. A veces Aioria me dice que se siente muy solo... –

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó sorprendido Shaka. Talvez había juzgado mal a Aioria. - Parece tan contento siempre, que nunca habíamos pensado en que nos pudiera necesitar. -

- Así es Aioria. Es un niño bueno pero algo complicado. A veces pienso que lo mimo demasiado. - Rió.

- ¿Y a ti quien te cae mejor del campamento? - preguntó Shaka tomando de su café.

Al instante iba a responder que Saga, pero se detuvo. Aparte del beso que le había robado, desde hacia mucho tiempo que no compartían mucho. Saga lo evitaba, ya no lo había querido cerca. Se entristeció algo. Pero a pesar de todo lo que Saga pudiera hacer o dejar de hacer siempre lo consideraría su amigo, su mejor amigo. - Saga, él es mi mejor amigo. - Shaka notó que la sonrisa con la que lo decía era diferente a todas las demás, era triste.

- Saga es genial. Yo también lo extraño. - dijo el rubio tristemente.

- ¿Lo extrañas? - preguntó algo confuso, aunque la pregunta que quería formular era "¿También?". ¿A qué se refería el rubio con el "también"¿A él¿Cómo podía saberlo?

- Sí... y es obvio que tu también. - otra vez esa sonrisa con esos ojitos tratando de sacarle información a su "rival". Aioros prefirió callar y no hablar más del asunto. No quería que se le saliera algo con Shaka, hizo una seña al mesero y pidió la cuenta.

Shion condujo a Saga por un sendero rocoso. La túnica del Patriarca y los pantalones de entrenamiento de Saga se mancharon de lodo hasta las rodillas. Hacia rato que había comenzado a llover. Caminaban empapados con dirección al templo de Géminis, el cual Saga sólo había contemplado de lejos.

Sin darse cuenta, y sin saber en realidad porque, Saga había madurado. En sus gestos, ademanes, miradas y forma de hablar había ahora una actitud serena, hasta elegante se podía decir. La verdad era que aquella noche al sentir el cosmos fluir dentro de él, olvidó todos sus problemas y recordó cual era su objetivo. Él era el caballero de géminis, y caminando, orgulloso de serlo, siguió a Shion en silencio.

Había muchas preguntas, y muchos problemas por resolver. Pero ahora Saga lo veía todo más claro. Eran sólo eso, problemas. No había nada más importante que lo que estaba a punto de emprender y TODOS los problemas tenían solución. El tiempo y él mismo se encargarían de encontrar las soluciones. Talvez era por eso que Saga lucía distinto. Los problemas seguían en su mente, pero ya no lo torturaban cada momento. Había visto que detrás de los problemas, había mucho que vivir.

Aún cuando pensaba en Kanon y en Aioros, su mente estaba centrada en la armadura. No había duda en él de que la conseguiría. Fue la única ocasión en toda su vida en la que creyó la patraña del destino. Sabía que esa armadura le pertenecía y que sería suya. Su mente no albergaba temor hacia la prueba. Pasaría por lo que tuviera que pasar, con dificultad o sin ella, él sería el caballero de géminis.

Shion detuvo sus pasos y Saga lo imitó. Frente a ellos, finalmente, estaba el templo. Eran dos casas, representando a los dos gemelos. El aura dorada volvió a rodear a Saga, pero no sólo a él, también la casa de géminis se hallaba rodeada de aquella aura también.

- Es tu armadura. Te está llamando Saga. Tienes que entrar y ganártela. - Shion pronunció lentamente las palabras, tratando de darles un sentido más profundo y explícito. Miró muy serio al gemelo mayor.

El Patriarca esperaba que Saga le hiciera preguntas, pero se encontró con una mirada segura que comenzó a subir los últimos cuatro escalones.

- Saga. – llamó Shion. Éste, que ya le daba la espalda se dio la vuelta, unos escalones más arriba. - Recuerda lo que te dije. La verdad ante todo. Defiéndela con pasión y así obtendrás poder. TU poder. - El Patriarca subió los escalones que lo separaban de Saga, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo - Ten cuidado muchacho. - Saga asintió y se adentró al templo de la izquierda.

Shion se quedó parado bajo la lluvia, esperando que la silueta que se perdía en la obscuridad del templo de géminis, volviera.

Todo estaba oscuro. Los gritos de la lluvia estrellándose contra el templo de piedra se oían en el interior. Saga caminaba lentamente, a ciegas. Sus ojos trataban de adaptarse a la falta de luz, cuando oyó el sonido de unas débiles pisadas que se acercaban a él. Se puso en guardia algo asustado. No debería de haber nadie en el interior del templo.

Una silueta se acercaba a él y lentamente fue descubriendo anonadado la identidad de la persona que se acercaba. Cabellos azules delicados colgaban de una coleta baja; su forma débil de caminar; sus labios siempre curvos en una pequeña sonrisa; su predilección por blusas blancas con pantalones de mezclilla; una pequeña arruga prueba siempre presente de su ceño fruncido; alta.

Era ella. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los suyos y a los de Kanon. Sentimientos encontrados fueron los que no dejaron reaccionar a Saga. Quería correr, abrazarla, decirle cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto la necesitaba, hablarle de Kanon. Por otra parte, aunque le causaba dolor y lágrimas, sabía que no era ella. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, ella estaba muerta y jamás volvería. Se aferró a ese pensamiento mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más, partiéndole el corazón a su hijo.

Paso a su lado y lo ignoró. Saga se quedó estupefacto viendo al frente donde ella ya no estaba. Sintió que los pasos cesaban, y oyó como si un cajón estuviera siendo abierto. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a su madre abriendo una gaveta de... ¿Su cocina? Era la cocina de su antigua casa, lugar donde vivía antes de que su madre muriera. La mujer sacó una caja de cereal, del favorito de Kanon, unas hojuelas de chocolate. Se dio la vuelta, se acercó a una pequeña mesa circular donde había tres sillas y dos platos hondos. Vació el cereal a cada plato con una sonrisa. Saga se quería morir. El de la izquierda era su plato, y el de la derecha era el de Kanon. Los dibujitos le hicieron recordar como Kanon le había rogado que le comprara unos platos con dibujos de starwars.

La mujer se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó la leche y antes de vaciarla en los dos platos, como siempre solía hacer a la hora del desayuno, los llamaba.

- ¡SAGA¡KA.. - pero nunca terminó el grito.

Saga vio como la leche caía desparramándose por el suelo, junto a ella. Se hallaba sobre sus rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con sus dos manos. Quejidos salían de su boca, quejidos de dolor. Rogaba porque el dolor se fuera y su cuerpo temblaba. Saga no podía soportarlo, no quería verlo. ¿Por qué veía esto? Se sentía a morir. Sin darse cuenta Saga también cayó al suelo. Las lágrimas ahora corrían furiosas y en gran cantidad. No era real, no era real, ella ha muerto, no es real, no está sintiendo dolor, no es real, no es real.

Y aún sabiendo que no era real, no podía dejarla sufriendo así. Su madre siempre los había protegido de verla así. Nunca se había permitido dar muestras de dolor insufrible frente a ellos. Él siempre se había imaginado que su madre había sufrido, pero nunca, nunca así. El verla rogando, suplicando por que el dolor terminara, quejándose fue demasiado para él. Se arrastró débilmente hacia ella que continuaba quejándose. Sus manos ahora estaban haciendo jirones su blusa blanca. Saga sólo atinó a extender su mano y tocar la de ella, parpadeó y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su mano sólo tocaba el suelo de piedra.

Ya no había rastros de la cocina, ni de ella. Se quedó un rato tirado en el suelo, esperando que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer y poniendo su mente en orden. Se puso de pie, dio unos pasos vacilantes y después su porte regresó a su persona, firme. Con su mano izquierda borró todo rastro de lagrimas que aún pudiera quedar y caminó hacia el frente.

Su mente por primera vez en su vida, se hallaba en blanco. No sabía que pensar, que decir, que hacer o a donde llegar. Lo único que importaba era caminar hacia delante. La oscuridad seguía reinando. Sonidos de pisadas de nuevo, le avisaron que pronto tendría compañía. Las pisadas sonaban más débiles y la silueta que apareció nuevamente, le recordó a Saga lo que tanto trabajo le había costado olvidar.

Su madre volvió a aparecer, pero no venía sola. Venía apoyándose en un pequeño Kanon. La mujer que tanto quiso ya no lucía la cascada de cabellos azules. Ya no había cabellos en su cabeza, y sin embargo, demacrada y cansada, a Saga le pareció la mujer hermosa de siempre. La escena frente a él ocurría en unas escaleras que Kanon ayudaba a su madre a bajar. Era muy doloroso recordar a su madre así. Saga había guardado el recuerdo de su madre sana, la tierna, la dulce, la mejor. Y había desechado el recuerdo de su madre enferma. Cuando la recordaba veía a la mujer feliz y hermosa, no la cansada y a punto de morir. Verla de nuevo así le partió el espíritu.

Hablaba en débiles susurros con Kanon, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, por hablar alegremente. El ceño fruncido la delataba, y Saga se dio cuenta de que su hermano luchaba por no llorar frente a ella. Mientras la sostenía y la ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón, Kanon apretaba sus labios y no parpadeaba. Su madre se fue perdiendo en sus propios susurros y se quedó, sin darse cuenta, dormida. Saga vio como Kanon se sentaba frente a ella y la miraba dormir. Leyó las emociones de su hermano como si fueran las suyas; la mano de Kanon acarició lentamente el rostro de su madre, y esta vez, las lagrimas no pudieron ser contenidas. Saga sabía que Kanon quería abrazarla, y que ella le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, quedarse dormido en su regazo pero no podía hacerlo. No podía porque su madre estaba demasiado débil, necesitaba descansar y ganar fuerzas; el no sería quien la interrumpiera. Se quedó ahí, sentado, hipnotizado por la débil respiración de su madre, rogando y suplicando con sus lagrimas que aquella mujer nunca dejara de inhalar.

La escena desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Saga seguía de pie en la misma posición. Ante sus ojos, escenas de su pasado muerto cobraban vida, retorciéndolo y llenándolo de sufrimiento. Siguió caminando, nada lo iba a detener, esto tenía que terminar de algún modo y mientras más rápido fuera mejor. ¿Qué podría venir después? Lo averiguó casi enseguida.

El sonido de un violín llegó a sus oídos y se estremeció. Conocía esa tonada. Inconscientemente Saga comenzó a negar con su cabeza, pequeños y débiles "no, esto no" escapaban de sus labios. Y lo que no quería ver se presentó frente a él. Una habitación verde oscuro, llena de gente vestida de negro. El ambiente triste lo envolvió. Notó con temor que había una foto muy grande de su madre sonriendo, iba a sonreír, pero recordó sobre que estaba sostenida la foto y retrocedió lentamente varios pasos, no queriendo ver, no queriendo vivir esto de nuevo. Un ataúd, era la base de la fotografía.

Vio como el tiempo se aceleraba en la escena; las personas desaparecían rápidamente, siendo la única constante dos niños sentados en un rincón. Saga se acercó y se reconoció como el niño de la izquierda. Estaba llorando silenciosa y libremente sin sollozos. Kanon se escondía en su regazo y temblaba. Saga recordó como había sentido las lágrimas de su hermano en su traje. Vio tristemente como ambos se quedaban solos en esa habitación verde. Todos ya se habían ido, y el Saga pequeño se había quedado dormido, cansado de llorar. Kanon se separó de él y le limpió las lágrimas de su rostro para después pararse y ver por última vez a su madre.

Kanon lloraba, y no escuchó las pisadas de una mujer regordeta que se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Comenzaron una conversación que no pudo ver ni oír porque súbitamente Saga ya no estaba de pie viendo la escena, ahora él era el sentado, dormido y por más que trataba de abrir los ojos no podía hacerlo. Oyó como las voces de su hermano y de la mujer se alzaban, discutiendo sobre algo. Quiso moverse, quiso hablar, abrir los ojos pero no podía, seguía dormido. Veía todo negro. No podía ver a su hermano. La desesperación lo llenó cuando oyó el grito de Kanon y no pudo moverse a ayudarlo, ni siquiera moverse.

- ¡SAGA¡SAGA¡NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN¡SAGA! -

Los gritos aterrados de su hermano lo hicieron poder abrir sus ojos. Kanon era cargado, casi arrastrado por aquella mujer regordeta que Saga reconoció como su tía. El gemelo menor pataleaba y lloraba desconsolado mientras era arrastrado hacia fuera de la habitación. Saga no se podía mover; intentó gritar pero no pudo. Tuvo que ver como le arrancaban al único con el que siempre había contado. Un último desgarrador le rompió el alma: - NO, NO ME DEJES. SAGA AYUDAME. –

La visión desapareció, apareciendo la oscuridad del templo de nuevo. Saga descubrió que se podía mover de nuevo y corrió entre lágrimas hacia donde se habían llevado a su hermano. Pero llegó a la nada. No había nadie ni nada, y sin embargo todo lo había sentido tan real. Se dio cuenta de que el temor de ese recuerdo seguía en él. Varias veces se había preguntado aterrado, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera despertado e impedido que se llevaran a Kanon.

Debía mantener el control. Recordó que la armadura de géminis lo esperaba, y entendió que todo lo que veía era parte de su prueba. Cobró valor y siguió caminando, esperando no encontrarse con algo todavía más desagradable pero decidido a llegar a SU armadura.

Aioros traía una peluca rosa de papel brilloso en su cabeza al igual que Shaka. Los dos iban tomados de la mano y caminaban entre la multitud. ¿Cómo habían conseguido las pelucas? Unos estudiantes alegres, por no decir algo tomados, habían corrido y las habían dejado en sus cabezas para después irse tan rápido como llegaron. Toda la gente que se encontraba cerca de ellos traían el mismo tipo de peluca rosa.

La verdad fue que Aioros aunque trató, no pudo detener las preguntas del rubio y las contestaba dando indirectas, diciendo pequeñas mentiras y pequeñas verdades, nada serio. Pero descubrió, sin que Shaka se diera cuenta que el niño estaba mas que obsesionado con Saga. "Bueno... ¿Quién no lo estaría?" se preguntó. Después de salir se unieron un poco al ambiente de fiesta, pero siempre "buscando" al caballero. Seguían en la calle Pelota y Shaka continuaba buscando al caballero.

- ¿Cómo es que lo encontrarás¿Verás una mancha roja o negra, o algo así? - preguntó Aioros.

- Pues, la verdad no estoy seguro... Shion no me dio instrucciones. - dijo Shaka, esta vez sin sonreír. Aioros se detuvo en seco.

- ... Entonces... ¿No sabes cómo? - miró al rubio seriamente.

- Así como saber exactamente... pues no. - rió dulcemente. - Pero... yo llegué al Santuario siguiendo mi constelación de noche, pero de día tenía que guiarme de alguna forma... No se como explicarlo, pero "algo" me guió al santuario. Estoy seguro de que el Patriarca pensó que ese "algo" me guiaría al caballero. - dijo tratando de parecer más convencido de lo que en realidad estaba.

Aioros lo miró con fingido alivio. Después de todo, ya no podían hacer nada. Sólo podía rezar para que Shaka en verdad supiera encontrar al futuro capricornio. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Shaka se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca estaba entreabierta. - Está cerca... - fue lo único que dijo.

El arquero miró a su alrededor. Había jóvenes por todos lados. A su costado derecho había casas. - Está en esa casa. - Shaka abrió los ojos y señaló una casa de dos pisos color crema. Había un portón negro que rodeaba la casa. Aioros comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, volteó y vio como Shaka se permanecía inmóvil y volvía a cerrar los ojos. - ¿Shaka? Vamos... –

- ... Está... está morado Aioros... -


	27. Chapter 27

XXVII

Kanon se dejó arrastrar por la pequeña mano que le sujetaba, guiándolo a la cabaña de los pequeños. Había intentado todo y había sido inútil. Excusas, pretextos, todo fue insuficiente frente a los ojos expectantes del pequeño que le recordaba tanto a si mismo. Milo jalaba a Kanon hacia la cabaña acompañado de Camus, haciendo caso omiso de los pretextos e intentos de zafarse del mayor.

Kanon no quería hacer lo que le pedían. Sería actuar como reemplazo de su hermano y como sabemos, ese era uno por no decir el principal de sus complejos. Estaba muy decaído de ánimos, sintiéndose cada vez más inferior a Saga. Veía como la distancia entre ambos crecía y crecía, aún cuando el hacia todo lo posible por estar a la par. Ver como su esfuerzo por ser cada vez más fuerte rendía frutos pero no ayudaba, era un tormento. Estaba logrando su objetivo pero no alcanzaba su propósito.

Los niños le habían pedido que continuara la lectura de "El Zorro". Saga habituaba cada noche leerles cinco páginas del libro, que a este ritmo todavía no acababan. Kanon había dejado de asistir a las lecturas de su hermano hacia ya demasiado tiempo, cuando... cuando todo estaba mal pero el se encontraba "bien". ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo estaba ahora? Pues todo seguía estando mal, pero ahora el era conciente de todo y haría todo lo posible por cambiar la situación. ¿Eso era mejor? ¿No era más feliz antes?

- No quiero Milo... - decía Kanon resistiéndose a entrar a la cabaña – Tengo cosas que hacer... - decía sujetándose al marco de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo que? ¿Quedarte sólo en el claro ese? No dejaré que te vayas nada más para quedarte sólo - dijo Milo enojado.

Kanon se sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía Milo de SU claro? ¿Cómo sabía que se iba a aislar allí? Desarmado por su propia sorpresa, no se dio cuenta de cómo llegó a la cama de Shaka. Ahí, se encontró con los rostros de Milo, Camus y Mu, que se había unido al grupo, y rodeaban la cama, arrastrando sábanas y almohadas.

Al leer, Kanon se dio cuenta de que el "hacia mucho tiempo" que había utilizado al decir que había perdido el hilo de la historia, era en verdad un hacia MUCHO tiempo. Se entristeció al pensar en aquellos tiempos en los cuales Saga se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a narrar siendo interrumpido y fastidiado por el. Antes, le gustaba molestar a su hermano y bromear. Ahora... prefería estar solo.

No entendía cómo exactamente había pasado. Él había jurado cambiar pero no se dio cuenta cuando ni como lo había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de leer en voz alta y miró sorprendido a su audiencia. Todos dormían y también todos habían terminado acurrucados en él. Se sintió incómodo. Recordó las risas que había provocado con la lectura y volvió a ver los rostros dormidos de los niños. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Se puso de pie sin tener cuidado y salió corriendo por no decir huyendo.

Sus pies lo guiaron por un camino muy familiar y a un destino muy predecible: el claro. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma con los niños? ¿Por qué necesito huir de la cabaña ante su cercanía? La respuesta que nunca conoció era simple. Había estado demasiado tiempo solo, rehuyendo la compañía de los demás y alejando a las personas que más quería. El regreso al pasado, al contacto con los niños, atemorizó su corrompido corazón. Su reacción y su huida habían sido impulsos, que habían actuado ante la alarma de sentir, de estar feliz, de querer ser como antes. El miedo de regresar a ser vulnerable había hecho a sus piernas reaccionar y refugiarse en su claro.

Lo único que Kanon comprendió mientras veía su rostro con odio, es que ya no había vuelta atrás. El intento inconsciente de esa noche, de ser como antes no funcionó y se convenció a si mismo, por no decir imponerse, la idea de que ya NUNCA nada podía ser como antes. Se dio cuenta también de que talvez era mas feliz antes, siendo ignorante de su situación y de sus propios sentimientos; PERO ahora estaba más seguro, y más dispuesto a demostrarle a todos que, uno, no necesitaba su apoyo para ser mejor, dos, que sería más grande y poderoso que su hermano y tres, que lo recordarían por siempre y no por ser el hermano gemelo de Saga.

Es curioso como una persona puede cambiar tanto. Hacia un año o dos, al darse cuenta de que no podía tener contacto con nadie, que el sólo tenerlo lo heriría, que tendría que evadir a los demás, le hubiera resultado primero graciosa y segundo desconsoladora. Hoy, le parecía preciso e indispensable. Kanon estaba resuelto a llevar a cabo cualquier cosa con tal de no ser vulnerable y... aunque le dolía admitirlo... cualquier cosa por... por ser alguien.

- ¿Morado? - dijo Aioros algo asustado y retrocediendo, poniéndose a la altura del rubio - ¿Cómo que su aura está morada? - volvió a preguntar.

- No sé comprender... correctamente. Es... confuso y contradictorio. Está lleno de contradicciones... Puede que me equivoque pero... creo que está sumamente solo, y a la vez acompañado... está feliz, pero derrama lágrimas... quiere irse pero a la vez quiere quedarse... quiere a todos, pero lo hartan... Es extraño. - dijo Shaka abriendo los ojos. Aioros vio en estos dudas y algo de temor.

- ¿Estás seguro que es él? - preguntó con un aire tranquilo, tratando de calmar al niño que se veía algo agitado.

- Sí, pero no entiendo, no se por... - Shaka fue interrumpido por Aioros.

El mayor le colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y le dijo - Bien, eso era lo que necesitábamos. El caballero de capricornio está en esa casa; debemos ir por él. Te felicito Shaka, has logrado encontrarlo tu sólo. - dijo arrancándole una sonrisa al rubio.

Entraron sin ocultar su presencia. Notaron extrañados que a pesar del ruido que la puerta del portón provocaba al abrirse, ni una voz ni unas pisadas les indicaban que hubiera alguien dentro. Aioros tocó la puerta y nadie respondió, inocente pero acertadamente Shaka giró la perilla de la puerta principal y esta se abrió.

La oscuridad acompañada de los gritos y festejos del exterior resultaban como Shaka había dicho, contradictorios. Risas y aplausos, acompañados del silencio. Aioros retiró la peluca rosa de su cabeza y la puso con delicadeza en el suelo. Shaka lo imitó y buscó el switch de la luz en la pared. Lo encontró y lo prendió revelando el interior de la vivienda. El amarillo reinaba en las paredes de una pequeña sala café que combinaba con la pared y un comedor de madera rústica para cuatro personas. Cuadros de pintura abstracta adornaban también las paredes. Aioros llamó pero nadie contestó.

Había muchos muebles de madera por toda la casa. Revisaron habitación por habitación de la planta baja, encontrando un estudio, una recámara deshabitada, una cocina, la estancia anterior y un baño. Aioros volvió a llamar en la entrada de las escaleras, escuchando sólo como respuesta el eco de su propia voz. Shaka lo seguía de cerca, sabía que el caballero estaba ahí, pero trataba de entender porque no lo veían o escuchaban. Justo antes de subir las escaleras Aioros escuchó el sonido de una ventana pegando con algo. Descubrió a su derecha, en el estudio, que la ventana estaba abierta y que el viento hacia que se pegara con la rama de un árbol. Se dirigió a cerrar la ventana y se encontró con la vista de un pequeño jardín y una casita, fuera de la casa. Creyó escuchar ruidos provenientes de la casita y le hizo una seña a Shaka para que se acercara.

- ¿Podrías sentir, si está ahí? - preguntó Aioros mientras cargaba a Shaka para que pudiera mirar por la ventana.

- Espera, déjame concentrarme algo... - y menos de un segundo después de haber cerrado sus celestes respondió - Sí, está ahí. - miró convencido a la casita de concreto que se asomaba por la ventana.

- Mmmmm ¿Sigue morado?

- ... Algo... se ha tranquilizado un poco o... bueno ya no está tan morado. – dijo Shaka con mirada divertida.

- Bien... Vamos. - acto seguido Shaka tomaba la mano de Aioros y se dirigían a la cocina, donde habían visto que había una puerta que daba al patio.

El jardín estaba algo descuidado, pero no pudieron enfocar su atención en la vista que se les presentaba pues oyeron gritos o mejor dicho exclamaciones en voz alta. Se miraron y Aioros encabezó a pasos lentos el camino hacia la pequeña casita. Vio por la puerta entreabierta de madera, que la casita era mas bien un lugar de entrenamiento.

Un joven por no decir niño, ataviado de un traje de karate blanco estaba entrenando. Las pequeñas exclamaciones salían de su boca, mientras daba una patada o alzaba un puño. Aioros notó que el niño tenía muy buena técnica en combate sin armas. Usaba una combinación de técnicas de karate, con otras artes. Quedó impresionado por como un niño de tan corta edad parecía experto en diversas artes de combate. Y es que si Aioros se ponía a pensar, talvez hasta podría ganarle en un combate.

El niño se movía con una velocidad impresionante y con un porte serio. Sus golpes eran directos, discretos y fuertes. El niño se detuvo súbitamente y alzó su palma derecha a la altura de su rostro. Movió los dedos de su mano, como si estuviera revisando algo. Aioros no sabía si entrar, si seguir mirando, si hablar, si retarlo; su indecisión vino a ser descubierta por un chirrido de la puerta tras la cual se escondían. Miró a Shaka algo asustado y notó por la mirada nerviosa que el niño había movido la puerta sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Papá? - llamó el joven que se apresuró hacia la entrada.

¿Se escondían? Por supuesto que no. Tenían que hacer contacto con el caballero. Shaka afirmó con la cabeza, indicándole que aquel niño era el futuro caballero de capricornio. Aioros se alejó un poco de la puerta y esperó unos segundos para ser descubierto.

El niño se veía de unos once años, tenía un pelo negro muy alborotado y unos ojos pequeños también negros. Una nariz grande y recta que acompañaba a unos labios casi invisibles. Su piel tenía una tonalidad amarilla. Aioros vio gotas de sudor por todo su rostro que bien se podían haber confundido con lágrimas, pero viendo el ceño fruncido y el rostro de expresión dura mezclada con incertidumbre pensó que sería imposible ver a un muchacho como aquel derramar una sola lágrima.

El joven los miró sorprendido y algo alterado. - ¿Qué desean? - desvió la cabeza hacia un lado al oír aplausos provenientes de la calle. Su vista regresó a Aioros y luego al rubio que lo miraba ¿sorprendido? Su respiración era agitada.

¿Venimos siguiendo una estrella para reclutarte en Grecia? Eso no sonaba muy bien, de hecho no sonaba nada bien. El niño pensaría que eran unos chiflados y más cuando dijera que el niño lo había guiado y le preguntara porque estaba morado.

- ... Te estábamos buscando... - respondió evasivamente Aioros. ¿Era parte de la verdad no?

- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? - Aioros adivinó pro la mirada más furtiva todavía del joven, que lo estaba exasperando. El joven efectivamente pensaba que esos dos sólo le estaban haciendo perder tiempo y se preguntó cómo habían logrado entrar. ¿Serían ladrones?

- Para... - Aioros no sabía que decir.

- ¡Para pelear contigo! - soltó Shaka, como si hubiera sido lo primero que hubiera pensado y efectivamente por la carita que ponía resultó obvio para Aioros de que así había sido. - ... Aioros, viene a pelear contigo. - el arquero se quedó mudo. No es que tuviera miedo pero, iniciar una pelea con el futuro caballero de capricornio no le resultaba lo ideal.

- ¿Tu eres Aioros? - preguntó con curiosidad el joven. Aioros notó que la expresión dura del joven había desaparecido. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro alargado.

- Sí. - sonrió Aioros, como sólo el podía hacer. - Yo soy Aioros. - le extendió la mano y el muchacho la tomó.

- Me llamo Shura, mucho gusto. - hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, soltando la mano de Aioros y volteando hacia el pequeño rubio que lo veía feliz.

- ... Lo siento. Yo me llamo Shaka... - Shura hizo otra inclinación con la cabeza.

Shura notó algo nervioso, que los dos individuos lo miraban expectantes. Sonrió algo, tratando de apartar sus miradas y de no parecer grosero. Aunque después de todo, habían entrado sin llamar. No era un hombre (niño) de muchas palabras, así que no sabía que decir o hacer.

- No suenan de aquí... Noto un acento... ¿No son de aquí? - preguntó notando las ropas algo extrañas de los dos.

- Venimos de Grecia. - respondió Aioros.

- ¿De Grecia? - preguntó muy sorprendido. - ¡Eso está muy lejos! ¿Han venido sólo a pelear conmigo? ¿Cómo supieron de mí? -

Aioros miró a Shaka. - Sí... Grecia está mmm lejos. - sonrió - Pues sí, vinimos a verte a ti. - Shura exigió con la mirada que otra vez se volvía a poner dura una respuesta - ¿Eres capricornio? -

Aioros no pensaba soltarle así nada más las cosas. Shura algo confundido por la pregunta, respondió. - Sí... pero... –

- Verás venimos buscando a un capricornio... bueno, a un capricornio en especial... - el arquero ya no sabía que decir.

- ¡A ti! - interrumpió Shaka. - Te venimos buscando a ti. -

Juzgando la expresión de Shura y los pequeños pasos que había dado hacia atrás, Aioros supo que lo habían espantado y que pensaba que los dos estaban locos. Tenía que decir algo coherente que se adhiriera a la verdad y a una verdad que llamara la atención de Shura.

- Venimos del Santuario de Grecia, donde entrenamos, buscando a un futuro caballero de capricornio. Y te encontramos a ti, que eres un experto en artes marciales. - Shura lo miró escéptico, pero por lo menos no retrocedió más. - Y... eres capricornio... y pues... ¿Puedes mirar el cielo por favor? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Shura los vio como si fueran locos, pero al ver que la petición de mirar el cielo era algo serio y no una broma, miró con curiosidad el cielo. Se veía negro, la luna en cuarto creciente, algunas estrellas y... una constelación brillaba... demasiado. Pero nada fuera de lo anormal. - ¿Qué tiene el cielo? - dijo, con la vista perdida en las estrellas.

Aioros señaló con su brazo derecho la constelación que brillaba. - Ese grupo de estrellas que ves, es... es la constelación de capricornio. - Shura lo miró como diciendo "¿Y eso qué?"

- Suena raro, pero... Esa constelación señala que tu eres el caballero de capricornio. Es tu destino luchar con la armadura de la décima casa. – ahora si que Shura pensaba que estaban locos.

- ... No es nada personal, pero... ¿Se pueden retirar? No tengo tiempo para esto... - soltó el joven que comenzaba a darles la espalda.

Aioros y Shaka se miraron desilusionados. - Lo que hemos dicho es verdad. - dijo Shaka de forma desesperada.

Aioros le puso una mano en los hombros. - Shura... ¿Y esa pelea? ¿No quieres pelear conmigo? - tentó el arquero.

Shura sonrió maliciosamente, se hizo a un lado y señalando la puerta dijo - Después de ti. –

Saga estaba hincado sobre el piso de mármol, tranquilizándose y repitiendo, en voz alta sin darse cuenta, que nada era real, eran ilusiones y recuerdos del pasado. La siguiente escena le demostró que las ilusiones no sólo eran del pasado y que mezclaba verdad con... ¿mentira?

Kanon se apareció frente a él. Sus ojos inexpresivos revelando una mirada sombría. No había amor, cariño ni comprensión en sus ojos. No se acercó a ayudarle a levantarse, sólo se postró frente a él. Saga comenzó a llamarle, todavía hincado, pero era inútil su hermano ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba muy ocupado mirando al frente.

Al oír pisadas de nuevo, a su espalda, Saga se puso de pie. Se encontró en medio de su hermano y del Patriarca. A diferencia de Kanon, Shion no se veía tan frío ni tan temible. Se veía normal, con su expresión seria como siempre. Se detuvo a unos pasos de Saga. El géminis no supo que hacer, ni que se le quería demostrar con este cuadro. Kanon a su izquierda, Shion a su derecha. Los miró de nuevo, tomándose su tiempo, escuchando las gotas de agua que caían.

- ¿Kanon? - llamó sin encontrar respuesta, ni una sola mirada del rostro que parecía contraerse en odio y que pertenecía a su hermano. - ¿Patriarca? - Shion le dio la espalda a Saga y a Kanon, como si al frente tuviera algo muy interesante que ver.

Saga sintió algo extraño. Los bellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Algo malo iba a pasar, lo sentía. Volteó a ver a Kanon y notó que este sonreía. Pero no era su sonrisa normal. Era un curva odiosa que mostraba sólo su hilera de dientes inferiores. Sus ojos centelleaban y Saga no podía creer que el rostro de su hermano se encontrara tan lleno de odio. Vio como Kanon comenzaba a alzar su mano derecha.

"Lo va a matar". Saga escuchó una voz en su cabeza. "Lo va a atacar". No podía ser, Kanon nunca haría eso, jamás atacaría a nadie, menos al Patriarca. "Lo odia, sabes bien que lo odia. No está pensando, mira su rostro, está lleno de ira, lo va a matar". Saga vio como Kanon concentraba su cosmos en la mano que había alzado. Shion seguía dándoles la espalda. ¿Por qué no volteaba? ¿Por qué no se defendía? Saga gritaba, le gritaba a Shion que se moviera, que se quitara, que volteara, que por Dios se defendiera. Pero no hubo resultados por lo que los gritos de Saga ahora fueron para su hermano.

- ¡Kanon no! ¡No hagas esto Kanon! ¡No me obligues, porfavor – la voz se le cortó - ... no me obligues a detenerte! -

"¡Haz algo! Lo va a matar. No puedes permitirlo. No puedes permitir que alguien mate a un indefenso, es inaceptable." La voz dentro de Saga cobraba fuerza. - ¡Es mi hermano! ¿Qué puedo... No puedo... No puedo herirlo... - gritaba furioso, esperando que su hermano se detuviera.

"Con mayor razón. No permitas que tu hermano se convierta en un asesino. ¿Vas a permitir que mate a alguien?" - ¡No lo hará! ¡KANON escúchame! ¡Es Shion, nos ha visto crecer! ¡No hagas esto! Ha sido injusto pero KANON... KANON ¡NO, KANON NO! –

A Kanon no le importó que Saga estuviera en el medio y que su ataque pudiera herirlo. Al ver esto Saga reaccionó. La voz en su cabeza tenía razón, Kanon estaba lleno de odio. Con mucho esfuerzo logró desviar la energía de su hermano con su antebrazo izquierdo. Respiró entrecortada y agitadamente. No podía creer lo que su hermano estaba haciendo. Shion seguía dándoles la espalda, sin darse cuenta de la situación y Kanon volvía a alzar su brazo para volver a atacar.

- No, Kanon, no. Ya, fue suficiente. Tu no sabes lo que estás haciendo. ¡Lo vas a matar! ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA! - pero Kanon no lo oía y volvía a concentrar su cosmos en su palma.

"No se va a detener. Está lleno de odio. No descansará hasta dar en el blanco y matar a la persona a tus espaldas". - ¡SE DETENDRÁ! ¡Yo lo conozco! ¡Kanon muéstrale! ¡MUÉSTRALE! - su voz se hizo un susurro audible y desesperado. - ¡Detente! -

"No lo hará, ya te lo dije. Tienes que hacer algo". - ¡No le permitiré lastimarlo! ¡KANON! ¡No lo tocarás... - otro susurro - tendrás que matarme a mi primero... –

Saga vio incrédulo como su hermano lanzaba otro ataque al Patriarca. Otro ataque que tendría que interceptar y que afortunadamente lo hizo. Pero era más potente que el otro y lo hizo caer. Notó un sabor y una sustancia extraña en sus labios. Apartó con su mano izquierda aquella sustancia y notó que era sangre. Se puso de pie, gritando a Shion que no lo oía.

Kanon volvía a alzar su mano. "Como dijiste, te matará a ti primero y luego a él. Tu muerte no protegerá al que está a tus espaldas, sólo detendrá su muerte unos momentos. No se detendrá y tú... tú no podrás desviar sus ataques por siempre. Si sigues así, morirás y el otro también. Debes detenerlo"

- ¡NO PUEDO MALDICIÓN! ¡ES MI HERMANO! ¡NO LO PUEDO HERIR! ¡NO... NO lo puedo matar...! -

"Si tu no lo detienes, tarde o temprano alguien más lo hará y ese alguien no se conformará con herirlo o detenerlo. Lo matará definitivamente."

Las lagrimas volvían a caer del rostro de Saga. - Eres mi hermano... Lo... lo hago por ti Kanon. Nada lograrás así. – un suspiro y un débil - Perdóname...

Saga se concentró y concentró en sus manos sus cosmos. Kanon volvió a atacar, pero Saga estaba decidido a terminar aquello. No le quedó más remedio que levantarse y enfrentarse a su propio hermano. Los cosmos chocaron y el templo se iluminó por la energía que los dos hermanos despedían. Momentos pasaron y cuando Saga volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con que Shion ya no estaba y en cambio el cuerpo de su hermano muerto estaba en el suelo.

Corrió hacia él y se detuvo horrorizado ante lo que había hecho. Él sólo había querido detenerlo pero... maldita sea. ¿Por qué? Se agachó débilmente tratando de tomar la mano de Kanon, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Súbitamente el "cuerpo" de su hermano había desaparecido y una luz dorada aparecía al fondo del templo. Sin saber porque, Saga siguió la luz...


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII

Aioros pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con los puños de Shura. Sus patadas eran también muy fuertes, pero la derecha del español era algo impresionante. Aún cuando su rival era sólo un niño, por unos momentos Aioros creyó que perdería, y es que nunca había peleado con un oponente semejante. No podía notar un patrón que le dijera como atacarlo o cuales eran sus debilidades pues Shura peleaba con una mezcla de estilos, todos diferentes.

Acostumbrado a pelear sólo con Saga y Kanon que tenían básicamente el mismo estilo, la pelea con el español resultó ser mucho más larga, dura y peligrosa de lo que el arquero había supuesto. Shaka miraba la pelea impresionado. Por ratos miraba con sus ojos, y por otros observaba el color de sus auras. Comenzó a entender porque todos en el campamento apreciaban tanto a Aioros. Y aunque le dieran retortijones en la panza, comprendió porque Saga y porque Camus sentían algo diferente por el arquero.

Aioros era especial. Por su forma de combatir, Shaka se dio cuenta de que era una persona valiente, hábil y sobre todo noble. Su técnica era limpia y precisa. Pero eso no era todo; no perdía el control al momento de pelear, cosa que había observado en casi todos los integrantes del campamento y del español. Aunque no lo aparentara, Aioros poseía una disciplina mental asombrosa. No se entregaba a sus instintos ni a sus impulsos; seguía siendo el mismo a la hora de pelear. Shaka sólo podía decir eso de su mejor amigo Mu.

Shura iba perdiendo noción de si mismo al avanzar la pelea. El movimiento de su cuerpo era algo inconsciente ya. Aioros por su parte notó consternado que el estilo del español se iba perdiendo y conforme pasaban los segundos se volvía más agresivo y peligroso. Supo que tenía que terminar la pelea pronto o lo más probable sería que perdería.

Shura cayó al suelo por una patada en su costado izquierdo, que nunca vio venir. Aioros se tiró al suelo segundos después totalmente agotado.

- ¡Qué pelea! - dijo Shaka.

Aioros volteó a ver al español, listo para sonreír pero no lo hizo al ver la expresión dura de este. - Si... Buena pelea. - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Shura ni lo miró, estaba muy ocupado en sus pensamientos.

Si el arquero hubiera conocido a Shura, hubiera sabido que algo andaba mal. Pero como no lo conocía bien, se entristeció un poco al pensar que a aquel niño le dolía demasiado perder.

- ¿Aioros? - Shura buscó los ojos de Aioros. Tenía que saber si el ofrecimiento de ir a Grecia era sincero, honesto y seguro. - ¿Hay algo para mí en Grecia? - sus pequeños ojos negros brillaron por un segundo.

Aioros se sentó. Debía explicarle todo bien a Shura. - En Grecia tienes un lugar asegurado, como el caballero de capricornio. Pero, no se si ese camino sea el que quieras recorrer. - Shura lo miró sin comprender. Aioros por su parte miró el piso de madera. - Tu tienes opciones; yo no las tuve. Tienes una familia, y un hogar al que perteneces. El camino que el Santuario de Athena te ofrece es uno de entrenamientos, combates y una pasión devota por proteger a la diosa. Para mi ha sido muy duro, talvez para ti no lo será, pero... yo pensaría bien las cosas si fuera tu.

Todo lo que le había dicho el castaño era sorprendente, pero había algo un tanto incoherente que le impulsó a hacer la primera pregunta. - ¿Diosa¿Athena? - rió por un momento - Debes estar jugando...

Aioros luchaba por recordar que su amigo el español, era un ignorante en este aspecto. Se calmó, contó hasta diez y recordó que debía ser tolerante. - Si me sigues a Grecia, deberás entender que tu vida será consagrada a Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría...

- Y la guerra... - completó Shura, todavía con una sonrisa cínica.

- Debes escucharme con seriedad. Estamos hablando de lo que encontrarás en Grecia y tu te estás riendo. No estoy mintiendo, no es una broma. ¡Es la verdad!

Shura se sorprendió mucho por el tono de Aioros. El muchacho sonaba algo enojado y frustrado. No tenía nada que ver con aquel muchacho sonriente con el que había peleado. Sin saber porque se sintió mal de haberse reído. "Cada quien con sus creencias" pensó.

- Lo siento, no debí reírme. Sígueme diciendo.

Aioros apreció el gesto, y se sintió un poco estúpido por haber sonado desesperado y enfadado. Al fin de cuentas, Shura no sabía nada de nada, era normal que le pareciera un cuento de chiflados. La sonrisa de siempre regresó a su rostro. - Athena es nuestra diosa. "La" diosa. Ella protege al mundo, y nosotros la protegemos a ella. Ella es la luz de la esperanza del hombre, y nuestro deber es hacer que brille siempre. Su deber, es una carga y su carga es su misión en la Tierra. Muchos vendrán a extinguirla, y es por eso que hemos nacido. Nuestro destino es protegerla y ayudarla a cumplir su misión.

La voz de Aioros, su rostro, su mirada y la alusión a un destino fuera de su hogar, hicieron que Shura creyera un poco, aunque no lo aceptara. - Entonces... ¿Peleamos por ella?

Aioros asintió algo emocionado. - Pero... si ella es todo lo que tu dices... ¿Por qué tratarían de extinguirla, de atacarla? - preguntó Shura sin comprender, como alguien quisiera matar algo tan bueno.

- Porque ella es... bueno será... será luz y poder. Nunca faltan aquellos que desean su poder y tampoco los que odian sin razón.

Shura lo miraba perplejo, todavía acostado en el suelo. - ¿Será¿Cómo que será? - su ceja se alzó.

- Athena todavía no nace Shura. Lo hará pronto, cuando sea tiempo. Es por eso que estamos aquí. – dijo señalando a Shaka que había permanecido en silencio y si mismo - Las constelaciones nos están guiando a los elegidos por Athena, para que estemos listos y preparados cuando ella venga.

La luz dorada lo estaba cegando por completo. Cada paso lo daba a ciegas, sin distinguir hacia donde o hacia que iba. "El final está cerca. Sigue caminando y encontrarás lo que has nacido para usar." La voz en su cabeza le decía que caminara, y aunque resultara extraño obedecía. Sabía que podía ser otro engaño, otra prueba, pero ya no le importaba. Deseaba salir de géminis con la armadura, ya.

La lluvia seguía impregnando al ambiente un aire trágico y triste. Caía con menor intensidad como si anunciara que todo estaba por terminar. Saga se protegió de la luz con su mano izquierda y alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de algo frente a el. "Cierra los ojos y libera tu cosmos. La armadura ha despertado ya. Llámala y te aceptará". Saga, demasiado cansado para sentarse y pasar dos horas reflexionando en lo que debía hacer, decidió escuchar a la voz.

Saga extendió su brazo derecho y tocó su armadura. Sintió el oro frío y duro. Y sin embargo, una sensación cálida lo envolvió. Fue retirando lentamente su mano izquierda de su cara. La luz ya no lo cegaba, al contrario le permitía ver como nunca lo había hecho. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

La fuerza llegó. La fuerza que lo había envuelto por la tarde, aquella que había despertado al reloj sagrado. Esa fuerza lo volvió a rodear y ahora Saga no se conformó con recibirla. La fusionó con la propia. Cerró sus ojos y expulsó su propia fuerza en un grito, y tras unos momentos de incertidumbre se sintió como el hombre más poderoso del mundo. No había nada que no podía hacer o lograr.

Abrió sus ojos, miró a la armadura y la llamó con su poder. Las piezas doradas cobraron vida y una a una fueron cubriendo su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente sintió sus cabellos presa del casco. La adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo por haber logrado superar las pruebas, por tener la armadura en su poder y por sentirse tan bien. Ya no se sentía como Saga, seguía siendo el, pero había algo diferente, algo que le provocaba sentirse feliz como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Levantó su mano izquierda, cerró su puño con fuerza y sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. "Es hora de tomar tu lugar" le dijo la voz de su cabeza.

Mu se despertó lentamente. Se incorporó después de bostezar, y no supo porque pero tenía la impresión de que tenía que hacer algo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Camus y a Milo dormidos juntos como siempre. Volvió a bostezar y trató de recordar porque se había despertado. "Mu, Mu"

El carnero abrió los ojos en sorpresa, alguien le estaba hablando. "Mu de Aries". Comprendió que la voz venía de su cabeza, de su frente. "Mu, despierta. Mu de Aries, deberás correr sin ropa por todo el campamento..."

¿Qué qué! Si hubiera estado de pie, Mu se hubiera caído de la impresión. Unas risas muy familiares y conocidas le indicaron quien era el que le hablaba. Bufó molesto, hizo cara de berrinche y cruzó sus piernas como si tuviera al dueño de la voz en frente y estuviera reclamándole.

- "Eres un tonto Shaka"

Risas - "Perdón Mu... – más risas - "Pero quería ver si lo hacías... – todavía más risas.

- "Bueno ya. ¿Qué quieres?"- dijo Mu que quitó su expresión berrinchuda cuando recordó que su mejor amigo no estaba y que lo extrañaba mucho.

- "El Patriarca le dijo a Aioros que cuando estuviéramos listos para regresar me comunicara contigo. ¿Está todo bien por halla?".

Mu colocó en su rostro, la expresión que lo distinguiría de todos sus compañeros en el futuro y que sin embargo ahora sólo empezaba a desarrollar. Una mirada que no decía nada y que podía expresar mucho. Sus ojos se quedaron quietos sin abrirse y sin cerrarse demasiado. Sus labios se juntaron y se tensaron un poco a lo largo. La visión del rostro de Mu podía significar tristeza, indiferencia, seriedad, bondad, concentración; nunca nadie estuvo seguro de lo que esa mirada encerraba y asumieron, por el carácter del carnero, que significaba tranquilidad y bondad.

- "Saga todavía no sale del templo de géminis, si eso es a lo que te refieres. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá..." – dijo en un tono monótono.

- "Pregunte como están las cosas, no por Saga, Mu.". La voz del rubio se oyó algo seria, porque se preocupó al sentir y oír a su amigo tan... serio.

- "Ah, bueno, perdón es que asumí que...

- "¿Cómo estás¿Todo bien?"

Algo sorprendido porque Shaka no le preguntara por Saga, Mu respondió - "Sí, no ha pasado nada. Estábamos dormidos... gracias por despertarme Shaka". – dijo en un tono de falso reproche.

Shaka se alegró de oír algo de emoción en la voz de su amigo. "Y lo volveré a hacer, si no le avisas al Patriarca que ya nos puede tele transportar de vuelta. Digo, si te tardas no dejaré de llamarte. Te molestaré mientras meditas, entrenas, comas y no te dejaré dormir."

Mu rió - "De todas formas siempre lo haces...

- "¿Qué me decías BORREGUITO?".

Mu abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar molesto - "¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!"

- "Ya, borreguito no te enojes. Solo comunícale al Patriarca que ya nos puede regresar, ya quiero llegar a jugar contigo"- dijo Shaka contento, por fastidiar a su amigo y por pronto volver a verle.

- "... Yo también. Iré ahora mismo a buscar a mi maestro" - Mu se puso de pie tan feliz, que no se dio cuenta o mas bien no le importó partir hacia el templo de géminis en pijama.

- "No tardes mucho Mu" - fueron las últimas palabras del rubio.

Shura entró rápidamente a su casa seguido de Aioros y Shaka. Entró a una estancia pequeña del segundo piso donde el color púrpura reinaba las paredes. Era un cuarto triste, desordenado y pequeño. No había nada en el que dijera o indicara algo de la persona que lo habitaba. No tenía ningún sello personal. No había fotos, muñecos ni adornos. Eran dos camas individuales, un closet grande y un escritorio.

El español abrió las puertas de su closet, se puso de puntitas y alcanzó una maleta. Aioros se acercó a las paredes examinando el lugar y notó que había restos de papel en ellas. Era obvio que alguien había arrancado algo de ahí, quizás un poster, un dibujo, foto o alguna nota. El arquero también notó que dentro del cesto de la basura había restos de algo que muy probablemente eran trozos de fotografías.

Shaka por su parte se sentó en su colchón y rompió el silencio. - ¿Cuántos años tienes Shura?

Shura que por su parte estaba aventando las prendas de su closet sin cuidado en la maleta le respondió algo distraído - Tengo nueve años... ¿Y ustedes?

Shaka abrió sus celestes desorbitadamente y miró a Aioros que también se mostraba muy sorprendido - ¡Nueve años¿Nueve años? Te ves algo más grande, o talvez es que peleas demasiado bien - lo elogió el dulce celeste.

Shura se volvió y les dirigió una sonrisa. - Gracias. - volvió a su labor, que Aioros muy perspicaz notó que estaba haciendo con demasiada prisa. - Pero¿Ustedes cuántos años tienen? Tu, te ves muy chiquito Shaka, y Aioros pues también parece un niño... - rió - Aunque un niño más grande que tu.

- Pues yo tengo seis años, y Aioros tiene... - Shaka lo miró dubitativo - ¿Trece no?

- Sí, trece. – dijo con su sonrisa.

Shura cerró la maleta que dejó a un lado de Shaka, se sentó en la silla que había cerca de su escritorio, movió cajones y papeles hasta que encontró papel y una pluma. El arquero notó que se detenía por momentos y su expresión le indicó que el español no sabía que decir en la carta que estaba escribiendo.

- ¿A quien le escribes Shura? - preguntó Shaka desde la cama.

- A mi padre... - firmó la carta, y se puso de pie. Tomó la maleta y habló - Ya estoy listo, vayámonos.

- ¿No te vas a despedir de tu familia? - le preguntó muy serio Aioros.

- Mi familia es mi padre y ya le he explicado todo en la carta. - dijo de manera muy fría y cortante.

- ¿No tienes hermanas o hermanos? - dijo Aioros mostrando y señalando las dos camas individuales.

Shura aguardó unos momentos en contestar, como si estuviera pensando lo que iba a decir muy seriamente - Ya no, ya no tengo hermano. ¿Podemos irnos? - preguntó con impaciencia desde la puerta de su estancia.

Aioros levantó sus manos al aire en señal de renuncia. - Como tu quieras...

Shura dejó su carta en la cocina y se apresuró a salir de su casa. Aioros y Shaka lo siguieron algo extrañados por la falta de deseos del español de despedirse de su padre. En las calles todavía había gente con pelucas caminando y cantando.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Shura mirando a los otros dos.

Aioros por su parte miró a Shaka. - Esperamos a que Mu le avise al Patriarca.

Shura lo miró estupefacto por lo que el rubio acababa de decir. ¿Patriarca? Pero decidió no preguntar cuando notó que Aioros asentía como si lo que acababa de decir tuviera sentido. - ¿Podemos irnos de aquí, aunque no sea a Grecia? - cuando notó que Aioros estaba listo para contestarle con una pregunta que muy seguramente sería referida a su urgencia por desaparecer de su casa, decidió no dejar de hablar - Es que tengo hambre y conozco un lugar... esta algo lejos, pero ahí podemos esperar. - dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

- Yo también tengo hambre Aioros...

Aioros alzó su ceja como preguntando "¿Todavía tienes hambre después de cuatro rebanadas de pastel?" pero se limitó a sonreír y hacer una seña para que Shura los guiara al lugar.

Mu tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de géminis porque nunca había llegado tan lejos caminando y mucho meno solo. Al principio no sabía si ir o no, porque su maestro le indicó que tenían prohibido acercarse al terreno de las doce casas. Pero al recordar que su amigo no llegaría si Shion no se enteraba echó a correr muy decidido. Aunque tenía una duda en la mente. ¿Por qué Shaka no había contactado directamente a su maestro para pedirle que los trajera de vuelta? El rubio le había dicho que había sido orden de su maestro... Pero no tenía mucho sentido... ¿O sí?

La lluvia lo empapaba y le dificultaba el camino. Pronto se llenó todo de lodo, pero no le importó mucho. Tenía que encontrar a su maestro pronto si quería tener de vuelta Shaka. Lo encontró de pie en uno de los escalones de géminis, absorto en el cielo y como si no notara o no le importara estarse mojando. No queriendo interrumpir a su maestro, pateó una pequeña roca obteniendo la atención del peliverde que ante señal de ruido miró hacia donde estaba Mu.

- Maestro, lamento molestarlo ahora pero Shaka se ha comunicado conmigo - alzó sus ojos verdes mirando al hombre que en poco tiempo se había convertido en un padre para él - Me dijo que eran sus instrucciones el que yo le comunicara a usted que ya están listos para volver.

Shion miró a su discípulo con ternura. Lo que le iba a pedir era algo muy difícil y en una forma hasta cruel, pero por el bien de todos era necesario que Mu aprendiera y teniendo como motivación la llegada de su amigo sabía que sería más fácil. - Muy bien, Mu. Ve por ellos. – y le dio la espalda de nuevo.

Mu abrió la boca para responder, pero esperó. Debía procesar lo que su maestro le había dicho para entenderlo y por ende cumplirlo. Control. - Que mas quisiera yo maestro, pero... ¿Cómo iría yo por ellos?

- ¿Qué es lo que te enseñé hoy por la mañana Mu? - preguntó Shion fingiendo irritabilidad en su tono.

Mu miró la espalda de su maestro con aprehensión y algo de temor. No podía ser. - Me ha enseñado a tele transportarme, maestro.

- Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – dijo dándole todavía la espalda, como si hubiera algo muy interesante en la entrada a géminis.

Mu no quería contestarle pero no sabía como podía lograr lo que Shion le pedía. - Maestro, yo nunca me he tele transportado.

Shion se giró, bajó los escalones que los separaban y lo miró directamente a los ojos con mucha seriedad. - Bueno, ya es hora de que lo logres. Si quieres ver a tus compañeros pronto más vale que empieces a tratar desde ahora.

El carnero lo miró desconsolado pidiéndole ayuda. Sentía que el peso que le colocaban en sus hombros era demasiado para él. Pero Shion se volvió a girar y le dio la espalda. Conociendo la terquedad de su maestro se hincó en el lodo con las gotas cayendo sobre su nariz y sus cabellos lilas, resignado a que si quería ver a Shaka pronto debía tele transportarse el solo.

Al escuchar la puerta de la cabaña cerrarse Camus se despertó. Miró soñoliento a un lado y notó que Mu no estaba. Trató de incorporarse al darse cuenta de que su cama no era nada mas y nada menos que el frío piso. Pero había algo que le impedía levantarse. Abrió bien los ojos y distinguió la cabellera azul de Milo sobre su pecho.

Suponiendo que Mu había ido al baño Camus trató de volver a dormir, pero como siempre le ocurría al despertar a la mitad de la noche no podía hacerlo. Sentía la incomodidad del piso sobre su espalda y un pie se le había dormido. Recordando que la última vez que habían dormido en el suelo, Milo había terminado con un cuello torcido y el con dolor de espalda, fue retirando delicadamente a Milo de su pecho y lo giró para poder ponerse de pie.

Se frotó los ojos y miró a su amigo. Que gran diferencia había ahora. Antes, ambos no dormían muy bien pues eran atormentados por recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas y ahora, viendo a Milo dormir tan tranquilo entre pequeños suspiros no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin Milo? Seguramente estuviera todavía triste y sin querer hablar con nadie. Y se alegró al saber que el sentimiento era mutuo. Él necesitaba a Milo, pero Milo también lo necesitaba a él. Se lo demostraba en las noches que corría a su cama sin interrumpir su sueño para despertar con el escorpión sobre su pecho.

Con mucho cuidado Camus pasó un brazo por la cintura de su amigo y le susurró palabras dulces en el oído ocasionando que éste fuera despertando sin hacerlo del todo. - Ponte de pie Milo. Te ayudaré a ir a tu cama.

Y sin más explicaciones el pequeño escorpión se apoyaba en su amigo que le sujetaba para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su cama con los ojos cerrados. Camus ayudó a Milo a recostarse y lo tapó con una sábana blanca. Cuando ya se disponía a irse a su cama, Camus notó que había espacio suficiente con el escorpión y sabiendo que era mejor dejar que pasara el tiempo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amigo que estar simplemente viendo el techo decidió acostarse con él. Como siempre, Milo no tardó en recostarse sobre el pecho de Camus, y este se sintió feliz por tener siempre un lugar sólo para él.

Kanon caminaba sin rumbo perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, las gotas de lluvia y el lodo. Le gustaba que lloviera y le gustaba mojarse. Además, si por alguna extraña razón ajena a el, comenzaba a llorar nadie podría distinguir entre las gotas y sus lagrimas. Y la oscuridad ocultaba "su" propia oscuridad. Lo mejor de salir a caminar por la noche, era que no había nadie para hacerle preguntas o para hablarle... o eso pensó...

- ¡Kanon¿Eres tú? - el gemelo reconoció la voz de su maestro Arles.

¿Debía responder¿O podría perderse en la noche fingiendo no escuchar? No, no podía hacer eso o bueno no se lo haría a Arles. Después de todo era de las pocas personas que de verdad toleraba o aunque le costara admitir, que de verdad apreciaba.

- Si, soy yo maestro. - Kanon se acercó - ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?

- Creí ver a Mu salir corriendo de su cabaña y vine a buscarlo. Espero que no se haya enfermado... ¿Lo has visto? - preguntó el de cabellos cenizos y puntos púrpura.

- No, no lo he visto por aquí...

- ¿Y tu que hacías aquí tan noche¿De nuevo te atormentabas en el claro que está cerca de aquí? - preguntó con voz grave.

El ceño de Kanon se frunció y su expresión se endureció. Odiaba que lo descifraran de esa forma y también que resultara tan predecible. Mintió. - No, sólo vine a bañarme... – dijo con burla.

La sonrisa falsa no engañó a Arles, mas bien lo sorprendió. Era tanto el cinismo y la amargura que esa sonrisa portaba que no podía creer que fuera Kanon el dueño de aquel gesto. Notando la expresión extraña de Arles, Kanon preguntó - ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - había algo de preocupación en su tono y por ello Arles se reconfortó un poco.

- Estaba pensando en que... Kanon creo que podrías ganar una armadura de plata muy fácilmente...

El rostro de Kanon se endureció y no fingió escuchar todo lo que Shion seguía diciendo. Se perdió en las palabras. ¿Por qué una armadura de plata¿Por qué no de oro? El tenía el poder suficiente para obtener la armadura que quisiera. Podría hasta obtener la armadura de su hermano. ¿Por qué se tenía que conformar con una de plata? El era tan bueno o mejor que todos en el campamento. ¿Por qué ellos si tenían derecho a recibir una armadura dorada? Ah, si, el "destino" de Shion. La armadura de plata era una categoría más baja. ¿Por qué no podía pertenecer al mejor rango?

- ... hay unas quince armaduras disponibles... - Arles continuaba.

Ah si, lo olvidaba. El no era nadie, era solo el hermano de Saga y por ende no tenía derecho a nada, sólo a vivir de las sobras de los demás. Sintiendo acertadamente que no podría contener su enojo y temiendo que fuera aparente para Arles se disculpó - Lo siento maestro, me estoy sintiendo algo mal. Hablaremos mañana. - dijo dejando con la palabra en la boca al lemuriano.

Y sin mas se perdió entre los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche.

CONTINUARA...

Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron post... la verdad es que al publicar mi fic aqui no creí que tuviera buena acojida... o que le gustara a alguien... por eso agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

Garibola: Jejejej seguire escribiendo, te lo aseguro, es algo que aunque todavía no termino de hacer bien me gusta demasiado como para dejarlo. Agradecería mucho tu amistad, besos :)

Mitzuko-Chan: Hola! Disculpa, pero soy algo nueva en esto y no he entendido todo lo que me has dicho jejejeje si soy algo torpe... shonen ai? y espero k mata ne haya sido un salido y no un matame desesperado por haber leido la historia jajajajaja No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme que describo bien las emociones, porque es a lo que mas atención y tiempo le pongo cuando escribo (al igual que las conversaciones, ya te habrás dado cuenta que muchas son LARGUISIMAS). Y, en el otro foro en el que tengo el fic pues la verdad creo que siguen la historia solo por Kanon jajajajaja A todas les ha gustado mucho el personaje... Besos y grax por tu post que me animó mucho!

Yuri3000: Invertiste tres días en mi fic? WOW, y valió la pena? wow, que bien se siente escuchar eso... Veo que a ti tambien te ha gustado Kanon, pues es que es al que más esfuerzo le pongo al igual que a Saga, porque el es un arrebato de sensaciones y emociones a lo largo del fic... Eres de las únicas personas que me han mencionado la escena de la película de Jesucristo Superestrella, yo pense que a NADIE le había gustado que metiera esa cuchara que nada tenía que ver con la historia, pero si analizas TIENE MUCHO que ver...

Por fin un comentario con honestidad, te agradezco mucho que me señalaras mis errores porque de hecho no me había dado cuenta, por tu comentario vi mi historia y me di cuenta de que las separaciones que marcaba en word no aparecían para delimitar las escenas y que los signos de interrogación no se respetaban... y tienes razón con que el principio esta medio inleible por los errores... acerca de publicar mi fic en tu web, pues claro que si! jejejeje pero me gustaria corregir toda la historia de nuevo, poner las separaciones que hoy puse con signos de igual y varias cosas mas que quiero cambiar (gramática y ortografía)... solo una pregunta... ¿Por qué quieres publicar mi fic en tu web? Besos y grax por tu post..

Espero que les haya gustado !


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

La adrenalina terminó y pronto Saga se halló sin comprender. Era cierto que se sentía como nunca, pero también como siempre sentía una espina que no le dejaba pasar saliva cómodamente. Se sentó sobre el frío mármol de la que ahora podía llamar su casa y recargó su cabeza en uno de los pilares. El recuerdo de lo que había tenido que ver, para obtener la armadura penetró su mente decayendo así su estado de ánimo de nuevo.

Las primeras tres visiones habían sido recuerdos o momentos de su pasado. Un pasado marcado y devastado por la enfermedad de su madre.

Había muchas preguntas que habían despertado en él desde el momento que miró con cuidado las vidas de Aioros, de Camus y de Milo. Vidas marcadas por la pérdida, al igual que la suya. Los casos de Mu y Shaka no era más reconfortantes. Sus presencias en el campamento eran testigos mudos del sacrificio de sus vidas. Y con las visiones de su madre enferma, las preguntas calladas por el temor de no encontrar respuesta volvieron a él.

Las preguntas que alguna vez en un pasado no tan lejano había hecho a Aioros y que éste no pudo aclarar (). ¿Su madre había muerto porque le tocaba morir? Rogaba y rezaba porque fuera así. Pero... no estaba convencido totalmente. Un pensamiento que lo había taladrado hasta sumirlo en la culpabilidad regresaba para hacerlo nuevamente.

Pensaba que la enfermedad de su madre había sido un pretexto de quien deseaba controlar su destino para alejarlo de una vida normal y conducirlo hasta lo que era ahora. Sentía que su madre había muerto por su culpa. Por ser elegido.

Y no sólo era eso. Era también observar como su hermano día con día se convertía en un despojo sediento de poder sin más meta que demostrar que era mejor que todos. Alguien que no era feliz, y cuyo objetivo no era serlo. Si tan sólo él no hubiera sido elegido o si no hubiera nacido... Kanon viviría en estos momentos con su madre y sería el niño alegre y feliz que alguna vez había llegado a ser.

Había callado su culpabilidad tomando como responsabilidad propia a su hermano. Pero ahora miraba hacia atrás y lo único que podía decir era que todo era diferente. Nada había salido como él había querido y cada vez Kanon estaba más fuera de su control. Las visiones de su madre le provocaban dolor pero podía ponerse de pie y afrontarlo, porque aunque fuera su culpa, ella ya estaba muerta y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Era difícil explicar con palabras lo que la última visión en la que su hermano atacaba al Patriarca sin importarle herirlo a él de pasada, le producía. Definitivamente había miedo, pero también había negación. Kanon era su hermano, había crecido con él, era la persona que más quería; Saga no podía creer que su hermano pudiera atreverse a atacar a muerte. Kanon jamás haría algo semejante, jamás abusaría de su poder de tal manera.

El hermano que él conocía jamás atacaría a Shion, por más dolido y frustrado que se sintiera. Kanon era fuerte y ambicioso, pero no era un asesino.

"Tu hermano ya no es como antes. Ha cambiado y lo sabes. ¿Para qué lo niegas? Eres consciente de que algo puede ocurrir. ¿Por qué otra razón, podrías tener miedo? En estos momentos estás temblando porque sabes que Kanon si es capaz..."

Saga sujetó su cabeza con sus manos. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? La voz sonaba de nuevo dentro de su cabeza. Unos momentos antes había creído que la voz era producto de la casa de géminis, pero ahora claramente se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Lo peor de todo era que Saga sabía que lo que decía no era para nada errado. Era verdad. Una verdad que el conocía muy bien pero que su inconsciente había enterrado y escondido. ¿Sería su conciencia? No le importaba en absoluto lo que fuera, sólo quería que se callara, que lo dejara en paz. Pero para su desgracia la voz seguía hablando y era imposible no escuchar.

-------vvvvvv--------

Mu seguía concentrándose pero no lograba tele transportarse. Las condiciones en las que estaba tampoco ayudaban mucho: la lluvia había vuelto y más fuerte que antes; el viento se le había unido a las gotas y soplaba tan fuerte que le causaba temblores; y su maestro seguía sin prestarle atención.

El lemuriano hubiera podido irse a practicar a otra parte pero no lo hacía porque conocía a su maestro mejor que a si mismo. Sabía que al final Shion le brindaría ayuda, no una "gran" ayuda, pero por lo menos sería algo. Estaba habituado a las duras pruebas del Patriarca pero esto era muy diferente.

Las pruebas antes, envolvían un grado muy pequeño de peligro y ese grado siempre iba proyectado hacia el mismo. Otra diferencia era que Shaka siempre estaba a su lado para animarlo de una manera en la que él nunca había podido hacer. Gritando palabras de ánimo, esperándolo sin importar la pérdida de tiempo, concentrándose para pasarle energía y tranquilidad... Cosas que Mu nunca se había atrevido a hacer.

Él era más bien de animar con su presencia, aunque ahora que estaba reflexionando se dio cuenta de que su presencia de "apoyo" no significaba mucho. Talvez por eso Shaka había sentido la necesidad de no tenerlo sólo a él. Talvez por eso había buscado cariño en otra parte, en Saga. Mu comprendió que el sólo le había ofrecido su presencia al virgo, y que talvez... esta no era suficiente.

- "Mu... ¿Estás dormido?"

Mu levantó la vista al cielo, causando torpemente que las gotas lo hicieran parpadear al adentrarse en sus ojos. - "Shaka..."

- "Oye Mu, aquí ya es muy de noche y me está dando sueño. Creo que ya no podré aguantar mas tiempo despierto. Te aviso, para que si me necesitas me llames más fuerte... ¿Le has avisado al Patriarca que ya estamos listos?"

- "... Sí... fue lo primero que hice... Le avisé ya hace rato" - Mu pasó saliva.

- "¿Entonces por qué no viene¿Está ocupado o algo?" - preguntó Shaka extrañado.

Mu vio la figura inmóvil de Shion en los escalones. - "... No exactamente..."

- "Entonces... ¿Por qué no viene por nosotros?"

Momento adecuado para volver a pasar salida - "Porque él no irá..."

- "¡Cómo que no irá¿Entonces qué haremos¿Cuáles son sus instrucciones?"

- "Dijo que... que debían esperar..."

- "¿Esperar qué? Si dices que no va a venir... ¿Te dijo que debíamos volver en avión?"

- "No... no dijo eso. Dijo que pues debían esperarme..."

La cara de Shaka se puso todavía más blanca (recuerden que Mu no podía verle el rostro)

- "¿Es-esperarte¿A ti¡MU¿A TI?"

- "Sí, esperarme a mí..."

- "¿Pero cómo vendrás¡NO¿Mu... ACASO... la tele transportación¡Dime que el Patriarca no te ha dicho que no te puedes poner de pie hasta lograrlo!"

El tono de Shaka era uno preocupado, pero no por su aparente salida retardada de España sino porque supuso acertadamente que Shion estaba obligando a Mu de una manera muy dura. Interiormente Mu, a pesar de todo, estaba sumamente feliz porque el dulce rubio no había sonado derrotado o enojado ante las "fúnebres" noticias.

Esa era la razón por la que Mu sentía tanto cariño hacia Shaka. Ante todo estaba él, y aunque le molestara que a veces el rubio sólo hablara de Saga, muy dentro de si sabía que él era mucho más importante.

---------vvvvvv--------

Kanon supo en el momento que su hermano había obtenido la armadura. Simplemente lo sintió, y no supo como reaccionar. Debía estar contento, y en una parte lo estaba, por Saga. Pero no podía evitar sentir como el vacío de su alma se llenaba de rabia.

Ya no había más lágrimas que derramar; sus ojos estaban secos y enrojecidos por el intento de descargar su enojo con gotas que tardarían demasiado tiempo en llegar. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Se tronó los dedos en frustración. Estaba feliz pero... ¡NO¡NO ESTABA FELIZ¿Por qué le mortificaba no estarlo? Al fin y al cabo era lo que sentía.

No estaba feliz y nunca lo estaría. Se enojó consigo mismo. Él lo había sabido desde que había puesto pie en el campamento. La arrogancia, la indiferencia y el desprecio del vejete no dejaban de recordárselo a cada momento; PERO, él había creído que si se esforzaba, si estaba a la par de los demás, podría aspirar a un lugar. No quería un lugar de lástima, ni uno en el cual pudiera sentarse por siempre viendo como sus compañeros luchaban mientras él seguía sentado porque era el hermano de Saga y no tenía derecho a pelear.

¿Una armadura de plata¡Pero si podía obtener cualquier armadura de oro! No, eso no era del todo cierto. Sólo podía vestir la de su signo, se mordió el labio, la de géminis. Y esa, la acababa de obtener su hermano.

Golpeó la corteza de un árbol que se partió en dos por el impacto. La armadura también habría podido ser suya. El era fuerte, casi tan fuerte como Saga. ¿Por qué le negaron el derecho de luchar por lo único que había querido tener¿Por haber nacido minutos después que su hermano¡Era absurdo¡Shion era un vejete estúpido! Si el podía ser tan o más fuerte que todos¿Por qué le negaban la oportunidad de obtener una armadura de oro¿No debería ganarla el que fuera mejor?

¡Él era el mejor! Se mordió la lengua; talvez era el mejor. Pero en vez de calmarse, comenzó a desesperarse más. No había exigido que le regalaran la armadura, sólo quería el derecho de luchar por ella. Jamás le hubiera pedido a Saga que renunciara a la armadura por él, jamás. Sólo había querido una oportunidad y nunca se la otorgaron.

Llegó al campamento y azotó la puerta de su cabaña. ¿El esfuerzo que había puesto en todos los entrenamientos había sido en vano¡No¡No dejaría que su sacrifico muriera! Nadie jamás podría arrancarle la esperanza, ni siquiera su hermano. El sería alguien, tendría un lugar y todos, especialmente el vejete, se arrepentirían de no haberlo considerado para nada. Se juró, justo como hace un año frente al claro, que Shion se arrepentiría por no haberle dado una oportunidad y que algún día el vestiría la armadura de géminis, no sabía como, pero algún día él y no su hermano sería el que la vestiría.

Enfrentar la realidad de nuestra soledad es un golpe a nuestro ego que no todos sabemos encarar. Unos caen presa del miedo y se limitan a existir como tristes cuerpos sin alma y sin rumbo; otros se derrumban por la magnitud de lo que es estar solo; otros más entran en negación, y resultan ser muy pocos los que se levantan y miran de frente al mundo.

Es irónico y hasta trágico, que un joven que llegó una noche a un claro siendo tan vulnerable, tan triste y tan necesitado de afecto terminara hoy, acostado en su cama hundiéndose en la luz de una esperanza que en vez de alumbrarlo terminaría oscureciendo su vida y la de los que lo rodeaban, por siempre.

La "caída" es un evento silencioso e invisible para el protagonista. Sólo cuando ya se ha llegado demasiado lejos, sólo cuando se han cometido errores que no tienen perdón es cuando se oye el sonido del eco. El eco desgarrador de la penumbra que comienza con una sinfonía de dolor y soledad, y termina con un solo de remordimiento y muerte.

Este joven logró levantarse pero no para ver la luz, sino para dejarse dominar por la oscuridad. Los motivos equivocados llevan a finales equivocados. La necesidad desenfrenada de tener un lugar en el mundo le llevó a fijar sus ojos en el único puesto que no podía ocupar. Frustración, enojo, impotencia.

Las sensaciones no son sentimientos y eso es algo que Kanon nunca pudo comprender, ni dominar.

------------vvvvvvvv--------------

Los rayos de la cálida mañana llegaron por la ventana anunciando que era hora de levantarse. Como siempre, Milo ya estaba despierto pero se quedaba quieto con los ojos abiertos. Esperaba este momento cada noche que sentía a Camus cerca. Supo que los brazos que le sujetaban y que el cabello que se perdía con el suyo propio pertenecían a su amigo. Siempre terminaban igual, la cabeza de Milo recostada en el pequeño pecho de Camus y éste sujetándolo con sus brazos como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Se escucha un suspiro y Milo sabe perfectamente bien lo que sigue. Ahora sí, cierra sus ojos y con una sonrisa espera el golpeteo acelerado del corazón de Camus, que despierta como siempre algo "sorprendido" de tenerle como huésped. Unos dedos se enredan en su cabello, en una caricia.

Milo abre de nuevo los ojos y finge un bostezo. Comienza a moverse y enfoca su mirada en los zafiros de Camus que lo miran serio pero con una sonrisa sólo para el. Ambos comienzan a desperezarse y se ponen de pie. Se estiran y se cambian con sus ropas de entrenamiento en silencio.

Camus mira extrañado la cama vacía de Mu y le pregunta a Milo si sabe algo con la mirada, éste último se encoge y niega con la cabeza. Algo preocupados van al comedor donde sólo encuentran a Aioria, que se ve triste.

- ¿Has visto a Mu, Aioria?

- Buenos días a ti también Camus... No, no lo he visto en toda la mañana.

Camus y Milo se sientan frente a él.

- ¿Y Kanon?

- No tengo idea, a de andar perdido por ahí o talvez entrenando.

- ¿Y Arles?

- ¡NO SE¡Me acabo de levantar! No había nadie cuando yo llegué...

- ¡Bueno pero no te enojes ()¿Quién va a hacernos de desayunar, entonces? - pregunta Milo preocupado.

Aioria mira hacia todos lados, como si se estuviera cerciorando de que en efecto no había nadie en el campamento más que ellos. - No lo sé... Yo no sé hacer nada...

- Yo tampoco... - dice Camus, que acto seguido se une a Aioria en una mirada "perversa" destinada al escorpión.

- No me vean así. Camus, no. Yo tampoco sé...

- ¡Tu hiciste unos sandwiches hace cuatro meses! - acusa Aioria con un dedo.

- Bueno pero no es...

- ¡Tu me llevaste el desayuno a mi cama cuando enfermé! Y me dijiste que lo habías preparado tu. - acusa Camus con otro dedo.

- ¡Mentí! Lo hizo Shaka... – dice el escorpión con mirada inocente y voz de culpa.

- Aja. - Aioria mira "escandalizado"a Milo, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa.

Camus está negando con la cabeza, "incrédulo" de que Milo le mintiera. - Mentir es malo Milo. – dice con una voz sumamente seria que comienza a asustar al escorpión. - Tienes que aprender la lección... – mira a Aioria, el cual asiente, diciendo así que está de acuerdo. Milo los mira desesperado. - Tu castigo será... ¡COCINAR!

- ¿QUÉ¡NI LO SUEÑEN! - pero era demasiado tarde, pues ya estaba siendo arrastrado por Camus y por Aioria a la cocina.

No hace falta decir que aquella mañana los tres niños comieron pan con jamón. Pues a la cosa que Milo preparó, no se le puede llamar torta.

---------vvvvvvvv-------------

- ¿Mu... no lo has conseguido aún? - pregunta el Patriarca.

Mu abre sus ojos y se sorprende de que el Patriarca esté sentado junto a él. No lo había oído acercarse, ni cuenta se había dado de nada. Al parecer ya era de día y él, seguía sin lograrlo. ¿Cuándo había dejado de llover?

- No, todavía no. Hay momentos en los que creó que voy a llegar pero no lo consigo. Maestro, no consigo visualizar el lugar a donde tengo que ir... - dijo muy triste.

Shion se quedó pensativo mientras que Mu volvía a intentarlo. - Talvez es por el lugar... - Mu lo miró esperanzado. ¿Lo ayudaría finalmente? - Como Cádiz es un lugar que no conoces y que sólo has visto una vez... Talvez pueda ser eso... Muy bien Mu, te llevaré a Cadiz... pero TU tendrás que regresar con todos... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Mu asintió sumamente feliz. Vería a su amigo y tendría la oportunidad de ver nuevamente como se realizaba la tele transportación. - Sí, maestro.

- Dame tu mano Mu y... pon atención a como lo hago... ¿Estamos?

Mu tomó la mano del Patriarca y lo miró sumamente agradecido. Shion lo miró tiernamente por sólo unos momentos, porque después de cerrar y volver a abrir sus ojos se encontraban en una habitación blanca, con dos camas matrimoniales a la izquierda, una terraza más adelante y un cuarto a la derecha que muy probablemente era el baño.

- Mu, duerme ahora y más tarde intenta de nuevo. Concéntrate, visualiza el santuario y regresa. Se que podrás Mu, sólo créelo tu también.

Y sin decir más el Patriarca desapareció.

Mu por su parte no entendía porque el Patriarca lo había llevado a ese lugar. No había nadie... ¿o si? Examinó el cuarto nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño bulto cubierto totalmente por las sábanas en una de las camas. Al principio se asustó al pensar que se trataba de un desconocido pero mientras más se acercaba más se convencía de que el pequeño bulto no era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Shaka.

Retiró la sábana con cuidado y lo vio completamente dormido. Sonrió. Un bostezo se le escapó de la boca y se quitó los zapatos. La verdad es que tenía mucho sueño, así que se metió con cuidado en la cama junto al rubio y comenzó a caer en un sueño tranquilo y hermoso. Al fin y al cabo ya traía la pijama puesta...

---------------vvvvvvv---------------

- ¿Dónde está el niño? - preguntó Shura.

- ¿No te mordiste la lengua?

Shura lo miró sin comprender. - Nada, olvídalo. Sólo comentaba... Sigue durmiendo, tenía mucho sueño... - dijo Aioros mientras veía con asco el plato que tenía frente a él. Migas con huevo, resulto ser un platillo demasiado pesado y grasoso.

- Me alegra que conocieras este hotel Shura...

- Si, a mi también... – dijo distraídamente el español que estaba disfrutando de unos deliciosos molletes.

- Pero hay algo que me extraña...

- ¿Enserio¿Qué? - decía mientras tomaba una servilleta y se limpiaba los labios.

- Pues que no te hubieras quedado en tu casa... Te ofrecí ir por ti cuando estuviera todo listo y no quisiste... Me pregunto también porque tenías tanta prisa por salir de tu casa y me pregunto más, porque no te quisiste despedir de tu papa...

Shura se quedó estático, pero con una expresión que daba miedo. No estaba furioso pero si estaba enojado. Enojado porque un niño lo tratara de analizar y le estuviera cuestionando su manera de proceder. Escogió sus palabras con cuidado. - Mira Aioros, te agradezco que me hayas dejado quedarme aquí con ustedes pero hasta ahí... No quiero ser grosero pero yo NO te conozco y no pienso contarte mis problemas. Son MI asunto y yo decido como manejarlos, así que preferiría que esto quedara claro: no quiero hablar contigo de mi familia, ni de mis motivos de ir a Grecia. - y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Lo siento, no... - Aioros parpadeó sorprendido. Nunca nadie le había hablado de tal forma. - No quise invadir tu privacidad... Sólo quería...

- Ayudar. - completó Shura con una cara de aburrimiento total.

- ¡Sí! Creo que te arrepentirás por no despedirte como debe ser de tu familia y es necesario que alguien te lo diga en tu cara. No me importa si te molestas o no, sólo quería hacértelo ver. - dijo molesto el arquero.

- Mira Aioros, ya olvídalo. Ya te dije que no quiero ayuda, y tampoco quiero responder preguntas. No lo tomes personal, así soy yo... - las palabras seguían siendo algo insolentes, pero el tono de Shura era muy tranquilo así que el sagitario se calmó. No quería empezar mal con Shura.

- Lo siento... Tienes razón. ¿Quieres ordenar algo más?

- No, gracias, ya estoy lleno. - Shura le sonrió y Aioros también, en señal de reconciliación amistosa.

CONTINUARA

Hola a todos las que me leen! Bueno por recomendaciones ya no contestare directamente los posts :( Pero les agradezco un buen que me sigan leyendo... y ethel obvio que si se quien eres! leí un fic tuyo hace un buen en ese foro!

besos a todos :)


	30. Chapter 30

La vista de cabellos lilas y una espalda ajena confundió a un rubio recién despertado que inmediatamente se incorporó, asustado de compartir la cama con un extraño. Un pensamiento le sacudió la modorra, mientras tomaba una almohada para golpear al desconocido: debía atacar, defenderse y en últimas instancias... gritar.

Acto seguido rodeó la cama, de puntitas, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido y llevando la almohada sobre su cabeza lista para golpear, se detuvo frente al "extraño"y sonrió: era Mu.

Nadie más podía dormir como el borreguito, perdiendo uno de sus brazos bajo una almohada lateral aferrándose a ella con el brazo libre en un abrazo fuerte; la sábana a la altura de la cintura, y su flequillo cayendo graciosamente sobre sus ojos. Siempre que Shaka despertaba y miraba hacia la cama de su amigo, no faltaba el día en que lo encontrase en la misma posición.

A nadie le gustaba compartir la cama con Shaka, porque este solía taparse de los pies hasta la cabeza, incluyéndola. Y de alguna forma misteriosa, Mu era el único que conseguía que la sábana no lo tapara completamente también a él, aún cuando el rubio durmiera todo tapado.

Eran un extraño par aquellos dos, pero "par" por sobre todas las cosas. Cada uno con sus excentricidades, o talvez sería justo decir, Shaka con sus excentricidades y Mu hallando siempre una forma de vivir con ellas.

Después de contemplar al dulce carnerito dormir por unos momentos, el cerebro de Shaka finalmente consiguió despertar.

Si Mu estaba dormido y a unos centímetros de él, eso quería decir que había logrado tele portarse. Comenzó a gritar totalmente emocionado a la vez que sacudía al carnero para despertarlo y así felicitarlo.

- ¡MU LO CONSEGUISTE¡LO HICISTE! -

A estas alturas, Mu despertó, confundido y asustado a la vez, pues escuchaba gritos que no alcanzaba a entender y sintió unas manos que lo sacudían sin saber de quien eran. Todavía algo dormido, reaccionó violentamente y empezó a manotear sin ver hacia donde y sin entender porque lo hacía.

Pero, un abrazo lo paró en seco y un beso en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, sumamente sorprendido. Con la boca entreabierta vio una cabellera rubia, y supo que el abrazo era de Shaka y sin comprender todavía que estaba ocurriendo o la razón de tantos gritos, se limitó a aceptar aquellos brazos y a sentir la espalda del rubio con sus manos.

Sin embargo Shaka se desprendió rápidamente de él, mirando al carnero con expectación y emoción, con una sonrisa sumamente larga.

- ¿CUÁNDO LO CONSEGUISTE¿CÓMO FUE MU, QUE SENTISTE? - el rubio ya estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo con admiración.

Y Mu comprendió tristemente que la sonrisa que Shaka le regalaba, la emoción que destilaba en sus celestes, el beso que le había otorgado y el abrazo que había disfrutado eran producto de algo que él no había hecho. Muy amargamente, decidió que debía decirle la verdad al virgo...

-------vvvvvvvv-------

- ¿Shion, has visto a Mu? - Arles subió los escalones de géminis y se detuvo ante la figura de su hermano que le daba la espalda.

No hubo respuesta.

Arles colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del Patriarca. - ¿Shion¿Estás bien?

Shion se giró y se encontró frente a su hermano que lo miraba preocupado. No sabía que decir y no sabía que hacer.

- Shion... - Arles lo miró asustado. Nunca lo había visto así, tan vulnerable, tan cansado... tan viejo. - ¿Qué ocurre¿Dónde está Mu?

- Está en Cádiz, España. Vendrá cuando logre tele portarse... - y sus ojos se perdieron en el firmamento haciendo ningún caso a la silueta de su hermano.

- ¿QUÉ? No puedes estar hablando en serio... ¡Tiene seis años! - Arles no pudo evitar que su voz adquiriera el tono de reclamo.

Shion no contestó. Se hallaba hipnotizado por la noche.

- ¡SHION¡TU lo lograste a los diez años¡MU TIENE SEIS!

- El tiempo irónicamente ahora, parece no alcanzarme y debo darme prisa. Mu debe estar listo cuanto antes...

- ¿Shion qué...

- Y temo... que a ti tampoco te alcanzará... – una lágrima traidora recorrió toda la mejilla del Aries para después caer al piso y perderse entre los restos de lluvia.

- ¡Mírame¿De qué diantre estás hablando!

Shion despegó finalmente la vista del cielo y miró fijamente a su hermano como nunca lo había hecho. Triste, derrotado y... resignado. - Las estrellas están cubiertas por el velo de la oscuridad...

Como buen lemuriano, Arles fijó su atención a las estrellas. En efecto, en el firmamento no había ningún brillo, ninguna luz... Mal augurio...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó algo asustado por las referencias de su hermano a que el tiempo se les estaba acabando y a la oscuridad que tapa la luz de la noche.

- La noche, aún siendo negra cuenta con la luz de las estrellas, la señal de que el día llegará y la luz reinará... Ahora, éste cielo, se encuentra totalmente negro... capricornio ha terminado de brillar ya, y ninguna estrella aparece... Ningún brillo en el firmamento... - la voz del Patriarca era sumamente melancólica.

- Las estrellas callan (), es sólo eso. No pienses en lo peor...

- No lo pienso; lo siento y ESO no es lo peor... He visto... imágenes que no alcanzó a comprender o distinguir... Cuadros... llenos de muerte, de sangre derramada, de oscuridad y no veo venir el final... no veo la luz llegar... Es muerte en el recinto de Athena...

- ¡No puede ser cierto!

- Ser el Patriarca no es sólo un cargo, Arles. Athena me ha otorgado ciertos dones y por eso VEO más que tú... – dijo severamente.

- Pero creí... creí que Athena llegaría pronto...

- Y lo hará. Ya no tardará...

- Entonces... ¿Por qué? No puede ser cierto. Si ella viene, todo estará bien...

- No, nada estará bien. Todos los que estamos aquí seremos tocados por la tormenta que se avecina... todos serán marcados y ya nada será igual...

- ¡Pero tu dijiste! TU, dijiste que ella es luz y poder. Si ella viene, vendrá la luz... - Arles sonaba cada vez más desesperado.

- La luz de su venida no será suficiente. La oscuridad la engullirá y se perderá...

- Entonces... ¿Todo lo qué hemos logrado... ¿Todo lo que hemos sacrificado... ¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO!

- Me temo que ese, al final, será el error que te condenará...

- ¿Qué... No... no me importa... no quiero saber... Pero... ¿La oscuridad tendrá final¿Qué pasará con todos, con Athena? - Arles esperaba una respuesta, pero Shion miraba el suelo. - ¡Shion¡Dímelo!

- Ya te expliqué que nada me resulta claro, sólo puedo adivinar lo que se avecina...

- ¡DIME LO QUE SABES! Te lo pido... por favor, hermano...

- ... Siento que yo no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, que el manto de la noche caerá sobre todos nosotros y también sobre los que han de venir... Athena se perderá...

- ¿MORIRÁ...? Dime si Athena morirá...

Shion se pasó una mano por su cabello, su porte había desaparecido y su rostro estaba lleno de angustia. - Sólo se que no veo renacer la luz...

Arles fue cayendo lentamente de rodillas, hasta quedar en el suelo con una expresión derrotada. No podía ser. Todo el tiempo invertido... para nada. Todas las vidas sacrificadas... para morir sin motivo y sin significado. - No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo... ¿Cómo Shion... ¿Cómo llegamos a esto¿Qué hicimos mal? - su voz era como un susurro.

- No lo sé...

- Ya nada importa...

- Arles...

- ¡YA NADA DE LO QUE HAGAMOS IMPORTA!

- ¡Arles!

- ¡ESTAMOS CONDENADOS A DESAPARECER Y MORIR!

- ¡ARLES, BASTA!

Arles ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. - Mu... Kanon... Saga... Aioros... Milo... Camus... Shaka... Aioria... Son tan jóvenes, dime que no compartirán nuestra suerte...

- No deseas saberlo Arles, te aseguro que no... Además... nada es seguro... Te puedo decir que... todos morirán... unos antes que otros... unos con honor... otros sin él...

- ¿Por qué? - Shion miró a su hermano sin comprender su pregunta. Arles se puso lentamente de pie, y lo miró, recuperando su altivez y su orgullo, que momentos antes había perdido en la frustración de saberse a sí mismo y a sus pupilos con un destino amargo. - ¿Hades¿Poseidón¿Zeus¿Quién vendrá a destruirnos?

- Serán muchas las peleas, pero la primera durará años y será la que nos diezmará... Y me temo, hermano, que ninguna deidad de las que has mencionado será la culpable...

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! Eso no es posible. Si ellos no son culpables, entonces... - su rostro se paralizó.

- Así es. El golpe vendrá desde adentro...

- ¡No, eso no puede ser! Estás equivocado. Nadie de este campamento sería capaz, además... no podrían. Shion... no podrían hacerlo... No lo creo...

- Definitivamente, Arles... ese será el error que marcará tu suerte...

--------------vvvvvvv-----------------

- Creo que no escuché bien Aioros, discúlpame. ¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez? - gritó Shura desde el baño, donde se estaba duchando.

- Dije que Mu ha venido por nosotros. Él nos llevará a Grecia.

- ¿Cómo nos llevará?

- ... Nos tele transportará al Santuario...

- Eso ya lo escuché...

- Entonces... ¿Por qué preguntas?

Definitivamente Aioros era lento para comprender las cosas, pensó Shura. - Te estoy preguntando CÓMO nos tele transportará el chico...

- Pues... tomándonos de las manos... – dijo el arquero, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Se oyó como si algo se hubiera caído en el interior del baño, seguido de un grito de dolor. - ¡SHURA¡Shura... ¿Estás bien? - preguntó alarmado Aioros poniéndose de pie mientras tocaba la puerta del baño. Mu y Shaka reían disimuladamente desde la cama.

- ... Sí... es que... se me ha caído el shampoo... - dijo el español mientras se sobaba el pie, convencido ahora totalmente de que todos incluidos los chicos estaban totalmente chiflados.

- ¿Seguro? Te oímos gritar... – dijo Aioros pegando su oído a la puerta.

- Pues porque me ha caído en el pie... - dijo algo molesto Shura. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo sermonearan o a que le hicieran preguntas, y mucho menos a que lo consideraran un niño que necesitaba ayuda, así que por eso algunas veces tenía pequeños enfrentamientos con Aioros. Aunque... siempre terminaban en risas, o en disculpas de ambos. Y a eso tampoco estaba acostumbrado, antes no sentía que necesitaba pedir disculpas por nada pero con Aioros era diferente. Se sentía algo culpable, pues el griego sólo buscaba ayudarlo...

- Aioros...

- ¿Sí?

- ... ¿Cómo? Es que... ¿Cómo que nos tomaremos de las manos? Es imposible... Esa no es forma de llegar a Grecia... - dijo algo desesperado por la bola de cosas lunáticas que había tenido que oír desde que había salido de su casa con Aioros y Shaka.

- No te preocupes Shura. Mu, tiene poderes especiales... Lleva todo el día practicando y parece que ya lo está logrando...

Shura sujetó muy bien el shampoo esta vez. ¿Con qué iban a salir después? Lo único que faltaba era que alguien dijera que oía voces... Decidió no comentar ni decir anda acerca de los "poderes mágicos" que el niño de puntitos y cabellos lilas poseía. Aguantaría todo con tal de que lo llevaran a Grecia...

-----vvvvvv---------------

- Estoy preocupado Camus... - Milo se sentó en el colchón de acuario, donde éste ya estaba acostado. - Mu no ha llegado, Kanon no se ha aparecido, Saga sigue en su prueba, el Patriarca y Arles se han perdido... Sólo estamos, tu, Aioria y yo en el campamento...

- Yo también lo estoy... Pero nada podemos hacer...

- Supongo que no... Pero... ¿Y si fuéramos a buscarlos?

- ¿Milo¿Camus¿Están ahí? - la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y Aioria entró arrastrando una sábana y cargando una almohada.

- Aioria... ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Camus sentándose en su cama al lado de Milo.

- Bueno... pues... - el futuro niño leo, miró el piso algo avergonzado.

- Puedes ocupar la cama de Mu. – lo interrumpió Milo, sonriéndole.

- Gracias. - Aioria corrió a ocupar la cama del carnero con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿No te gusta dormir solo? - le preguntó Camus.

Aioria que se estaba tapando, contestó algo sonrojado. - Bueno... pues no. Es que... nunca he dormido sin compañía... No es que tenga miedo. - añadió apresurado - pero es que no me gusta...

- ¿Extrañas a tu hermano? - preguntó Milo, recordando al suyo propio.

- Mucho... No creí que fuera a tardar tanto...

- Que suerte tienes, digo de tener a tu hermano contigo... - dijo Milo serio.

- Sí, lo se. Y tengo más suerte aún, siendo Aioros mi hermano.

- Sí, se ve que te quiere mucho. A mi me hubiera gustado tener un hermano como él. - dijo Camus muy pensativo.

- Aioros te quiere como si lo fueras Camus... - se oyó la voz de Aioria que ya se estaba medio perdiendo en sueños.

El acuario se quedó pasmado. - ¿De verdad?

- Habla mucho de "bonito"... ¿Siempre te ha dicho así verdad? - preguntó Aioria, con una voz que se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en un susurro. - ¿Por qué? - volvió a preguntar.

- ... No lo sé...

- ¡Pues porque lo es! - interrumpió Milo algo molesto. ¿Por qué preguntaban lo obvio?

Camus lo miró muy sorprendido y Milo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se limitó a sonreír tontamente. - Pues es verdad... ¿No? - Camus se sonrojó y se acostó sin mirar a Milo, por la pena que sentía.

- El que más me preocupa es Saga... - dijo acuario y Milo agradeció que se cambiara de tema. - No creí que su prueba pudiera durar tanto. ¿Qué tal que no lo consiguió y se encuentra herido?

- Saga es muy fuerte, en mi opinión es el más fuerte del campamento. No creo que lo esté pasando mal. Ya verás que está bien. - dijo Milo.

- ... Aioros... Aioros es el más fuerte... - la voz de Aioria se oía totalmente adormilada pero tenía un rastro de enojo.

- A mi me preocupa Kanon... No es normal que no se haya aparecido en todo el día. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo él? - dijo Milo ignorando completamente a Aioria.

- Kanon no debería preocuparte. Es el que mejor se sabe cuidar. Debe estar jugando por ahí, o disfrutando el único momento de soledad que hasta ahora pudo tener.

- ¿Tu crees que le guste estar solo?

- Pues a mi me gusta. - Milo lo miró algo herido - No me expliqué bien, discúlpame Milo. - una sonrisa del escorpión y continuó su explicación - Hay veces, que estar solo sirve para pensar en cosas que no puedes decir o de las que no quieres hablar... Kanon ha estado toda su vida con su hermano... Creo que es natural que aproveche este momento para hacer cosas por su cuenta...

- No entiendo. A mi nada más me gusta estar solo cuando estoy triste. ¿Crees que Kanon esté triste? - pregunto algo preocupado el escorpión.

- La verdad... – bostezó - es que Kanon últimamente está raro... Es como si ya no estuviera aquí...

- ¡Me choca no saber!

- Y a mi me choca que todos hayan desaparecido y no nos hayan dicho nada...

- Camus... ¿Y si vamos a buscarlos?

- No creo que sea lo más correcto... Es media noche...

- ¿No quieres saber si Mu, Saga y Kanon están bien?

- Pues si, pero... ¿Dónde los buscaríamos?

- ... Pues sabemos que Saga está en el templo de géminis... Talvez Kanon esté cerca esperándolo...

- Tenemos prohibido ir halla...

- Lo TENÍAMOS prohibido... pero si Saga ha pasado su prueba y ya es dueño de su casa... el no nos correría...

- Pues...

- Toda alternativa es mejor que esperar Camus. ¡Anda, vamos! - Milo se puso de pie, y jaló el brazo de acuario para que lo siguiera.

- Está bien... A ver si no nos metemos en problemas...

Ya estaban en la puerta cuando Aioria jaló el brazo de Milo, que se asustó. - ... Yo también... voy...

Aioria estaba más dormido que despierto, pero la perspectiva de quedarse solo con todo el campamento fuera no le era muy atractiva. Así, los tres niños se dirigieron hacia el territorio de géminis en medio de la noche sin estrellas.

-----------------vvvvvv------------------

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Shion?

- Esperar. El tablero está puesto y las piezas están en movimiento... ()

- No. Debemos actuar, informarles a todos...

- Todo ocurre por una razón...

- ¡No puedes estar sugiriendo que nos crucemos de brazos y dejemos que el caos caiga sobre nosotros!

- No he sugerido semejante cosa, Arles... Lo único que podemos hacer es preparar a los muchachos lo mejor que podamos. Darles todas las oportunidades posibles de salir de esta. Creo que para mí el final está cerca y si es la voluntad de Athena... que así sea...

- Suenas demasiado resignado...

- Y tú demasiado rebelde... Aceptar lo que la vida nos brinda, lo bueno y lo malo, tranquiliza el alma... y la conciencia.

- ¿Los entrenamientos serán más pesados ahora? - preguntó Arles, que le urgía hacer algo que pudiera salvarlos a todos.

- Sí, en especial para Mu. Comprendes ahora, que tiene que estar listo cuanto antes...

- Sí... lo comprendo...

- Saga ya está listo. Falta que perfeccione y descubra técnicas propias de su poder. Aioros pronto lo estará. Los niños tendrán más entrenamiento físico a partir de mañana...

- Hablé con Kanon... - Arles miró tentativamente a su hermano. - Creo que la idea de portar una armadura de plata no le agradó...

- ¿Le ofreciste una armadura de plata? - preguntó Shion incrédulo.

- Sí...

- ¿Y creíste que la iba a aceptar? Eres más iluso de lo que creí...

- No veo nada de malo en que acepte portar una armadura de plata...

- Pareciera que no conoces a Kanon...

- ¿Y tú si? Disculpa, pero creo conocerlo mejor que tu. – dijo enojado Arles.

- Aunque no lo creas, tengo ojos y tengo oídos. Y por si no lo recuerdas, tú llevas viviendo con Kanon un año. Yo lo conozco desde que era un niño...

- Tú lo has dicho. Lo conocías de niño, pero ya no. No te has cansado de apartarlo...

- Él pudiera estar haciendo otra cosa. Podría ser feliz en otra parte, no tiene porque estar aquí y sufrir la vida miserable de un caballero...

- ¡Ésta vida ha sido SU elección! Después de tanto tiempo sigues sin comprenderlo.

- Te equivocas. Venir aquí nunca fue su elección, fue de Saga. ¡La única razón por la que está aquí es porque está atado a su hermano!

- Es su voluntad y la de Athena. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste: que sea lo que ella quiera! Kanon está aquí por una razón que desconocemos. Tiene un papel que cumplir. ¡Y si es elección de Athena, QUE ASÍ SEA!

- Es diferente. Yo soy un viejo y él es un niño. Que Athena haga lo que quiera conmigo que he vivido, pero no con él. El destino de Saga es estar aquí, y sufrir lo que tenga que sufrir a lo largo de su vida. Pero la vida de Kanon podría ser tan diferente...

La conversación de los hermanos lemurianos se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Shaka y Mu frente a ellos. La boca de Shion se abrió en sorpresa para decir algo, pero el carnero menor desapareció nuevamente.

Shaka se limitó a mirarlos y sonreírles orgulloso de su amigo. Segundos después, Aioros y el futuro caballero de Capricornio aparecieron de la mano de Mu. Si Shion hubiera podido mirar en esos momentos el rostro de Shura, se hubiera echado a reír. Susto, sorpresa, emoción e incredulidad, todas esas emociones reunidas en un mismo momento en una misma cara.

Las visiones como siempre que un caballero se le presentaba por primera vez, acudieron a su mente. Una mano extendida cortando el viento. Lágrimas cayendo al suelo. Un muchacho con armadura de bronce y de cabellos negros sangrando por cortes profundos en su piel. Dos hombres de espaldas a él portando armaduras oscuras, los dos de cabellos azules pero de distintos tonos. Una flecha dorada.

Arles se encontraba hincado sosteniendo a su hermano. Los demás miraban preocupados a Shion, pero la aparición de otros tres niños en la escena los distrajo.

- ¡Hermano! - gritó Aioria, al ver a Aioros, y rápidamente corrió a sus brazos donde el arquero lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Shura no se sorprendió mucho de enterarse de que Aioros tenía un hermano pequeño. Eso explicaba el porque el arquero lo trataba como un niño...

Milo decidió salir del escondite en el que estaban, pues Aioria ya lo había hecho y no había recibido ningún grito del Patriarca. Camus acompañó a Milo, algo triste por la escena entre Aioria y su hermano. Que bien se sentiría tener a alguien que te abrace y que te extrañe tanto, sin ser tu amigo...

Pero a Camus se le formó una gran sonrisa al ver que sus otros dos amigos, Mu y Shaka, estaban bien, ya en el campamento y sobre todo sonrientes. Los cuatro pequeños se reunieron y se dijeron algunas palabras que no terminaron de pronunciar porque el sonido de pasos los distrajo a todos...

Saga salía finalmente de su casa, luciendo la armadura dorada que había ganado. Aioros se sorprendió mucho al verlo. Se veía tan cambiado... tan seguro, tan mayor, tan... no lo pudo reprimir, apuesto.

Sagitario intuyó acertadamente que algo había pasado en la casa de géminis, y que Saga había cambiado. Faltaba averiguar, si para bien o para mal.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la visión de Saga caminando hacia ellos. Cuando géminis estuvo finalmente frente a ellos, notó que todos lo miraban indecisos. No pudo evitar dedicarles una sonrisa, que sólo Aioros se percató que iba dirigida a él. Risas, abrazos, introducciones, palabras de apoyo, siguieron. Y nadie, en esos momentos recordaba sus problemas ni la tormenta que pronto habría de venir. Estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba...

No muy lejos de ahí, oculto entre unos arbustos estaba Kanon. Después de mirar con rencor la escena de todos reunidos para felicitar a su hermano, salió rumbo a una dirección muy familiar y destino muy conocido. Como siempre, él no era parte del grupo, ni de nada. Furioso consigo por permitirle que nimiedades como esa le afectarán, se consoló pensando nuevamente que se arrepentirían... Algún día, las cosas serían muy diferentes y el perdón no le bastaría a ninguno...

CONTINUARA...

() "las estrellas callan" ... del Rey león dos cuando Simba le dice a Nala, que no sabe si ignorar o aceptar a Kobu... Sí, efectivamente, las lectoras de mis dos fics se habrán dado cuenta ya que soy super ñoña e infantil... nn pero mientras no le haga daño a nadie xD

() "el tablero está puesto, y las piezas en movimiento" de Gandalf en el retorno del rey xD

Espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya aburrido

Besos :)

pd) Gracias a todas las que me leen por aquí, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios que me animan un buen

este... tengo diecisiete años y el lunes empezaré mi último año de prepa así que no jejejeje aunque me gustaría presumir un título de psicología pues no... nn no lo tengo... simplemente dejo fluir los dedos en el teclado nn muchas grax por el halago :)

grax a todas y miles de besos


	31. Chapter 31

La vida en el Santuario era mucho más dura de lo que Shura imaginó. Terminaba agotado y sin ganas de hacer nada más que dormir. Pero estaba a pesar de todo, feliz. Por fin estaba entre personas como él, que igualaban su poder o eran mejores que él.

De Athena todavía no creía nada, y le daba igual. Que dijeran lo que dijeran, él estaba ahí para ser el mejor; ya después se preocuparía en averiguar la verdad. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, desde que llegó había sentido cariño y afecto por todos sus compañeros. Especialmente por Saga y por Aioros, aunque de diferente forma.

La primera imagen que Shura tuvo al llegar al Santuario fue la de Saga saliendo de su templo envuelto en la armadura dorada. Lo había dejado impresionado, y mucho más cuando se enteró de que sólo contaba con catorce años. Desde ese momento Saga se convirtió en el "ídolo", por así decirlo, del español. Admiraba el silencio, la inteligencia, el porte y la seriedad de Saga. Quería ser como él...

Con Aioros las cosas eran muy diferentes. A Sagitario le gustaba hacerlo rabiar llamándole niño o sonriéndole todo el tiempo. Y aunque le costaba otra vez admitirlo, a él también le encantaba fastidiar al arquero. Lo quería mucho, pero a veces se hartaba por las preguntas y por los cuidados de Aioros. Lo trataba como a un hermano menor, y aunque le gustaba el trato, Shura ya había tenido un hermano alguna vez y no deseaba tener otro nuevamente...

- Sabes... Podríamos hablar con Shion. - le decía Aioros mientras se incorporaba y se quitaba las sábanas de encima.

- Querrás decir con el Patriarca... - lo censuró Shura desde su propia cama.

- Sí, como quieras. Se me ocurrió que podríamos hablarle y ...

- ¿De qué? - interrumpió fastidiado el español, sintiendo hacia donde iba la cosa.

- De bajar al pueblo los domingos, antes lo hacíamos...

- ¿Y yo para que querría bajar al pueblo? - interrumpió de nuevo.

- Sí me dejaras terminar, talvez lo sabrías.

- Está bien, está bien. Habla, que aunque no quiera, tengo oídos que te escuchan.

- ¡Pero dime que no vas a gritar cuando termine de hablar! - dijo Aioros sentándose en una orilla de la cama que Shura ocupaba.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa si te grito o no? Lo único que te importa es hacerte escuchar...

- Bueno eso sí pero... Bueno ya. Podríamos pedirle permiso a Shion para bajar unos minutos al pueblo...

- Ajá... ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

- Pensé que podríamos ir a la oficina de correos...

- Yo no necesito ir a ningún lado y mucho menos al correo. No se como se te ha ocurrido pero yo no quiero. – dijo levantándose violentamente de la cama y huyendo al baño, mientras Aioros se quedaba sentado en la cama algo triste.

Después de cinco minutos Shura salía ya cambiado del baño.

- Ahh ¿Sigues aquí? - preguntó mientras buscaba el cepillo del pelo.

- ¿Qué¿Te extraña?

- La verdad no... - regresó al baño para peinarse frente al espejo, pero esta vez no cerró la puerta.

- Niño caprichoso... – murmuró Aioros.

- ¿Qué dijiste! - salió Shura disparado del baño.

- ¿Eres sordo?

- No, quiero ver si te atreves a repetirlo frente a mí. - retó capricornio.

- Niño caprichoso. – repitió con cara cínica.

- Piojoso odioso.

- ¿Cómo...? Pero... - Aioros enrojeció totalmente cual tomate, cuando escuchó la palabra "piojoso". Sólo una persona lo llamaba así...

- Creo que ya identifiqué tu punto débil... – rió triunfante - Oí como Saga te llamó así ayer por la noche.

- Pero... estábamos solos...

- Yo sólo pasaba por ahí...

- ¡ERES UN METICHE! - y Aioros se le lanzaba encima.

- ¡Mira quien habla!

Después de una "dulce" pelea de puños y patadas, en las que hubo risas en vez de lamentos, Aioros cayó rendido en su colchón y Shura se sentó en el suelo.

- ¿No crees que deberías escribirle a tu padre?

- Ya deja eso por la paz, Aioros.

- Ya hablando en serio. ¿No crees que debas hacerlo?

- En España no hay nadie para mí...

- No estoy diciéndote que le cuentes tu vida a tu padre, o que le escribas una cartota de cinco páginas o que le envíes una carta cada dos días...

- ¿Entonces?

- A mi me gustaría, dado el caso, que Aioria me escribiera para decirme que se encuentra bien y seguro.

- ...

- Deben estar preocupados...

- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó cínicamente capricornio.

- ¿De quienes estamos hablando! De tu hermano y de tu papá.

- Yo no tengo hermano... Y talvez, quizá... tengas razón sobre lo de mi padre...

- ¿Lo pensarás?

- Sólo si con eso logro que te calles.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv-

Saga y Kanon se habían instalado en el templo de géminis, que resultó ser un cambio muy agradable para el menor de los dos. Podía pasar más tiempo solo, sin nadie que lo interrumpiera. Y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, pasaba más tiempo con su hermano y lo tenía para él, no lo tenía que compartir con los demás y eso le daba gusto.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Kanon desde la "cocina".

- A entrenar... - respondía cortante Saga.

- Es demasiado temprano para ir a entrenar. ¿A dónde vas?

"Esto será un experimento. Tú, Saga te darás cuenta de que yo tengo razón. Tu hermano odia demasiado a Shion. Dile la verdad y veremos como reacciona" le dijo la voz de su cabeza a Saga.

- Voy a hablar con Shion.

Saga esperó una reacción de su hermano pero no la encontró. Y supo reconocer la falta de reacción como el peor de los augurios. Sabiéndose examinado, Kanon decidió seguirle el juego a su hermano.

- ¿Y de qué van a hablar? Digo, si el hermano de un caballero puede saber. - preguntó tranquilamente mientras se agachaba para recoger un plato que se le había caído.

- Tengo que avisarle que estás viviendo aquí y ver si no hay ningún problema por...

- ¡Qué?

Saga guardó silencio, para ver la reacción completa de Kanon.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio¡No me puedes hacer esto Saga, no tú¡NO TÚ¿Por qué tienes que informarle al vejete que estoy aquí¡Llevo dos días aquí¡Soy TU HERMANO!

- Kanon...

- ¿Por qué le tienes que avisar que tu hermano vive contigo¿Y qué harás si te dice que no puedo estar aquí? - toda la frustración reprimida salía de él finalmente.

- Largarme de aquí por supuesto...

Kanon iba a continuar hablando pero la respuesta de su hermano no era la que esperaba. Se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. ¿De verdad Saga había dicho eso? Sintió ganas de correr y abrazar a su hermano, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué.. – fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucear.

- Ya te lo dije. Si el Patriarca me llegara a decir que no puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, me voy de aquí...

- Saga... - definitivamente, algo se había roto en el interior de Kanon. O es talvez más apropiado decir que una de sus muchas capas cayó víctima de las palabras de su hermano.

- Tú, como acabas de repetir varias veces, eres mi hermano. Mi obligación es contigo, y con nadie más. Yo... - Saga agachó su cabeza.

No es sencillo para un hombre decir algo así, y más cuando se trata de un hermano. Se cree que está implícito, que por ser tu hermano sabe que lo quieres y que no necesitas decirlo más que en despedidas. Pero por alguna razón Saga sabía que su hermano necesitaba escucharlo.

- Yo te quiero mucho Kanon, y eres lo que más me importa. Siempre hemos permanecido juntos y sí Shion me llegara a decir que no puedes vivir conmigo, como ya te dije... me largo. Eres mi familia y debemos permanecer unidos...

- ¿Sacrificarías...

- Todo esto me vale un comino, comparado con lo que tú eres para mí. Y si nos llegaran a echar pues... ya estamos grandes, podríamos cuidarnos... ¿No crees? - Saga le sonrió.

- Pero... tu armadura, Aioros, los niños...

Saga bajó su cabeza, mirando sus zapatos. Si que era difícil decir esas cosas. - Me dolería talvez demasiado, pero no sería lo mismo si tú no estuvieras conmigo.

Saga se acercó a su hermano con pasos lentos y vacilantes. Antes de rodearlo con sus brazos le dedicó una sonrisa insegura. Kanon mantuvo su boca abierta y ante el abrazo de su hermano la abrió aún más. Quería abrazarlo pero sentía que no podía. Se desprendió violentamente del abrazo.

- Si tanto te importara, no irías a pedirle permiso a... - la palabras estúpido, vejete, Shion llegaron a su mente pero se contuvo. - ... al Patriarca. - y se dirigió a paso rápido a la salida, dejando a su hermano parado en medio de la cocina.

Saga escuchaba pero no creía que el que le estuviera diciendo tales palabras fuera su hermano. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que le era decir ese tipo de cosas. Y nunca se hubiera imaginado una escena donde Kanon rechazara su abrazo, su cariño y sus palabras. Ni siquiera le daba tiempo, unos segundos, o la oportunidad de explicarse. Comprendió que talvez a su hermano ya no le importaba escuchar una explicación, ya no le importaba lo que pasaba con él...

Pero estaba tan molesto ante tal desplante de arrogancia, que no pudo evitar que su brazo retuviera el de su hermano. La cara de decepción con la que miró a Kanon, hizo que este aunque no lo reflejara, se sintiera algo herido. Con un tono triste y amargo, pero a la vez duro Saga habló.

- Nadie debe pasar por estas doce casas. Nadie más que los guardianes. Como no cuentas con una armadura creí que talvez tendrías problemas si deseabas salir por alguna casa que no fuera la nuestra... Quería preguntarle al Patriarca, si era seguro para ti atravesar las otras casas, por que si así fuera te verías obligado a dar un rodeo para ir a donde se te pegue la gana...

Kanon se desprendió esta vez del brazo derecho que lo apresaba, de una forma más serena pero que no dejaba de parecer violenta. Se sintió avergonzado por las palabras que antes le había dirigido a su hermano. Sentía que debía disculparse, pero un nudo en su garganta se formó impidiéndole hablar. Miró los ojos de su hermano y vio la decepción en las verdes orbes. Se molestó por ello y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida, sin pronunciar una palabra.

Saga se quedó quieto mirando un punto fijo y de espaldas al escape de su hermano.

- Alguna vez llegué a creer que siempre estaríamos juntos, que el tiempo pasaría - rió amargamente – que nos apoyaríamos, que reiríamos cuando tu me presentaras a tu novia, que nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos y que infinidad de cosas ocurrirían... y sin embargo, siempre lograríamos estar juntos de una forma u otra. Nunca me pasó por la cabeza que nosotros mismos seríamos los causantes de nuestra separación. Talvez el tiempo o la distancia, pero NUNCA que tú y que yo seríamos los culpables... Talvez hasta llegué a considerar mi torpeza, mi estupidez, mis silencios inoportunos, mi falta de expresión... Pero nunca a ti Kanon, nunca a tí...

Kanon escuchó perfectamente lo que su hermano le había dicho, y sólo se detuvo. Ni siquiera se giró y es que estaba impresionado por las palabras de su hermano. Nunca había sido su intención...

Lo único que todavía le importaba era Saga, y veía en la afirmación de éste una verdad que su propio cambio le había impedido ver. Analizó sus pensamientos. Lo único que SIEMPRE le había importado era su hermano. ¿De qué le servía dejar de ser vulnerable, ser más fuerte, y hacer que todos se arrepintieran si estaba perdiendo lo único que lo hacia aferrarse al Santuario?

- Me resulta cómico. Un hermano pidiéndole a otro que no lo abandone, que no lo deje, cuando desde hace tanto que ya lo ha hecho. He sido un ciego... - dijo Saga antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos sin mirar atrás. No sabía si Kanon había escuchado sus palabras y a estas alturas ya no sabía si hacía una diferencia...

---vvvvvv--------vvvvvvv-----vvvvvv

Los niños como buenos madrugadores y como buenos pupilos estaban entrenando ya, con algunos bostezos frecuentes. El nuevo plan del Patriarca había entrado en vigor desde hacia una semana y todavía no se acostumbraban. Consistía en dos horas más de entrenamiento físico, o sea levantarse mucho más temprano.

Otra novedad era que ya no veían tanto a Mu. El borreguito pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su maestro Shion, en entrenamientos especiales. Shaka estaba triste por ello pero no lo aparentaba. Seguía como siempre excepto por dos cosas.

Siempre esperaba a Mu, aunque este caía dormido a los cinco minutos. Y aunque fueran sólo dos palabras las que intercambiaban después de los entrenamientos, eso bastaba. También se levantaba antes que todos, acompañando al pequeño carnero a desayunar. Lamentablemente para el rubio, el entrenamiento de Mu empezaba una hora antes del suyo. Así que se dormía después que todos por esperar a Mu, y se levantaba antes que todos para salir con Mu.

Nunca se quejó ni dijo nada. Camus y Milo se dieron cuenta hasta los tres días de los "sacrificios" de Shaka, al ver que cuando despertaban éste ya estaba cambiado y desayunado. Y al ver como regresaba muy tarde y junto a Mu, que nada más llegaba a la cabaña y se echaba sobre la cama.

El otro cambio era la conducta del rubio hacia Saga. Ya no sólo hablaba del caballero de géminis. Y tampoco corría en las comidas para sentarse junto a él y aferrarse a su mano o brazo. Pues estaba muy ocupado tratando de estar con Mu el mayor tiempo posible: y además, había comprendido algo en su viaje a España con sagitario.

Si alguien debía estar con Saga, ése tenía que ser Aioros. Nadie más, incluyéndose a si mismo en la lista del "nadie".

Era obvio para Shaka que los dos sentían algo especial y no entendía porque si los dos se querían no hacían nada para estar juntos. Era antilógico para el virgo. En su cabeza, todavía resultaban desconocidos los enredos del corazón y las problemáticas de la razón. No se podía imaginar todavía que él mismo descubriría lo difícil que era estar con la persona querida...

Y en su vanidad e ingenuidad, decidió no ser un obstáculo más para los dos caballeros mayores. Si ya tenían problemas, él no sería otro...

- ¡Shaka reacciona!

- No molestes Camus...

- Shaka... ¿Puedes hablar?

- Tu también Milo...

- Shaka... ¿Te puedes mover?

- Shaka... ¿Puedes parpadear?

- Shaka... ¿Puedes respirar?

- ¡Estoy meditando!

- Shaka... ¿Puedes estornudar?

- Shaka... ¿Puedes pasar saliva?

- Shaka... ¿Puedes oír?

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE! - explotaba finalmente el virgo, que abrió los ojos y misteriosamente y sin saber cómo, Camus y Milo terminaron en el suelo. Fue como si una ráfaga de viento los hubiera tirado. Pero acuario y escorpión estaban muy acostumbrados a que eso pasara cuando fastidiaban demasiado a Shaka, como para preocuparse o interesarse en el curioso fenómeno.

- Camus... creo que si puede oír... – y los dos se retorcieron de risa en el suelo, mientras que el rubio les fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¡Son unos niños!

- Tu también... - le contestó Camus, que acto seguido miró a Milo y se volvieron a echar a reír.

- ... Sí... pero... ¡Ustedes son unos inmaduros! - contestaba virgo con un puchero muy gracioso en su rostro.

- ¿Y tú no? - preguntaba cínicamente Milo.

- ¡NO...

Y más risas de los dos que adornaban con sus traseros el suelo. Tan absortos estaban en verse y reírse que no notaron cuando Shaka se marchó ofendido del lugar para irse a...

- ¿Te diste cuenta? - dijo Milo mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo de su trasero.

- ¿De qué? - le preguntó Camus, que todavía mantenía una sonrisa por la treta jugada al virgo.

- En serio Camus, a veces me sorprendo de lo poco intuitivo que eres...

- Bueno ya... ¿De qué te diste cuenta?

- Que Shaka se quebró a los mmmm - se interrumpió mientras contaba el número de veces que lo habían fastidiado - mmmm creo que a los seis "Shaka... ¿Estás vivo?".

- ¿Y eso qué? - preguntó viendo a su amigo con curiosidad desde el suelo.

- Pues que habitualmente pierde la paciencia a las doce veces que lo fastidiamos. Está muy susceptible... Además ni nos pegó o contestó algo, sólo se fue... Creo que lo de Mu le está afectando mucho.

- ¿Tú crees? - le preguntó acuario mientras le extendía la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse del suelo.

- Sí. - Milo jaló con su brazo a Camus ayudándolo a incorporarse. - Creo que... ¡TUS MANOS!

- ¿Qué tienen! - preguntó acuario muy asustado por la forma en la que Milo miraba y apresaba desesperado sus dedos.

- ... ¡Están heladas¡Camus, tienes fiebre! No, espera si fuera así estarías caliente... Bueno que importa... el chiste es que... ¡Estás enfermo! - le dijo angustiado mientras le tocaba la frente tratando de corroborar su idea de la fiebre.

- Milo...

- ¡Tienes que abrigarte! Tenemos que ir corriendo a la cabaña para ponerte algo que te abrigue...

- Milo...

- Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo... ni siquiera deberías entrenar... Estás tan enfermo, tan pálido...

- Así es mi piel... – contestó algo enojado acuario. - Milo...

- Anda, recárgate en mí, no vaya a ser que te desmayes en el camino... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?

- Milo...

- ¿Qué estás esperando? Recárgate... Te ayudaré a llegar a la cabaña... – y ya le estaba tomando del brazo y sosteniéndolo hasta que...

- ¡MILO! – gritó acuario fastidiado y soltándose del escorpión.

- Pero... se podría saber... ¿POR QUÉ diantre me gritas? Yo que estoy tan preocupado...

- ¡No estoy enfermo!

- Y ahora hasta alucinas... – dijo Milo con una cara de total pena y preocupación.

- Sólo tengo las manos frías... - trató en vano explicar acuario.

- Corrección Camus... ¡Tus manos están heladas! ESO NO es normal. ¡Apóyate o hago que te apoyes! - amenazó Milo.

- Sólo tengo las manos frías, desde hace varios días que están así y me siento muy bien...

- Apóyate...

- No tengo fiebre, mira, estoy saltando, estoy corriendo.

- Apóyate...

- ¡No es necesario!

- ¡Mira un avión!

Camus volteó a ver el avión que no pudo encontrar y ya no vio más porque Milo lo golpeó lo suficiente y sólo necesariamente fuerte en la nuca para que cayera desmayado. - Es por tu bien Camus... – dijo totalmente melancólico y salió rumbo al campamento cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo.

Después de mucho batallar, y tener que arrastrar por momentos a Camus, llegó al campamento y preguntas siguieron a las miradas atónitas de sorpresa. Después de dejar a acuario "durmiendo" tranquilamente en su cama, y de arroparlo para que no pasara frío (léase tres cobijas y dos pares de guantes en cada mano), salió de la cabaña dónde sagitario lo esperaba.

- ¿Milo qué le ocurrió a Camus? - le preguntó muy preocupado Aioros.

- Se sentía muy mal... - dijo Milo con una cara tan triste que el arquero ya no hizo más preguntas.

----vvvvvvvvv----vvvvvvvvvv-----vvvvv

- El entrenamiento que has impuesto está siendo demasiado duro. Talvez está bien para Saga, Aioros y Shura, pero para los niños no. - dijo Arles.

- No estoy de acuerdo. - le decía Shion desde su trono, en el gran salón.

- Se están levantando demasiado temprano, y se están durmiendo demasiado tarde.

- La vida de un caballero es dura.

- ¡Pero no son caballeros! Son niños. - los ojos de Arles le miraron molestos.

- Niños que serán caballeros.

- Siento que te estás equivocando Shion. Y el que más me preocupa es Mu.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso.

- Precisamente, eso es lo que yo te digo a ti. Ya hemos hablado de eso, y no cambias.

- No veo un motivo para hacerlo.

- ¿Los que te he dado no son suficientes?

- No.

- ¡Lo estás agotando! El peso que le estás dejando es demasiado.

- ¿Debo recordarte lo que ya hablamos, Arles? - le preguntó monótonamente.

- ... Quisiera que no lo hicieras... - dijo muy triste.

- Pienso que yo no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, y si estoy mal o estoy bien, eso no me importa. Lo que importa es que la posibilidad está presente, y si yo no estoy no hay ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie que le enseñe a Mu los deberes y secretos que tendrá al portar la armadura de Aries.

- Te contestaría que yo podría hacerlo, pero ya me has dicho que... que la posibilidad de que yo tampoco esté está ahí...

- No sabes cuanto me pesa decirte que es cierto.

- Hablemos de otra cosa. No quiero pensar ahora en eso...

- Bien. – Shion se puso de pie - Mañana por la mañana quiero que Saga, Aioros y Shura vayan a la cascada del Rozan...

- ¿Quieres que vayan a ver a Dohko? - preguntó muy sorprendido.

- Sí, y deseo que le indiques a Mu como llegar allí...

- ¿Por qué no los llevas tú?

Shion palideció por la pregunta. La razón de no ir no estaba clara en su mente ni en su corazón. Pero había algo de él que no deseaba ir. - Han pasado tantos años que... no quiero que me vea así...

Arles miró a su hermano. Había ya mechones blancos adornando el cabello verde, su rostro mostraba algunas arrugas y últimamente lucía muy delgado. - Pero seguramente Dohko tendrá ganas de verte...

- Estoy seguro que él tampoco desea que yo lo vea...

- Pero Shion, es ilógico. Ustedes son amigos que no se han visto en años...

- Es nuestro deseo atesorar la imagen de lo que antes éramos. Y ya no deseo hablar del asunto. ¿Podrías avisarle a Mu?

- Por supuesto que sí. Haré lo que me pides. Con tu permiso.

Arles se retiró del gran salón dejando solo a Shion que nunca se había sentido tan viejo.

CONTINUARA...

Un beso a todas y todos los que siguen el hilo de esta historia. Disculpen el retraso pero mi computadora después de "medio"arreglarse por sí sola volvió a chambonear por un rayo que le cayó...

jajajajajajajaja no me extiendo por que estoy en un cyber pero... ¿En qué acaba Mulan 2? Siempre he querido verla...

Aurora...


	32. Chapter 32

XXXII

- ¿Ya mero? - preguntó fastidiado Aioros desde la cama donde esperaba sentado, cambiado y listo para salir al pueblo.

- Me estoy concentrando. No molestes... - le respondía Shura desde un pequeño e improvisado escritorio (léase madera medio lijada) que habían acomodado en una esquina del cuarto. Sus ojos se perdían tras la ventana abierta frente a él, en la nada, mientras que los rayos del sol iluminaban una hoja de papel blanco completamente vacía.

- Lo único que haces es golpear la pluma con la madera...

- Porque todavía no decido que escribir... Y sí me sigues interrumpiendo voy a tardar más. - mordía la pluma del nerviosismo y la inseguridad que sentía al tener ese simple pedazo de papel esperando a que él se dignara a escribir.

- Tenemos permiso sólo para dos horas. Más te vale que te apures a llenar esa carta o te vas a tener que esperar a la próxima semana.

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro a Shura. - Sí... y eso... sería una... ¿lástima?

- ¡Ya! Escribe de una buena vez que de esta, te aseguro, que no te vas a poder zafar.

- ¡Si me quisiera zafar te aseguro que ya me hubiera zafado!

- ¿Entonces no te quieres zafar? - preguntó con una amplia sonrisa de victoria el arquero.

- ... DEJA de decir "zafar" y no... ¡Yo no dije eso! No pongas palabras en mi boca... - dijo furioso, estampando la pluma contra el suelo. Se cruzo de brazos y se negó en completo berrinche a mirar la hoja en blanco que tenía frente a él.

Aioros esperó unos segundos para permitirle a su amigo calmarse un poco. - Llevas quince minutos sentado en esa mesa...

- ¡ES UN ESCRITORIO! - le gritó algo ofendido el español. Lo único que le faltaba era que Aioros desacreditara al escritorio que tanto trabajo le había costado construir.

- Bueno... está bien... Mira, llevas quince minutos sentado en ese escritorio..

- Ja... ¿Ahora hasta me cuentas los minutos? Pareces...

- ¿Tu padre? - preguntó sagitario con cierta doble intención en un tono muy alto, que pareció más afirmación que pregunta.

- ... Ja... Ya hubiera querido yo que... - cerró la boca al darse cuenta que estaba hablando demasiado.

- ¿Tu hermano? - volvió a interrumpir con voz muy seria.

- ¡YA BASTA! - se puso de pie completamente furioso, y volcó el escritorio de un manotazo que acompañó al sonido violento de la madera al caer y partirse - ¡DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - pateó los restos del escritorio con furia. - Yo no te he cuestionado nunca nada, porque asumo que si es algo importante me lo dirás. ¡MUÉSTRAME EL MISMO MALDITO RESPETO! -

A grandes zancadas y sin dedicarle ninguna palabra ni mirada a Aioros, salió hecho una furia por la puerta sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. Sólo importaba caminar, alejarse del arquero, no gritar y estar solo.

----vvvvvvvvv-----vvvvvvvv------vvvvvvvvv

¿Qué debo hacer? Era la pregunta que asaltaba la mente de Saga, una y otra vez desde que había conseguido su armadura. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Se había dado cuenta que por más que trataba de arreglar las cosas, estas simplemente no se acomodaban. Parecía que ya nada tenía arreglo y se frustraba día con día al verse como un mero espectador de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Un espectador que podía gritar, llorar, amar... pero sin que esto importara al final. Un inútil que por más que perseveraba no lograba nada...

Se sentía encerrado en un mundo abierto, con la voz de su cabeza como único consejero y confidente. Ya no sentía terror al oír la "voz". Era la compañera que le mostraba las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y le decía las cosas que él no se atrevía siquiera a pensar. Relacionaba la voz con lo que Shion alguna vez le había dicho sobre la importancia de la "verdad" para un géminis.

¿Importaba mucho el origen de la voz? La respuesta sincera del joven caballero era "no".

Una parte de su ser, estaba muriéndose de curiosidad por saber "qué" o "quién" era aquel que le hablaba a su mente todos los días. Pero lo que de verdad importaba era que pese a todo lo anterior, ella o él seguía ahí, haciéndose escuchar siempre, no había día que faltara ni noche que callara... su origen venía a ser lo de menos...

Kanon... ¿Caso perdido? Por Dios no... Se reprendía rápidamente, "Por Athena no..." y otro de sus problemas cobraba vida... "¿Por Athena?"

Se dio cuenta de lo hipócrita que sonaba al decir eso. No creía en ella y nunca lo había hecho. Esperaba el momento donde la verdad se le revelara, y ansiaba reconocerla, y poder decirse: "Valió la pena". A partir de ahí, sabía que muy probablemente se volvería en un fanático como Aioros...

Pero... ¿Y si no ocurría así¿Sí todo resultaba ser una farsa?

Vio los rostros de Kanon, de Aioros, de los pequeños, del duro Shura y... no... no podía ser una farsa.

Alzó su mano a la altura de su cara, y la examinó. Había cortes, y cicatrices en ella. Recuerdos de peleas, de entrenamientos, de dolores... de su vida. Cerró su puño con fuerza, y miró al frente. Él no permitiría que todo se convirtiera en una farsa, y que todo lo sacrificado por su hermano y compañeros quedara en la lista del olvido y lo innecesario.

Extrañamente esta vez... la voz guardó silencio...

Saga abandonó sus aposentos para dirigirse al Gran Salón. Debía hablar cuanto antes con Shion sobre Kanon...

----vvvvvvv------vvvvvvvvv--------vvvvvvvv-------

¿Valía la pena? Sus ojos se desvivían por la lucha interna que protagonizaban al tratar de no llorar. Caminaba sin rumbo, o más bien huía de todo lo que el Santuario representaba para él. Desde hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser su segundo hogar. Se había convertido en la imagen del lugar que no podía llenar... aquel que no podía encontrar... aquel que no podía obtener... aquel por el cual no podía luchar...

Permanecía ahí para probarse a si mismo que a pesar de todo y de todos, él podía conseguir lo que se propusiera. Que no ser escogido por la constelación, no tenía nada que ver. Que todos se equivocaban, que él tenía derecho a estar ahí y ser tratado con las mismas responsabilidades por el sólo hecho de quererlo...

¿Qué importaba si había sido elegido o no, si tenía el mismo poder que los demás? Aceptó rápidamente la idea de que no era especial, y que no sería único... Saga ya estaba en el mundo, listo para cumplir lo que él no podía clamar y para ganarse lo que si podía. ¿Qué le quedaba? Absolutamente nada, sólo una existencia condenada a vivir de las migajas que su hermano dejaba.

Pero no era la culpa de Saga. El no había pedido ser escogido ni... cuanto le dolía decirlo, ser mejor... No había un culpable... Las cosas eran así por que así lo habían decidido las estrellas y Athena.

Menuda porquería estaba pensando. Ja... ¿estrellas¿Athena? Esos sólo eran cuentos chiflados del vejete.

La verdad, lo reconoció al fin, era que Shion había elegido a Saga aquella noche en Cabo Sunion porque lo había visto primero. Si él, Kanon, hubiera sido el que mirara el mar melancólicamente... el que llorara despierto su suerte, él sería el caballero de géminis y no Saga... La vida era cruel pero Shion lo era más.

¿Valía la pena? Se preguntó nuevamente. Todo su cambio lo estaba alejando del único ser que todavía aunque fuera interiormente admiraba... y quería. Su queridísimo hermano, el cual siempre había luchado porque él, Kanon, estuviera bien...

No, espera, eso no era del todo cierto. Kanon estuvo, y estaba muy mal y ¿dónde estaba Saga¡Reclamándole... culpándole a él! Y lo que más le había dolido era que había notado resignación en el tono que su hermano había empleado en sus últimas palabras. ¿Ya lo daba por perdido¿Ya no le importaba salvarlo, estar con él, sacarlo de todo lo que sentía?

Por supuesto que no, se respondió Kanon. Saga, estaba muy ocupado con sus deberes como nuevo y primer santo de la orden dorada del santuario de Athena. Recordó melancólicamente cómo había empezado a guardar tanto rencor dentro de él. Había sido por la indiferencia de Shion, pero más importante por el abandono que había sentido al ser relegado en un hueco dónde su única tarea era cuidar de un bebé...

Había luchado por estar a la par y ser más fuerte, por ser el mejor... Y después cuando vio horrorizado como nada funcionaba, se había entregado completamente a odiar y culpar a los demás de lo que ocurría. Se había sentido tan miserable que había jurado que nadie le haría sentir de esa forma nuevamente, costara lo que costara.

Y hoy, Kanon se seguía sintiendo miserable. ¿Todo el esfuerzo, todos los sentimientos reprimidos, todo el desprecio y odio sentidos, la pérdida del afecto de su hermano; valía la pena si se seguía sintiendo tan... miserable y poca cosa?

Miró al frente y se encontró con un español que caminaba con pasos largos y torpes y que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, y siguió caminando, ignorándolo por completo, sin saludarlo, sin mirarlo. Kanon se quedó de pie, en medio de la nada, viendo el suelo y sintiendo como una lágrima escurría por su mejilla.

Sí, si valía la pena. Hasta un maldito niño lo ignoraba... y todo porque era un don nadie. ¿Qué tenía el español que él no tuviera? Oh sí, recordó, no tengo a una bola de estrellas que me protejan.

Concluyó que las estrellas, Athena, Shion, Saga, Arles, Aioros, Shura y hasta los niños, TODOS, sin importar quienes fueran, se podían ir al infierno. Se quedaría en el Santuario por el puro placer de fastidiarlos a todos con su presencia, podrían seguir ignorándolo y despreciarlo, ya no le importaría, lo único que conseguirían sería provocarlo y hacerle guardar odio por cada uno de ellos, y cuando las cosas cambiaran, porque cambiarían, ÉL las haría cambiar, se podrían ir preparando para el castigo que recibirían y que él mismo les infligiría.

-------vvvvvvvvvv---------vvvvvvvvvvv----------vvvvvv

- ¿Crees que ya estás listo? - preguntó Arles.

- No creo que a mi maestro le importe que lo esté o no.. - dijo muy triste el pequeño carnero.

- Mu... Por supuesto que le importa...

- Entonces... – se detuvo. Debía ser obediente, debía ser paciente, debía buscar entender lo que otros no podían... Recordó las enseñanzas de su maestro y calló.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Arles, mirando al niño de cabellos lilas que había cerrado los ojos, y desviado su cabeza hacia la derecha.

- Debo estar listo...

- Te he mostrado ya, dónde está la cascada de Rozan, hemos hablado de su ubicación, y hemos practicado la tele transportación. No deberías tener ningún problema.

Mu guardó silencio.

- Bien... - dijo Arles algo confundido por el mutismo del niño. - Iré a informarle al Patriarca que ya está todo listo. Prepárate para partir hoy. Lo más seguro es que tu maestro autorice su partida para hoy en la noche...

Mu asintió con la cabeza, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a meditar. Arles miró al pequeño con tristeza esta vez. - Mu, no te he indicado que medites. Debes irte a descansar...

- El sol no se ha ocultado. - explicó el carnero, a la vez que volvía a abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

Mu que ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, los volvió a abrir una vez más. - Mi maestro dijo que si acababa el entrenamiento antes, debía meditar hasta que anocheciera y hubiera cinco estrellas brillando en el cielo...

Arles no pudo evitar molestarse con su hermano. ¿Cinco estrellas? - Por Athena... Mu, vete a descansar. - el pequeño aries iba a protestar pero - ¡Es una orden! Anda, vete, y alégrale el día a Shaka.

No muy seguro, Mu dirigió sus pasos al campamento, mientras Arles, algo enojado se dirigía al Gran Salón en busca de su hermano...

-----vvvvvvvvv---------vvvvvvvvv--------

Despertó al sentir cómo gotas de sudor escurrían por su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, pues sus pulmones trataban de tomar aire y lo único que conseguían era un horrible olor a encerrado, que no tenía nada de fresco. Trató de moverse, y no lo consiguió. Abrió los ojos, y distinguió ciertas formas y colores. Todo lo veía doble. Un dolor le perforó la cabeza, y al no sentir ninguna parte de su cuerpo comenzó a asustarse. Pidió ayuda en pequeños gritos...

- ¡CAMUS! Ya despertaste... - dijo una voz aguda e infantil, sumamente familiar. Lo único que acuario veía era un melena azul, con dos piedras también azules en su rostro ¿amarillo? Decidió que era mejor cerrar los ojos...

- ¿Milo? - sintió la mano del mencionado acariciando sus cabellos.

- Shhhh ya estás bien... - le dijo suavemente el escorpión.

- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué no me puedo mover? - preguntó asustado.

Milo parpadeó incrédulo. - ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Estábamos molestando a Shaka... Se fue... reímos... mis manos... un avión y... - Camus abrió de nuevo sus ojos... ¿Acaso Milo...

- ¡Y te desmayaste! - finalizó el escorpión.

- ¿Me-me desmayé? - preguntó muy sorprendido acuario.

- ¡Sí! Y yo te cargué y te traje al campamento. - "mintió".

- Gracias, Milo. - dijo muy agradecido Camus. - Talvez tengas razón... Lo último que recuerdo era que el cielo se iba poniendo negro...

El pequeño bicho, sólo atinó a reírse nerviosamente. La verdad era que Camus efectivamente se había desmayado... aunque por un golpe y no por la "enfermedad".

El francés todavía no conseguía enfocar bien su vista, así que desesperado por varios intentos de moverse, preguntó a Milo - ¿Por qué no puedo moverme¿Caí mal y estoy sedado?

- ¿No puedes moverte? - preguntó sorprendido.

- No puedo ni sentir mi cuerpo...

- Aaaaa talvez son las cobijas...

- ¿Cobijas?

- Sí, es que como tenías fiebre decidimos ponerte cobijas y guantes para...

¡GUANTES? SANTA MADRE DE DIOS ¡GUANTES? Debía respirar y tranquilizarse un poco. Temiendo que nadie había supervisado los cuidados que había recibido, y mucho menos las implicaciones del "decidimos" preguntó con la voz más tranquila y dulce que encontró - ¿Decidieron? Milo... ¿Quién decidió?

- Pues... yo... – y se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Suspiró. No podía enojarse. Al contrario, estaba muy agradecido y enternecido por el gesto que Milo había tenido para con él. No esperaba menos de él, pero... no era su obligación cuidarlo de una forma tan dedicada... Se lo agradeció con el corazón y con la sonrisa más honesta y pura que tenía. - ¿Podrías quitarme una o dos cobijas por favor? Es que quisiera... quisiera sentir mis piernas...

- Pero Camus... ¿Y si te vuelves a enfriar?

Suspiro dos. Un campo de rosas con el viento soplando. Uno, dos, tres... - Sólo... sólo quítame unas cuantas quieres...

- Bueno está bien... pero sólo dos...

Milo quitó las dos cobijas con mucha delicadeza y se sentó al lado de Camus con una sonrisa muy larga y satisfecha. Por su lado, acuario suspiro por tercera vez, pero ahora un tic en su ojo izquierdo lo acompañaba. - Milo...

- ¿Sí Camus? - preguntó como buen enfermero.

- ¿Cuán-cuántas cobijas me pusiste?

- Pues... no sé... como pensé que dos cobijas no eran suficientes pues... te puse todas las que había en el armario...

"No hay emoción, sólo hay paz" trató de recordar. Cuarto suspiro, y el tic casi no lo dejaba hablar. - ¿Po-podrías quitarlas...

- ¡Pero si ya te quité dos!

Tratando de recordar el "amable" gesto, y todas las atenciones del escorpión, suspiró por quinta vez. - Sólo quítalas... – dijo con una voz ya no tan dulce.

El escorpión obedeció con una sonrisa, y finalmente le dejó sólo un pequeño edredón a Camus. Y justo cuando esté ya había recuperado movilidad en sus manos, y le iba a golpear por "bruto", Milo recorrió de nuevo ese cabello que tanto le gustaba, que tanto le recordaba a la madre que nunca conoció, y terminó acariciando la mejilla de su amigo. - Me alegra que ya estés bien, Camus...

Y éste, no pudo evitar disfrutar el ser mimado por Milo, aún cuando se sentía perfectamente bien...

-------vvvvvvvvvv------------vvvvvvvvvv---------

- Saga... ¿Qué se te ofrece? - preguntó Shion, algo extrañado por la visita del gemelo que solía esperarlo llegar con o por Mu al campamento cuando quería hablarle.

- Necesito hablar con usted, Patriarca. - dijo, mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo.

Shion alzó su brazo derecho en señal de que se pusiera de pie, caminó hasta el trono que adornaba el centro de la estancia y se sentó. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Saga pasó saliva. ¿Qué debía decir? La verdad era que no era su intención decirle "Kanon le odia...". - Yo... yo venía a pedirle que... le brindara un lugar a Kanon en el santuario. – dijo con voz muy firme.

- Kanon ya tiene su lugar. Es tu hermano y...

- Y él merece más. No basta con eso. Es muy fuerte, talvez más que yo. Desearía que se le diera el lugar que se ha ganado...

- ¿Y cual crees tú que es el lugar que merece?

- No es mi papel decidir...

- No... pero te he preguntado a ti.

- ... Yo, pienso que, Kanon habría podido ganarse esta armadura que estoy usando ahora...

- ¿De verdad lo crees o quieres creerlo así?

Algo enojado respondió. - De verdad lo creo así. Con todo el respeto me parece que usted es el único aquí que no logra verlo.

Silencio. Shion se puso de pie, y miró molesto a Saga. - Talvez tengas razón, talvez no... ¿No te has puesto a pensar que hay una razón para la que tú, lleves esa armadura y no Kanon?

¿Otra vez con las cosas del destino y más basura filosófica que no tenía nada de real, y nada de creíble? - Yo no soy Aioros... No me podrá convencer con eso... - dijo sumamente serio y algo enojado.

- Y no busco hacerlo. Cuida tus palabras muchacho, recuerda con quien estás hablando. – se volvió a sentar - Sólo quisiera que tomaras en cuenta otras cosas, y que vieras más halla de lo que te muestran tus ojos...

Cansado de la misma cantaleta de siempre, preguntó algo que ni sus labios ni su mente habían pensado en ningún momento preguntar. - ¿Podría otorgarle una armadura de plata a Kanon?

Shion tampoco se esperaba la pregunta. Ya la había escuchado y respondido alguna vez a medias. ¿Debía responderla esta vez con sus razones completas? Quizá todavía eran muy jóvenes e inmaduros para comprender. Talvez... cuando Athena viniera, hablaría con Kanon y con Saga... y le preguntaría al primero si estaba de acuerdo...

- No. Kanon no puede tener ninguna armadura...

- ¡Por qué!

- Mis motivos tengo y a ti te debe de bastar con saber que hay una razón. A su tiempo la sabrás...

- Él necesita saber...

- ¿Él o tú?

- Ambos. ¡Esto es injusto!

- La vida es injusta, pero debes comprender...

- No. – interrumpió Saga fulminando al Patriarca con esos ojos verdes tan fieros y profundos - Usted es el injusto. Con su permiso, no tengo nada más de que hablarle...

Y Saga caminó hacia la salida, dándole la espalda al Patriarca aún cuando éste no le había dado permiso de salir o retirarse todavía. - Saga... - éste se detuvo, pero no miró al Patriarca. - Trata de comprender...

Saga asintió y se marchó muy molesto. La voz se hizo escuchar en su cabeza... "Kanon tiene razón...

Y sí, Saga se dio cuenta de que en verdad Kanon tenía razón. Shion no sabía qué hacer ni como manejar el Santuario...

Arles salió de detrás de un pilar, miró a su hermano que se hallaba ofuscado y serio, y a Saga que caminaba muy decidido. Las cosas, pensó, no estaban nada bien...

CONTINUARA...

OOOOOOO me alegra saber que Mulan 2 está buena... Ya sabes, así como que tenía miedo de verla porque la mayoría de las veces las segundas partes son malísimas... claro... menos cuando son trilogía... en ese caso, son las mejores... exceptuando la nueva saga de starwars... aunk pues kien sabe eeee revenge of the sith si me gustó pero no tanto como todo mundo dice... ok ya desvarié vd?

Aaaa acerca de la duda de Ethel! hello n.n, este pues lo de la "caída" no es un poema ni un libro... es más bien como yo lo veo, porque kanon es y era una buena persona, que por cosas de la vida, no supo o no sabrá como meter el freno a tiempo... tmb está relacionado con la caída al dark side... ¿se nota que soy fan de starwars?

Dos nuevos lectores! Mis ojos brillan de emoción n.n! Bueno grax a uds dos por leerse la historia... la vd esk empiezo a creer que fue una equivocación postear 28 capítulos seguidos jejjejejejejeje pero me halaga el esfuerzo que pusieron para leer toda la historia y más cuando los primeros capítulos no son NADA buenos...

Acerca del yaoi... jajajajaaja ni te creas, a mí todavía me saca de onda... soy nueva en esto y así como que de repente me entra un tic... con aioria? bueno, creo que por aquí no lo he dicho pero... durante esta parte de la historia (así es, habrá 3 partes) aioria saldra poco pero en la segunda y tercer parte dispara y se convierte en uno de los protagonistas... te adelanto que en la segunda parte el primer capítulo tendrá un monólogo de él... es decir aioria está en camino para subir a lo grande...

los demás niños? pues todos tienen que llegar en algún momento... no desespereís n.n

besos a todas y todos y grax por sus reviews que me animan a continuar con esto :)


	33. Chapter 33

XXXIII

- Te estás equivocando Shion... - Arles salió de detrás del pilar y caminó hacia el trono, donde su hermano se encontraba sentado y frustrado.

- ¿Equivocándome? Por Athena... si no he hecho nada...

- ¿CÓMO es posible que no lo puedas ver? ESTO está más claro que la luz...

- Estoy tan cansado Arles...

- ¡Está es tu obligación! Nadie puede tomar las decisiones por ti...

- ¡YO NUNCA QUISE TERMINAR AQUI! - se levantó furioso Shion y se dirigió a uno de los tantos ventanales que adornaban la habitación por completo. - Y el que se equivoca eres tú... ¡Estoy tomando decisiones y estoy tratando de que el santuario no se venga abajo!

- ¡Tú mismo estás tirando todo abajo¡¿Es qué no te das cuenta¡¿Tan ciego te has vuelto!

- ¡BASTA! Te prohíbo que me vuelvas a levantar la voz de esa forma. Recuerda quien soy aquí, y borra de tu mente que puedes dirigirte a mí como un igual...

- Soy tu hermano Shion...

- Y tu hermano es el Patriarca...

- Te estás equivocando... - Arles movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en total desaprobación - Saga vino por una respuesta, por un motivo que explicara tu conducta para con Kanon... y no le diste nada... sólo desconfianza y arrogancia.

- Tengo mis razones...

- Y nadie entenderá tus decisiones y mucho menos acatarlas si no te das a entender...

- No tengo que darme a entender. Yo sé mejor que nadie que le conviene a este santuario...

- Si lo supieras no estaríamos hablando de esto. "¿Al contar cinco estrellas en el firmamento deja de meditar!" - Shion retrocedió algo apenado, y bajó su mirada al piso.

- ¿Qué diantre te está pasando por la cabeza! Confundes a Mu, agotas a los niños, apartas y desafías a Kanon y a Saga... ¡QUE PASA CONTIGO!

- ¡Es lo mejor! Kanon no aceptará lo que yo disponga, pero cuando todo cambié lo tendrá que hacer y lo hará... Mu, debe aprender cuanto antes y los niños también deben mejorar... Vendrán tiempos difíciles...

- ¡Ya cállate! – una cachetada golpeó el rostro de Arles, pero este no detuvo su discurso - ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Hablas como si todo esto ya estuviera perdido. Y dices que tomas medidas para salvar al Santuario. Estás mezclando todo, ni tú sabes lo que quieres... Quieres que el Santuario se salve y a la vez aceptas que todo está perdido...

- Tengo que velar por la posibilidad de que...

- Las estrellas se han equivocado antes y TU también puedes hacerlo... Estás empujando y echando todo a la basura por simples suposiciones que...

- SABES MUY BIEN QUE NO SON SUPOSICIONES...

- ¡Y tú sabes muy bien también que TE ESTÁS EQUIVOCANDO y estás metiendo la pata hasta el fondo!

- Tengo que...

- ¡Tu estás hundiendo todo, con decisiones precipitadas, con actitudes que no van con tu cargo, por no dar respuestas claras y por apartar a los caballeros de tu mando! PORQUE ESO es lo que estás haciendo... Los estás apartando...

- Aioros...

- ¡Aioros es UN solo hombre, un niño SIN armadura! Saga es mayor, tiene su armadura y Kanon merece una también. Te estás ganando enemigos...

- Tuvimos un disgusto solamente... Eres un alarmista...

- ¡Y TU UN CIEGO!

- ARLES NO ME...

- Eres mi hermano antes que nada y como tal oirás la verdad, quieras o no. No me voy a callar sólo porque no te parece. - tomó del brazo a Shion violentamente y lo vio directo a los ojos. - ¿CUÁNDO Saga te había levantado la voz? DÍMELO... ¿Cuándo te había desafiado¿Cuándo te había contradicho¿Cuándo Shion, por Athena CUANDO?

Shion pasó saliva y guardó silencio.

Arles lo soltó y en su mirada sólo había derrota. - Los estás perdiendo... a Saga y a Kanon... y al Santuario. Tu, sin ayuda estás hundiéndonos... ¡Qué amenaza ni que nada Shion...! Nosotros seremos los únicos culpables...

Y salió dejando a Shion con mucho que pensar y... digerir...

* * *

Saga caminaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de que arrolló a Aioros hasta que oyó la voz del arquero desde el suelo.

- Vaya, tal parece que te lleva el diablo...

El gemelo algo avergonzado por exteriorizar su conducta y por haber tirado a Aioros, le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. - Lo siento, es que...

- ¿Vienes de ver a Shion? - interrumpió sagitario, tratando de adivinar por donde iba la cosa a la par que se ponía de pie honrado de tomar la mano de Saga.

- Exactamente. - dijo sumamente amargado.

- ¿Y por ello estás así?

Saga dio un largo suspiro, cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir. No podía ocultarle nada a Aioros. - Sí... - se sentó en el suelo, y se quitó el casco dorado que su cabeza lucía orgullosa. Los largos cabellos azules fueron arrastrados por el viento y la mirada esmeralda del portador se veía tan triste y frustrada que el arquero se sintió mal por ver a su "amigo" de esa forma.

Aioros se sentó lentamente perdiéndose en el rostro de Saga que para él era como una bandeja de plata a sus pies. Era casi imposible poder regodearse con ese rostro ahora lleno de emociones y en esos momentos lo podía hacer a su antojo. Grababa cada expresión y cada gesto, pero cuando recordó el estado melancólico y frustrado en el que se encontraba el gemelo despejó su cabeza de esos tontos sentimientos para escucharlo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Saga desesperado se pasó las manos por sus cabellos. – Todo pasa... y nada cambia... Por más que trato las cosas parecen llevar un flujo antinatural... un flujo que no puedo parar... No puedo dejar de culparme por todo lo que ocurre y cuando trato de enmendar mi culpa me siento peor aún...

- Saga... - Aioros iba a pasar una mano por el cabello del gemelo pero este detuvo su mano y la puso cálidamente en el suelo.

- Antes de empezar a consolarme, escúchame por favor y no me juzgues por lo que pienso... Talvez después de todo lo que te confiese, tú dejes de... - Saga detuvo su mirada en las escaleras que seguían más abajo. ¿Cuál era la palabra adecuada?

- ¿Quererte? Saga no seas ridículo... Eres un buen hombre, tu tormento es prueba de ello y jamás podría dejar de quererte. Mucho menos condenarte por algo que sientes o piensas... - Aioros se perdió en esos ojos verdes que tanto quería y que no podía nunca descifrar.

Se miraron a los ojos por segundos que les parecieron eternos hasta que Saga dirigió su mirada al cielo. - Kanon está insoportable y no le culpo... tiene toda la razón de estar molesto conmigo y... con todos...

- ¿Por qué dices que todo esto es tu culpa? No entiendo porque siempre te estás mortificando tanto...

- Porque lo es. Pasé mucho tiempo sin abrir los ojos e ignorando lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Ahora que por fin los abro me encuentro con escenas que me resultan increíbles y con situaciones que aún cuando trato de corregir no puedo... Estoy tan cansado Aioros... Y ya no se que más puedo hacer... He hablado ya con el Patriarca y él... él está completamente perdido...

Aioros se levantó y miró algo enojado a Saga. - Tomar decisiones duras no es estar perdido Saga...

El joven géminis se levantó también a su vez y confrontó a Aioros con la mirada. - No, pero tomar decisiones ridículas y desesperadas si lo es.

- Te equivocas...

- No, y ya no fingiré que soy ciego y que no me doy cuenta del mal manejo de las cosas en este Santuario...

- ¿Cómo te atreves! - dijo indignado Aioros - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malagradecido? Shion ha hecho todo lo posible para que estemos bien, nunca nos ha faltado nada...

- A ti nunca te ha faltado nada. Ni a ti ni a Aioria. Pero se te olvidan los demás... ¿Qué hay de Kanon?

- Él es tu hermano y...

- Estoy cansado de escuchar las palabras de Shion en tu boca. ¿No puedes pensar por tu cuenta acaso?

Aioros negó incrédulo con su cabeza. ¿Por qué Saga le hablaba de esa forma¿Qué había hecho él para merecer el trato de idiota sin cerebro?

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO? Por supuesto que puedo pensar por mi cuenta y lo que TU no logras ver es que no puedes escuchar otra versión que no sea la tuya ni la de Kanon. - los ojos claros perforaron a Saga quien nunca lo había visto así, tan ofendido y tan molesto.

Aioros continuó. - Si quieres hablar con alguien pero no quieres escuchar una opinión diferente a la tuya, ve a mirarte a un espejo mientras hablas. Tu reflejo seguro que te hará feliz...

Y Aioros se fue sumamente molesto a su cabaña a ver si el "gruñón" de Shura ya había regresado. Parecía que en ese día sólo conseguía meter la pata con los demás.

* * *

Shura se hallaba en las afueras del coliseo, tumbado en el suelo, sin importarle el frío, la tierra y el hecho de que era ya de noche. No quería regresar a la cabaña y ver a Aioros. Sabía que con una sola mirada tierna del arquero terminaría pidiendo disculpas y no quería disculparse.

Reconocía que había tenido mucha culpa y que nadie le tenía que soportar desplantes de mocosito puberto pero era también verdad que Aioros se había metido en terreno peligroso estando ya bajo advertencia.

Estaba viendo la nada con sus ojos negros cuando escuchó pisadas, esperando no encontrarse con Aioros se volvió y para su alivio se encontró con el pequeño Aioria.

- ¿Aioros? - llamaba el niño que se parecía tanto al muchacho que trataba de evitar.

Shura no sabía que hacer. Quería permanecer escondido pero una vocecita que curiosamente usaba el tono de Aioros le decía que era peligroso que el niño se aventurara en la oscuridad y por el bosque tan de noche y sin compañía. Rendido a su conciencia, el español decidió alertar a Aioria.

- Aioros no está aquí Aioria, y será mejor que los dos nos vayamos, ya es muy tarde. – dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía la tierra.

- Aaaaa bueno... ¿Y tú que hacías aquí solo Shura? - preguntó el niño de ojos verdes a la vez que se acercaba al español.

Y capricornio no sabía que contestar porque ni él sabía bien que estaba haciendo acostado en el suelo con la única vista intrascendente del coliseo... ¿Evitar a tu hermano sería una respuesta válida?

- Sólo pensaba chaval... – dijo Shura acercándose al pequeño, pero se detuvo espantado a medio camino cuando notó que el niño convulsionaba y escondía su cara entre sus manos. Asustado por el ruido que salía de la boca del niño se acercó casi corriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un idiota amargado... Aioria no estaba convulsionando... se estaba riendo...

- ¿De-de qué te ríes? - Shura ahogó la pregunta "¿Por qué te ríes así?" en sus pensamientos. Y es que la risa del niño era algo de miedo. Parecía un cerdo conjugado con un caballo...

- Dijiste chaval... – y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía mucho más cómodo con Aioria que con Aioros. Bueno, analizando no era extraño, dado que el niño era toda una "figura", es decir algo malcriado pero a la vez muy simpático al cual era muy divertido fastidiar y hacer reír.

Hasta Shura que era sumamente seco lograba hacerlo reír... y sin decir mucho, lograba una buena plática con el niño. Pasaba lo mismo con Aioros, pero este siempre le acosaba con preguntas de su familia y Aioria no. Esa era la diferencia.

- ¿La palabra chaval se te hace graciosa?

- Todo lo que tú dices es gracioso...

- ¿Qué tengo cara de payaso o qué?

- Jajajajajajaja No... es que hablas gracioso...

Y mientras discutían el gracioso acento de Shura, ambos llegaron a las cabañas. Se separaron con sonrisas y Shura se preguntó porque Aioros no podía ser como su hermano pequeño...

* * *

Como siempre el claro... como siempre desierto, o eso era lo que pensaba Kanon hasta que oyó una voz que lo sacó de sus fúnebres pensamientos.

- Kanon... ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó un pequeño Milo que al ver tan serio al mayor se espantó un poco.

Kanon lo miró triste, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño. Aquel niño al principio era tan triste y tan cerrado, y ahora se le veía tan feliz y dulce. Era claro que la compañía de los otros pequeños, especialmente la de Camus, le había transformado y apaciguado. Se preguntó si era posible que aquella transformación ocurriera también con él...

- Nada, Milo sólo pensaba...

- ¿En qué?

Al no saber responder y al no querer hacerlo en realidad, Kanon le cambió el tema. - Oye, escuché que Camus había enfermado... ¿Está mejor?

A la mención del nombre de Camus, el rostro de Milo se iluminó y Kanon se dio cuenta de ello. Aquel niño que tanto apreciaba era tan feliz y él estaba muy alegre por ello. Después de media hora de hablar de acuario, Kanon terminó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sabes Milo... cuando te vi por primera vez aquel triste día... me recordaste tanto a mí...

Las turquesas de Milo se abrieron en sorpresa. - ¿De verdad?

Kanon asintió. - Sí. Y... sólo te quiero decir que... te quiero mucho y que con sólo mirarme te has ganado mi respeto...

- Kanon...

- Muchas cosas pueden pasar Milo, pero mi afecto por ti no va a cambiar nunca. - Kanon abrazó a un muy confuso escorpión.

- Parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo... – dijo alarmado Milo.

Y la verdad era que Kanon lo estaba haciendo. No planeaba irse ni mucho menos, pero había cosas que tenía que hacer y temía perderse en el trayecto, y ya nunca regresar a ser el mismo. Ya nunca poder ser capaz de dar una muestra de afecto o hablar con el corazón... como ya le había ocurrido anteriormente.

- Eres un niño muy fuerte y estoy orgulloso de ti. Nunca dejes ir lo que quieres Milo y nunca creas que no eres merecedor de lo que tienes. Tú mereces todo lo que puedas querer... No vaciles, no corras y nunca huyas... Cuida al Santuario y a tus amigos, que son tu familia... Aprende a perdonar y cree en ti... - Kanon acarició la mejilla del niño.

- ¿Por-por qué me dices esas cosas? - preguntó casi llorando el escorpión.

- Porque son las cosas que a mí me hubiera gustado escuchar, y el tiempo nunca me ha dado la oportunidad de escucharlas. Es mi consejo para ti, tenlo en cuenta siempre, nunca lo olvides y se valiente Milo...

Después de una sonrisa intercambiada, Kanon se alejó para ya nunca regresar a ser el mismo.

Y Milo grabó las palabras de Kanon en su corazón, aún sin comprender y aún sin saber que ese momento llegaría a ser el único sostén en el que podría apoyarse en un futuro...

* * *

- No puedo creer que estemos durmiendo a la intemperie... – dijo Shaka en tono molesto.

- Sí... – fue la contestación adormilada del pequeño carnero.

- No puedo creer que Milo nos haya corrido de nuestra propia cabaña...

- ... Sí...

- No puedo creer tampoco que lo hayamos permitido. ¡Camus está más sano que una zanahoria naranja! No podría contagiarnos y mucho menos nosotros transmitirle bacterias.

- ...

- ¡Mu¿Me oíste Mu? - el rubio dejó de ver molesto el cielo negro sin estrellas para mirar al que estaba a su lado en las colchonetas improvisadas que habían colocado sobre el suelo.

Y Mu estaba ya cayendo en un profundo sueño cuando abrió los ojos y se topó con un Shaka irreconocible. Se le veía triste, con las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo, con la cabeza gacha y con esos ojos que tanto le gustaba ver y que tanta alegría le daban, cerrados.

Comprendió que talvez se había portado algo insensible al no escuchar a su amigo pero es que se sentía tan cansado. - ¿Entonces te gustan las zanahorias naranjas? - preguntó todavía muy ido y atolondrado el borrego.

Shaka asintió lentamente con su cabeza, sin abrir los ojos y se acostó. Se sentía tan triste y tan solo... Mu ya nunca le ponía atención y las pocas veces que se veían en el día, siempre tenía sueño...

El virgo siendo un niño sumamente especial por contar con un carácter extravagante y por los poderes no tan normales que poseía, había sentido afinidad desde el principio con el pequeño aspirante a la armadura de Aries. Con el paso del tiempo esa afinidad se convirtió en una amistad a la que se fue volviendo dependiente... ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si nadie más que Mu comprendía las cosas que hablaba y sentía Shaka?

Y ahora no había con quien hablar, y por más que intentaba, Mu siempre estaba indispuesto. Comprendía que su amigo estuviera cansado, comprendía todo a la perfección... pero eso no le hacía aceptarlo. Resentía demasiado el abandono del carnero...

Mu, al oír el tibio "Buenas noches" que Shaka le dio, cerró los ojos y ya no supo más. Al otro día el carnero ya no recordó nada de lo acontecido esa noche... pero el dulce rubio sí...

* * *

- Otra noche sin estrellas y otra mañana sin rayos del sol que nos alumbren...

- ¿Es ese tu modo de disculparte Arles? - preguntó el Patriarca desde el mismo ventanal en el que el otro lemuriano lo había dejado. Parecía que en toda la duración de la noche no se había movido ni un centímetro.

- Es mi modo de decir que lo que dije ayer fue la verdad, y que estoy hoy aquí, para servirte a ti y al Santuario.

- Disculpa aceptada...

Arles prefirió no contrariar de nuevo a su hermano. Al fin y al cabo venía a hacer las pases y a plantearle otra cuestión a Shion. - Vengo a decirte que Mu está listo y ya sabe como llegar a la cascada de Rozan... Cuando tú indiques y quienes tu dispongan pueden salir a conocer al viejo caballero de libra...

CONTINUARA...

Grax a todas las que me leeen... espero qeu este capítulo sea de su agrado... la verdad es que la falta de tiempo, ánimo y sobre todo el cansancio me vio en la necesidad de no llenar las 10 páginas de word T.T pero bueno... creo que la mayoría de los personajes salieron y eso es lo bueno...

Besos :)


	34. Chapter 34

XXXIV

Aioros entró a la cabaña deprimido por todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su día... Pues con todo aquel con el que se había detenido a conversar, terminó a gritos y peleando. En conclusión breve, la había regado con todos...

No, se corrigió. Era cierto que la había regado con Shura, pero no se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho, o más bien gritado, a Saga.

¿Cómo podía no defender a Shion de palabras tan llenas de veneno?

No era un ciego pero tampoco era un ingrato. Shion siempre lo había cuidado a él y a su hermano. Siempre. Lo quería como al padre que la vida le había arrebatado a una hora muy temprana. Y, ni siquiera Saga lo haría blasfemar el nombre del ser que más amor le tenía, que siempre lo había tratado como a un hijo y que, TODOS egoístamente, depositaban los pesos de sus vidas sobre los hombros de ese solitario hombre. UN solo hombre cargando el peso de todos...

Y culpar era demasiado fácil...

¿Qué, si Shion había sido indiferente con Kanon? Nunca lo trató mal, nunca le negó un lugar, comida, un techo, nunca fue grosero. Su trato había sido cordial y justo. ¿Qué esperaban Kanon y Saga?

Kanon era el hermano de Saga y ése era el problema que el menor no lograba comprender ni aceptar. Él se hubiera enorgullecido de tener un hermano como Saga, pero al parecer Kanon no, no le bastaba con serlo... Era, talvez demasiado ambicioso...

Mucho había permitido el Patriarca, al dejarlos permanecer juntos, al igual que a él y a su hermano pequeño.

Otro con menos corazón y más egoísmo lo hubiera raptado del orfanato y dejado a Aioria en manos de desconocidos o bien en el otro caso, hubiera dejado abandonado a Kanon a su suerte en Cabo Sunion...

Pero como siempre, nada nunca resultaba suficiente... y siempre había culpas que cargar y problemas por los cuales lamentarse...

- Llevo media hora sentado aquí, viéndote. ¿Podrías hacer como si me miraras y me pusieras atención? Irónico ¿no? YO pidiéndote TU atención...

Aioros se volteó y descubrió sentado entre la oscuridad al español. Lo miró y... no supo que decir ni cómo actuar.

Se había pasado... sí, lo aceptaba. Pero había una razón. Algo en su interior le decía que Shura no estaba bien, que su humor negro y su carácter seco obedecían a un poderoso porque. Y aún cuando no era su asunto ni su problema, al verlo todos los días tan solo y tan necesitado de afecto, no pudo evitar tratarlo como a un pequeño hermano...

- Lo siento Shura... - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, estando todavía de pie.

El aludido, parpadeó en sorpresa. ¿No era ÉL quien tenía que disculparse con Aioros? Por tratarlo siempre tan mal, por gritarle y por ser tan difícil con el único objeto de fastidiarle... Se quedó mudo...

Aioros por su parte se sentó lentamente frente a él. - Hay tantas cosas que ocurren... tantos problemas que deseamos olvidar... pero no se puede, y no debemos...

Sin saberlo las palabras de sagitario le llegaron al corazón a Shura. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien al que nunca le había contado nada, pudiera elegir sus palabras con tanta razón y certeza? Luchando por no decir nada, por salir airoso de la cabaña se puso de pie de forma rápida y torpe, y colocó un sobre blanco a un lado de Aioros.

- La escribí y... ya, no hay nada más que decir sobre ese asunto, está cerrado... Lamento lo de esta tarde, no fue mi intención... Nunca ha sido mi intención... – y ya iba rumbo a la salida, aceptando pese a su orgullo que iba huyendo de la realidad de su vida... de su hermano... cuando, sagitario le detuvo al pronunciar su nombre.

- Shura... – lo llamó con voz baja y tranquila.

Éste comenzó a hablar sin volverse. - Alguna vez tuve un hermano. Tú no eres como él, y me alegro que así sea... Aún así, no me pidas ni me trates como si yo lo fuera... no puedo Aioros... no puedo... Discúlpame...

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero una mano sobre su hombre lo hizo detenerse nuevamente. - Ya es muy tarde Shura... porque ya te quiero como si lo fueras...

Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo del español. No podía llorar, no quería hacerlo. No volvería a romperse, no por otro ser... Y aún así, sin quererlo, comenzó a temblar y a respirar agitadamente, ocultando así los pequeños sollozos que comenzaban a surgir de su garganta.

Movió su hombro violentamente y apartó la mano de sagitario. Se volvió, y su mirada oscura era una tormentosa y sufrida. La de un pobre niño que corre aterrado por el camino, sin saber a donde va, sin saber qué va a hacer.

Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que corriera de nuevo. Pero las piernas no le respondían y estaba cansado de hacerlo... Ya no ocultaría nada, ya no callaría, ya no huiría... Ya no, nunca más...

Enfocó la vista en las piernas de Aioros. No quería escuchar anda, no quería mirar, no quería nada... sólo seguir respirando y dejar de huir...

El arquero estaba desconcertado, pues de ver en aquellos ojos negros una mirada tan sufrida ahora podía leer una mirada perdida. ¿Qué diablos ocurría? Preocupado porque Shura se veía ausente y parecía estar de pie por pura casualidad del destino, con suavidad lo condujo hacia la silla que antaño había ocupado y esperó en silencio...

- Yo lo oculté... lo oculté... no debí de hacerlo... - el tono maduro de Shura se había perdido. Hablaba como lo que era, un niño perdido y las palabras que salían de su boca eran torpemente balbuceadas.

Asustado por el cambio radical de su amigo, el arquero se le acercó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarlo. Pero el español volvió a despreciar sus gestos y se aferró después con sus dos manos al borde de la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba y se veía que trataba de pronunciar palabra, pero su agitación no le dejaba hacerlo correctamente.

- Fue mi culpa... debí de haberlo dicho... DEBÍ... debí... de haberle puesto un fin... pero... no lo hice...NO LO HICE... debí... no lo hice... no lo hice...

El niño estaba totalmente descolocado. Parecía un loco hablando de cosas sin sentido y perdiéndose en sueños donde el único habitante eran aquellos ojos negros propios. Aioros volvió a acercarse prudentemente y comenzó a susurrar un quedo shhhh.

Había querido que Shura le contara sus problemas y sus temores, para liberarlo de una carga que sabía se le vendría encima en el futuro, pero... no quería esto...

Lo miró de nuevo, definitivamente, esto no era lo que él había buscado... Verlo temblar y susurrar, para después gritar cosas que en su mente comenzaban a cobrar sentido pero que de todas formas parecían locuras de un trastornado...

- No les conocí... pero murieron... fue mi culpa... MI CULPA... están muertos... YO les maté con mi silencio... debí de haberlo dicho... debí de haberlo acusado... no debí ocultarlo... perdónenme... perdónenme... por favor perdónENme... – la mirada antes perdida ahora miraba hacia arriba implorante.

Y avanzando lentamente, Aioros se le fue acercando, hasta que consiguió abrazarlo sin ser rechazado. Lo abrazó tiernamente para que no se diera cuenta, y le pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello de forma casi imperceptible. Comenzó a tararear una canción triste, y Shura fue tranquilizando su respiración, hasta que dejó de hablar y ni cuenta se dio cuando sus ojos se cerraron...

* * *

Ahora el enfermo era Milo...

Camus comenzaba a creer realmente que el escorpión había estado en lo correcto, que talvez si había tenido fiebre, y que talvez si estaba mal el tener las manos tan frías y que por ello, el que tantos cuidados le había proporcionado ahora se encontraba tumbado en una cama, sudando frío y tiritando aún cuando estaban a treinta y cinco grados centígrados.

Estaba muy preocupado por Milo. Y es que se veía muy mal. Deliraba entre sueños extraños, extendía sus manos como si buscara algo, y de sus labios salían pequeños gemidos que Camus en su gran amor oía temeroso como si fueran grandes gritos que le pedían ayuda desesperadamente.

Había ido a buscar a Aioros que era el más cercano a su cabaña y no había encontrado a nadie. No sabía donde encontrar a Shaka y a Mu, pues Milo los había mandado lejos para no contagiarlo a él, y no se habían molestado en regresar.

Cuando decidió que lo más correcto era correr hacia géminis y llamar a Saga o a Kanon, le dio miedo dejar solo al escorpión. Estaba tan débil, que no... no podía dejarlo.

Y no encontraba como ayudarlo. Más de una vez, le había tomado de la mano y había sentido como el escorpión hervía. Por más que le llamaba, y que le acariciaba el pelo como sabía que le gustaba a Milo, éste no respondía. Se revolvía entre las sábanas sin abrir los ojos y acuario se encontraba desesperado y temeroso.

Esperó a que alguien regresara al campamento, pero nadie había vuelto. Ni siquiera Kanon, que siempre solía pasear por ahí, perdiéndose entre el bosque, el claro, el coliseo, las cabañas... no lo había visto y ya no sabía que hacer. La única forma que había encontrado de ayudar a Milo era colocándole sus manos en el rostro...

Y se le hacía bastante extraño hacerlo. Pero era la única forma de bajarle la fiebre. Bueno, pensó, por lo menos un buen uso a mi frialdad...

Se dio cuenta de que si se esforzaba y concentraba durante algún tiempo, podía enfriar más y más, y que cuando rompía la posición sus manos volvían a estar frías pero no tanto. Era como si él pudiera controlar la frialdad de sus manos. Mucho más extraño.

Estaba sentado frente a la cama donde el enfermo reposaba, esperando y queriendo gritar por ayuda. Se sentía igual que en el accidente de sus padres (), indefenso y solo, con la responsabilidad de sacar adelante al que tenía en frente y sin saber cómo hacerlo.

Como aquel día, en el que había despertado en el asiento trasero, por un dolor penetrante en su cabeza, y, había encontrado a sus padres llenos de heridas y sangre... Por más que les tomó la mano, que les llamó, que les acarició, no despertaron...

Comenzó a gritar horrorizado por ayuda. No entendía porque en la oscuridad de la noche no había nadie que los socorriera. Intentó salir del carro y correr, evitar la mirada de aquellos dos que en el asiento delantero veían fijamente sin parpadear, pero por más que golpeó las dos puertas de los asientos traseros, no consiguió abrirlos.

Recordó como los gemidos de su garganta comenzaron a perderse, cómo por más que intentaba ya no había voz con la cual gritar y cómo sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso y por más que trataba ya no podía hacer nada más que caer víctima del cansancio, sabiendo pese a su corta edad que cuando sus zafiros volvieran a abrirse... ya nada sería lo mismo...

Igual que en aquella terrible ocasión, Camus comenzaba a perder la paciencia y el valor. La fiebre era cada vez más difícil de controlar y Milo ya no jadeaba, en cambio se revolvía más y más. Se pasó las manos por el cabello frustrado.

¿Por qué de nuevo no había nadie para ayudarlo¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar solo¿Por qué las personas que eran la base de su vida debían marcharse¿Por qué siempre estaban en peligro¿Por qué habían muerto¿Moriría Milo?

NO. Ni pensarlo. No estaría solo de nuevo. No permitiría que le arrancaran otra vez a lo que más apreciaba y quería. No esta vez, no esta vez, no esta vez...

Repitiendo esas palabras, Camus cerró los ojos, respiró fuertemente y colocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Milo sin tocarlo. TENÍA que bajarle la fiebre. De alguna forma, sabía que podía enfriar las cosas. De alguna forma tenía que enfriar todo el cuerpo de Milo, no sólo su rostro...

Sin saber si funcionaría Camus rogó al cielo que por favor esta vez no... no esta vez...

* * *

"Aioros es un ciego más... Si piensas detenidamente, te darás cuenta de que todos los que te rodean son unos ciegos... Shion es el principal y es de él, de donde proviene la mayoría de la ceguedad de los demás..."

Saga caminaba por un paraje que no reconocía, y que ni él mismo sabía porque lo estaba siguiendo. El templo de géminis estaba muy lejos al igual que el campamento. - ¿Todos son unos ciegos? - preguntó al aire, o más bien ESO parecería a un extraño que estuviera observando, porque realmente Saga estaba preguntándole a la "voz".

"Efectivamente. Mira a tu propio hermano... Envuelto en su propia miseria no se da cuenta del daño que provoca. Lo único que le importa es él, EL, y EL..."

- Te equivocas... ¡YO le importo! - dijo mientras escalaba con dificultad un par de rocas. Estuvo a punto de resbalar.

"Si te reconforta saberlo, pues SI, en efecto le importas, pero sólo cuando te estés muriendo o pudriendo... En estos momentos Kanon es un ciego, peligroso... pero ciego...

- Él NO ES peligroso...

"¿Quieres que te recuerde la visión que tuviste al obtener tu armadura? Porque eso, mi querido Saga fue UNA visión... no una ilusión...

- ¡Mientes... CALLATE! - el géminis comenzó a taparse los oídos con sus manos y gritó sonidos graves para tratar de no escuchar... pero la voz no era cosa de ser oída...

"¿Deseas IGNORAR la verdad? No seas un cobarde, eres el caballero de géminis no cualquier otro. Cumple tu deber, escucha la verdad y pelea por ella. Lucha, Saga, lucha."

- ¡Esto NO es una pelea, es la vida real! – gritó indignado.

"La vida real es una pelea constante y más te vale aprender eso o terminarás muerto más rápido que un pájaro volando."

Saga río - ¿Qué... sugieres acaso, que peleé con todos en este Santuario nada más porque tu piensas que debo hacerlo? - volvió a reír irónicamente - Nunca escucharía y mucho menos obedecería a una voz que me indica que golpear a mi hermano y a todos los que han sido mi familia es EL camino a seguir... ¿Qué creíste... aquí está tu estúpido para acosar y mandar? ... Idiota...

Repentinamente Saga se halló en el suelo jadeando, con su frente pegada al suelo. Una descarga en su cerebro le había hecho caer de dolor. Se sujetó la cabeza sin poder creerlo. ¿Acaso...

"No me retes Saga... no vuelvas a hacerlo... nunca...

- ... ¡Cómo... - Saga se ponía de pie lentamente algo asustado, todavía sintiendo un agudo y perforante dolor en su frente que seguía sobre su sien izquierda y le recorría el resto de la cara.

"Yo te respeto, tú respétame... Y escúchame."

Todavía muy impactado por el dolor Saga decidió sentarse en una de las rocas. Esto no le estaba gustando nada... Ya no era sólo escuchar una voz, sino sufrir por efecto de ella... Y... ¡QUÉ RAYOS HACÍA EN ESE LUGAR! Ya no recordaba si había sido su intención ir por ese camino... ¿Cuándo había cruzado... cómo había llegado?

"La montaña que está a tu izquierda oculta por una niebla es Star Hill."

- ¡Cómo pudiste herir...

"Te tendrá que ser suficiente saber que PUEDO hacer eso y más. Escucha, calla y razona."

- ¡No... – pero una fuerza invisible lo hizo volver a sentarse. Era como si no pudiera controlar los movimientos de su propio cuerpo...

"Star Hill es un lugar sagrado que ningún corriente mortal puede pisar. Sólo el que ustedes llaman Patriarca tiene permiso de entrar..."

- ¿Por qué... por qué me dices esto? - dijo mientras el sudor de su frente escurría. Por más que trataba no lograba ponerse de pie...

"¿Sabes lo que se encuentra oculto y protegido en Star Hill?"

- No... no se que hay ahí... - preguntó mientras trataba nuevamente ponerse de pie, pero NUEVAMENTE era jalado hacia abajo convirtiendo en inútiles todos sus esfuerzos.

"Nike está ahí..."

* * *

El brillo de una estrella fugaz iluminó el oscuro firmamento... Y después de esa siguió otra y otra, y otra más. Algo estaba sucediendo...

- Shaka... - Mu cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir el ambiente a su alrededor.

- Lo puedo sentir... yo, también lo siento... está, cerca... – dijo lentamente el rubio.

- ¿Es... es éste el momento que ha estado esperando mi maestro? - el carnero abrió sus ojos nuevamente y miró los celestes del virgo que, mantenía la mirada gacha, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, sacando conclusiones de lo recién visto...

Shaka dio dos pasos al frente y volvió a observar el cielo de la noche... No había sonidos de ninguna clase; sólo estaban ellos dos y las estrellas que brillaban con... algo diferente...

Era extraño... Justamente ayer no había una sola entidad que presumiera su esplendor... y ahora... había todo tipo de constelaciones en el cielo, desparramadas unas sobre otras en un hermoso orden divino.

- Mira la luna...

Mu caminó los pasos que le faltaban y se colocó junto al rubio. Lo miró serio y después dirigió sus orbes a aquel fantasma plateado que flotaba alrededor de la Tierra. - Hay un aura gris rodeándola... – dijo sorprendido.

Shaka dirigió su mirada celeste al carnero. - Ha llegado el momento... – dijo entre emocionado y serio.

- ¿A-ahora? - preguntó con su vista fija en el cielo, tratando de descifrar dónde sería el lugar...

- Esto es sólo la anunciación... pero es cuestión de días o... – miró a Mu con intensidad - ... horas...

- ¡Debemos avisar a mi maestro! - y Mu comenzó a correr en dirección al recinto del Patriarca sin importarle que tenía prohibido ir hacia esos terrenos.

Se detuvo al no sentir el ruido de su compañero, se dio la vuelta y vio como Shaka seguía mirando el cielo con un brillo en aquellas dulces orbes que no podía ser siquiera comparado con el de aquellas presumidas estrellas... Se veía tan bonito, tan lindo...

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías, y se apresuró a regresar junto a su amigo. Tímida y temerosamente le preguntó - ¿No vienes conmigo?

Shaka lo miró fijamente con sus celestes lo cual incomodó algo a Mu pero este último no dijo nada, ni lo manifestó. - Creí que... ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - le preguntó con la sonrisa que el pequeño aries tanto extrañaba ver...

Mu le sonrío y siendo demasiado atolondrado para las palabras lo único que atino a hacer fue tomar la mano de Shaka y comenzar a correr, procurando así la compañía de su mejor amigo...

* * *

Shion abrazaba efusivamente a Arles. Por fin, había llegado el momento.

Tanto tiempo invertido para procurar tener todo listo para su llegada y ya... ya casi había terminado su labor. Sabía que lo complicado estaba a punto de comenzar, que las peleas no tardarían en empezar... pero... teniéndola a ella de su lado, su voluntad ya no volvería a flaquear y su viejo cuerpo recobraría de nuevo las fuerzas por el puro afán de sentirla en el recinto...

Lágrimas de emoción escapaban de los dos rostros lemurianos. Expresiones de felicidad se podían oír también...

Y es que la esperanza estaba cerca... tan cerca... y las estrellas volvían a brillar olvidando la terrible tragedia que una sola noche atrás era motivo de una amarga discusión...

Ella era la esperanza del mundo... y estaba a punto de llegar...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Sorry por el retraso, no tengo cara de verguenza...

Sólo les digo que lo siento y que espero que les guste este capítulo... me he demorado por la escuela y por problemas personales... sólo espero que todavía recuerden...

Besos para tods

Aurora


	35. Chapter 35

LO SIENTO! Me atrasé demasiado... Lo siento TT

* * *

XXXVI

El viento sopló con fuerza y arrastró cada hoja caída, haciéndolas flotar de manera suave en una misma dirección: el este... Sonidos que emergieron del agua, de la tierra, del aire y del cielo hicieron ritmo con el dulce silbido del viento, formando una extraña y palpitante armonía que agitaba con emoción a todo aquel que escuchaba. Y las estrellas cómo aquella noche de anunciación aparecieron en el firmamento, rápidas y estáticas sin nube o luna que lograra opacarlas en su esplendor. Unas sin demorarse, y otras formándose poco a poco en constelaciones. Como perlas y diamantes brillaron, cómo nunca lo habían echo en esa era y cómo en esos años ya nunca volverían a hacer...

Concentrado en su propia imagen, tratando de encontrar una diferencia entre su rostro y el de su hermano, estaba Kanon de pie, frente al claro. En sus ojos verdes se podía leer una furia inmensa y un rencor infinito; cualquiera diría que estaba frente a la persona que odiaba. Y la triste realidad era que estaba frente a su propia imagen.

Tan inmerso estaba en odiarse a sí mismo y al mundo que lo había condenado a ser idéntico a otro hombre, a un mejor hombre, que no fue testigo de cómo las estrellas comenzaban a brillar de forma casi desesperada. Fue hasta que el agua cristalina, que le brindaba su pura imagen, comenzó a temblar débilmente y a generar ondas que se situó finalmente en el cruel contexto de lo que para él era la verdad de su vida.

Alzó los ojos a mediana altura y sintió cómo el viento recorría su espalda. Giró su cabeza y descubrió cómo las hojas rozaban su espalda en un tacto suave. Se sintió extraño. Era como si una delicada mano le acariciara sutilmente. Sin saber porque, cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar de aquella caricia que le proporcionaban las hojas al ritmo del viento. Era tan reconfortante...

Sus cabellos azules comenzaron a ser agitados, y un aroma dulce llegó a su nariz. El olor del rocío de la mañana que pronto llegaría, mezclado con el aroma de las amapolas blancas que bendecían con su presencia la ladera de Star Hill...

Sus párpados se levantaron de nuevo cuando sintió al viento abandonarle. Suspiró en paz, tranquilo, sin entender realmente el por qué. Dio un paso inseguro al frente sin comprender todavía lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando notó una luz que emanaba de su propio cuerpo. Estaba rodeado por una energía dorada y en vez de gritar o asustarse, cerró los ojos nuevamente y se dejó llevar. Alcanzó lo que nunca creyó poder alcanzar en su vida: consuelo, dulzura y amor... Era como si hubiera alguien a su lado, que le gritaba con su energía que no estaba solo y que no tenía por qué estarlo.

Liberó toda la basura que sentía en un grito que parecía mas bien el llanto de un infante. Y se dedicó a purificar su cuerpo con lágrimas que hacia mucho tiempo no dejaba escapar. Esa fuerza que le acompañaba era demasiado limpia y noble cómo para poder quedarse a cuidar de alguien tan herido y retorcido como él... Escapó la última lagrima y se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla. Alzó la mirada y se dedicó a disfrutar el espectáculo de luces que estaba por comenzar, comprendiendo de alguna forma que todo cambiaría y no habría vuelta atrás...

* * *

Un pequeño temblor en la tierra les hizo caer al suelo. Se miraron fijamente, orbes celestes y orbes esmeraldas, con emoción y sorpresa a la vez. Sonrieron nerviosamente mostrando su alegría e incredulidad ante la magnificencia de la situación que estaban a punto de vivir y presenciar con sus propios ojos y cuerpos. Se levantaron lentamente, esperando ver algo que delatara de nuevo a aquella noche como única y especial y recibieron el silbido del viento y el brillo de las estrellas. Sagitario había comenzado el desfile de constelaciones para seguirle Capricornio y Géminis. No lograron identificar a la otra que apenas comenzaba a formarse...

Sus corazones se llenaron de inspiración y prisa por llegar a los aposentos de Shion, a informarle lo que seguramente ya sabría, pero que ellos necesitaban confirmar. Con pasos más decididos y desesperados, emprendieron de nuevo la carrera creyendo firmemente que ningunos escalones por más largos, difíciles o numerosos, podrían detenerles. Nada les detendría, no en ese glorioso día...

No contaban claro está, con un grupo de numerosas lechuzas blancas que salieron de los arbustos y árboles que había a los lados del camino que recorrían. Esos ojos miel que en la oscuridad y en sus imaginaciones parecían ojos de sangre surcaron sobre sus cabezas con un aleteo rápido y grácil. Obedecieron al primer instinto y algo asustados se tumbaron al suelo. Shaka dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, mientras que Mu miraba atónito el "espectáculo". Nunca había visto lechuzas... eran hermosas.

El suelo volvió a temblar, esta vez un poco más fuerte, por lo que aquellas aves nocturnas emprendieron el vuelo mucho más arriba, a la altura de las estrellas, con perfecta sincronía. Parecían una sola figura halada, y no desgarbados animales que se han juntado por haber enloquecido en los confines de una noche que está pronta a desaparecer...

Entre el polvo y las piedras del suelo se encontraban los dos acostados, uno junto al otro, revolviendo sus miradas entre el vuelo de aquellas aves blancas, las estrellas y los ojos que tenían a un lado. Estaban juntos, y una emotividad sincera les invadió el alma. Cerraron los ojos, y pudieron escuchar el quedo sonido de los elementos de la tierra juntarse en un canto armónico y perfecto. La tierra tembló por tercera vez, y acompañó a aquella sinfonía.

Y el viento hizo su aparición nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue sólo su silbido. Las hojas que habían dejado atrás a Kanon, les recorrían. El carnero cerró los ojos, sintiendo a esa fuerza, por primera y no última vez, llamarle...

Abrió nuevamente sus conmovidas esmeraldas. Shaka le miraba fijamente con esos dos hermosos cielos. Después de una suave caricia, vino la mano del rubio a invitarle a estar de pie junto a él. Mu no dudó en tomarla, convencido de que nunca podría decirle "no" a ese maravilloso ser que había tenido el privilegio de conocer... Nunca se imaginó que años más tarde vacilaría y se negaría a tomar esa mano de nuevo...

Con las manos unidas y mirando cómo la blanca Épsilon terminaba por delatar la aparición de Acuario en el firmamento, sintieron como de sus cuerpos una luz se proyectaba y conectaba con ellos. No existió el temor en ningún momento, porque estaban juntos y eso bastaba para cualquier comienzo, fin, amenaza, regalo o alegría. Se entregaron de lleno a aquella sensación y sus espíritus fueron víctimas de la serenidad y tranquilidad que aquella energía les otorgaba.

A partir de hoy, el sueño comenzaba y nada podría salir mal... estaban juntos y con los que consideraban su familia... el día más esperado había llegado, y no había que temer... todo estaría bien...

Las hojas mecidas por el viento les abandonaron finalmente, zigzagueando unos instantes en la atmósfera de emotividad que se respiraba para después dirigirse de nuevo al este... Las lechuzas les siguieron...

* * *

De mano de Shura, corría el pequeño Aioria. Testigos ambos, desde el primer momento, de los sucesos espectaculares catalogados aún así de "extraños". Impresionados y extasiados habían comenzado a buscar a Aioros que no aparecía por ninguna parte...

El sentimiento que se apoderó de Shura cuando Capricornio iluminó la noche con sus estrellas fue verdaderamente indescriptible. Fue como si la llama de su espíritu se hubiera prendido finalmente, recorriendo cada espacio antes vacío, llenándole... No había furia en esa flama, no había pena y no había resentimiento; era sólo "la flama", aquella que no le quemaba el alma y que alimentaba su cuerpo...

Había estado casi al borde las lágrimas, pero se había contenido por el pequeño que había estado con él en esos momentos. Jugar con Aioria, era buena terapia para su espíritu roto aunque la sensación recién mencionada hacía que las torturas de su conciencia, y las fisuras que componían el dolor de sus recuerdos, quedaran en el olvido...

Un cosquilleo, que nada tenia que ver con la pequeña mano que sostenía, le recorría la palma derecha. La flama se concentraba allí y el no entendía por qué...

Volvió su mirada al pequeño que le acompañaba, y encontró lo que seguramente por circunstancias del pasado cada vez le resultaba más difícil expresar: felicidad, emoción y alegría. Aioria, podía iluminar aquella noche mejor que las estrellas, con esa risa peculiar y graciosa que poseía.

Las sinceras y tiernas sonrisas y miradas de un niño feliz. El español hubiera dado mucho o todo por seguir manteniendo esa inocencia en ese niño que le inspiraba ternura, sin imaginarse que en un futuro él sería el causante de que esas sonrisas y sentimientos ingenuos se borrarán para siempre...

Pero él no podía saberlo en esos momentos, así que su corazón estaba lleno de gozo por lo que esa noche le estaba transmitiendo. Volvió a enfocar su vista en las estrellas; virgo había terminado de formarse, y otra estrella amenazaba con la aparición de otra constelación. Tan concentrado iba en mirar y escuchar que ni él ni Aioria supieron cómo o por qué, pero un fuerte golpe casi les hizo caer.

Cuando fijaron su vista al frente, se sintieron presa de unos brazos fuertes que les apresaba a ambos y les ahogaba en un abrazo que parecía no tener final. El abrazo de los "tres" se volvió más relajado con el paso de los segundos, y al fin, tanto Aioria como Shura pudieron vislumbrar los ojos claros de Aioros, que sonreía abiertamente, completamente emocionado y eufórico.

Se quedaron quietos y felices, esperando algo, sin saber en realidad qué. Y llegó pronto, acompañado de pequeños temblores: el viento...

Las mismas hojas que habían rodeado a sus compañeros, los rodearon esta vez a ellos, y la luz no tardó tampoco en aparecer y marcarles con su energía. Aspiraron el aroma que aquellas hojas desprendían y se volvieron uno con el aura dorada, dejando todas las tribulaciones de sus vidas, que ahora adquirían el adjetivo de banales.

Pronto siguieron el viento y sus hojas, el camino hacia el este; dejando a los tres futuros caballeros dorados en la quietud del ambiente de paz. Abrieron sus ojos y se encontraron unos con otros. Sonrieron y se sintieron como lo que empezaban a ser: hermanos.

Las lechuzas no tardaron en aparecer siguiendo de nuevo al viento y a sus hojas. Shura y Aioros lloraban silenciosamente...

A partir de aquí la verdadera aventura empezaba... a partir de aquí, todo lo demás quedaba atrás... a partir de aquí renacería la esperanza, para ellos mismos y para el mundo entero... sólo quedaba esperar el amanecer...

* * *

Aries, Escorpión y Leo aparecieron en los cielos mientras Camus dormía junto a Milo. Como antaño, la misma escena se repetía. Milo acomodado en el pecho del niño zafiros, y éste a su vez con una mano entrelazada en esos cabellos azules, todavía cortos...

Ajenos estaban a todo lo que ocurría fuera de la cabaña, víctimas de enfermedad o de agotamiento. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y un aroma dulce inundó la estancia. Después de unos momentos, el silbido del viento se estrelló con las ventanas que acto seguido se abrieron, dejando pasar a un brillo púrpura que comenzaba a aparecer débilmente en el firmamento.

La luz, y una sensación de calidez provocaron que el pequeño escorpión abriera lentamente sus párpados. Lo primero que encontró, fueron esas ropas y manos que tanto conocía, en su cuerpo. Era Camus, siempre era él y siempre sería él...

Sonrío tiernamente y trató de incorporarse pero un dolor en su frente le recordó que se encontraba delicado. Volvió a acurrucarse en aquel pequeño pecho, fijando su vista en la ventana frente a él. Había luz... pero el cielo que alcanzaba a mirar era oscuro... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Se alzó un poco y llamó a Camus al oído. Como buen enfermero, no tardó en despertarse, encontrándose por fin con las turquesas que tanto había extrañado en los últimos días. Dos sonrisas se encontraron, pero fueron interrumpidas cuando Camus notando la luz también desvió su mirada.

Se desprendió con cuidado de la figura de Milo, recostándolo en la cama y colocándole una sábana encima. El pequeño escorpión sólo se dejó hacer con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y fijó su mirada en la de su acompañante, esperando que sus orbes le comunicaran que era lo que sucedía afuera. Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, había ocho constelaciones en el firmamento brillando con una luminosidad y un ritmo único. Se acercó más a la ventana, y pudo escuchar el quedo canto de la tierra.

Y no sólo eso. Pronto su mirada se dirigió más arriba, pues el sonido de aleteos le advirtió que algo sucedía sobre su cabeza. Lechuzas blancas pasaban cómo bólidos sobre la cabaña... De nuevo, la misma pregunta que apareció en las dos mentes: "¿Qué estaba ocurriendo...?"

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volvió. Milo con mucho trabajo había logrado llegar junto a él. Se le veía tan cansado, y aún así la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios no se borraba. Y ahí, fue consciente de que él mismo tenía dibujada una sonrisa sin saber porqué. Borró esas tribulaciones de su mente al notar que su amigo no podría aguantar mucho de pie. Le sostuvo en sus brazos y trató de regresarle a la cama, pero Milo se negó, quería observar lo que ocurría...

Más de una queja o reclamo se hubiera escuchado, si las hojas que portaba el viento no les hubieran interrumpido. La brisa se apoderó los dos rostros que olvidaron dónde estaban para dejarse guiar. Todavía en los brazos de su enfermero, Milo se irguió derecho y suspiró varias veces... la fiebre se había quedado atrás y los dolores también... sólo estaban Camus y él... nada más... nadie más...

El acuario por su parte olvidó y sepultó, aunque fuera sólo por ese momento, todas sus culpas y temores. Nada importaba ya, sólo sentir... La luz que irradiaron se encendió al mismo tiempo, ambos juntos recibían el nuevo amanecer... El aura dorada, cómo a todos les rodeó y lo demás, era simplemente lo "demás"...

Abrieron los ojos cuando el antes pequeño brillo púrpura inundó completamente el cielo... Cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más hermoso...

Viniera lo que viniera y pasara lo que pasara, estarían juntos como ahora para afrontarlo...

* * *

La aurora polar () de tono púrpura había hecho su aparición. Y en las sombras de aquella composición extraña y hermosa, brillaban las constelaciones. Tauro y Libra habían sido las siguientes en aparecer. Sólo faltaban Piscis y Cáncer...

Al pie de Star Hill y ya frente a las amapolas blancas se encontraba Saga ajeno a lo que ocurría. Su cabello había cambiado un poco de color... se le notaba un tanto más cenizo, y sus ojos se encontraban perdidos y ausentes. Subía aquellas rocas de una manera autómata como si fuera una máquina. Hubiera seguido subiendo, si el brillo inmenso de la aurora púrpura no estuviera recorriendo la inmensidad del firmamento...

Se detuvo con sus manos en dos rocas y sus pies apoyados casi en el vacío. Sus pupilas se dirigieron a los cielos. Parecía un enfermo pidiendo sin voz, socorro. Con los labios entre abiertos, los ojos mirando al cielo y la sensación de que aquel cuerpo no era propiedad de su dueño. En sus iris se reflejó la tonalidad del cielo, y las lechuzas aparecieron. El socorro llegó... y Saga reaccionó...

Cayó al suelo desde una altura de dos metros sin hacerse demasiado daño, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, confuso y temeroso. ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo¿De dónde había caído¿POR QUÉ NO LO RECORDABA?

Pero el viento llegó a calmarle y a apaciguarle. Fue ahí cuando sorprendido, notó todos los acontecimientos extraños que le rodeaban. El brillo púrpura que le había hecho despertar de su ensueño estaba cambiando a uno verde fosforescente, y sus ojos fueron testigos de cómo Cáncer terminaba de formarse. Casi acostado en el suelo, el ruido a su costado le hizo distraerse del espectáculo de luces para concentrarse en las aves blancas que rodeaban en un vuelo lento y circular a Star Hill, amenazando en llegar a la cima en pocos segundos.

Un nuevo temblor, y se incorporó sin saber que esperar ya. Iba a retroceder cuando las hojas del viento le rodearon la espalda, y no hubo "voz" que le arruinara el momento. Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron en el momento en que la primera estrella de Piscis aparecía. El cielo se teñía ahora de una tonalidad amarilla, y él fue uno con la fuerza (). La luz de su propio ser le rodeó, y sin saber cómo o por qué la armadura de géminis llegó a portarle.

La aurora desapareció, y Piscis se formó. Las doce constelaciones del zodiaco brillaron ahora, al mismo ritmo y a la misma sincronía. Las lechuzas llegaron a la cima de Star Hill. El viento se despidió de Saga y se convirtió en luz que cómo un relámpago llegó también a la cima. Por dos segundos, la quietud regresó al ambiente, y los corazones del campamento no latieron por la expectación.

Saga miraba la cima de Star Hill esperando y rogando a quien le escuchara que las dudas desaparecieran esta noche de su mente... no sabía, que las dudas a partir de ahora comenzarían a carcomerle...

* * *

De Star Hill salió un rayo de luz dorada que cruzó los parajes del Santuario y llegó al Coliseo. Luces plateadas salieron disparadas a continuación, y quien fuese a mirar hubiera podido observar que las cajas sagradas de muchas de las armaduras que el recinto protegía ya no se encontraban allí. En las sombras sólo se alcanzaba a distinguir la caja de la armadura de Pegaso, qué, cómo su futuro portador, no se separaría nunca de Athena...

La luz dorada salió del coliseo y emprendió el camino hacia las doce casas. Pasó por Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpión, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis. Llegó a los recintos del Patriarca y un nuevo temblor mucho más fuerte que los anteriores se volvió a sentir.

Los cantos, ahora no sólo de los elementos sino de todas las almas que habían sentido su llegada y venida se hicieron escuchar en todo el Santuario. La luz llegó a la estatua de Athena y se propagó en todas las direcciones. Las constelaciones brillaron cómo nunca y los cantos llegaron a la cúspide de las notas más altas.

El viento sopló una última vez y las lechuzas blancas pasaron por la estatua de piedra, antes de desaparecer. El amanecer llegó, borrando poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche y opacando el brillo de las constelaciones. Se hizo el silencio, y cuando el sol aparecía finalmente se escuchó el llanto de una criatura...

Entre mantas blancas, Shion encontró, al pie de la estatua de la diosa, al bebé que era su encarnación... Con lagrimas y pasos titubeantes tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y miró al cielo agradecido.

Una luz a lo lejos le hizo notar que el reloj sagrado albergaba una nueva luz: la de Sagitario. Athena había nacido, y necesitaba inmediatamente que el caballero de sagitario obtuviera su armadura...

En el suelo notó un pequeño cofre al que restó importancia, al verse embelesado con la niña que con sus ojos cerrados había empezado a dormitar... Athena había llegado al mundo...

CONTINUARA...

() aurora polar... no me quise meter en problemas de si era "boreal" o "austral". Así que mejor generalizamos n.n

() uno con la fuerza... me salió natural lo siento

Lo siento TT

Se que la narrativa es de lo que menos se me da, y les dejé unas siete hojas sin mis amados diálogos... lo siento Oo

Se que seguramente quedó sumamente aburrido, pero tenía que contar el "nacimiento" de Athena... lo siento OO


	36. Chapter 36

La recta final comienza... Las cosas más difíciles ocurren y los personajes llegan al límite de sus personalidades. Nueva etapa del fic, nueva y última. ¿Cuánto me tardaré en terminarlo? Realmente no lo sé, talvez la etapa dure mucho jajajajaja. Ya en serio, realmente no lo se... Sólo se que seguramente muchos y muchas nos arrepentiremos de haberle deseado lo peor a ciertos personajes y nos sentiremos mal al ver a otros caer o desaparecer... Los dejo con el capítulo y me disculpo por no haberlo continuado antes. Ehh... para ser sincera, no lo hubiera continuado de no haber sido por los posts que me dieron aquí, así que... muchas gracias :)

Lo de los caballeros de plata y de bronce, fue como si me hubieran leído la mente nn. Por cierto he actualizado porque se me descompuso la compu... ¿que irónico no? Tuve un tiempo libre y lo aproveché. Debo advertir que este capítulo no es el mejor de todos y no tiene mucha emoción, pero espero retomar el hilo pronto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan, que se que lo digo mucho pero... en verdad han hecho la diferencia. Gracias a mi esposa por apoyarme jajajajajaja, y ya leí el perfil y SI, si me dio risa :) . Lamento haberme enfocado en mis otros fics y dejar este de lado, pero ya terminé uno y el otro ehhh no pienso continuarlo hasta acabar este...

* * *

"**Sin duda Dios escoge a sus siervos al nacer, o quizá incluso antes de nacer."**

Epicteto 

XXXVI

Un joven de cabellos cortos y negros cruzó la estancia, que constituía todo el espacio de la cabaña, y abrió unos destartalados cajones de color cedro sin lijar. Tomó todas las prendas que encontró y volvió a cruzar la estancia, esta vez hacia su cama. Sus manos estaban casi ocultas por las ropas que sostenían, pero en el pequeño trayecto las examinó un poco.

Su mano izquierda estaba llena de ampollas y callos. Lo cual era normal dada su nueva afición a cortar árboles en rabia, impaciencia o frustración (según el momento...) para después sentirse culpable ante la mirada de los pequeños (especialmente la de cierto rubio que resultó ser, en sus propias palabras "... aquel que viene a proteger a las criaturas, chicas o grandes, de los puños y ojos de los desalmados..."). Por todo lo anterior Shura terminaba por hacer algo con la madera de los árboles que tumbaba. La primera vez fue un escritorio que había terminado por romperse, luego fueron aquellos cajones y la lista continuaba. Lo extraño, pensó Shura, era que su mano derecha estaba como cualquier otra mano inútil que cumple ninguna tarea. No había cortes, astillas, ampollas o callos en ella...

Sobre una colcha verde y vieja descansaba un pequeño morral que Shaka y Mu habían conseguido para la ocasión. Aunque talvez es más certero decir que el excéntrico rubio "sonsacó" () al pequeño carnero para que se tele transportara a una tienda del pueblo, y "tomara prestado"el morral. Shaka le indicó a Mu que no se detuviera a pedirlo, que sólo lo tomara. Al fin y al cabo, como bien se lo explicó el virgo, estaba implícito que lo estaban tomando prestado... ¿no?

Tales argumentos no hacían mucho eco en la mente del lemuriano que miraba renuente a su mejor amigo. Después de todo, robar era robar y él no quería ser un ratero. Pero cuando con ojos brillosos, Shaka le explicó la "tragedia" de Shura ("¡Quieres mandarlo a España con una caja de cartón como maleta!") y cómo él, Mu, sería un egoísta si no utilizaba su talento para ayudarle un poco a su futuro compañero de armas; no hace falta decir que el niño Aries no tardó en acceder a seguir el plan.

Y siendo ahora atiborrado de calcetas y camisas, que en circunstancias normales no cabrían, estaba el morral que había sido prestado por aquella tienda y regalado por los dos pequeños con una gran sonrisa.

**-¿Bonito morral no?** -comentó Aioros desde su cama donde permanecía sentado, viendo como Shura iba de un lado a otro e intentaba por todos los medios que todas sus cosas cupieran en aquel pequeño bolso.

El español asintió secamente antes de añadir:

**-Se por qué sigues aquí...** –lo miró significativamente y dio otro viaje hacia los cajones.

El arquero abrió la boca algo indignado y suspiró fuerte:

**-¿Qué se supone que quisiste decir con eso? -**dijo entre suspicaz y molesto.

**-Te volviste a pelear con Saga **-afirmó Shura, en vez de preguntar, que volvía a su cama y miraba al otro con cara de superioridad.

**-Primero que nada pequeño niño cascarrabias** -hizo una pausa en la que capricornio lo miró enfadado-, **déjame decirte que NO, no estoy aquí porque me haya peleado con Saga. Y segundo...**

**-Sólo faltas a los entrenamientos cuando peleas con él.**

**-Sólo me he peleado con él una vez así que no me vengas con esas cosas... como sea... **–se acomodó la banda roja que lucía su frente-** Y SEGUNDO, a ver si ahora me dejas terminar, estoy aquí por ti.**

Shura se volvió sorprendido por la afirmación anterior:

**-Ehh... ¿Por mí?**

**-Sí... y aunque te sorprenda niño incrédulo, estoy preocupado por ti. **

**-No seas ridículo piojoso.**

**-¡No me llames así!**

**-Entonces no me llames niño. **

Aioros comenzó a reír en carcajadas que Shura no supo descifrar o entender el motivo particular de ellas.

**-Ehh... ¿Se podría saber de qué te ríes o es un chiste local para ti y... ehh... tú?**

**-¿Te crees muy astuto verdad Shura?** -preguntó sagitario.

**-Ahora que lo dices pues... sí. Sí, soy muy astuto. Pero¿qué...**

**-¡Pues no lo has conseguido!**

**-¿De qué estás hablando Aioros? -**preguntó el español con cara de fastidio.

**-¡Trataste de cambiarme el tema!**

**-Ahh... eso... **

**-¡Siempre haces lo mismo! **–acusó el arquero.

**-¡Es tu culpa! Tú siempre quieres hablar de cosas de las que yo no quiero. No me dejas más remedio que cambiarte el tema... **

**-¿Y por qué no quieres hablar de esto? **

**-¡Porque ya sé lo que me vas a decir y no lo quiero escuchar!**

**-¡No soy tan predecible!**

**-¡Si lo eres!**

**-A ver, niño que todo lo sabe... ¿Qué iba a decirte? **

**-¡Ya te dije que no me llames niño!**

**-¡ES ALGO ESPONTÁNEO QUE NO PUEDO CONTROLAR! Además... ¡Eres un niño!**

**-¡No lo soy!**

**-Sí lo... –**Aioros hace una pausa y sus ojos se iluminan**-. ¡Volviste a hacerlo!**

**-¿El qué?**

**-¡Trataste de cambiar el tema de nuevo!**

**-Yo...**

**-No creas que se me olvidó. Estabas a punto de decir lo que YO supuestamente te iba a decir. ¡Anda, dilo!**

**-Como quieras... **–Shura se amarró un calcetín blanco en la frente y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, provocando que en su rostro se viera una mirada bonachona e intensa... que en capricornio parecía, por el carácter que tenía, la mirada de un lunático.

**-No eres gracioso -**dijo Aioros, con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

**-¡Te estoy imitando! Si te parece gracioso, pues ríete de ti mismo... **–el de cabellos claros abrió la boca para decir algo pero el español lo interrumpió-. **Y NO... NO te estoy cambiando de tema. **

Con expresión risueña, alegre... con la expresión de Aioros realmente y con el calcetín que fingía ser la banda roja que este usaba, Shura lo imitó:

**-_Shura, eres un niño_ **-el joven sagitario dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada al ver como capricornio hacía los gestos que él mismo hacía-,** _y como tal no te sabes cuidar. Habla con tu padre y... y_ **-por un instante los ojos del español perdieron su brillo-,** _y... visita al otro en aquel lugar. Arregla las cosas y no dejes de hacer lo que desees, el "hubiera" no existe y Shion no te dará otro permiso para salir. _**–Shura se quitó el calcetín y se tumbó con pesadez en la cama dando por finalizada su imitación.

**-Pues... sí... sí te iba a decir eso, pero te faltaron algunas cosas. **–el arquero abandonó su cama y se sentó al pie de la de capricornio, dándole la espalda-.** ¿Recuerdas las cosas que me contaste hace tiempo? **-el de la mano callosa dejó escapar un pequeño "sí" de sus labios-.** No dejes que te afecten. Vas allá a ver a tu padre y a tratar de arreglar las cosas. Pero si por alguna razón, las cosas no salieran del todo bien, no te angusties ni te sientas culpable. Habrás hecho todo lo posible y todo lo que está en tus manos por arreglarlas, eso para ti debe ser suficiente... Debes dar vuelta a la hoja cuando regreses. **–Aioros giró su cuello y encaró con una mirada comprensiva al joven que reposaba en la cama-. **¿Estamos? -**Shura asintió, y sagitario se puso de pie nuevamente. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia la puerta cuando la voz de capricornio lo detuvo.

**-Aioros... **–llamó el de cabellos oscuros que ahora ya estaba sentado.

El aludido se giró-** ¿Sí?**

**-Tengo... ehh... algo de miedo... **–fijó su mirada en el suelo, avergonzado.

**-¿Por qué? -**el arquero se acercó un poco al niño.

**-Sabes que mandé una carta a mi padre... **

**-Sí, lo sé. Me lo dijiste. **–dijo en tono serio. El comportamiento de Shura estaba siendo todo menos normal, así que decidió tomarse la cosa sin bromas o risas.

**-Pero no sabes, que recibí una respuesta y que ha sido por ella mi urgencia de viajar a Cádiz. **

**-No... no lo sabía. **

**-Mi padre... él... está algo enfermo y... no puedo dejarlo solo. No puedo ser tan egoísta, después de todo es mi padre y él no ha tenido la culpa de nada... **

**-Lo entiendo pero... ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?**

**-Me quedaré allá el tiempo que sea necesario.**

**-Shura... **

**-No puede ser de otra forma, lo siento mucho...**

**-¡Pero Athena ya está aquí! **

**-Lo sé, pero es mi padre... y he sido un ingrato con él... **

**-¿Hablaste de esto con Shion?**

**-No, y te pido que tú tampoco lo hagas.**

**-¡Qué quieres que le diga entonces? Yo fui quien te estuvo apoyando en todo esto y...**

**-Aioros... regresaré. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo...**

Una larga pausa se hizo presente en el ambiente durante la cual, el niño de la mano callosa miraba implorante a sagitario que parecía molesto y apenado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

**-... y lo tendrás. Ya veré que puedo inventarle a Shion... **–Shura sonrió-.** ¡Pero no tardes demasiado!**

**-No lo haré, lo prometo...

* * *

**

La tarde estaba en su apogeo, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol amenazaba apenas con ocultarse. Cinco niños se encontraban tumbados en el pasto, dejándose acariciar por el movimiento que el viento provocaba en este. Todos se encontraban agotados y aprovechaban el pequeño descanso del que gozaban, reponiendo fuerzas y guardando silencio.

Todo había cambiado con la llegada de aquella bebé que oían llorar pero que nunca habían podido ver. Shion, con una máscara horrorosa que ocultaba la totalidad de sus facciones, aparecía siempre y les impedía el paso. Ver a la niña Athena estaba prohibido para todos, menos para él. Desde aquella noche gloriosa y extraña, nadie había vuelto a ver el rostro del patriarca. Sólo Athena podía hacerlo, según explicó el hombre de cabellos verdes.

La realidad era que Mu sí había visto a su maestro sin aquella máscara, pero ambos guardaban el secreto y no hablaban de ello. Sus entrenamientos especiales eran cada vez más duros pero, como todo en el santuario, habían cambiado. Shion ya no sólo le enseñaba técnicas especiales o cómo pelear; ahora al principio, final o hasta durante todo el entrenamiento, el patriarca entablaba conversación con el niño lemuriano. Le hablaba de la misión particular del caballero de Aries, de cómo debería comportarse y actuar, del control de uno mismo y del respeto por la vida.

Después comenzaban a hablar del futuro y ahí era cuando Mu comenzaba a sentir escalofríos. Algo terrible ocurriría, de eso podían estar seguros. Al ver la silueta de su maestro con la claridad del ocaso, al ver esos ojos tan familiares teñidos de tristeza y resignación y al ver al hombre que respetaba e idolatraba de una manera tan vulnerable, sentía una impotencia tremenda y un temor que a cada día que pasaba crecía.

A pesar de sus pocos años, Mu era muy sabio y sabía ver más allá de los rostros o de las situaciones. Como Shaka, podía ver el color del alma. Y es por ello que dentro de su corazón, el pequeño niño Aries comprendía. Inconscientemente sabía que algo ocurriría y que él no tendría a su maestro para soportar ese mal rato. Por ello no existían réplicas en los pequeños labios de Mu; quería estar con su maestro el mayor tiempo posible y aunque eso significara que todos los días terminara desmayado por el agotamiento, no importaba...

**-¿Han pensado alguna vez en la muerte?** -la voz del niño rubio sacó a todos de sus respectivos ensimismamientos.

Hubo un largo silencio. Todos deseaban decir que no ó "sólo a ti se te ocurre preguntar semejante tontería Shaka", pero ninguno de los presentes pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras. De alguna forma habían sido tocados por la muerte o el espectro de esta rondaba en sus mentes.

**-¿A qué te refieres?** -preguntó Camus con los ojos fijos en el cielo.

**-Me refiero a... ¿qué pasaría si muriéramos ahora? **-al escuchar la voz de su amigo decir esto, Mu sintió un retortijón en la boca de su estómago. Se giró lentamente y les dio la espalda a sus compañeros. Fingiría que dormía, no quería escuchar aquello y no quería opinar de aquello.

**-No seas ridículo, no podemos morir ahora. Sólo somos unos niños. **–dijo algo inseguro Aioria.

**-Los accidentes ocurren...** –se escuchó la voz amarga de Milo que pensó en su hermano de dieciocho años. La muerte no perdonaba al joven o al viejo; al bueno o al malo... Sólo venía y te llevaba, lejos de todo lo que quieres y conoces. ¿Viviría él sólo hasta los dieciocho años también?

**-Pero...** –la voz de Aioria iba a replicar pero se vio interrumpida.

**-Milo tiene razón... los accidentes ocurren. **–acuario habló, pensando a su vez en aquellos padres que vio por última vez en la cama de un hospital. Se vio abandonado en el coche, pidiéndoles que se levantaran, que le hablaran, que le ayudaran. Se quedó horas junto a ellos, gritando, que no lo dejaran solo... Y solo había estado durante horas... Llegó una camioneta con luces rojas y sonidos agudos. Lo llevaron al hospital con una manta sobre los hombros y estuvo solo de nuevo. Solo y llorando, hasta que Aioros llegó...

**-Estoy de acuerdo pero, no me refería a eso.** –tres cabecitas se giraron al mismo tiempo, fijando sus miradas en el virgo-. **¿Qué pasa si nosotros morimos?** -todos volvieron a sus posiciones reflexionando en la pregunta-. **No habría caballeros suficientes para proteger a la niña...**

**-Yo no soy un caballero y no me importa no serlo. Puedo pelear como cualquiera de ustedes y apuesto a que hay muchos en el mundo como yo...** –dijo algo sentido Aioria por la mención de "caballeros". Odiaba ese término, esa palabra que lo alejaba de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todo era místico y especial... menos él.

**-Te equivocas. Sólo hay doce caballeros dorados y tú has visto cómo nos han encontrado. Nacimos para esto, sólo nosotros podemos hacer frente a lo que viene. Podrás pelear como nosotros físicamente hablando, pero eso es porque como bien has dicho... sólo somos unos niños. Habrá cosas que tú no podrás hacer... o despertar... **–dijo muy sereno el rubio, lo cual no restaba cierta arrogancia a sus palabras.

Lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido y difícil de explicar. Al escuchar el "hacer frente a lo que viene", Mu se giró y miró a su amigo sorprendido. Como siempre, podía confiar en que podía hablar con Shaka... comprendía y veía lo mismo que él. Pero hubo más reacciones. Aioria, furioso por lo que el rubio había dicho (cierto o no) se levantó de golpe y se le hubiera ido encima al virgo si no hubiera sido por el niño Aries que, agradecería siempre, ponía ya atención a la conversación y vio venir la rabia del hermano de Aioros.

El pequeño carnero se tele transportó frente a Shaka, dándole la espalda a este, que aún seguía recostado en el pasto. Aioria se detuvo sorprendido al ver a Mu impidiéndole el paso hacia la silueta del rubio que, viendo ya a Mu y Aioria, se puso de pie.

**-¡Muévete Mu!** -exigió el moreno.

**-No me moveré Aioria...** –el carnero bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos avergonzado.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que en algunos años la situación se repetiría, pero en trágicas condiciones. El hermano de Aioros le exigiría al caballero de Aries que le permitiera pasar para abrirse el camino y llegar a tiempo con el caballero de Virgo, sólo que esa vez para auxiliarle... y el caballero de Aries se negaría, no se movería y no le dejaría pasar...

Pero ahora eran sólo unos niños, un par de niños peleando por una tontería, no por sus vidas o por la vida de Shaka...

Camus y Milo, al notar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se pusieron de pie. El niño de ojos turquesas se acercó a Aioria y comenzó a tratar de regresarle cierta tranquilidad y calma.

**-Vamos Aioria, ya sabes cómo es Shaka...** –lo jaló del brazo tratando de alejarlo del carnero y del virgo-. **No lo dijo con mala intención.**

**-¡Ya estoy harto de todos ustedes!** -dijo, luciendo en sus ojos un brillo que delataba las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar-. ¡**Siempre lo disculpan! Nunca nada es su culpa y nunca nada es su intención hacer. **–suspiro y añadió en un susurro para él mismo, pero que fue escuchado por todos-. **No importa lo que haga o diga, a quien lastime o a quien insulte... y mucho menos cuando soy... yo.**

Se soltó del agarre del pequeño escorpión y ya iba cinco pasos lejos cuando se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Shaka- **La verdad no debería lastimarte, y mucho menos quien te habla con ella. **

Instintivamente Mu dio unos pasos atrás protegiendo más de cerca al virgo. Pero Aioria no se volvió. Como siempre, el rubio se las ingeniaba para hacerle llorar con sus palabras o su proceder... Avergonzado por las lagrimas que delataban su dolor, no quiso girarse y se marchó de aquel lugar.

Se dio un breve silencio en el que todos los presentes (exceptuando a cierto niño excéntrico...) se sintieron mal consigo mismos. Lo que Aioria había dicho era cierto, todos siempre protegían al virgo. Y es que, estaban tan acostumbrados a lo que decía, hacía o pensaba que lo veían como algo natural...

**-He decidido que no puedo morir.** -anunció Shaka.

Todos, incluido Mu, se le quedaron viendo incrédulos.

**-¿Qué haremos con lo de Aioria?** -preguntó Camus, ignorando la afirmación de Shaka que en esos momentos calificaba de intrascendente e improbable...

Milo y Mu se quedaron pensativos, tratando de idear algo que reanimara a Aioria y disculpara el comportamiento de todos (incluido el rubio aunque no quisiera...). Pero se vieron interrumpidos:

**-Ustedes también deberían pensar en lo que dije. Ninguno de nosotros puede morir. **

**-¿No acabas de ver lo que has provocado! **-el pequeño escorpión estalló-.** Seguramente has hecho llorar a Aioria y no dices nada de ello... ¿No te importa acaso? **-preguntó Milo, horrorizado por la falta de interés que el virgo mostraba hacia el hecho de haber sido cruel con el moreno de ojos verdes.

**-No le dije nada fuera de la realidad, ni hiriente. No le dije que fuera feo o gordo, o que fuera un tonto sin cerebro... **–se excusó el rubio-.** Sólo le dije la verdad y de buena manera. **

**-Pero tú sabías bien antes de que se lo dijeras, que eso lo iba a lastimar. Sabes como se pone a la mención de NUESTRO "papel"... Lo dejas fuera constantemente y no tienes por qué hacerlo. –**dijo Camus, tomando el lado de Milo y Aioria. Él también se había sentido culpable al escuchar lo que este último había dicho.

**-Él estaba equivocado. Yo sólo lo corregí. Y lo que dije es cierto, así que no me arrepiento. **–Shaka habló como un típico niño chiflado y buscó apoyo en Mu, pero este bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio.

**-Como quieras...** –Milo le dio la espalda y se marchó en otra dirección, siendo momentos después seguido por Camus.

* * *

El mosaico gris brillaba y el Patriarca, sentado en su trono, le miraba hipnotizado. El calor de Grecia acompañado de cerca con una sensación de cansancio e impotencia le tenían fijo en su asiento. Se encontraba reflexionando en ciertas cavilaciones de vital importancia, cavilaciones que le daban pánico.

Sintió una gota de sudor deslizándose por su barbilla y deslizó su mano para retirarla, pero sus yemas se encontraron con la superficie de aquella horrible máscara que no debía retirar. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ella y sabía que no podría hacerlo jamás. Se sentía como un preso tras los barrotes...

Miró por fin hacia el frente y divisó a su hermano, Arles, que venía caminando hacia él.

**-¿Me has llamado?**

-**Te he llamado Arles.**

El hombre de cabellos grises apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

**-¿En qué puedo servirte?**

Shion sonrió indicándole así que se pusiera de pie, pero algo tarde recordó que su hermano no podía ver ni una sola parte de su rostro.

-**Hazme el favor de ponerte en pie hermano.**

Arles fue ahora quien elevó la comisura de sus labios y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Se puso de pie y siguió algo curioso a Shion, que caminaba ya hacia un ventanal. Ambos guardaron silencio durante un buen rato, mirando las doce casas zodiacales que la vista mostraba.

**-Faltan los guardianes de Tauro, Cáncer, Leo y Piscis. **–la mirada del patriarca seguía fija en las doce casas-. **El caballero de Libra se encuentra en los Cinco Picos de China,** -hizo una pausa en la cual recordó con alegría a su antiguo compañero de armas-, **y de los siete muchachos que hemos encontrado, sólo dos han conseguido la armadura...** –añadió con amargura.

**-No deberías decirlo en ese tono Shion... sólo lograrás amargarte. **

**-¿No te preocupa acaso nuestra situación?**

**-Claro que me preocupa, pero no puedo ir y regalarles las armaduras a los niños. Porque eso son hermano: niños. **–suspiró-.** Es una suerte que Saga ya haya conseguido la armadura, y que en la noche bendita en la cual nuestra Señora llegó, Aioros también haya conseguido la suya. **

**-Pero siguen siendo sólo dos armaduras. Estoy preocupado por lo que hemos estado vislumbrando del futuro... **

**-No son sólo dos, tenemos la de Dohko y la tuya. **

**-Yo ya no puedo portar la armadura de Aries. Al convertirme en Patriarca, abdiqué. **

**-Pero..**

**-Es un "trámite" para este puesto Arles. Así se asegura que la armadura tenga un dueño seguro.**

**-Entiendo. **–el de cabellos grises bajó la mirada.

**-A nuestros pies tenemos docenas de problemas... y es el momento de hablarlos, discutirlos y decidir. –**habló muy serio Shion.

**-Estoy de acuerdo. **

El patriarca asintió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su trono. Se sentó y esperó a que Arles se colocara frente a él.

**-Athena necesita más caballeros para su protección, no hay suficientes. **

**-Cierto. –**confirmó el hermano del antiguo caballero de Aries.

**-No podemos presionar a las estrellas para que encuentren al resto de los caballeros dorados y mucho menos podemos obligar a las armaduras a vestir a los aspirantes, ellos deben merecerlas y ganarlas. **

**-Cierto. **–confirmó de nuevo.

**-Creo que es momento de reclutar y preparar a los caballeros de plata y bronce. **–dijo con voz grave Shion.

**-¡Qué!**

**-Lo que oíste. La señora necesita más caballeros. **

**-Pensé que esperaríamos a encontrar a todos los caballeros dorados, que habíamos acordado dejar ese asunto por la paz. **

**-Sí, y ahora lo estoy retomando. **

**-Shion...**

**-¡Es necesario! Sabes que no estaré yo para cuidarla... y tú tampoco. **–giró su cabeza y enfocó de nuevo la mirada al ventanal-.** Algo va a ocurrir, y ese algo nos arrastrará a ambos. **

**-No debes confiar sólo en estos presentimientos y señales. Es improbable que...**

**-No es así...** –murmuró tristemente el de cabellos verdes.

**-¿Qué dices?** -preguntó asustado Arles.

**-No es así...** –dijo esta vez más fuerte-. **No son sólo señales o presentimientos como has dicho.** –una lagrima invisible para quien mirara, cruzó el rostro del patriarca-. **He tenido visiones, que me han atormentado desde hace años. **–hizo una larga pausa-.** Una constelación brilla y yo la sigo, buscando al futuro portador de la armadura de ese grupo de estrellas. Y cuando lo encuentro, cuando lo miro... mis ojos ven imágenes del futuro, de ese joven...**

**-¿Qué... qué es lo que has visto?**

**-Fue desde el primer momento, desde el primer instante en el que todo esto empezó... **

**-¿Aioros...**

Shion asintió débilmente y habló, con un tono tan triste, que su hermano no pudo menos que sentirse igual. La niebla había caído sobre los ojos de aquellos dos hermanos y sólo les quedaba dar pasos en la oscuridad...

**-Le vi... se veía justo como ahora, con aquella banda roja que utiliza, colgándole sobre la frente a punto de caerse y sangraba... sangraba tanto.** –la voz del patriarca se rompió por unos instantes, recordando la imagen agonizante de aquel al que quería como un hijo-. **No había sonrisa en sus labios, que estaban rotos... no portaba camisa y pude ver heridas en su tórax... heridas profundas. Sus ojos luchaban por permanecer abiertos y su rostro era una máscara de dolor. Sufría...** –su mano izquierda se cerró formando un puño, que dio un fuerte golpe al respaldo que le sostenía-. **Y no sólo eso... en sus brazos sostenía un manto blanco que ocultaba a un bebé, una niña... **

**-No... **

**-Los cabellos de la niña eran... eran cortos y lilas... Yo he visto a Athena, Arles, y sus cabellos son, iguales. Ella es el bebé que Aioros sostiene...**

**-No puede ser cierto... **

**-Cada día que ha pasado desde entonces viene a mi mente LA pregunta. **–y ya no fue una sola lágrima invisible, fueron muchas más las que brotaban de aquellos ojos ocultos-.** ¿Cómo pude permitir que aquello pasara¿Dónde estaba yo para auxiliar a Aioros¿DÓNDE¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA HACIENDO? **-hizo una pausa en la cual retomó el aliento e intentó tranquilizarse-.** Yo procuraría estar ahí, yo lo impediría, yo... yo nunca hubiera permitido que Athena estuviera en brazos de Aioros. Debiera haber sido YO quien sostuviera a la niña y la protegiera... ¿POR QUÉ ÉL? **-el patriarca ocultó la visión de la máscara que portaba al sostener su cabeza con ambos brazos-. **Y, tristemente, llego a la conclusión de que, yo no estuve ahí... ¡Yo no pude estar ahí! Aioros tomó mi lugar porque, **-guardó silencio-,** yo... yo ya no estaba... ni ahí, ni aquí, ni allá. **–miró al frente-. **Yo ya no estaba en ningún lugar... porque morí. **

Arles lloraba...

* * *

**-Me lo imaginaba. No la has visto¿cierto?** -Kanon esbozó una sonrisa de burla que provocó a su hermano.

**-No, no la he visto.** –dijo algo enojado, para después dar unos pasos hacia algún lugar lejano, donde no tendría que escuchar a dos voces a la vez... Le daba dolores de cabeza aquello.

-**Seguramente Aioros ya vio a la niña. Ya sabes como es el patriarca...**

Saga se volvió sobre sus pasos.

**-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?**

**-Pues, exactamente lo que dije. Y no me vas a decir que estoy mintiendo. Ese viejo siempre ha preferido a Aioros sobre ti, **-hizo una pausa, en la que se detuvo a observar el rostro de Saga, buscando una reacción pero su hermano era tan hermético como él y no la notó-**, y sobre todos.** –dijo con resentimiento.

**-Ese viejo, como tú le dices, es el hombre que nos sacó de un basurero, que nos ha dado ALGO a lo que aspirar y que nunca ha hecho el menor movimiento para separarnos. Nómbrale con el respeto que se merece. **–Saga miró fríamente a su hermano.

Kanon se sintió como un niño regañado, como un niño que acababa de decir algo muy malo. Y lo odiaba, odiaba eso. Odiaba que Saga lo tratara como si fuera alguien inferior. ¡Eran iguales (en todos los aspectos...)! No tenía porque tratarlo de esa forma, ni darle instrucciones. Además, él, Kanon, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Y si quería decirle viejo o estúpido a Shion, lo haría.

**-Ese viejo, como YO escojo llamarle, es el hombre que nos sacó de un basurero para meternos a otro, que te ha dado ALGO a lo que aspirar a ti, NO A MI, y que siempre ha hecho todo lo que ha estado a su alcance para despreciarme. **

"_**Bonita escena ha montado tu hermano. Deberían darle un premio por su actuación."**_

"_**¿Actuación?"**_

"_**Lo que has visto es sólo el inicio del peligro que él representa."**_

"_**Cállate. He escuchado suficiente de ti sobre esto."**_

"_**¿Y por qué no has hecho nada entonces?"**_

"_**¿Hacer¿¡Hacer qué!"**_

"_**Ponerle en su lugar. Tú eres un caballero, cuentas con tu armadura y él viene a retarte cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. No deberías permitirlo."**_

"_**Él es mi..."**_

"_**... ¿Tú hermano¿Y qué¿Acaso, eso le da derecho de pasar por arriba de tu autoridad y hablar de tu superior como si no lo escucharas?"**_

"_**No, pero..."**_

"_**Tiene que aprender una lección y ¿quién mejor que tú para dársela? Podríamos tomar su cabeza y azotarla contra la pared; mirar como la sangre se derrama con cada impacto y como esos cabellos azules se tiñen de rojo..."**_

"_**¡CALLATE!"**_

"_**Me callaré cuando zanjes este problema y cuando cumplas con lo que te he indicado."**_

"_**No pienso subir a Star Hill. Está prohibido, el patriarca me lo dijo. Sólo él puede subir ahí."**_

"_**Entonces, sigue escuchando mi canción: **_

_**Dos hermanos, juntos estaban**_

_**Hasta que uno pereció**_

_**El otro vivía y feliz se encontraba**_

_**Pues su carga desapareció**_

_**Por las noches lamentos y gritos se oían**_

_**Pues el alma de aquel joven sufría**_

_**Por las mañanas él soñaba y cantaba**_

_**Pues el alma de aquel joven descansaba**_

_**Un buen día, el joven subió a una ladera**_

_**Y su destino halló**_

_**Pues el cuerpo de su hermano encontró**_

_**Se dice que el joven enloqueció**_

_**Pues la cabeza del muerto no pudo hallar**_

_**Desmembrado y desfigurado estaba..**_

**-¡SAGA! **-gritó Kanon extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

El aludido sostenía una roca en su mano derecha y se encontraba frente a una pared. Escuchó como algo tenue caía al suelo y dirigió sus pupilas hacia abajo. Encontró pedazos de roca deslizándose de su mano al suelo y comprendió horrorizado, que había tomado aquella roca entre sus manos y la había azotado contra la pared infinidad de veces hasta... ¿recuperar el conocimiento?

Horrorizado por lo recién hecho y asustado por lo que pudo haber hecho, le dio la espalda a su hermano y se marchó de allí, mientras la voz de sus adentros reía satisfecha a carcajadas...

Kanon se mantuvo fijo en el suelo que sus pies tocaban. Había visto absolutamente todo y no entendía... Fue su imaginación o¿el cabello de su hermano había cambiado un poco de tonalidad? Y¿por qué golpeó, con tanto vicio, a aquella roca contra la pared?

**-Interesante...** –fue la palabra que el viento arrancó de los labios del menor de los gemelos...

* * *

CONTINUARA...

() "sonsacó", para quienes no entiendan este término, esa palabra quiere decir mas o menos, que ehh... alborotó, convenció, influenció...

Bueno, eso ha sido todo... Me disculpo de nuevo por la demora. Unas gracias muy grandes a quienes me han seguido y a quienes, todavía, me seguirán.

Pd1) NO, no olvidé que Milo estaba enfermo y que Camus comienza a enfriar cosas.

Pd2) NO, no olvidé que el capítulo anterior lo dejé con la constelación de sagitario brillando... (o sea que Aioros consiguió armadura...)

Pd3) NO, no olvidé que Mu y Shaka están algo distanciados...

Una última referencia a los "Pd's". No me gusta explicarme claramente (jojo) en los capítulos. Es decir, aclarar dudas vilmente ahí... con preguntas obvias o cosas así. Las conversaciones fluyen y ahí descubriremos algunas cosas. En el próximo capítulo aclararé o hablaré de los asuntos mencionados en los "Pd's".

Un beso y un abrazo muy grande a todos :)

Aurora


End file.
